


The Captain's Niece

by unaspectre



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 137,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he saves Kate's life Nathan doesn't realise that she will become a permanent part of his, so much so that on joining the Seaquest he brings her with him.<br/>Now he has to command the world's greatest undersea research ship, with the best crew that can get in trouble at the drop of a hat and his 'niece' who has a past he's just waiting to catch up with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be Or Not To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Now betad by the wonderful Stonedtoad.  
> If you haven’t read the Kate Khronicles then this will give away the twist so you might want to read that first.  
> This is an AU of both Season One and Two including the additional character of Kate – who is the same Kate but this is not the same universe as the Kate Khronicles. Confusing I know.
> 
> This is going to go through Season One and Two; it will be a mixture of stories long and short connected to the episodes as well as a few interludes to connect things.  
> Hopefully you haven’t given up and flicked back so enjoy.

Nathan could hear Darwin calling urgently and began to run along the beach, he’d never heard the dolphin so alarmed. He saw a small dingy floating near the dock with Darwin gently nudging the boat so it stayed close to the dock.

“Oh my God,” Nathan breathed in horror as he saw the occupant of the dingy recognising her instantly, “Kate.”

Without a doubt hidden beneath the injuries was Kate King, a young woman he described anytime they met as a nightmare. She was a self-confessed thief and con artist who had somehow ingratiated herself so that he worried about her while he had become one of the two people in the world she truly trusted.

The last time he’d seen her had been at Robert’s memorial service and it was clear to see she’d managed to get herself in real trouble since that day. Fingers on both hands were twisted awkwardly, her right arm obviously broken and from the look of her left leg that could be also. Blood stained her face, matting her hair from a wound on her forehead, bruises covering her face and she was lying far too still.

“Kate,” he called to her.

A small groan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him, relief filling her brown eyes.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “You’re safe. I have to move you out of the boat. This will hurt but I have to do it.”

She nodded before screaming when he transferred her onto the dock. He checked her trying to catalogue the extent of Kate’s injuries as best he could.

“Kate,” Nathan said, “I’m going to call for some help. I’ll be right back but I have to get you to a hospital.”

He saw fear fill her eyes but Nathan gently stroked her cheek, “I won’t leave you, kid. Trust me.”

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened?”

Kate dropped her eyes as Nathan placed lunch beside her, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Do you want to go over the list of your injuries?” he challenged, “This wasn’t a job gone wrong, this was personal.”

She continued to stare down at her lap.

Nathan sat at her side, he was pushing but doing his best not to push her too much as he knew what that would do. The doctors had warned him about PTSD and to be honest Nathan knew this just added to what had happened to her previously so he had to be extremely careful.

“You have to talk to me,” Nathan said softly, “You can’t leave here for at least a few more months. Do you think you’ll win a battle of wills with me when you’re on painkillers?”

A slight smile curved her lips for a moment, “We could find out.”

“Let me help,” Nathan entreated with her, “It’s why you came to me in the first place and not Noyce because you want me to help you, not just a place to heal.”

Silence filled the room before Kate spoke, “Recently I heard that my mother had died. I may have hated the woman but she had a locket that belonged to my grandmother who I adored. I misjudged and my step-father caught me.”

“He did this to you?” anger filled Nathan’s voice, wishing she’d give him just a little more detail.

“Actually his goon squad did,” she shrugged, wincing at the motion, “Luckily I was able to use my escape plan. I set the sub to come here and I was really lucky I made it.”

“Who is he?” 

Kate shook her head, “I’m not telling you. I don’t want you to tell Noyce who will go after him. I just want him to think I’m dead.”

“You will have to actually stop being Kate King,” Nathan noted, making her smile in relief, “What about Kate Foster?”

“That was your wife’s maiden name,” Kate looked at him in surprise, “You want me to be your niece?”

“I’m pretty sure you have contacts that can get all the paperwork we’d need. We can work on a cover story over the next few days,” Nathan noted, “It means you have to stay here until you’re completely healthy. Deal?”

“Deal,” she smiled after a few minutes, “I’d shake your hand but…” she nodded down to her broken fingers.

Nathan chuckled, “I’ll get that handshake at some point.”

*********************************************

Nathan watched as Kate swam with Darwin, something she’d only learned to do eight months ago. 

He was surprised that two years had passed and she was still on the island. She’d made some noises about leaving after the first six months but as she was still healing Nathan had persuaded her to stay. Kate hadn’t said another word about it in over a year now. 

She seemed to like being Kate Foster these days and to Nathan’s surprise he was enjoying her presence in his life as well. 

After a while Kate had become bored sitting around recuperating and began helping him with his research, she’d also started taking a few online courses. Nathan had never really realised that she’d never had a formal education but now she had the chance Kate had dived into it. She already had a degree in engineering and was working towards her masters with incredible focus. He always known she was smart, he just hadn’t known how smart.

“Are we going to do any work today?” Nathan called, making her turn looking stunned she didn’t know he was there.

That was the other thing that meant Nathan knew she was not only staying here but she was completely comfortable around him. She wasn’t constantly on her guard anymore; he could sneak up on her.

“Sure,” she swam towards him, chuckling as Darwin slipped under her to pull her to shore.

Climbing out, she pulled on a pair of denim shorts before clipping her long brown hair back.

“What do you need?” 

 

Kate had intended to leave once she’d recovered sufficiently. She’d intended to change her identity once more and head back to her normal life. 

Turning to where Nathan was going over his latest data she sighed knowing she’d become far too comfortable. But knowing her mother was dead, the confrontation with her step-father and everything that had led to meant Kate needed the stability Nathan was providing.

Kate had never stayed in one place this long with the exception of when she was living on Darrow with Harkens who taught her everything she knew. Although at no point had that felt like home, the way the island had begun to.

It was beginning to occur to her she didn’t want her old life back. 

Noise outside made Kate frown, she recognised a chopper when she heard one. Glancing out the window she grimaced, it was military and there was only one reason it would be here.

Kate hoped this wouldn’t take her new found home away from her.

 

Nathan came charging into the house annoyance written over his face as Kate sat at the breakfast bar waiting patiently.

“Go and talk to him,” he snapped before muttering under his breath about damn military mindset.

Kate left him to fume as she walked out to where the man who had started Nathan’s rant was staring out across the ocean. Even from the back she knew who it was and smiled as she walked towards him.

“It’s nice here,” Kate said, “Isn’t it?”

“Kate?” Noyce spun and stared at her stunned, “You’re here?”

She shrugged, smiling as he hugged her.

“My sources told me you were dead,” he squeezed her tightly in relief. 

“Kate King is dead,” she confirmed, not moving from the hug, “I’m Kate Foster now.”

Noyce pulled back and looked at her questioningly, “Are you okay? The last information I had was the hospital report.”

“Nathan looked after me,” she whispered, smiling slightly.

“And you’re still here?” Noyce chuckled, “That must be a record for you.”

Kate frowned at him, “I’m staying, as long as he lets me.”

Noyce winced apologetically, “I may have just ruined that.”

 

“You don’t have to come,” Nathan told her as he pulled together a bag, “I’ll go, look at the boat and get Noyce off my back.”

“Then you’ll come home and pretend you didn’t see your dream come to life,” Kate finished sarcastically, “I’ll come. I haven’t been around other people for a while. I should get some practice in answering to Kate Foster.”

Nathan spun, “No cons.”

“I will behave,” Kate rolled her eyes, “I promise.”

Nathan smiled, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“Thanks, Nathan,” Kate let out an annoyed sigh, “Your faith in me is heart-warming.”

“Pack a bag,” Nathan told her, “Put something appropriate on as well.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “The shorts are appropriate for the beach. Don’t worry I’ll put on something to help me blend.”

Nathan shook his head before he added, “And no matter what Noyce promises, you’re on my side in this. Okay?”

Kate gave him a sweet smile, “Yes, Uncle Nathan.”

He stared at her before shaking his head, “I am going to regret letting you out.”

*********************************************

Nathan stared out the window as the harbour came into view; as much as he was trying to remain impassive in front of Noyce he was quite excited to see the Seaquest. He could hear Kate talking to Bill about her studies and what she’d been doing on the island; he turned to them and frowned slightly. 

“Kate, remind me to get you a dictionary marked at the definition of the word appropriate,” Nathan said, nodding to the skin tight jeans she was wearing along with the low cut bright red crop-top.

“I’m going to a place filled with what I am assuming are fit military men,” she smirked at him, “And you think I’m not going to look good?”

“You promised…”

“I promised no cons,” she cut him off, “Not that I wouldn’t have fun. I decided Kate Foster is a flirt.”

“A flirt?” the two men asked in unison with identical worried expressions.

Kate grinned, “Don’t worry, they can look but not touch. Neither of you will have to play dad. I can look after myself, remember?”

Both men grimaced at the thought.

“You’re not helping,” Nathan heard Noyce tell the young woman when he turned back to look out the window.

He chuckled as Kate replied, “I’m not trying to.”

 

“Impressive,” Kate murmured as they entered the Seaquest.

Noyce grinned at her as he started giving statistics about the boat, which Kate would look up later if she needed it though didn’t think she would. She was aware of the looks she was getting from the crew as she followed the two men through the boat. Before they’d landed she’d fixed her hair up so that there was nothing hiding her assets.

Kate knew she was attractive; it was something she’d used to her advantage many times and she was going to use it now. Although she’d promised Nathan no cons on this trip she hadn’t promised not to enjoy herself or make some contacts, in case he did take up the post Noyce wanted him to leaving her to head back to her old life.

“If you don’t cover up, I’m going to lock you in a room,” Nathan murmured as they passed two seaman who walked into each other because they were too busy ogling her.

Kate rolled her eyes; she opened her bag and pulled out a checked shirt.

“Happy?” she demanded once she’d put it on.

“Ecstatic,” Nathan replied, he turned away but Kate caught the amused smile on his lips.

 

She followed them through the boat, gasping slightly as she saw the bridge. Turning to Nathan she saw joy covering his face.

“Nathan, I’m going to steal Kate for a while,” Noyce said.

They both chuckled at the absent nod Nathan gave before he moved deeper onto the bridge. 

“I think he doesn’t mind,” Kate rolled her eyes, “Lead the way, Admiral.”

Noyce moved her off the bridge and towards an empty room. Kate found a seat and leaning back hit him with a piercing stare, “What do you want, Bill?”

“I want you to persuade Nathan to agree to come back,” he told her,

Kate shook her head, “No.”

“No?”

“I can’t,” Kate told him, “I have to be on his side this time.”

He stared at her, “Why?”

Kate let out a long sigh jumping up and pacing, “When Nathan found me I had three broken fingers across two hands, my right arm was broken, left ankle fractured, six cracked ribs, fractured eye socket and a very serious concussion. Not to mention the bruises and cuts that made my skin look more red and black than a draughts board. I am not helping you manipulate him.”

“Come on, Kate,” Noyce snapped, “This is for his own good.”

Kate stared at him, her head tilting slightly, “I know. But I can’t go against him on this.”

Noyce shook his head at her in bemusement, “Who the hell are you and what did you do with the real Kate?”

She suddenly dropped her eyes. Seeing her discomfort he gently touched her shoulder, she looked up at him and wrapping his arm around her shoulders Noyce hugged her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean that the way it came out.”

“It’s okay,” Kate pulled away, “You should do whatever you’re about to do to try and make him stick around. I won’t interfere but I won’t actively help either.”

 

“What the hell happened to her?” Bill demanded the moment he and Nathan were alone.

Nathan sighed, “Her past.”

“You know who she really is,” Bill accused, “Don’t you?”

From the day they’d met Kate they’d tried to work out her real identity but had never managed to get more than a few hints in all the years they’d known her. 

“She gave me a few clues when she was recovering. It had to be the painkillers she was on,” Nathan told him, “I saw articles she was reading and her reaction to them. That confirmed it for me.”

“So?” Noyce demanded, “Who is she?”

“Sophie Kincaid.”

Noyce stared at him, “Are you sure?”

“After I worked it out I asked her,” Nathan told him, “She got angry and upset but admitted I was right.”

“And it wasn’t…”

Nathan shook his head, “Not a lie. Not this time.” 

Noyce sighed as he realised why Kate was being so loyal to Nathan right now.

“That would make her…” Noyce trailed off as he thought about it a little more.

Nathan nodded, “A lot younger than she told us.”

Noyce frowned as he remembered their first meeting with the young woman and realised how young she had been then. 

*********************************************

“Nathan, I do not need to be watched like I am a child,” Kate noted annoyed as he dragged her onto the bridge with him to check out the sub that was attacking some station.

“I want you where I know you’re safe,” he snapped.

“Again, Nathan,” she forced out through gritted teeth, “Not a child.”

He frowned at her, “Humour me. I might need you in this.” At her raised eyebrow he rolled his eyes, “I am perfectly aware of your skills, Kate. I may have to utilise them at some point.”

She smiled smugly at him, “Yes, sir.”

Shaking his head Nathan moved her through the bridge to one of the work stations, “Kate, meet Lt O’Neill. Lt, this is Kate Foster my niece. She will be sticking with you until this is over.”

Kate turned to the man sitting there taking in the glasses and serious expression, she gave him a beaming smile enjoying the slightly stunned look he was giving her. She’d tied the shirt around her waist earlier before Noyce decided to launch the ship with them on it.

Nathan cleared his throat making her turn to him again, his expression clearly stating cover up. At his silent order she pulled the shirt on again, this time buttoning it before she found a stool to perch beside her new friend.

 

Kate watched Ford as he seemed to lose it. 

She could see Nathan was getting agitated and was waiting for him to just take over. She knew it was exactly what Bill Noyce wanted and she was beginning to worry that Nathan would do it.

It was selfish, she knew this but Kate had just found a home on the island with Nathan and she didn’t want to let it go. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Ford yelled.

“Sound collision.”

The klaxon filled the room and Kate gripped the side of the console she was sitting beside.

“Everybody hold tight,” Ford shouted.

Kate gave a soft cry of shock as O’Neill suddenly grabbed her round her waist, pulling her onto him just before the bridge rocked. Kate automatically turned and pressed her face against his shoulder holding on. She realised when everything became still again that he’d saved her. She would have been tossed off her perch had she stayed there and possibly injured.

“Thank you,” she said softly, “You can let me go now, unless you like me sitting in your lap?”

At this he blushed and he released her as though he’d been burned.

Kate smirked at him before turning her attention to the discussion raging on in the middle of the bridge. Then it happened, the moment Noyce had been waiting for when he’d dragged them away from the island.

“Blow open all the ballast tanks, fore and aft,” Nathan ordered, at the pause he grimaced before snapping, “Do it.”

He turned and caught her watching him, turning away before she could say anything.

 

“I asked you to stay with O’Neill,” Nathan reminded Kate when she met him as he headed to check the damage.

“I can make him uncomfortable later,” she waved that away; “You know this is what Noyce wants, for you to have to step up and be the Captain.”

“And?”

Kate sighed at his sharp demand, “Nathan, be careful. You might not want to hear this, especially from me but this is who you are. If you act like the captain then you’re going to become him and you won’t be able to leave.”

“I’m just trying to keep us alive,” Nathan told her.

Kate shook her head, “I’ve known you a long time and to be honest the guy on the island, he isn’t the real Nathan Bridger.” She tapped his chest, “This is.”

“Kate,” he growled before sighing, “Stick with O’Neill. And keep your eyes open. I don’t know this crew but I know you.”

“You couldn’t have stuck me with the cute one on the other side of the bridge?” she pouted.

“Go.”

*********************************************

Nathan stepped onto the bridge and saw Kate’s eyebrow rise at the fact he was wearing the Seaquest uniform.

“Do you have something to say?” he asked as she slid up beside him.

Kate looked back at him without any emotion, “Not a thing.”

“We’re going to bypass the systems the virus is affecting,” he told her, “Work with Hitchcock. You’re about to get some practical experience for your course.”

She gave him a wide eyed look, “I’m getting away from my babysitter?”

“Knock it off,” he snapped, “Kate, this is serious.”

“I have been paying attention,” she rolled her eyes at him.

Nathan squeezed her shoulder, “Kate…”

She smiled at him, “I’m fine, Nathan. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I know you’re staying,” she cut him off when he began to protest, “You haven’t admitted it to yourself yet but I can see it in your eyes. You belong here.”

“I’m not abandoning you,” Nathan promised.

Kate shook her head, “You’re reminding me it’s time to move on. The way I always have to,” she smiled weakly at him, “I’ll be working with Hitchcock if you need me.”

 

“How do you know the Captain?”

Kate turned stunned as Hitchcock said something not work related but then again she’d last a whole hour when it was obvious she wanted to know, “He’s kind of my uncle.”

“Kind of?” Hitchcock frowned a little confused.

Kate chuckled at the look, “His wife was my mom’s sister.”

Hitchcock shrugged focussing back on the job, “Can you bypass this?”

“We’re about to find out,” Kate murmured.

It was amazing to actually put into practice everything she’d learned over the past few years. She knew it would be useful when she decided to leave the island, though in all honesty she expected she would have to listen to Nathan try to talk her out of leaving. She never expected he would be the one leaving.

“Foster,” Hitchcock called, pulling her back to reality, “I need you to finish this.”

Kate smiled slightly, “Sure.”

She could get used to this kind of work.

 

“Nathan?” Kate rejoined him on the bridge as they were about to have the final confrontation with the previous captain of the Seaquest.

He turned to her, “Stick with O’Neill. I want your ear on what’s going on.”

Kate smiled slightly, “You want the con artist to spot if she tries to pull a con?”

“Precisely,” he nodded before he caught her arm, “Stop trying to make him uncomfortable.”

Kate smirked, “I think my general shape makes him uncomfortable.”

“Go,” he waved her away.

Kate winked at him before she jogged over to the communications station. Nathan checked she wasn’t terrifying the poor man sitting there before he turned to Ford. 

It was time to end this.

*********************************************

Kate sat in the room she’d been given waiting for them to reach their destination where she would say goodbye to Nathan and Kate Foster. She hadn’t decided who she was going to become next, it was a decision she was putting off because thinking about it depressed her too much. She didn’t want to say goodbye to either of them. Plus it had been really interesting working as part of the crew for the brief time.

A knock on the door interrupted her musing, “Come in.”

She smiled as Nathan walked in closing the door behind him and taking a seat beside her.

“You look good in the uniform,” Kate told him with a slight smile, “It suits you.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled, “I thought I’d let you know we’re about an hour from docking.”

“Good,” Kate took a deep breath, “I’m hoping you don’t mind me staying on the island for a few weeks? I have to think up a new alias and then getting everything established. It might take some time to find a place to set up.”

“Actually, I don’t want you staying on the island,” Nathan said.

Kate frowned at him trying hard not to let the hurt she felt at his words filter into her voice.

“Sure, I’ll find a hotel…”

“Kate,” Nathan cut her off, “That’s not what I meant. I don’t want you to stay on the island because I thought it would be a good idea for you to stay here.”

She stared at him in bemusement, “Are you serious?”

“Completely. You can finish your studies with practical experience,” he told her, “Plus you won’t have to be alone again.”

Kate dropped her eyes shrugging, “I’m fine alone.”

“You’re lying,” Nathan tilted his head to look at her, “Kate, like it or not we’re family now. And I am not letting you isolate yourself again.”

Tears filled her eyes, “Are you sure about this, Nathan?”

“Of course I am,” he slid his arm around her shoulders hugging her tightly.

Kate hugged him back for a few minutes before pulling back and smiling, “Are you sure you can persuade Bill?”

“Well, he has no choice,” Nathan grinned, “If he doesn’t agree then I don’t stay.”

“He’ll love that,” she chuckled.

“Then it’s settled. But I’m warning you now Kate King is long gone and you are Kate Foster with a completely clean record. Which stays clean,” Nathan offered her his hand, “Do we have a deal?”

“We have a deal,” she smiled, taking his hand.


	2. Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by the wonderful Stonedtoad.  
> This links the events of the pilot with the next episode. If anyone knows a site with transcripts I would be grateful. It’s annoying having to pause and rewind the episodes to get the sections of dialogue I need.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

“You’re not serious?”

Nathan stood with his arms folded as his friend stared at him in bemusement from across the table, “Of course I am.”

“Nathan, this is the flagship of the UEO,” Noyce said, “It will be full of highly sensitive information at all times.”

“I am well aware of that,” Nathan’s expression didn’t change.

“Kate is…”

“She won’t betray me,” Nathan told his friend, “I trust her.”

Noyce shook his head in astonishment, “Nathan, I love that kid as much as you do but she has proven plenty of times that she isn’t trustworthy.”

“That was before,” Nathan replied before sighing sadly, “Bill, you weren’t there. You didn’t see Kate when she came to the island, you didn’t see what that bastard did to her. I will not leave her alone; I will not do what every other person she’s ever trusted has done and abandon her.”

“I’m sure I can find her something…” Noyce started.

“No,” Nathan cut him off, “Bill, I’m only in if she comes too. Otherwise I’m gone.”

Noyce sighed; he knew when he was beaten, “I’ll arrange it.”

 

Kate sat on the wall watching the activity around the Seaquest. They were almost finished fixing all the damage done by the virus and battle with Delta sub. Once Nathan was finished laying down his terms for taking the captaincy they would head back to the island to get everything.

“Can I join you?”

Turning Kate smiled as she saw Lucas standing awkwardly, “Sure.”

He sat down and swung round so he could watch everyone with her, “Heard they’ll be finished in two days.”

“Are you looking forward to getting back out there?” she asked.

Lucas shrugged, “It beats being stuck with either of my parents.”

Kate chuckled, “I can see that.”

“Are you coming?” Lucas asked.

“That’s being decided,” she told him with a soft smile. He gave her a bemused look making her laugh some more, “It’s complicated.”

“Why?”

Kate winced slightly, “Unfortunately most things around me are.”

 

“I’m sure there are laws against loitering,” Nathan noted as he joined Kate and Lucas.

“We’re just keeping an eye on your boat,” Kate replied lightly. She looked at him questioningly, smiling as he nodded.

“Well you can leave that to the security team,” Nathan told him, “We have a lift to the island.”

Kate nodded, bouncing off the wall she turned to Lucas, “Do you want to come?”

“What?” the boy asked surprised.

Kate glanced at Nathan who smiled at her.

“We’re only going to be gathering up our belongings,” Nathan told Lucas, “But you’re welcome to come if you want.”

The teenager nodded, “That would be great.”

Nathan jerked his head at them, “Then let’s get going.”

 

Nathan stood on the balcony of his house watching Lucas as he helped Kate put the bags in the chopper before climbing in. He was doing one final sweep to make sure he had everything. He was pleased Kate had suggested bringing Lucas along, the kid had been looking for some companionship lost in a sea of adults too busy to notice him. The few hours here had been good for him.

“We have everything,” Kate said, surprising him that he hadn’t seen her coming back to the house.

“I’m just checking,” Nathan replied.

“Stop procrastinating and move your ass,” Kate told him with a roll of her eyes.

Nathan sighed, “You know you can’t talk to me like that on the boat.”

“You can hope,” she shrugged, “Come on, Lucas is waiting for us.”

As they started towards the chopper Kate suddenly caught his arm making him stop and look at her.

“Nathan, thank you,” Kate told him sincerely, “I promise I will do my best not to let you down.”

Smiling her wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “And I will hold you to that.”

*********************************************

Tim and Miguel walked through the corridors of the boat; they were heading to get something to eat after their shift.

“Have you heard if Bridger is taking over or not?” Miguel asked.

“Nope,” Tim replied, “He left yesterday on a chopper with his niece though he did take Lucas so it’s possible.”

Miguel let out a whistle, “What about his niece, do you think she’ll be coming back?”

“No idea,” Tim grimaced as he thought of the smirk she’d given him when she’d been in his lap.

“She’s cute.”

“She’s scary,” Tim retorted, “And there’s something odd about her.”

Miguel shook his head in bemusement, “Odd?”

Tim shrugged, “I can’t put it into words but she just gave me this strange feeling when she was sitting beside me when we stopped Stark.”

Miguel smirked at him, making his friend frown.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Tim grimaced, “I just felt she’s not quite who she seems to be.”

Miguel shrugged, “As long as she wears tops like the one she wore, I don’t care who she is.”

Before Tim could retort they turned the corner and they both automatically reached to catch the bag that fell towards them.

“Nice catch,” the amused voice of Kate Foster made them look up.

“Need some help?” Miguel said with a charming smile as he took the bag from her.

She gave him an arch smile handing Tim the second one, “Of course, my quarters are that way.”

 

Kate smiled as the two men carried her bags to her new home. 

She was surprisingly optimistic about her future for the first time in a very long time. She gave both men, including her friend from the bridge, a smile as they dropped her luggage on the bed for her.

“Thank you,” Kate said sweetly, “Lieutenant O’Neill and…”

“Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz,” the other man introduced himself.

“I’m sure I’ll see you both around,” Kate told them before deliberately looking them up and down, “Hopefully a lot.”

As they left both looking a little bewildered she smiled to herself, this could definitely be a lot of fun.


	3. The Devil's Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for the beta.  
> I’m hoping I’ve not confused people too much, although Kate is the same character from the other stories this is a completely different universe where the other story hasn’t happened.  
> Enjoy.

Kate sat in the mess reading some of her course work. 

Everyone was busy at the moment with Dr Young’s project so it was quiet enough for her to get some work done. They’d been at sea for three weeks now and it had been smooth sailing so far.

Although she liked it here Kate had spent very little time amongst the crew. She knew Nathan was a little worried about that fact since one thing Kate had always done well was become friendly with people. 

The problem was Kate had never had to actually remain friends with people so she was a little worried about trying to create friendships, especially due to the fact she would always have to lie to them about who she actually was.

“Hey,” Nathan appeared beside her, “Do you want to come and see this?”

Kate shrugged, “Sure why not. I can read this later.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started walking.

“I’ve been thinking,” Nathan said, “We should ask Dr Westphalen to see if she can identify the poison.”

“Nathan, I don’t know why you bother,” Kate told him, “You and Bill have had every doctor from here, there and everywhere trying to find a way to remove this stuff from me. None of them have managed it. Besides, do you want to tell her how I ended up with it?”

He rolled his eyes at her, “We don’t have to tell her it’s you. Not unless she actually manages to find a cure.”

“Fine, do whatever you want,” Kate replied, “If it makes you feel like you’re doing something about it.”

Nathan shook his head, they headed to the maglev shuttle and as they sat he looked at her worry in his eyes.

“You’re not socialising.”

Kate sighed, “I’m working on it.”

“You usually make friends easily,” Nathan reminded her.

“I’m usually trying to con them,” Kate retorted, “It is not so easy doing it for real.”

He smiled affectionately at her, “Pick one person and start there.”

 

Kate found a perch on the bridge beside the stairs that led up to the communications station. She’d found it was a good spot to sit as it was out of the way but it allowed her to get to either Nathan if she needed to or off the bridge quickly.

She’d enjoyed the show the visiting scientist was giving but as silence fell she pulled one leg up curling her arms around it and resting her chin on her knee. She was mulling over Nathan’s suggestion to find one person and try the making friends’ thing. 

“Captain,” O’Neill’s startled voice cut through the silence.

Kate looked up to see Nathan and the communications officer dive over to the pool. Kate bounced up and ran over horrified as she realised that something was wrong with Darwin.

As Nathan and O’Neill climbed in to the water Kate gently stroked Darwin hoping to soothe him, she caught Nathan’s gaze as he moved to help his friend. She nodded and followed Westphalen off the bridge.

Once they were down at the moon pool she stood to one side, out of the way of the doctors but close enough she would be able to get the information first hand- if they ever made it down here.

Kate looked up as Westphalen touched her shoulder.

“We’ll help him,” the doctor assured her, “Okay?”

At the reassurance Kate nodded, she liked Westphalen. The woman exuded calm professionalism but she also had a motherly quality to her that Kate had never truly experienced. If she was ill Kate knew she would trust this woman to help her…as long as Nathan was there.

*********************************************

As they were all dismissed by Nathan’s friend Kate found a step to sit on, staring out at the ocean as they waited on information regarding Darwin. 

“Are you okay, Miss Foster?”

Looking up she O’Neill standing there, he’d been extremely shaken by whatever had happened to him on the bridge but he hadn’t left Darwin.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

He didn’t move or speak and Kate sighed. 

“Grab a seat,” she told him, “We should be the first to hear anything.”

He gave her a slightly nervous smile before he sat beside her, his eyes scanning the horizon for a few minutes before he turned to her.

“I’m sure Darwin will be okay,” he tried to assure her.

Kate looked at him and smiled slightly, “I’m afraid I don’t do false hope. I do reality and the reality of it is he’s sick and we don’t know enough to save him.”

“It’s not hope,” he argued, “Its faith.”

“I don’t do that either,” Kate told him, “You pray to a deity who, if he does exist, doesn’t give a damn about us at all.”

O’Neill grimaced, “Personally I was talking about faith in Dr Westphalen and the Captain’s friend. But if you want we can argue theology.”

Kate chuckled before sighing, “You heard him, didn’t you?”

“What?” he asked, a little perturbed by her sudden change in topic.

“Darwin,” she clarified, “You heard him call to you, didn’t you?”

O’Neill looked uncomfortable before he nodded, “It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

Kate tilted her head but remained silent so he would continue.

“It’s so hard to describe,” he said, “Darwin’s mind…it was just….”

Kate smiled as he trailed off, “Well, Darwin has always been extraordinary. He saved my life once and after that any time I was in the water he would always appear, no matter where he’d been to look out for me.”

Noise coming from behind them made them turn as they realised something was happening; Tim stood and offered his hand to pull her off the step.

“Thank you, Lt,” Kate smiled at him, “Let’s go find out what’s happening.”

 

Kate stood at the empty pool on sea deck tears trickling down her cheeks. Darwin was dying and now he was gone. He’d left them to die with his family.

Nathan was depressed about losing Darwin who had been part of his family for even longer and she didn’t want to force her abandonment issues on him right now so had come here to grieve.

“Miss Foster?”

Kate wiped her eyes, turning to find O’Neill standing just behind her.

“Yes, Lt?” she asked trying to pretend he hadn’t caught her crying.

He moved to her side, “I wanted to make sure you were okay. You disappeared quickly after Darwin left the boat.”

Kate shrugged, “It’s stupid.”

“We’re all upset,” O’Neill reminded her, “Darwin was a part of the crew. No matter how short a time he was here for.”

Kate pressed her hand to her eyes, “It sounds really dumb but Darwin was the one I would talk to when I needed to vent. Nathan is too busy these days to put up with my random insanity so I would talk to Darwin,” she could see the question in his eyes he wasn’t asking and she shrugged, “I’m not sure if you noticed or not but I don’t exactly have anyone else to talk to around here.”

Silence fell between them before he shrugged, “If you need you can talk to me.”

“What?”

He looked uncomfortable but continued, “I’m not exactly the Captain or Darwin but you can rant at me or argue theology if you need to.”

Kate stared at him before smiling, “Its Tim, right?”

He nodded.

“Thank you, Tim,” she smiled at him, “Call me Kate.”

 

Nathan beamed as he stroked Darwin who was obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving. 

“Good boy,” the Captain murmured, “I thought we’d lost you for a minute there.”

Darwin splashed him making Nathan laugh.

“Kate,” Darwin called, “Come play.”

Nathan turned and saw his ‘niece’ walking over, “You okay?”

Kate gave him a smile, “Yeah, now Darwin’s back.”

“You know you should have come and talked to me,” he scolded, “Not avoided me.”

Kate shrugged, “You had your own issues. You didn’t need mine as well.”

“Kate…” he started.

“Besides,” she cut him off, “I may have made a friend.”

Nathan stared at her surprised, “Really? Who?”

“Tim O’Neill.”

She laughed at his surprised look.

“I was stunned too but he came and spoke to me,” she told him, “And offered me an ear when I needed it.”

Nathan chuckled, “Just don’t break my communications officer.”

“I make absolutely no promises,” Kate smirked, laughing as he splashed her.

Darwin joined in and for a short time they were the small family from the island once more.


	4. Treasure Of The Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by Stonedtoad  
> Enjoy

Kristin read through the file with interest before looking up at the man who had just handed it to her. 

“This is incredible,” she said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen blood work like it before.”

“But do you think you can remove the substance?” Nathan asked intently.

She chewed her lip for a moment, “I’ll need time and an actual sample of the patient’s blood.”

Nathan nodded, “There’s a few samples in the case along with all the previous work done on the patient.”

“So I don’t get to meet my patient?”

At her questioning Nathan shook his head, “I'm afraid the identity is classified. At least until you find the cure.”

Kristin’s lips curved with an amused smile, “You’re so sure I will?”

“I have every faith in you, Dr,” he replied checking his watch, “Time to meet Dr Hassan’s shuttle. Are you coming?”

 

Nathan was hopeful at Kristin’s reaction to the file he’d given her that she would be the one to remove the death sentence that hung over Kate. He knew she’d learned to live with it and, now on Seaquest, she knew it was very unlikely the man who had poisoned her could get anywhere near her on the boat. 

The past two months onboard the boat had been good and he was surprised that both of them had settled in easily. What he was even more surprised about was the fact that Kate had been befriended by O’Neill, a fact he was both happy and horrified about. 

The file on O’Neill, as well as what he’d witnessed over the past few months, showed the Lieutenant to be a very straight-laced, hard working honest person. He just hoped that Kate didn’t corrupt him. It was always a possibility even if they didn’t spent huge amounts of time together.

Unfortunately he also had to deal with the leak they seemed to have sprung and the fact he knew what Noyce would say was not making this any easier to deal with.

 

“It’s not Kate.”

Noyce frowned at him, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Nathan snapped at him, “She wouldn’t jeopardise her new life here for a cheap buck.”

A grimace covered the other man’s face.

“Do you want to ask her yourself?”Nathan demanded, “Because you know what she’ll say.”

“Nathan, we’re both well aware of who Kate is,” Noyce started, “And what she does.”

“What she used to do,” Nathan argued back.

“Nathan.”

“Bill,” he cut him off again, “I am not saying this again. Kate is not the leak. You need to find out who is.”

Slamming his hand on the button cutting off the link he sighed, turning to where Kate was sitting hidden away so Noyce couldn’t see her.

“It’s nice to know that Bill thinks so highly of me,” Kate noted with a grim smile.

Nathan shrugged, “It’s his job to think that way.”

“It’s his job to find the real leak,” Kate retorted, “Besides I’m insulted he thinks I would do something so blatantly stupid.”

Nathan stared at her, “Really?”

“Let’s not get into that I am only here because you vouched for me,” Kate told him, “And if you kicked me out I have pretty much nowhere to go. Instead let’s focus on the fact there are certain individuals I don’t want to know my location and leaking it to the press could get me noticed by those people.”

Nathan chuckled, “Good point.”

“Can you tell him that?”

*********************************************

Kate couldn’t stop being amused by the reaction of people to their psychic visitors. Some of the toughest security guards were doing all sorts of crazy tricks to not have their thoughts read. 

Sailors were always so superstitious.

She was however avoiding their guests to ensure that she didn’t give away any information she didn’t want known.

At the moment however she was sitting in the mess listening to Tim talk about the artefacts in the library and the amazing discoveries they’d found. 

“Tim,” she tried to interrupt, “Tim,” she rolled her eyes as he kept talking, “Tim.”

Finally because she couldn’t think of anything else to do she picked up her roll and shoved it into his mouth.

“At last,” she grinned at his stunned look, “Silence.”

Removing the roll Tim frowned at her, “Was I boring you?”

“No,” Kate chuckled, “But you did promise to help me study and I need you to tell me when before you start your shift.”

“Oh,” he winced apologetically, “How about eighteen hundred hours?”

Kate stared into the distance for a moment, “Just translating that to normal person time,” she smirked at him.

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “If you send me what you want to study I’ll prepare some questions.”

“Thanks,” she gave him a warm smile.

Tim glanced away, “I know it’s not easy studying alone.”

Kate chuckled, looking up she saw one the psychics walk in to the mess and over to pick up a drink. As his eyes met hers Kate stiffened. The man stared at her before he left and Kate grimaced, she’d given her secret away.

 

Nathan sighed as he waited for Kate to arrive. He knew she wasn’t the leak, he knew this but since Mr Rossovich’s report he also knew he had to talk to her officially.

“I’m guessing the psychic ratted me out,” she said the moment she walked in and sat down.

Nathan grimaced, “You blocked a scan?”

“And busted,” Kate winced, “Yes, I blocked the scan.”

He stared at her, “How?”

She pressed her lips together trying to look innocent before sighing, “I’m a thief and a con artist, remember? And if you recall I’m a good one. I was trained to block by a friend of my mentor.”

Nathan sighed, “Unfortunately this is one of those times Noyce will need more.”

Kate stared at him fear in her eyes, “You can’t ask me to do that. Please, Nathan I can’t let someone inside my head.”

“Hey,” Nathan moved to her side, “Are you planning on betraying me?”

“Of course not,” she stared at him horrified he would suggest something like that.

“That’s all they’re looking for,” he told her, “I hate the idea but you’re the only person they suspect and until I can prove you innocent, Bill won’t look elsewhere.”

Kate rubbed her face with her hands, “Nathan, I like it here. However I won’t submit to a scan even if it means I have to leave.”

“Kate…”

“My step-father is a powerful man,” Kate reminded him, “And who knows what information he has access to. I let one of them scan me then who I truly am is out there.”

Nathan frowned, “You’re safe here.”

“If he finds out where I am,” Kate said softly and fearfully, “He will find a way to kill me. You know that, Nathan. I’m only safe as long as my real identity is unknown.”

He sighed before nodding, “Okay. And I want you to remember one thing, you’re not a thief anymore, you’re not a con artist anymore. You never have to be again.”

*********************************************

“I want an apology,” Kate demanded glaring at the man on the vidlink.

Noyce frowned at her, “I was doing my job, Kate.”

“You accused me of betraying Nathan,” she snapped.

He shook his head, “Kate, I have to ask these things. You are a self-confessed thief and con artist.”

“Was,” she replied, “I was and I have not done anything remotely illegal in over two years.”

Silence filled the room for a moment before she spoke again. 

“Bill, please understand why I couldn’t let them scan me,” Kate whispered, “He could find me.”

Noyce shook his head, “I will never let that happen.”

“You might not be able to stop him,” Kate smiled fondly at him.

He sighed, “I’m sorry, Kate. I will trust that you won’t betray Nathan,” he paused and smiled at her, “Happy?”

“Extremely,” she chuckled, “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Kate,” he called before she shut down the link, “If you need anything let me know.”

She smirked at him, “Oh I will, you owe me big.”

 

Nathan smiled as Kate slid into the seat at his side, “Well?”

“He apologised,” she smirked before turning to the other occupant of the table, “Doctor, Nathan told me he gave you the file on Patient X.”

Kristin chuckled, “Yes. I’ve not had much time to work on it yet but it is fascinating.”

“Oh, yeah that was my first thought,” Kate said sarcastically.

“I’m guessing medicine is not one of your interests?” Kristin asked.

Kate shrugged, “I’ve seen enough doctors in my time to know the basics but no, medicine isn’t my thing.”

“Well no matter what it is,” Kristin smiled, “It’s a puzzle and I love solving puzzles.”

Nathan smiled, “Well that’s one thing we all have in common. But I will tell you that a lot of doctors have looked at those scans and samples but haven’t been able to find a cure.”

Kristin shook her head, “Well that’s just cruel. Now you’ve challenged me I’ll have to solve it.”

He shared a smile with Kate, “That was the point.”


	5. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is on holiday so has not betad these yet but I thought I’d post this chapter now.
> 
> Enjoy

“You know it’s not actually cold on board?” Tim asked, finding Kate curled up in the mess with a fleece wrapped around her and a mug of tea in her hand as she scanned over some papers in her lap, “Just outside.”

“I’m psychosomatically cold,” she rolled her eyes at him.

He chuckled, “The Captain is looking for you.”

She grimaced, “Was it in a ‘he’s mad at me’ or ‘it’s a good thing’ looking for me?”

Tim frowned a little bemused, which honestly happened a lot since he’d befriended her.

“Is he angry?” she clarified.

Tim shook his head, “No.”

“Then I will come out of hiding,” she finished her tea and reached out her hand for him to pull her off the seat.

Tim smiled as he walked with her through the boat. He liked Kate, she was smart, sweet and funny but as he’d told Miguel there was something odd about her, especially why she was on the boat in the first place.

 

“There you are,” Nathan said as O’Neill escorted his wayward ‘niece’ into the room.

Kate shrugged, “I was studying. What do you want?”

“Mr O’Neill,” Nathan said to the young man, “Thank you.”

The communications officer gave him a quick nod before leaving them alone.

“What did I say about how you speak to me on board?” Nathan demanded as she dropped into a seat.

“And what did I reply?” she shot back before rolling her eyes, “Nathan, I was trying to study. Why did you send Tim to fetch me?”

Nathan took the seat across from her, “We need to talk about your role here on the Seaquest.”

“I thought I was here for you to yell at,” Kate smiled slightly, “And my new position as Lt O’Neill’s comedy sidekick.”

“Bill and I have been talking,” Nathan explained trying not to smile too much at her cheeky answer, “It’s becoming clear that we need to have an official reason for you being on board.”

“I thought I was the official stowaway,” Kate said frowning worriedly.

Nathan rolled his eyes, “We’ve noted that you were my research assistant on the island. So you are officially the Captain’s Assistant.”

“Is that even a real post?” Kate asked with a grimace.

“It is now. We just have to work out what your duties are.”

She chewed her lip in thought before turning to him, “I don’t do coffee.”

“I know,” he replied, “You lived with me for two years. I’ve tasted what you call coffee.”

“Is that all?” Kate asked, “Or do you need more of my comedy act?”

Nathan chuckled, “I want you to work with Hitchcock.”

“What?” surprise filling her voice.

“I’ve spoken with her and she is going to find a spot on her team,” he explained, “Try and get along with her. This will help you with your course, plus it will let me worry less if something happens to everyone and leaves you the only one awake on the boat.”

“When do I start?”

“Next week,” he told her, “That should give you time to finish what you’re working on just now.”

She started to leave before turning back to him, “So, how long are we going to be up here?” Kate asked, shivering from the thought.

Nathan chuckled, “Not too long. You do know its cold out there, not in here.”

“Tim said that,” Kate shrugged, “Just not a fan of the arctic.”

“The ice?”

“The prison.”

“I thought you’d never been caught?” Nathan asked amused.

Kate smirked at him, “Doesn’t mean the thought doesn’t make me squirm just a little.”

*********************************************

“You should have seen his face,” Phillips said as he poured himself some coffee, he twisted his own into a grotesque mask.

“So he looks like you,” Tim shot at him.

“Very funny,” Phillips, grimaced as he took his seat across from Tim, “Anyway, they took him down to sea deck.”

“Was he alone?” Tim asked taking a drink of his coffee.

“Nah,” Phillips replied, “There was some other guy. I think he was the warden or something.”

Tim shook his head, “Are you sure it was _the_ Dr Zeller?”

“Who else would they drag around in a cryochamber?”

“Did you say Zeller?” Kristin interrupted them astonishment in her voice.

“He’s down on sea deck,” Phillips winced that the doctor had overheard them.

“But I wouldn’t worry,” Tim assured her, “According to Phillips…he’s an icicle.”

“Right,” Phillips nodded, pulling the face again making Tim snigger as Kristin left them alone.

 

Kate entered the mess as Kristin left and saw Tim sitting with the guy who she knew worked on weapons but couldn’t for the life of her remember his name.

“Kate,” Tim smiled as she strolled over to their table, “Was it bad?”

She chuckled, “No, it was actually a good thing. I’m going to be working with Hitchcock.”

“Have fun with that,” the other guy said with an amused snort. 

Kate glanced at his uniform getting his name, Phillips, “We worked okay together during the thing with Stark.”

“Are you still cold?” Tim changed the subject quickly as she rubbed her hands together.

Kate nodded, “Hopefully we’ll be getting out of here soon.”

“Well, considering we’ve got the prisoner on ice down on sea deck,” Phillips told her, “We should be leaving soon.”

“Prisoner?” Kate asked.

“Supposedly Reuben Zeller,” Tim supplied.

“With the warden,” Phillips told her, “Though he didn’t exactly seem sane either.”

Kate shivered again, “I’m going to go get a sweater. See you later.”

 

“Nathan,” Kate jogged onto the bridge and over to where he stood with Ford, “I need to talk to you quickly.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Kate glanced at Ford and the people floating around; she motioned him over away from the crew standing around. 

“I just had a look at the security footage of sea deck when you brought the prisoner onboard,” Kate told him softly.

“Why?”

She licked her lips, “One of the guys was talking about the prisoner and how the warden didn’t seem sane either. Thought I should check it out.”

“Get to the point,” Nathan told her.

Kate grimaced, “Griggs is playing you.”

“Why do you think that?” Ford asked from behind her.

Kate frowned that he’d managed to join them without her realising. She let out a long sigh and looked at Nathan intently before saying carefully, “Call it a gut feeling.”

Nathan nodded, “Commander, find Griggs.”

“Captain?” Ford asked bemused.

“I trust her gut,” was all Nathan told him.

Before they could start their search they received a call from sea deck, blood was flowing from the defrosting chamber.

*********************************************

Kate bounced up and down beside Tim’s station buried inside her jacket trying to get some warmth in her body.

“What were you saying about it being cold outside and not inside?” she demanded as she shivered.

Tim chuckled, “It serves you right for complaining about the cold so much.”

She smiled before glancing over at the pool and frowning seeing the tinge of red in the water, “Do you think Darwin’s okay?”

Tim reached out and touched her arm, “He’ll be fine. Faith, remember?”

“We are not having that argument right now,” she shook her head before smiling at him.

“Miss Foster?”

Kate turned to where Hitchcock was standing, “Yes, Lt Commander?”

“Why don’t you take my station for the moment,” the other woman smiled slightly; “You’ll be working with me anyway. This will get you a head start.”

“And get me out everyone’s way?” Kate asked amused.

A slight smile quirked at Hitchcock’s lips, “You said it, Miss Foster.”

 

Kate stared as she watched the missiles the Seaquest had just launched and felt her stomach drop at the destination – Pearl Harbour.

“Bill,” she whispered horrified moving to the communications board.

“Kate?” Tim asked worriedly.

She turned to him fear in her eyes, “Noyce is there.”

He frowned confused, it flashed briefly through her mind that he didn’t know that Noyce was the only other man she trusted completely but Tim didn’t say anything, instead he slid his hand into hers and let her hold onto him as she watched the screen in dread.

“They’re gone,” Phillips called suddenly.

“What?” Kate turned to him.

“They’ve ditched,” Lucas cried in amazement.

The bridge dissolved into sighs of relief and Kate felt her legs give way. She stared a little bemused as Tim caught her placing her in his seat.

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned.

Kate nodded shakily taking deep breaths. 

“I’ll get Dr Westphalen,” he said stopping as she caught his arm.

“I’m okay, Tim,” she gave him a soft smile, “I just need a minute.” As he continued to look at her worriedly she squeezed his hand, “I’m fine.”

 

Nathan had left Kristin to get some rest and headed to check on Kate. O’Neill had mentioned she’d been distressed when they thought the missiles had been real. He knocked on her door waiting until she let him in. When the door opened he sighed at the exhaustion covering her face.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

Kate sighed and moved back allowing him in to her quarters.

“O’Neill said you were a little distraught,” Nathan said as he took a seat on the bunk.

She sighed and sat beside him, “I knew Bill was in Pearl Harbour and he would have no way to escape the blast. I only knew it was about to happen because I was here and on the bridge. If I was where I should be…”

“Like jail?” Nathan cut her off.

She glared at him, “Funny.”

“This is what happens when you get close to people,” Nathan reminded her.

She stared at him, “Then maybe I don’t want to get close to people.”

He brushed her hair back, “It’s a bit late for that.”

Kate turned away for a moment before looking back at him, “When I was on the bridge and the missiles were gone I realised that I don’t have an escape hatch.”

“An escape hatch?” he asked amused.

“I have always had a way out,” Kate explained, “Always. That’s what I was taught. But since I let myself get comfortable with you I don’t.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“For me it is,” she snapped.

Nathan let out a sigh, “Do you want to leave? Because you can if you want.”

Kate shook her head, “Nathan, you and Bill are the only people in my life I have ever been able to count on. The thought of losing either of you…”

As she trailed off Nathan wrapped his arm around her hugging her tightly. After a few minutes he felt her pull back and let her go.

He gave her a smile, “Feel like teaching Kristin poker?”

“Strip or drink poker?” she grinned, for the moment their previous discussion was tabled.

Nathan started out the room with her following, “Dare I ask?”

“Its fun but you do usually need a few days to get over the hangover,” Kate replied.

“Not to mention we don’t have any alcohol on board,” Nathan wrapped his arm around her.

Kate shrugged, “I guess we could do it the boring way.”

Nathan chuckled knowing Kate’s need for an escape hatch would come up again and might not be solved as easily next time.


	6. Treasures of the Tonga Trench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not betad – will be at some point.   
> I am assuming people have knowledge of the episodes for these  
> Enjoy

“Good morning,” Kristin greeted with a smile as Kate arrived in her lab.

“Morning,” the young woman smiled back warily, “Nathan said you wanted to see me?”

Kristin chuckled, “I thought since our military colleagues are being made crazy by Captain Clayton we could spend some time getting to know one another.”

“Why?”

Kristin looked at her bemused, “Why do I want to get to know you?”

Kate nodded.

“Well,” Kristin said slowly, “You are the mysterious young woman who appeared with Nathan and he only agreed to stay if you did. I want to get to know more about the mystery.”

Kate let out a soft sigh, “Dr, I’m not much of a mystery. I was trying to find information on my real mother which led me to Nathan. I was in an accident not long after we met and he took me in. He became my family and he didn’t want to just abandon me.”

“Alright then,” Kristin said, “How about the fact that other than Nathan you only spend any time socially with one other person.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “I don’t trust people easily.”

“How about I like talking to you,” Kristin tried once more.

Kate laughed this time, “You are persistent, Dr.”

“I’ve been told that,” she chuckled. 

Kate sighed and gave in, “Fine. We can get to know one another, Dr.”

“Wonderful,” she smiled back, “And I’m Kristin. Okay?”

Kate shook her head before smiling, “Okay.”

 

“How are you coming with the Patient X file?” Kate asked as they sat eating breakfast.

Kristin smiled, “It’s fascinating. A poison in two parts but I can’t even identify the initial substance in the blood yet never mind a way to remove it.”

“Well don’t feel too bad, Kristin,” Kate shrugged, “Many have tried and failed.”

Kristin shook her head, “I’m not finished yet. I have several more ideas to attempt before I admit failure and who knows what we’ll come across during the next year.”

Kate leaned back in her chair and studied the doctor for a while. She was trying to gauge how much she could trust this woman when she realised how quiet the room was.

“Kristin,” she said looking around, “Is it me or is it usually busier here at this time of day?”

The doctor frowned as she glanced about the room, “You know, you’re right.”

“Something’s going on,” Kate mused, “And I don’t like not knowing.”

Kristin leaned forward conspiratorially, “Do you think you can find out?”

“Oh doctor,” Kate chuckled leaning forward with an identical smile, “You have no idea how good I am.”

********************************************* 

Tim jumped as he walked in and found Kate sitting on the bed in his quarters.

“What are you up to?” she asked as he stared at her.

“I…” he licked his lips remembering Krieg’s warning not to tell Kate what they were doing under any circumstances, “I don’t know what you mean?”

Kate bounced up off the bed, “All of a sudden everyone is taking out Sea-crabs and they seem to be doing so in amazingly organised shifts.”

“And?” 

“And I want to know what you’re doing,” she moved so she was as close to him as possible but still able to actually look him in the eye.

He licked his lips slightly, “Nothing.”

A smirk touched her lips, “You can’t lie, Lt.”

“Why do you think I’m lying?” Tim fidgeted.

“Because,” she breathed, “You have so many ‘tells’ it isn’t funny.”

He stayed silent as she smiled at him.

“Okay,” Kate shrugged, “I’ll believe you for now but trust me, Tim if this is in league with Krieg I’m warning you he’ll only get you into trouble.”

“I can take care of myself,” Tim told her annoyed.

Kate patted his arm as she left the room, “Of course you can, sweetie. I’m just making small talk.”

Tim watched her leave wincing, if Kate knew what they were doing and told the captain they would be in trouble. He frowned as he thought back to what she’d called him.

“Sweetie?”

 

Darkness descended on the boat and Tim winced. If they were caught with the glowing rocks they were all in serious trouble.

“I’ll take them for you,” Kate’s voice made them spin to find her leaning in the doorway smirking at them.

The other two gratefully handed her the rocks while Tim stared at her.

“How…”

“Did I know what you were up to?” she continued to smirk at him, “I told you, Tim. You have far too many tells. Give me the rocks and go do your job.”

After a moment he handed them to her, “Thank you.”

“Oh don’t thank me,” she smiled at him, “You all now owe me and I collect favours.”

He frowned at her slightly but she rolled her eyes at him.

“Go,” she ordered before disappearing back into the room she’d come from.

Tim started up towards the bridge; he had excellent hearing so the darkness didn’t bother him. It was one thing that made him so good at his job. As he walked, avoiding the others who didn’t have his hearing, Tim mused over his acquaintance with Bridger’s niece. When she’d first arrived on the boat she’d been extremely flirty and dressed to match but since she’d become a permanent part of the crew Kate had in some ways begun to dress like Lucas in clothes that seemed at least one size too big for her. She also didn’t flirt the way she had instead isolating herself a great deal.

When he found her alone crying over Darwin Tim wanted to be able to comfort her in some way, which was why he’d offered to let her talk to him when she needed to. He was just as surprised as anyone that she not only took him up on the offer but actually sought his company.

Tim winced as light flooded the corridors again; it was going to be that kind of day.

*********************************************

“Why didn’t you turn them in?” Kristin asked as she sat beside Kate who was trailing her hand in the water of the moon pool.

“Let’s start with the fact that Tim is basically the one friend I have here,” Kate reminded the doctor, “And end with he and his two friends now owe me.”

“Blackmail?” Kristin asked amused.

Kate shook her head with a teasing smile, “Currency.”

The doctor chuckled, “I must admit I would love to have seen Clayton’s face when he realised what Krieg had given him.”

“I’d love to see Krieg’s face now he’s stuck in his room,” Kate chuckled.

Kristin stared at her for a moment, “You are an evil woman, Kate.”

“Then I’m in good company, Kristin,” she shot back.

As they laughed Kristin saw Nathan walk in.

“I’m not sure I like this,” he said as he joined them, his hand gently resting on Kate’s shoulder for a moment, “The two of you plotting together.”

Kate gave him an innocent smile, “Would we do that?” At his frown she bounced off her seat, “I’m going to go and find Tim. His shift should be over now.”

As Kate disappeared Kristin turned to Nathan who was watching her fondly, “You really adore her, don’t you?”

“Kate,” Nathan began with a slight smile, “She’s been the closest thing I’ve had to family since I lost Robert and Carol.”

“She is your niece,” Kristin noted.

“Only through marriage,” he replied before turning to Darwin when he swam close. “When she came to the island after…her accident she was like a wounded animal. Skittish and in some ways dangerous but after a while she came to trust me. Once I got that trust I met the real Kate.”

“Well personally I’m hoping I’ll become one of the people she trusts,” Kristin said, “I think once she relaxes I’ll get to know her better. And I think it will be worth it.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Nathan murmured softly.


	7. Interlude 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be betad at some point.   
> Enjoy

“I just need a few hours to pick up some personal items,” Kate said guilelessly.

Nathan frowned at her, “We had a deal.”

“And Kate Foster won’t get into any trouble,” she replied, innocence shining in her eyes, “I promise.”

He sighed, “Are you absolutely sure you can get in and out without any problems?”

She nodded.

“Alright, when we dock go with the first shore leave group,” he told her, “Be back for their return. Okay?”

“No problem,” Kate nodded. She started out before turning to him, “Don’t worry, I’ve done this plenty of times.”

As she left Nathan shook his head sighing again, “Not in two years you haven’t, kid.”

 

Jonathan sighed annoyed as he received the message. One of his old friends from school was working on Culver at the moment and Jonathan had been looking forward to catching up, only to arrive to find that he’d been sent out on a survey mission and wouldn’t be back until long after Seaquest was gone.

He was about to head back to the boat when a woman appeared from the shop in front of him wearing an all black what could only be described as a cat-suit, completely skin tight beneath a black leather jacket. Jonathan then saw the face beneath the straight black hair and nearly jumped – Kate?

Bemused and worried he decided to follow the young woman. He knew how protective Bridger was of her. To his dismay she headed towards a bar that looked extremely unsavoury. Following just behind her, he watched her slide up to a man with a scar from his eye to his chin and started to talk to him with absolutely no fear. Moving to the bar he ordered a drink before finding a seat to keep an eye on her.

 

“So?” Kate asked as she stared at the man in front of her, tall with several nasty scars he stared back with dark eyes, “Can you do it?”

He stared at her, “Easily.”

“Mash,” Kate drawled, “If I need you, will you do it?”

The man known as Mash frowned, “This means I owe you nothing.”

“You do this and we’re completely even,” Kate assured him.

“If I don’t I still owe you nothing,” he growled.

Kate nodded, “Of course.”

Mash nodded, “Give me the signal if you want it done.”

Kate smiled once more before she turned and watched the man she was here to see take a seat in the corner of the room. Giving Mash a quick nod she walked across the room.

As she neared the table all talking stopped and the man stared at her in surprise. He was slightly older than Nathan with grey hair surrounding the bald patch that had grown since she’s last seen him. He was fat, his suit straining to hold him in but he had an air of menace expanded by the people who surrounded him.

“Kitten?” he stood looking at her in surprise.

“Grant,” she replied coolly.

Moving closer Grant studied her intently, “Little Kitten is all grown up now.”

“And you haven’t changed,” Kate replied without blinking, “Except maybe girth.”

Grant pulled out the seat beside him and motioned her to sit. Kate slid into the chair and leaned back crossing her legs.

“So what can I do for you, Kitten?” Grant asked, leering slightly as he rested his hand on her knee.

Kate leaned forward, “You can remove your hand before I remind you I have claws.”

Grant chuckled as he pulled his hand back, “Harkens must be so proud of you.”

She smiled again with absolutely no warmth in it, “I’m here for my property.”

“And what do I get for keeping it safe for you all this time?” Grant asked, his eyes trailing over her.

Kate’s eyes narrowed, “I keep my claws retracted.”

He sneered at her, “Kitten, Harkens taught you well but you know if you want your property I get something in return.”

Kate began to chuckle, “You’re going to get a huge bar bill,” she told him before she cried out theatrically, “Take your hands off me.”

She smirked at Grant as Mash and his boys arrived to ‘protect’ her and dived out of the way as the fight started.

 

Jonathan had never seen a fight take over a room so fast. He barely managed to keep sight of Kate as she ducked through the crowd. With a grimace he punched the man who came at him before moving to help Kate as a man twice her size bore down on her. He stared stunned as she swept his legs out from under him before she grabbed a bottle and slammed it across the man’s head knocking him out.

He caught her shoulder jumping back as she spun ready to defend herself. She stared at him stunned.

“Ford?” she snapped at him, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you that?” Jonathan snapped back.

They pulled back from one another as a man was slammed onto the bar between them. Kate kicked the first man in the stomach as Jonathan tossed the other one away.

“Dammit,” she snapped, letting out an annoyed sigh, “Fine, get over the bar.”

“What?”

Kate glared at him, “I started this fight for a reason, now get over the bar before I toss you over.”

Jonathan sighed and bounded over the bar, watching as Kate did the same managing to kick the man she’d been talking to earlier as he came towards her.

Dropping onto the floor she pulled out a small circular piece of metal, she quickly scanned it over the palest section of wood on the floor manipulating some hidden buttons.

“Go,” she ordered Jonathan when a trap door opened.

Following the order he jumped down, rolling to one side to get out of the way when Kate dropped down.

 

As she dropped into the room Kate pulled off her wig and frowned at Ford before she strode through the room towards a cupboard.

“How do we get out of here?” Ford demanded, “I think the door might be blocked.”

“We weren’t leaving that way anyway. There’s another exit which comes out near the shops,” she told him as she pulled out a rucksack, smiling in relief, “It’s still here.”

Kate unzipped it and quickly checked it hadn’t been tampered with. Thankfully Grant wasn’t that stupid so she shrugged it onto one shoulder and turned to the man standing there.

“I’m guessing you have questions,” she said.

“A few,” Ford replied still looking bemused.

She sighed, “Nathan is not going to be happy. Look, can we get back to the boat and I’ll explain. Okay?”

He frowned staring at her darkly, “Okay.”

Kate sighed again as they started walking, Nathan was going to kill her.

*********************************************

Nathan stared at Kate as she looked guilty, a rucksack on one shoulder while Ford stood looking angry and confused.

“Did you get what you were there for?” he asked her.

She nodded.

“Okay,” he said, “Go get changed. I’ll explain.”

The relieved smile she gave him made Nathan smile back slightly before he turned to his Ex-O, “You might want to sit down for this, Jonathan.”

As Ford took the seat Nathan went to the bookcase and removed a folder before sitting across from him.

“I’m sure you’re aware that Kate isn’t quite who she appears to be,” Nathan started.

Jonathan’s eyebrow rose, “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

“About ten years ago one of my officers turned up naked, tied to the hull of a ship covered in rotting fish,” Nathan started, “And a young girl was caught trying to sneak out of the base.”

“Kate?”

“Kate,” Nathan confirmed, “She claimed to be nineteen; I actually know now that she was barely fifteen at that time. Noyce and I had no evidence she’d been involved so we had to let her go and that was the beginning of my acquaintance with Kate King.”

“I’m guessing she’s not exactly innocent,” Jonathan noted.

Nathan smiled, “She was a thief and a con-artist, from my experiences with her a very good one.”

“And you let her on board the flagship of the UEO?” Jonathan demanded.

“I trust Kate completely,” Nathan told him before pushing the file to him, “You know the story we tell when someone asks how she came to live with me on the island.”

“That she was in a car accident,” Jonathan noted, “I’m assuming it’s a lie.”

“I found her in a life-raft barely conscious,” Nathan stated darkly remembering the day, “If you check the file you’ll see why.”

He sat back and waited, after a few moments Jonathan opened the file wincing at the photograph sitting there.

“It’s not pretty,” Nathan told him, “Is it?”

“Oh my God,” Jonathan breathed as he studied the file in front of him, “She must have been in agony. How did she make it to you?”

“Something I asked myself many times,” Nathan replied, “I persuaded her to stay with me to heal and she didn’t leave.”

“So Kate Foster is a lie?”

“No,” Nathan shook his head, “Kate Foster is who she is now.”

“And you trust her completely?”

Nathan nodded.

“And Noyce is aware of who she is?”

Nathan nodded again.

“Captain,” Jonathan said trying to get his head around this, “You have to understand why I find this hard to accept.”

“I gave Kate a second chance,” Nathan stated, “She needed one. I won’t betray her true identity to you, Jonathan because she still needs protecting from the man who did that to her. Can I trust you will help me?”

Jonathan stared at the file before looking up at his Captain, “Sir, this goes against everything…” he trailed off as he looked down at the file again, “You’re sure she won’t betray the people on this boat.”

“Yes.”

Jonathan let out a long sigh, “Then I will defer to your judgement on this Captain. But if it even looks like she’s about to betrays us…”

Nathan nodded as he trailed off, “I know.”

 

After a quick shower Kate opened the bag she’d left on her bunk and drew out the wooden chest. A smile touched her face as she slid her hand across the patterns cut into the wood.

She looked up as a gentle knock came and stood to answer it.

“Should I pack?” she asked as Nathan stood outside her door.

“Not quite yet,” he assured her, “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” she smiled relieved.

As Nathan entered he instantly moved to the chest, “This is what you were after?”

“Yes,” Kate sat on the bed, “It’s my retirement gift from Harkens.”

Nathan sat as well, “Really?”

She shrugged, “You’re not the only one who told me I should give up my life of crime. He left it with Grant several years ago for when I decided to retire.”

“You’ve never really told me about Harkens,” Nathan told her.

She shrugged, “I tried to pick his pocket about two hours after I realised I was alone and he took me in. I was ten years old and soaked to the skin. He used to call me the kitten he found in a rainstorm. He trained me to be the best and to his associates I was Kitten. It became my identity within that world. Kitten - small and seemingly innocent but with claws. ”

Nathan frowned slightly, she’d never talked about this and he had to check.

“Did he…”

“He was gay and he didn’t let anyone touch me,” Kate assured him, “He and his partner Mac treated me like family, Mac was actually the one who trained me to defend myself, but it was only to a point. It was always clear that I was expendable.”

“What happened to him?” 

“He retired,” Kate smiled, “As far as I know he and Mac are living on an island paradise somewhere. I don’t even remember what he looks like.”

“How?”

“Because no one who dealt with Harkens ever got to,” she explained pride in her voice, “He was a biochemist originally and it was one of his little experiments. Once you dealt with him you forgot his face until he needed you again.”

As her head dropped sadly Nathan reached out and squeezed her shoulder, “You’re not expendable anymore.”

“I’m learning that,” she smiled at him.


	8. Brothers And Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Miguel wondered how long it would take him to knock himself unconscious on the table top, Tim and Kate had been arguing over the dumb movie Krieg had shown the night before for about an hour now.

“Okay,” he cried, shocking them both into silence, “Enough already. It was the worst movie possible and the fact you’re still talking about it makes it even worse.”

Kate turned to Tim, “Time.”

“Fifty six minutes,” Tim groaned as Kate clapped her hands in victory, “You couldn’t have held on for five more minutes.”

“What?” he stared at them.

“Please he was never going to hang on,” Kate chuckled, “My next comment would have made him run screaming.”

“You two were playing me?” Miguel demanded annoyed.

They gave him identical innocent smiles before Tim checked his watch again. 

“We better go,” he told them.

“Hey, Miguel,” Kate called, “I’m shadowing you later. See you then.”

He shook his head as they left her in the mess.

“I will get you two back for that,” Miguel told his friend as they headed up to the bridge.

Tim smirked, “You can try.

Miguel chuckled as they split and headed to their stations.

 

Kate finished her tea and checked the time; she had about half an hour before she was due to meet Hitchcock. The woman had taken Nathan’s request to train her very seriously and put together a training programme for her to augment her studies.

As she left the mess Kate saw Ford walking towards her and grimaced. She’d successfully avoided him since Culver two weeks before but had no way to as he was coming straight towards her.

“Miss Foster,” he stated firmly, “I need to speak to you.”

Kate grimaced before she nodded and allowed him to move her into one of the empty rooms.

“What can I do for you, Commander?” she asked, trying very hard to keep herself poised.

She clenched one fist tightly as he said nothing for several minutes making sure she didn’t make any smart remarks.

“I’m sure Captain Bridger let you know that he told me the truth about you,” Ford started. 

Kate nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“I’ve agreed, for now, to keep your secret,” he told her, “But I’m warning you if there is even the slightest hint that you will betray this boat I will turn you in.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” she replied.

Before he could leave Kate called him back.

“Yes, Miss Foster?”

“Nathan showed you the medical file,” Kate said, “But I’m betting he didn’t tell you about the nights he sat holding me as I screamed through nightmares. How I almost stabbed him once because I was so caught up in one of them I had no idea where I was.”

He stared at her but said nothing.

“Nathan is the only family I’ve had in a very long time,” she continued, “And Tim is the first friend I’ve ever truly had. Although it’s only been a few months, this is my home. I’m not going to do anything to jeopardise it.”

Ford nodded and left.

Kate sighed, “That went well.”

 

“Lucas,” Kate called with an amused smile as he stood staring after the teenage girl they’d brought back as she stood watching Darwin play, “Lucas, anyone in there?”

“What?” he turned to her bemused.

“She’s cute,” Kate told him wrapping her arm around him, “Nathan wants you two on the bridge as soon as you’re finished the tour.”

“Okay.”

Kate smacked his shoulder, “It’s polite to introduce people.”

“Sure,” he moved, “Cleo.”

As the teenager turned Lucas smiled at her before introducing, “This is Kate. She’s Captain Bridger’s assistant.”

“Hello,” Cleo gave a shy smile.

Kate smiled back, “Nice to meet you. Don’t take too long, Lucas.”

She gave him a smirk before jogging back up to the bridge. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Lucas. No matter how intelligent he was, he was still allowed to be a teenager. Still able to get the experiences of a normal kid that she never got to have. She’d never had that first crush or puppy love, she’d learned to flirt and manipulate without feeling anything. There were times she wondered if she was capable of real emotions.

Reaching the bridge she threw a warm smile at Tim before joining Miguel at his station.

“You do know I’ll get you two back for this morning,” Miguel told her as she sat beside him.

Kate smiled at him, “In my defence it was Tim’s idea.”

“He has a mean streak,” Miguel agreed, “But you joined in.”

Kate patted his arm giving him a cheeky grin, “I have a meaner streak.”

Conversation quickly moved to work, Kate listened attentively to Miguel asking questions and making notes. She was enjoying learning about the inner workings of the Seaquest, even if Hitchcock’s quizzes were becoming brutal. 

*********************************************

Lucas sat at the edge of the moon pool absently tossing the toy to Darwin. He winced as he heard voices coming towards him, he wanted to be alone but that wasn’t exactly easy living on a tub underwater with people everywhere who seemed to want to run his life.

“Hey,” Kate appeared suddenly, resting her arm across his shoulders, “Are you still moping?”

“I’m fine,” he replied through gritted teeth.

Kate rolled her eyes, “It’s not like you’ll never get to see her again.”

Lucas frowned at her.

“Leave him alone, Kate,” Tim spoke up scolding her.

She glanced back before looking at Lucas again, “We’re going to watch a movie with Ortiz. Do you want to join us?”

“Who picked the movie?” Lucas asked suspiciously.

“Miguel,” Tim told him.

Lucas shrugged, “Then I’ll come.”

He tossed the toy one final time before following them through the boat.

“Good, you found him,” Miguel said as they walked into his quarters.

“Tell me we’re watching something with lots of car chases and gunfights?” Lucas pleaded.

Miguel rolled his eyes, “Of course we are.”

Lucas bounced up to sit on the bunk, “Good, because I was not watching something they would pick.”

“What is wrong with our movie choices?” Kate demanded sitting beside him.

“Black and white romances,” Lucas grimaced.

“The Philadelphia Story is a classic,” Tim defended himself as he passed out drinks.

“Musicals,” Miguel added.

“I like musicals,” Kate retorted.

Tim sat at Kate’s side while Miguel sat beside Lucas.

“Okay, it’s time for the classic,” Miguel announced, “Adrenaline 2 – Dark Dawn.”

“I think I preferred the first Adrenaline,” Kate chuckled.

When Miguel started the film they passed popcorn and candy between them, mocking the dialogue and laughing at the absurdity of the action sequences. 

Lucas joined in after a few minutes smiling; maybe being here wasn’t so bad.


	9. Give Me Liberté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Help Hitchcock,” Nathan told Kate as he walked towards the launch so he could collect the scientist they needed to save his people, “And keep away from Ford just now. I don’t want him accidentally revealing anything about you while he’s in this state.”

“I’ll stay on the bridge,” she promised.

Nathan smiled, “Good girl.”

“I’m not a child, Nathan,” Kate stated annoyed, “Don’t treat me like I’m the same age as Lucas or I will start reminding you I’m not.”

Amusement covered Nathan’s face, “When we first met you were younger than Lucas.”

“Which was ten years ago,” she retorted.

“Meaning you’re still a girl to me,” Nathan patted her shoulder as they reached the launch bay.

“Nathan,” she called before he entered the launch, “Do you remember the trouble I caused in the outfit I wore when we first came here?”

He stepped back to her and patted her cheek this time, “If that’s what you want to do, Kate.”

She swore to herself as he left.

 

Several hours later Nathan arrived back and smiled to find Kate waiting for him looking completely professional.

“I see you decided not to follow through on your threat,” he chuckled.

Kate smiled back at him sweetly, “Well I didn’t want Tim to drop things while we’re in the middle of a crisis.”

“Of course not,” he smirked back before turning to their guest, “Dr Guy Peché, this is Kate Foster my assistant.”

Kate gave a smart nod to their guest before turning back to him, “Dr Westphalen asked that you join her as soon as possible but Commander Hitchcock needs to see you first.”

“Take Dr Peché to Dr Westphalen,” Nathan told her, “I’ll check in with Hitchcock first. And Kate,” he called before she left, “As soon as Dr Peché is with Westphalen, get back to the bridge.”

She nodded getting his unspoken worry and led their guest away

 

Kate gripped the back of Tim’s chair holding her breath as they waited for Nathan, Crocker and Peché to get back from the downed Space Station.

“Sensors have just picked up water entry of a third missile,” Miguel reported.

Hitchcock grimaced, “What is taking them so long?”

“Weapon is locked on target and homing,” Phillips called out.

“Intercept it, Mr. Ortiz,” Hitchcock ordered tersely.

Miguel grimaced, “Too late, it’s locked on Liberté.”

Kate let out a gasp and her hand found Tim’s, he squeezed it comfortingly as they listened unable to do anything.

“Time to impact?” Hitchcock demanded.

“Fifty seconds.”

“Then we’ll hit it before it hits them,” Hitchcock told them, “Flood tubes one and two.”

“Tubes one and two flooded and ready,” Phillips reported.

“Time to impact?”

Miguel glanced at Hitchcock, “Forty seconds.”

“Prepare to fire torpedoes,” Hitchcock ordered.

“Commander,” Nathan’s voice interrupted, “Cancel that order. If they want to destroy their own space station, let them. We’ve got everything off it we need.”

“What about the virus?” Hitchcock demanded, “An explosion could scatter it.”

Nathan smiled at her, “Not if there’s nothing to scatter.”

As Crocker held up the bag relief filled the bridge. Kate sagged against Tim’s chair before shooting Nathan an annoyed glare at another close call.

*********************************************

Later that night, once everything had calmed down, Nathan took a seat at the table beside his assistant in the otherwise empty mess. Kate was sitting with her leg pulled up onto the chair, her chin sitting on her knee with her arms wrapped around the leg as she stared at him.

“Is something on your mind?” Nathan asked, aware of what the pose meant.

Kate tilted her head thoughtfully, “Do you really think of me as a child?”

“Sometimes,” he admitted, “Like now.”

She frowned a little before asking, “Why?”

He sighed; there were days it was hard work being her family. When she got an idea in her head it could take a long time to get it out. Kate had had so little real affection given to her in her life that the fact he actually cared in many ways confused her.

“Kate, you were only ten when the people who were meant to love you abandoned you,” he started, “No matter what you’ve done since that day, that little girl is still in there. I see her more and more as you settle here.”

She frowned at him, “I’m twenty-five, Nathan.”

“That means nothing, Kate,” he chuckled warmly, “You had to grow up faster than anyone should ever have to. That little girl who loved to play and needed affection is coming out now because she is in a place she can.”

She stared at him.

“Think about it,” Nathan continued, “Think about your friendship with O’Neill. I heard the two of you teasing Ortiz. Not to mention every time something happens on the bridge you gravitate to him for protection.”

“Protection?” Kate asked sceptically, “Tim?”

“Emotional protection,” Nathan clarified, “Kate, this isn’t a bad thing. I want you to feel that safe, I want to know that I don’t have to worry about you.”

Kate smiled at him, the sweet smile of the little girl she once was.

Nathan leaned over and kissed her forehead, “Go get some rest, kid.”

“I’m not a child,” Kate reminded him softly, “But keep looking after me.”

With a smile she left him alone.


	10. Knights Of Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I couldn’t find a way to bring Kate into the main story so it’s a short one this time.  
> Enjoy.

Kate hobbled into the mess smiling as Tim pulled a seat for her.

“How’s the ankle?” Miguel asked, trying hard not to laugh.

“It hurts like hell,” Kate told him with an annoyed grimace, “Thank you so much for asking.”

“You can’t blame me,” he told her.

Kate frowned at him, “You were the one who left the tray on the step.”

“For all of a second,” he defended himself.

“It was long enough for me to step on it, fall and twist my ankle,” she replied darkly, “So it’s your fault.”

“So what do you guys think of the haunted ship?” Tim quickly pulled their attention to what had happened the day before.

“I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts,” Miguel teased instantly.

Tim shrugged, “I don’t but you have to admit what happened was incredibly freaky.”

“You speak how many languages,” Kate laughed, “And the best you can come up with is freaky?”

She shared a chuckle with Miguel as Tim frowned at her. 

“It was the best word to describe it,” he retorted.

Kate shook her head, “I’m betting there’s better.”

Miguel grinned, “Well personally I believe it was the trapped spirits.”

“You believe in ghosts?” Kate asked stunned.

“There is more out there than we can possibly imagine,” Miguel told her, “Some of the stories my grandmother used to tell me…” he trailed off shaking his head, “Freaky is a good word for them. Don’t you believe in ghosts?”

“I believe in what I can see and touch,” Kate told them, “Everything else is just a fantasy and I have never had the time or the strength to believe in fantasies.”

They stared at her.

“That’s really cynical,” Tim said softly as Kate shrugged.

“You should have noticed that by now,” she said resigned, “Though I prefer to think of myself as a realist not a cynic.”

“That must make life boring,” Miguel noted, “Not being able to see the wonder.”

Kate shook her head, “I see wonder. I look at the ocean and find it amazing we’re living under it. I use the vocoder to talk to Darwin and I find it awe inspiring Lucas managed to create a tool to talk to dolphins. What I don’t see is the need to attribute things we haven’t managed to scientifically quantify to the supernatural.”

They both stared at her for several minutes.

“Yes, I can use big words too,” she rolled her eyes, “I spend a lot of time around extremely smart people, remember?”

Miguel turned to Tim, “We should see if Krieg has Ghostbusters in his collection.”

“Great idea,” Tim nodded, “One and Two.”

“You two are nuts,” Kate told them as she hobbled out the mess.

The two men shared a chuckle before following her out, catching up with her Tim offered her his arm to help her walk.

“We could watch The Exorcist,” Miguel suggested as they walked through the corridors.

“Or one of the Amityville movies,” Tim added before they both looked at her with a grin.

“Fine, I’ll watch Ghostbusters,” she conceded.


	11. Bad Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Nathan,” Kate called, jogging over as he stopped to let her catch up with him, “I want to go with them.”

He stared at her a little bemused.

“I want to go with Kristin and Lucas to help find the sub,” she explained at the look of confusion she was being given.

“Really?”

Kate grimaced at him, “Is that so surprising these days, that I want to help?”

“Of course not,” Nathan assured her, “It just didn’t occur to me you’d want to go on the launch.”

“Well, Tim has taught me a few phrases to use,” Kate told him, “And I know enough first aid to help Kristin if we find the kids.” Kate waited for Nathan to talk again before sighing after a minute, “Well?”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes, “Can I go with them?”

“Of course,” Nathan nodded, “Kate,” he stopped her as she started away, “I’m proud of you.”

She gave him a bright smile before heading down to the launch bay.

 

Kate felt Kristin squeeze her arm as they held on hoping they made it to the surface, she was trying to stay calm but it was hard going - the last time she’d been in this type of situation she’d been practically delirious from pain. Thankfully Ford was as cool and in control as he always was, keeping her calm, until they managed to get into the lifeboat.

“Is everyone else alright?” Kristin asked as she checked the cut on Krieg’s forehead.

“We’re fine,” Ford assured her, “Lucas, can you get the Seaquest?”

“Sure, Commander,” the teens voice shook slightly.

Ford rested his hand on Lucas’ shoulder, “You’re doing fine.”

Lucas calmed slightly trying to contact the Seaquest.

“Are you alright, Kate?” Ford asked her, obviously worried as he knew about the last time she’d been in a life-raft.

“Holding on,” she replied.

Lucas suddenly spoke up, “I have them, Commander.”

“Captain,” Ford called over the radio.

“Are you all okay, Jonathan?” worry filled Nathan’s voice.

“We’re fine,” Ford reported, “The survival pod was destroyed when we hit a freshwater sinkhole. The seas are calm at the moment and we have a few minor injuries.”

“Do you have any idea where you are?” Nathan asked.

Ford shrugged slightly, “The surface,” he winced trying to find something to say, “Sun directly overhead…” he trailed off as he realised they’d lost radio contact.

“Let me try something,” Lucas said, he made a few adjustments to the radio as they waited.

“MR-7 calling Seaquest, come in Seaquest,” Ford called several times.

“MR-7, good to hear your voice,” Nathan’s voice made them all sigh in relief, “Do you have flares?”

“Affirmative,” Ford assured him, “We have the auxiliary raft.”

“Here's the plan, Commander,” Nathan told him, “The Coast Guard search planes will find you. We have to concentrate on the downed French submarine.”

Ford glanced at the others before saying, “Understood, we're on our own.”

“Radio check will be every fifteen minutes,” Nathan ordered.

“Fifteen minute check in, affirmative,” Ford replied.

“Hang on up there,” Nathan told them, “Seaquest out.”

 

Kate sat in the life raft barely listening to what was going on around her; she was trying hard not to let the memories, or her fear, overwhelm her. This had seemed like such a good idea at the time, one of those moments of good karma to help negate some of the things she’d done in her previous identity.

“We're not that far from the coast,” Krieg’s voice brought her back to the raft, “You think they would have found us by now.”

Kristin was rubbing her ears frowning thoughtfully, “Is anyone else having trouble with their ears?”

“Yeah,” Lucas answered as the other three nodded.

“The barometric pressure's falling,” Kristin told them, frowning as she continued, “A storm's building.”

“Our last position had us near a nasty tropical depression,” Ford told them.

Krieg grimaced, “How nasty?”

Ford looked at them all for a moment before admitting, “Probably a hurricane by now.”

“This day just keep getting better doesn’t it,” Kate shook her head.

Lucas looked around, “Guys, I don't see it.”

Ford sighed again, “That's because we're probably in its eye.”

*********************************************

Nathan paced the bridge waiting for something, anything. This was not the way this rescue was supposed to go. They were supposed to find the sub quickly and not have five missing crew members floating about somewhere on the surface in a hurricane. He shouldn’t have let Kate go and he sure as hell should never have agreed to let Lucas go. Lucas was just a kid and Kate, he was meant to be protecting her.

“It's got a name now, Captain,” Hitchcock spoke up bringing his attention to her, “Hurricane Sheila. Coast Guard's flying the eye, but it's huge. Once she starts heading westward, all bets are off.”

“WSKRS tethered and redeployed, sir,” Ortiz spoke up, “Sniffing for fresh water and our downed WSKR, all clear on heading two seven eight degrees for six hundred meters.”

Nathan nodded, “We can take that heading.”

“Heading two seven eight degrees,” Crocker stated as Nathan headed over to communications.

He listened as O’Neill called to the sub in their native language, trying hard not to laugh when the younger man noticed him but didn’t switch languages when he began his report.

“Excuse me, sir,” O’Neill suddenly realised his mistake and switched back to English. “It's been almost two hours since I've had any contact with the French sub. I don't know if they're still,” he hesitated before continuing, “With us.”

Nathan clapped his shoulder comfortingly, “Well, don't jump to any conclusion, their radio may be dead.”

“What about Commander Ford's party?” O’Neill asked, worry in his voice.

“Our obligation is to those kids down there with no hope of rescue,” Nathan reminded him, “Someone else will find the Commander's party.”

“Captain,” O’Neill sighed, “I persuaded Kate to go on the rescue mission.”

“Lt, when has Kate done anything she didn’t want to?” Nathan asked with a smile making the other man nod, “For the record, I'm just as concerned as you are. Now, about the Commander…”

O’Neill checked his console, “They're due to check in any moment.”

 

Tim felt like he was talking to nothing as he continually tried to get a signal to the downed sub. Half his mind kept being drawn to the five people on the raft and his guilt at giving Kate the push to ask to go with the rescue team.

He stared in amazement as the electricity crackled around the bridge before yelping in surprise as his console exploded and he dived out of his chair slamming onto the ground. 

Stunned he only began to move as Bridger came over to him, “You alright?”

“Fine, sir,” he replied, pulling himself off the floor, “Thank you.”

He stared at his darkened console. This was a nightmare. They had lost the chance to save the kids and possibly the others on the surface. 

“Communications?” Bridger’s question pulled him back to the bridge.

Tim sighed, “Communications buoy completely destroyed. We're dark.”

He listened as they discussed the possibilities for their next move, he frowned a little confused as Bridger ordered them to bring the WSKR inside.

As Hitchcock and Miguel started work a depressed silence fell over the bridge. Suddenly Crocker’s voice cut through the silence as he started to sing.

With a small smile Tim joined in, they needed to keep their hopes up.

*********************************************

The raft was filling with water and they were doing their best to bail it out.

“You okay?”

She looked up surprised to see Ford looking at her worriedly, “I’m holding on.”

“Kate,” he started.

“Commander,” she cut him off, “I’m fine.”

“I saw you walk up to a guy twice your size and make a deal without flinching,” he reminded her softly so the others didn’t hear, “From that as a basis, you’re not fine.”

“Are you?” she challenged.

Ford shook his head, “I guess not.”

Kate wiped the water from her face, “Tim would tell me I need to keep faith.”

“And what do you have faith in?” Ford asked; he caught her as the raft bucked to one side.

“I have faith in Nathan and Tim,” she replied, before looking up at him intently, “And in us to survive.”

Ford nodded, “I can see why Bridger likes you.”

“He didn’t always,” Kate chuckled, “You should have heard what he used to say when I appeared in his life.”

 

Seeing the huge wave about to sweep over and engulf them Kate opened her life jacket, she heard Ford call out to Lucas just before the water covered her.

“You alright?” Krieg called, the moment he was able to.

Lucas nodded, “Yeah. Kate?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

Krieg looked around, “Where's Ford?”

“Oh my God!!” Kristin cried as they realised they were one man down.

Krieg grabbed the rope that was leading out to the ocean relieved Kristin had suggested tying themselves to the boat, “Hang on to me,” he called as he began to pull the rope. Kate caught Ford’s sleeve as he reached them and helped pull him back into the boat. 

As he lay back gasping for breath he looked at Kristin and holding up the rope, “Nice idea.”

They all let out a sigh of relief before the need to bail out the raft reminded them that they weren’t out of the woods.

 

The weather had settled very slightly, they no longer needed to constantly bail out water. Krieg had managed to close his eyes and was taking some rest, Ford felt they all needed to try and get some kind of break over the next few hours. Kate wasn’t sure she’d manage, she could power nap in almost anywhere and had but wasn’t sure she’d manage it here.

“That's it,” Ford sighed, bringing the camera they were using to try and signal the Seaquest back out of the water, “Batteries are dead.”

They all stared at the camera in dismay.

Kristin frowned, “I can hear something.”

Lucas nodded, “I can hear it too.”

“Ben,” Kristin shook him, “Wake up.”

“What is it?” Kate asked worriedly looking around and seeing nothing.

Lucas leaned over the side of the raft and began to laugh, “Seaquest,” he cried in relief, “It's the Seaquest!”

Relief swept through the group and Kate laughed as Lucas hugged her. They were saved.

*********************************************

Nathan stood waiting for the hatch to open, O’Neill standing close by as they waited for their lost sheep. He’d brought the Lt with him as he knew how guilty the young man was feeling for talking Kate into going with the rescue party.

He let out a sigh of relief as the hatch opened and Lucas appeared first, soaked to the skin but seemed otherwise unharmed. Catching the boy in a hug, he assured himself the teenager was safe and whole back in the security of the boat. Letting Lucas go he smiled as Kate appeared. She moved to him allowing a brief hug, giving him a quick smile before she moved to O’Neill.

“Ow,” O’Neill cried as she punched his arm, “What was that for?”

“You and your bright ideas,” Kate shook her head before she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested against him tiredly.

Nathan watched with a slight smile that the former thief was handing her trust to someone new, he wondered if she even realised.

“Well, Captain,” Kristin said as she arrived next, “If anyone ever suggests sitting in the eye of a hurricane to collect data remind me to punch them.”

“I promise,” he replied, hugging her tightly, “Are you okay?”

Kristin nodded against his shoulder, “I am. And both your kids did very well out there. You should be proud of them.”

“I am,” he nodded to where Kate was still holding onto O’Neill and Lucas was leaning against the wall.

 

Tim gently rubbed Kate’s back, comforting both of them that she was back safely. He was surprised how much he’d come to care for her over the past few months. He’d worked out that she didn’t trust people easily, from things she said and the way she acted around people she wasn’t acquainted with so felt honoured that she let him see her this vulnerable. 

“Hey,” he breathed after a few minutes, “The doctors want to make sure you’re okay.”

Kate looked up at him, exhaustion in her brown eyes, “Sure.”

She kept her arm around his waist letting him guide her to the infirmary. He smiled slightly amused at how silent she was as she practically sleepwalked through the corridors.

“Miss Foster,” Dr Levin greeted her, “Take a bed and one of us will be with you shortly.”

Once Kate was sitting on the bed Tim was about to leave, shocked as she grabbed his hand.

“Stay?” she asked softly.

Tim nodded and took a seat on the bed beside her, as she leaned against him Tim rested his arm around her shoulders. When the Captain walked in with Dr Westphalen, Ford and Krieg he swallowed. Tim knew how protective the Captain was of Kate but when Bridger nodded Tim relaxed and focussed on keeping his friend company.


	12. Interlude 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Bill,” Kate walked quickly away from Nathan towards the man standing waiting for them on the dock, hugging him the moment she reached him.

Noyce smiled as he embraced the young woman, “Kate, it’s good to see you.”

“You too,” she beamed.

Noyce kept his arm around her shoulders as Nathan joined them.

“What did you do to my boat?” Noyce demanded.

Nathan chuckled, “Your boat?”

“Boys,” Kate chuckled, “Play nice. I don’t want to have to separate you.”

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, “Hitchcock believes it should only be two days before we’re operational again. So, we’ll be in dock for four days and allow some shore leave around the repairs.”

“Then I’m assuming you’re both free for dinner,” Noyce said with a smile.

“Are we?” Kate asked Nathan.

Nathan frowned, “That depends. Eating in or eating out?”

“Janet is cooking,” Noyce told him with a smirk.

“Your wife?” Kate asked nervously.

Noyce nodded, “And she knows all about you.”

Kate stared at him confused.

“Carol knew about you too,” Nathan told her, “You have nothing to fear. Besides you’ve never lived until you’ve tasted Janet’s cooking.”

 

Kate had known both Nathan and Bill were married but she hadn’t ever really thought much about their wives. Nathan’s wife was a device used in the background cover story they were using but they didn’t talk about her in any other way. Meeting Janet Noyce was an experience she was not expecting.

“Nathan,” Janet greeted him with a fond smile, hugging him tightly, “You’re looking well.”

“And you’re as lovely as always,” Nathan replied, kissing her cheek.

Janet shook her head at him before she turned, “And you must be Kate. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Dare I ask?” Kate glanced at Noyce.

Janet smiled, “I’m aware of how they met you and what you used to do.” Kate winced making the other woman chuckle, “It’s alright dear. I’m not judging you but I would like to get to know you a bit better.”

Kate nodded, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

While Janet pulled Kate towards the lounge Nathan followed his friend into his office.

“So,” Bill asked as he sat down, “How is our girl doing really?”

Nathan smiled proudly wandering around the room, “She’s doing well. She’s working with Hitchcock and studying hard.”

“Should I be worried about your crew?”

“Ford knows now,” Nathan told him.

Noyce frowned, “Should we be concerned?”

Nathan shook his head, “Jonathan understands why I’m protecting her. He has agreed to keep our secret but he’s a little wary of her past.”

“I’ll have a talk with him,” Noyce said, “Has she managed to socialise yet? You were anxious about that.”

Nathan smiled slightly, “She’s actually become good friends with O’Neill and to a lesser degree Ortiz.”

“O’Neill?” Noyce asked bemused.

Nathan nodded with an amused smile. 

“Should I be polishing up my ‘what are your intentions’ speech?” Noyce asked with a grin.

Nathan laughed.

“Come on,” Noyce told him, “We both had boys. I never got the chance to do one.”

“They are just friends,” Nathan assured him, “Besides even if he did feel more I think he’d be too scared to make a move without you even opening your mouth.”

“Too scared of what?” Noyce asked with a smirk, “You, or Kate?”

“Definitely Kate.”

*********************************************

Kate sat on the balcony of the apartment; Nathan, Bill and Janet were in the lounge talking. She could see the Seaquest from here and watched the people milling around. The crew as well as the public who wanted to get a look at it.

“Hey,” Noyce said as he joined her, “Are we boring you?”

Kate smiled at him, “I’m just enjoying the view you have here. It’s nice to see the sky for a change.”

“Nathan is really proud of how well you’ve adapted to being on Seaquest,” he broached.

Kate shrugged, “Adapting is one of the things I do.”

“Take the praise,” Noyce told her.

She gave a shy smile, “I like being on the Seaquest. I don’t have to constantly look over my shoulder.”

“And what about friends?”

Kate chuckled, “Nathan told you Tim befriended me. Leave him alone, I can terrify him enough without your help.”

Noyce grinned before asking, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” she smiled, “I don’t know. He’s not someone I would ever have imagined becoming friends with unless I wanted something from him. But we have a similar sense of humour; I enjoy teasing and arguing with him. Through him I’ve become friends with Miguel.”

Wrapping his arm around her he gave her an exaggerated stern look, “Well when there is a boy you like, remember I have my speech all prepared.”

Kate let out a snort of laughter unable to stop especially when he laughed along with her.

 

“Thank you for dinner,” Kate said as she embraced Janet, “And for the chat.”

The other woman chuckled, “It was wonderful to finally meet you.”

As Janet moved to Nathan Kate touched Noyce’s arm moving him to one side.

“Can I ask you to keep something for me?” she said.

“Is it illegal?”

At his question she winced slightly guiltily before hurriedly assuring, “Not completely. It’s something Harkens left me and I don’t want to leave it on the boat. It’s mostly money and a few other little things that I may need some day. The chest is locked and booby trapped so only I can access it. Will you keep it safe for me?”

He nodded, “Of course I will.”

Kate sighed in relief handing him the bag carrying the chest she’d retrieved from Culver. She waited for Nathan to finish his goodbyes before joining him to walk back to Seaquest.

“What?” Nathan asked at her amused smile.

Kate turned to him chuckling slightly, “How did I end up with you two playing ‘Dad’?”

Wrapping his arm around her Nathan squeezed, “Just lucky.”


	13. The Regulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Kristin, until we can get the heating fixed,” Nathan said as they walked towards her lab, “I’d like Kate to stay with you.”

“If you want,” Kristin shrugged, “We get along quite well these days.”

Nathan nodded in relief, “Just to warn you, she does on occasion have nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” Kristin asked.

Nathan frowned, “They’re about the accident she was in. It’s why I’d prefer she stay with you and not anyone who doesn’t actually know her.”

Kristin smiled at him, “Nathan,” she assured patting his arm, “Stop fussing. I’ll look after her.”

As she walked away from him he grimaced hoping Kate’s nightmares didn’t surface until they’d fixed the heating.

 

“Nathan,” Kate winced when he told her she was to bunk with Kristin, “I can find somewhere else to sleep for a few nights.”

Nathan frowned at her, “For the three weeks it’ll take for us to get the part to fix it?”

Kate sighed, “Fine. I’ll just sleep around her schedule.”

He shook his head but didn’t say another word.

“I have to get back to work before Hitchcock starts looking for me,” Kate told him.

As she disappeared Nathan frowned but he had more to worry about at the moment than Kate’s bad dreams. 

One of those was the fact he had to share with Lucas.

*********************************************

Kristin sighed as she entered her quarters; she’d spent a good part of the night sitting watching an experiment and was just looking forward to sleeping. She frowned as she remembered she was sharing with Kate relieved as the young woman was fast asleep in the cot set up in the corner.

Before she could get settled a murmur came from Kate.

“No,” Kate began to toss, “Please…stop…no…”

Kristin moved to her, “Kate?”

“Don’t…” Kate whimpered trying to push someone away, “Stop…”

“Kate,” she gently touched the younger woman’s shoulder, crying out in shock as Kate lurched up suddenly her fist connecting with Kristin’s jaw while her other hand gripped a pen like a weapon.

Gasping for breath Kate looked around bemused for a moment before she saw Kristin on the floor.

“Oh God,” Kate gasped falling off the cot to help, “I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

Kristin gripped her jaw gently patting the younger woman’s arm as she sat beside her practically hyperventilating while continuing to apologise.

“Kate,” Kristin finally managed to get her to stop, “It’s alright.”

“I should go,” Kate scrambled up, “I should go.”

Kristin sighed as she didn’t even get a chance to call her back before Kate had fled the room.

 

“Are you alright?” Nathan hovered beside the bed in the infirmary, Lucas just behind him looking half asleep.

Kristin smiled at him, “I’m fine. I’ll have a cracker of a bruise but other than that…I’m more worried about Kate.”

Nathan turned to the teenager who was watching her worried but not sure what to do or say, “Lucas, speak with O’Neill see if you two and Ortiz can locate Kate. When you do let me know.”

“Captain?”

“Just,” he hesitated, “Just do it.”

He waited until Lucas had left the room leaving him alone with Kristin before he turned back to her.

“What happened?” Kristin demanded sharply, “Because that was not a nightmare about a car crash. She was being attacked.”

Nathan sighed before nodding.

Kristin stared at him in horror, “What happened to her? Nathan, she was absolutely terrified.”

“I can’t tell you,” he held up his hand to stop her arguing, “It’s Kate’s choice whether or not I share the full details with you. All I can tell you is that she managed to get to me and I took her in so she could heal. It’s why I brought her here so she would never end up like that again.”

 

Lucas started on the lower decks while Miguel took upper decks and Tim checked possible hiding places. Tim found her about an hour into searching curled in a corner on Sea deck.

“Captain,” he activated his PAL, “I found her. She’s on Sea deck next to the moon pool.”

“I’ll be right down,” Bridger replied.

Tim stepped forward, worried by how blank Kate’s face was as she stared at the dolphin swimming away.

“Kate?” he asked softly.

“Go away, Tim,” she snapped.

Tim licked his lips and stepped forward a little, “The Captain’s worried about you.”

“I said,” Kate ground out, “Go away!!”

“No.”

Kate glared at him, her eyes darker than he’d ever seen and he swallowed but held his ground.

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Tim told her, “Not when you obviously shouldn’t be.”

He jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder turning to find Bridger motioning him to leave.

“Sir…”

“Go,” Bridger told him, “I’ve got her.”

With one last look at Kate he followed the order and left them alone.

 

Nathan walked over to where Kate was sitting and sat at her side stretching his legs out in front of him. He knew pushing her to talk right now would be counter-productive so instead laced his fingers together and leaned back.

“You don’t need to watch over me,” Kate finally said, “I’m fine. I just thought Kristin would like her room to herself.” She paused before looking at him worriedly, “Is she okay?”

Nathan nodded, “She’s going to have a bruise for a few days. I’m just relieved you didn’t have the knife under your pillow this time.”

Kate shrugged, “I left it in my room. I used a pen as a substitute just in case.”

“I didn’t think the nightmares were still as bad,” he broached, grimacing at her admission.

“They’re not always,” she admitted, “But I think because I wasn’t in my own quarters I didn’t feel as safe.”

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “Come here.”

“I’m sorry, Nathan,” Kate leaned against him, “I guess I’m still a basket-case.”

“You’re getting there,” he chuckled, “You know O’Neill would have stayed to help if we’d let him.”

“I guess.”

“He cares about you,” Nathan reminded her, “You have actually made a friend, Kate. That’s amazing progress considering…well you.”

“So, now I’m slightly less of a basket-case,” she rolled her eyes at him, “Or I’m turning him into one.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nathan spoke again, “Kristin is asking questions about your nightmares.”

Kate winced, “What did you tell her?”

“That the car accident was a lie but nothing else,” he assured.

Kate chewed her lip for the moment, “Then I’ll have to think of something to tell her. I’m sure that will be a fun conversation.”

*********************************************

Kate sat silently as Nathan argued with the guy in supplies trying to get something to fix the heating. After sitting on the floor next to the moon pool for a while he’d persuaded her to move and they had silently agreed that she would stick by his side for the day.

“I can’t believe Krieg suggested we ask a thief for help,” Nathan said as they headed up to the bridge after the excruciating meeting with acquisitions.

Kate rolled her eyes, “I resent that.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you either,” he retorted, “Besides I thought we agreed you weren’t one anymore.”

“Call it professional pride,” Kate smiled slightly.

Nathan chuckled, “Really?”

“Do you ever doubt me?” she asked suddenly.

“Kate…”

“I’m just wondering,” she cut him off, “Considering my past and that I just almost knocked Westphalen into next week. Plus the fact I still sleep with a knife under my pillow. I just want to know if you ever doubt me.”

Nathan shook his head, “Do you remember the conversation we had about three hours ago that you were…”

“A basket-case?” she finished with a small chuckle.

He tapped his finger on her forehead, “Basket-case but I trust you.”

 

Later that day Kate stared as what appeared to be monkey passed them as they exited the Maglev shuttle on their way to the bridge, she turned to Nathan as it entered the shuttle and the doors closed.

“Did you see that?” she asked bemused.

Nathan sighed and pushed the comm. button on the panel beside him, “Crocker, there’s a monkey in the Maglev.”

“Port or Starboard, sir?” Crocker asked as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kate frowned completely perplexed as Nathan replied, “Starboard.”

“We’re on our way,” Crocker assured before cutting communication

“There’s a monkey on the boat,” Kate noted, “I swear I never thought I’d say those words.”

Nathan chuckled, resting his hand on her shoulder, “Let’s go greet our guest. You better put a hat on, just in case he knows who you are.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never met ‘The Regulator’,” Kate told him, “And can I point out how pretentious calling yourself that is?”

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her, “And ‘Kitten’ was what?”

“Not my choice.” Kate reminded him as she snagged a Seaquest cap from one of the stores when they passed it.

“Should I ask what you would have chosen?”

“Something a lot less fluffy,” she smiled as Nathan tugged the cap down so it covered her face.

 

“Hello, Bridger.”

Nathan kept a straight face watching Kate slide across the room to stand just behind the pool where she could watch but not be seen, “Hello, Leslie. What are you doing on my boat?”

“Air conditioning repair,” the other man replied, “I've…ah…I've come to hard times, nobody wants second hand anymore.”

Nathan turned to the security team, “You can go back to work,” before looking at Leslie, “Thermal chip,” when it was handed over he passed to Krieg, smiling at the primate Leslie was holding, “I thought that was you, Verne. You know, continued association with this character is a bad reflection on you,” he glanced at the other man once more, “What else have you got?”

‘The Regulator’ pulled out a PAL and Nathan saw Hitchcock wince as she realised it belonged to her.

“I'm sorry, sir,” she said softly, taking the PAL as he held it out to her. 

“Chief,” Nathan turned to Crocker, “If we've settled up with Mr Ferina, please escort him to his vessel. And make sure that he leaves,” he waved to the primate, “So long, Verne.”

As he started out Kate rejoined him, “Well?”

“Ten to one he manages to steal something before he leaves,” Kate told him with a chuckle.

*********************************************

Kate sat by the moon pool playing with Darwin after his ‘kidnapping’. 

“Tim, play?” the dolphin asked suddenly making her wince.

“Not just now,” Tim said with a smile gently stroking the dolphin before glancing at Kate, “Maybe later.”

Darwin flicked his tail, splashing them both before swimming away.

“Hi,” Kate said as he sat down.

He looked at her, “Am I allowed to talk to you now?”

“I’m sorry about that,” Kate told him sincerely.

Tim shrugged, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay and help.”

“I know,” she smiled slightly at him, “But in all honesty you couldn’t have helped.” Before he could say anything else Kate continued, “There are things in my past, things that I don’t like to talk about that on occasion haunt me. You can’t help because you don’t know but Nathan does.”

“I’m here if you do need to talk,” Tim reminded her.

“Thank you,” Kate squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before she slipped away.

 

Kate took a deep breath as she stood just outside Kristin’s lab wincing as she could see the bruise she’d given the other woman.

“I know you’re there,” Kristin said without looking up from whatever she was studying, “Come in or go away just stop hovering.”

Sliding in Kate pulled over a stool and sat waiting until Kristin finished what she was doing.

“What can I do for you?” Kristin asked looking up after a minute.

Kate sighed, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry again.”

“I’m fine,” Kristin told her, “I’m more worried about you.”

Kate shrugged, “I’ll be back in my own room tonight. I sleep better there.”

The doctor grimaced, “Kate, if you need to talk…”

“Thank you but I don’t talk about it,” Kate said with finality, “I just wanted to apologise.”

Before Kate could escape Kristin called her back, “Nightmares like the ones you have are not something you can ignore.”

Kate snorted as she walked away, “I’ve done it for years.”


	14. Seawest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Kate waited until everyone had filed out of the room before closing the door.

“Do you have something to add?” Nathan asked her.

“I have an idea,” Kate stated coolly, “But I have a feeling you’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?” Nathan demanded.

“That you send me in,” she told them smiling slightly as Nathan frowned, “I told you that you wouldn’t like it.”

Ford bit back a smile, “Then why make the suggestion?”

“Because it’s better than sending Hitchcock in,” Kate replied in a matter of fact tone, “I’m able to blend a little better in these types of places.”

Nathan frowned, “Broken Ridge is not safe.”

Kate let out a harsh chuckle, “Then it’s no different from where I lived up until two years ago.”

“We can’t ask you to put yourself in danger,” Ford stated.

Kate shrugged.

“Stop,” Nathan said before the conversation went any further, “You actually want me to send you in?”

Kate smiled, “I actually want you send in ‘Kitten’.”

“No.”

“Nathan,” Kate folded her arms, “It’s the best idea you have.”

He frowned at her, “Actually we have a plan using a trained UEO officer.”

“I am trained,” Kate reminded him amused, “Better than she is for this.”

“Kate…”

“Cobb owes me a favour,” Kate cut him off, “So I have a way in.”

Nathan and Ford shared a worried look, Kate waited as Nathan began to pace worry covering his face before he asked, “What kind of favour?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “I helped him evade arrest once. It was only to make sure I wasn’t arrested but it still means he owes me.”

Ford frowned, “Explain to me how it would help us having you there?”

“Commander, you saw what I did back on Culver,” Kate reminded him.

“You started a bar fight,” he retorted.

Kate chuckled, “You’re focussing on what happened later. Mash owed me a favour and you saw him.”

Ford nodded amused, “She’s got a point.”

“Jonathan?” Nathan asked.

Ford leaned back and stared at Kate for a moment, “Can you do this?”

“I was the best,” she replied without a trace of arrogance, “I have a reputation, he won’t think it’s unusual if I need a place to lie low for a while.”

The two men frowned before Jonathan shrugged, “It’s your call, Captain. But based on what I saw her do on Culver, I have a feeling she can pull it off.”

“What would your cover be?” Nathan asked.

“I don’t need to have one,” she reminded him, “But if I need papers put waitress or bar staff.”

“Can you do either of them?” Ford questioned.

“Did both when we lived in Darrow,” she shrugged.

Nathan shook his head in bemusement, “How old were you then?”

“Thirteen,” she replied with a smile.

Nathan looked at Jonathan again who shrugged before sighing, “Fine, you can go just be careful.”

“I’ll be better,” Kate tossed her hair, “I’ll be Kitten.”

 

Kate sat at the back of the transport making sure Hitchcock couldn’t see her. Nathan didn’t have any way to explain the change in plan so they decided to use both. As far as the crew were aware Kate was at a course for the next week which meant she just had to make sure Hitchcock did not know she was there.

She watched, smiling slightly as Hitchcock made contact with Cobb. He was as lecherous as Kate remembered him.

Carefully she followed them through the corridors of the colony towards the bar. It felt odd being back as Kitten; she slid inside the bar making sure neither Hitchcock nor Cobb saw her and she chuckled as the other woman completely cut Cobb down.

“That obviously went well for you,” Kate said as she walked over to him once Hitchcock was gone.

Cobb stared at her, “Kitten?”

“Hello, Cobb,” she smiled down at him smugly before she took the seat across from him.

“I heard you were dead,” he said studying her.

Kate smirked, “A rumour I actively encourage.”

“What do you want?” he demanded annoyed.

Kate smiled again, the same smug irritating smile that would drive Nathan crazy whenever she used to pop up in his life before she’d ended up on the island that day.

“I just need to spend a little time,” she shrugged slightly dramatically, “In a small community.”

“No…”

“You owe me,” she cut him off.

Cobb grimaced, “Kitten…”

“I,” Kate cut him off again, “Can make your life very, very difficult in certain circles. Which I’m sure you know. And considering what seems to be going on here I’m sure you don’t want that.”

He glared at her but stayed silent. 

“I just have to lie low for about a week,” Kate told him, “And then I’m gone along with the favour you once owed me.”

He glowered at her for several minutes, “Fine,” Cobb glared at her, “One week and I want no trouble.”

“I’ll live up to my name and curl in a corner,” Kate patted his cheek, “Like a kitten.”

*********************************************

Kate slid through the ventilation shafts towards Cobb’s office while he was in the bar sleazing over one of the waitresses. Hitchcock was supposedly settling in but Kate had spotted her with the Sutter family. It had been a long time since she’d had to move around places like this, it was strange how comfortable she felt being in here.

“Don’t mention that to Nathan,” she murmured as she crawled, “That would lead to a lecture.”

Kate smiled in thought, wondering if the system on Seaquest would be as easy to get through. Reaching the office Kate dropped down and pulled out her kit. She rolled her eyes in annoyance that Cobb’s filing cabinet wasn’t even locked.

“Oh you idiot,” she grimaced; she still had her professional pride even if she wasn’t really that person any more.

Opening the file she started flipping through the files to see what was going on in this place. Finding the deeds to Broken Ridge Kate shook her head as she read through the information.

“Cobb, you slime,” Kate quickly took a picture of the deed before pulling herself back into the ventilation system.

 

“Nathan, Cobb is not going to give up this place easily,” Kate reported, “You’re going to have to find a way to force him out.”

“Force him?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Cobb is good at talking people into things. It’s his gift. You have to make sure he has no choice but to leave.”

“So turn the rest of the people in Broken Ridge against him?” Nathan asked.

“Precisely.”

“Any idea how?” she could see Nathan rolling his eyes.

Kate chewed her lip, “The Sutters own this place and they’re the only ones who can sell the gold. I’m guessing he persuaded everyone that he’d give them a better cut, which trust me is a huge lie.”

“Good,” Nathan told her, “We’re going to get them out in a few hours. Stay safe.”

“Don’t worry,” Kate assured him, “I’ll be in shafts watching making sure everything goes according to plan. Even if I’m sure my plan would have been better.”

“Stay safe,” he ordered again before cutting communication.

 

Kate listened to Hitchcock sing, quite impressed especially as she had Cobb’s full attention. She caught Krieg’s entry and moved back slightly into the crowd so that he didn’t see her. 

Being seen here was not a good idea.

She chuckled as Hitchcock left with Krieg while Cobb stared after her stunned for several minutes before he realised.

“Duke,” he yelled, “They’re getting away.”

Kate quickly left the canteen and climbed back up into the ventilation shafts. She followed it as far as she could; all she could do was watch as they grabbed Ford. Kate turned away as the guy Cobb called Duke kicked the Commander.

“They should have let me do this,” she sighed to herself before crawling back through the shafts.

 

Jonathan grunted as he was thrown into a chair.

“You know I came here for a peaceful relaxing getaway,” Kate strolled across the floor to him, “Should I be worried?”

“No,” Cobb snapped at her.

She let out a quick chuckle as she walked around the chair pretending to study him.

“Kitten,” Cobb snarled, “Go away.”

Jonathan snorted giving her the opening she needed, “Kitten?”

“You know my name,” she said softly, “What’s yours?”

“Commander Jonathan Ford,” he spat out, “UEO Seaquest.”

Kate spun to Cobb, “UEO? You brought the UEO here? Cobb, you are an idiot.”

“Shut up,” he snarled.

Kate rolled her eyes, “When has that ever happened?”

Cobb grabbed her shoulder, “Get lost. I have this under control.”

“I see that,” grabbing his hand Kate twisted it pulling his arm up his back, “And if you ever touch me again,” she pulled the knife out she had hidden on her and pressed it to his neck, “I’ll bring out my claws.”

Letting him go she sheathed the knife again. Turning to Jonathan she saw the surprise in his eyes at how ruthless she’d appeared.

“Nice to meet you, Commander” Kate gave him a sweet smile before she left.

 

“Is Ford okay?” Nathan asked the moment Kate contacted him.

“For the moment,” Kate assured him.

He paused, “We’re coming for him. You should come back with us.”

“Nathan,” she grimaced, “That’s a very bad idea. I can make it out of here by myself.”

“Are you sure?”

Kate smiled to herself, “Nathan, I have a reputation that I would really like to maintain.”

“I thought you’d put that behind you?” he accused.

“And I have,” she assured him, “But it will be useful if I can keep Kitten out there. Just in case.”

She heard him sigh knowing that he was thinking it over.

“Fine,” he sighed annoyance filling his voice, “Be careful.”

“You too,” Kate replied, “Ford may not be in good shape when you get him back. I had no way to stop it.”

“Alright, Kate,” Nathan told her, “We’ll catch up with you in a few days.”

*********************************************

“Welcome back,” Crocker greeted as Kate entered the launch bay.

“Thanks, Chief,” she grinned at him.

“Captain asked to see you the moment you’d drop your bag off,” Crocker told her, “He’s in the conference room.”

Kate nodded, “No problem. Tell him I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

He smiled at her as she headed out. Walking through the corridors people greeted her and to her surprise Kate suddenly realised how much she’d missed being here.

Dropping her bag off, she headed up to the conference room. Knocking she smiled hello finding Nathan and Ford sitting there.

“Oh,” she winced seeing the fading bruises on Ford’s face, “That has to hurt.”

“It does,” Ford replied with a slight half-grimace, half-smile.

“And how are you?” Nathan asked pointedly.

Kate gave a slight nod smiling, “Happy to be home.”

“And Kitten?”

Kate stared at him for a moment, “She’s back in her box.”

Nathan returned the stare, “For how long?”

“Are you asking me if I’m heading back to my old life?” Kate challenged before shaking her head, “As I said, I’m happy to be home. But if you need her, Kitten can be brought back out again.”

Nathan groaned as Kate smiled at him with Ford chuckling quietly to himself.


	15. Photon Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“I just don’t understand what’s going on with him,” Nathan sighed as he tapped a pen on the table of the conference room.

“He’s a kid, Nathan,” Kate reminded him, “And he’s stuck in a world with adults who basically expect a huge amount from him with little reward.”

He stared at her, “Struck a nerve have we?”

“I can understand how he feels,” Kate shrugged leaning back in her chair, “But this isn’t about me. Look, think about this from his point of view.”

“I am.”

“No, you’re not,” she argued, “I was on the bridge. He was trying to do what you asked but he was kind of in everyone’s way without meaning to be. Lucas is brilliant but I’m pretty sure every so often he feels like he’s just a burden.”

“Kate, you know how…”

“I know,” she cut him off, “But he doesn’t. Half the time you treat him like he is a teenager, the other half like he’s one of the military drones.”

“Military drones?”

Kate shrugged, “Maybe not the best choice of words but it’s what you’re doing.”

“So you think I should happily leave him on Node Three?” Nathan grimaced at the thought.

Kate chewed her lip for a moment, “I think you should let him make his own decisions for a while.”

“He’s just a kid,” Nathan reminded her.

“Do you remember what I was doing when I was about his age?”

He winced as he remembered the first time he’d found her beaten and bloody, “Is that supposed to encourage me to let him loose?”

“It’s supposed to encourage you to be thankful he’s a smart kid,” Kate told him.

Nathan stared at her disapprovingly, “You were a smart kid.”

Kate chuckled, “Nathan, trust him. And try to get him paid.”

 

“Miss Foster?” Ford called her as she left the conference room.

“Commander, we’ve been on this boat together for months,” Kate told him with a chuckle, “You can use my name.”

“Not for this conversation,” Ford told her.

Kate grimaced, “That sounds ominous.”

She followed him to the small room off the gym the security teams used for training sessions.

“What can I do for you?” she asked worriedly.

Ford smiled slightly, “Broken Ridge, Cobb was at least a foot taller with a couple of stone on you.”

“And?”

“When you slid out his grip and twisted his arm, he was actually afraid of you. Especially when you pulled the knife.”

Kate smirked slightly, “Of course he was.”

Ford frowned at her glib reply, “Do you want to share why?”

“One,” she held up her finger, “I have a very interesting reputation. Two, its well deserved.”

“You would have stabbed him?”

Kate wavered slightly her head tilting in indecision, “Not stabbed, sliced maybe. I’m not a killer, Commander but I will protect myself.”

“You said you were trained…”

“By Mac,” Kate nodded, “I don’t think it was any one specific discipline but it served me well.”

Ford raised an eyebrow, “I saw the file. Not as well as it should.”

Kate’s lips firmed in anger but she kept her voice light, “It was seven against one. And I got in some pretty good shots.”

“Good,” he replied, “Then those skills shouldn’t go to waste. You need to start training again.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “How? It sort of blows my cover if I can kick your security teams’ asses.”

Ford chuckled, “Which is why I’m giving you self-defence training.”

“Seriously?”

 

A day later Jonathan stood across from the young woman dressed in grey sweats and a white tank top looking sweet and innocent, just like the animal she was known as in certain circles.

“What now?” she asked.

“Come at me,” Jonathan ordered.

Kate chuckled, “If you’re sure.”

He frowned at her and motioned her to begin. Kate spun, her foot catching the back of his leg. Jonathan grunted as he dropped to his knees before slamming into the ground as she kicked his back before he could get his breath.

“You okay?” Kate asked sweetly.

Jonathan nodded as he pulled himself off the ground, “Good.”

“Me or you?”

Jonathan chuckled, “You always kick, don’t you?”

“So?”

“You might not always have that option,” he reminded her.

Kate shrugged, “To be honest my right arm isn’t as strong as it used to be after it was broken. I had physiotherapy but I’ve never really been able to get the power I used to have.”

“Then that’s the first thing we’ll work on,” Jonathan told her happy she’d told him, “Let’s get started.”

*********************************************

Lucas looked up from the circuit board he was playing with at the knock, “Kate?”

“Can I come in?” she asked with a smile.

Lucas nodded; “Sure,” he dropped the board down and waited as she jumped onto the bunk across from him folding her legs beneath her.

“Happy to be back?” Kate asked watching him carefully.

“I am,” he replied smiling thoughtfully, “But it was nice to be around people my own age for a while.”

“It’s understandable,” Kate told him, “You’re still just a kid.”

He opened his mouth to refute.

“You’re a teenager,” she waved away his protest, “Whatever. My point is when you feel overwhelmed then tell someone. Don’t bottle it up because that’s when explosions happen. And with you that might not be metaphorical.”

Lucas stared at her, “What do you know about it.”

“I was sixteen not all that long ago,” Kate reminded him.

He rolled his eyes, “Everyone told me that.”

Kate took a deep breath before leaning slightly forward, “Lucas, we’re both the odd men out in many ways. We should be sticking together.”

“Bridger’s kids?” Lucas sneered slightly using the moniker that was sometimes used for them.

“Don’t knock it,” Kate scolded him, “Nathan is your biggest supporter.”

Lucas looked at her sceptically before asking, “Your point?” Lucas asked sarcasm filling his voice.

Kate rolled her eyes, “My point is don’t be such a smart-ass. And that he isn’t going to abandon you, like your parents did.”

Lucas dropped his eyes.

Kate patted his arm, “I’ll see you later. I have to get to the bridge.”

Sliding off the bunk she left him alone to ponder all she’d told him.


	16. Better Than Martians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Flashback ahoy.

_Kate hobbled to the door looking out across the sand where Nathan was sitting staring at the sea._

_“Nathan,” she called, “It’s about to start. Are you coming in or are you going to sit there all day.”_

_As silence greeted answered her Kate rolled her eyes, “I’m still not that mobile so don’t make me come out there.”_

_She smiled slightly as his shoulders dropped before he stood; Kate hobbled back to her seat placing her walking stick to one side as she focussed on the screen._

_“Not a word,” Nathan told her as he took the seat beside her._

_“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kate replied._

_They sat in silence listening to the commentary, watching the information about the mission and the crew. When the engine ignited Kate reached out and took Nathan’s hand as he watched his friend blast off on a mission to Mars._

_“Be careful, my friend,” Nathan murmured as Kate squeezed his hand comfortingly._

 

Kate stood beside Tim while every member of the crew watched the report of the Wayfarer returning to Earth. She clearly remembered the day the mission began and thinking at that time she would be long gone from the island when the ship returned. She definitely didn’t expect to be here.

“Mr. O’Neill?” Nathan’s voice came over the speaker.

“Here, Captain,” Tim answered quickly. 

“What do you say we listen in on my old friend Scott?”

“Aye, sir,” Tim grinned down at Kate before he headed up to his station, “Tapping into secure transmission.”

“Roger mission control,” Commander Keller’s voice came over the loudspeaker, “Beginning de-orbit burn flight routes. Coming back at you one six eight zero four four two nine…”

“Rebank, L one eight three,” the voice of NASA control came.

Kate moved up to join Tim as they listened to the conversation between the Wayfarer and NASA. It was nice to listen in to history being made and Kate shared a smile with her friend. Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

“Oh no,” Kate whispered at the obvious panic from both Keller and NASA.

“We’ve lost you on our screens, Wayfarer,” the controller at NASA called desperately, “You copy? Come in, Wayfarer, Scott, are you there?”

Silence filled the entire Seaquest as the reporter from the news continued, “…matter of fact, we’re told everything is going A-OK.”

 

“Are you okay?” Kate asked meeting Nathan when he stepped out of the Maglev for the bridge after his meeting with Noyce.

Nathan shook his head, “Not even slightly. But we’ve got work to do.”

“Whatever you need,” she told him seriously.

Nathan rested his hand on her shoulder with a fond smile, “Thanks.”

Kate followed him onto the bridge and took her normal perch beside the steps leading up to communications as Nathan stepped into the centre of the room.

“Okay, people,” he said, “What do we have?”

Kate listened to the Seaquest bridge crew as they made their reports cleanly and efficiently in a crisis they knew was very personal to their captain. She watched him carefully from her spot, keeping out of the way but being where she was able to be there the moment he needed her.

 

“Captain,” Tim’s voice cut through the silence of the bridge, “I’ve got the Wayfarer.”

Kate swung round pulling herself off the ground as Nathan jogged over while Tim put it on speaker.

“I know somebody’s listening,” Keller’s voice came over, “Pick up the phone. This is command capsule Wayfarer calling anybody who’s out there.” 

“Wayfarer, we read you,” Nathan replied smiling in relief, “Signal sounds like you’re under water.”

“Well, it’s funny you should mention that,” Keller answered lightly, “You have a very familiar voice.” 

Nathan chuckled, relief in his eyes, “It’s Nathan Bridger, Scott.”

There was a slight pause before a chuckle, “Oh, God, don’t tell me we crashed near your island hideaway.” 

“I’m on the Seaquest now,” Nathan replied with a smile, waving Kate away as she smirked at him.

“What happened?” the stunned voice made Nathan smile, “It break down, they have to bring you back to fix it?” 

Before Kate could make a comment Nathan answered, “Well, under the circumstances I don’t think you have much to crow about.”

“What are you talking about?” Keller retorted, “Eighty million miles and this is our first little fender bender. Bet you run into things with that submarine of yours all the time.”

Nathan smiled sarcasm filling his voice, “Nice to hear your voice, Scott.”

*********************************************

Sitting in the ward room Nathan mused over the events of the day, how he’d lost two crew members and that his friend was now dead because they’d followed the wrong signal.

“Here.”

Nathan looked up as Kate placed a mug on the table in front of him, glancing at the steaming liquid within it he looked up at her suspiciously, “What is it?”

“A drop of blood from each crew member,” Kate stated sarcastically, “What does it look like?”

“It looks like coffee,” Nathan replied, “But considering your history with that particular beverage I thought I’d check.”

“I didn’t make it, I just poured it,” she rolled her eyes, “Drink your coffee. It’s been a long day as it is and the last thing we need is you falling asleep on your feet.”

Nathan smiled slightly, “Thanks Kate.”

“I know you feel guilty,” she sat across from him, “Keller was your friend, while Crocker and Hitchcock are part of your crew. I do understand. These days anyway.”

“Scott and I competed about almost everything,” Nathan mused, he lifted the mug holding it for a moment before taking a sip, “This isn’t bad. You definitely didn’t make it.”

Kate frowned at him slightly.

He sighed, “At least we found the samples they brought back. I was able to do that for him.”

Kate reached out and rested her hand on his arm, “You did everything you could.

“Captain,” O’Neill’s voice interrupted them, “We’re receiving a transmission from the President of Montagnard.”

Nathan put the mug down before he fixed his uniform, “Put it through, Mr O’Neill.”

“Mr President,” Nathan nodded when he appeared on the screen before him, “What can I do for you?”

“Captain Bridger,” President Chi greeted him, “I am pleased to inform you that Commander Keller and the crew of the Wayfarer are being cared for by my people.”

“They’re alive?”

“They’re safe, Captain,” President Chi told him, “And I owe you an apology.”

 

Kate sat on the edge of the moon pool as Nathan wheeled his friend in.

“Scott,” Nathan smiled as he stopped the chair, “I want you to meet my niece, Kate.”

Kate gave him a nod smiling, “It’s nice to meet you finally, Commander Keller. Nathan talked about you a lot.”

“Was any of it good?” 

Kate hesitated before shrugging, “Every so often, Commander.”

“It’s Scott,” he told her taking her hand, “Kate.”

She smiled at him, shaking his hand before turning to pet Darwin when he swam over to her.

“Where did you get a niece from?” Scott asked Nathan a little confused.

Nathan chuckled, “You remember Carol’s sister, Marissa? I got Kate from her.”

“You make me sound like a disease,” Kate told him with a shake of her head.

Darwin splashed her wanting some attention, “Kate, play.

“What?” Scott gasped in astonishment. 

Nathan chuckled, “You’ve been away two years. This is Darwin.”

“Hello, Darwin,” Scott said stunned.

“Sky man,” Darwin said as Kate petted him.

Scott turned to Nathan with a laugh, “This is what you spent all your money on?”

“Dollar for dollar,” Nathan told him, “He’s better than a Martian.”

“Maybe when you’re feeling better you can swim with him,” Kate suggested, “Darwin likes to make friends.”

 

When Scott headed to his press conference Nathan leaned over to pet Darwin.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked softly.

Nathan turned to her and nodded, “You were a great help today.”

“It’s in my job description, remember?” she shrugged, “Captain’s assistant.”

Nathan frowned at her, “Take the praise.”

“You know,” Kate said softly continuing to pet Darwin, “Its days like this I actually feel normal. Which if you think about it is possibly not normal.”

Clapping her shoulder Nathan chuckled, “I don’t think I want you to be normal.”

“Then you won’t mind,” Kate bit her lip slightly, “If I wander through the ventilation system.”

He frowned at her, “Why would you want to?”

“Remember the escape hatch I was talking about?”

“Vividly,” he replied.

Kate sighed, “This will make me feel as though I have one. It’s one of the other reasons I was called Kitten, because I would crawl into them and hide.”

“Will it make you feel safer?” he asked intently.

Kate nodded.

“Just no jumping out on crew members or spying on things you shouldn’t,” he told her, “Deal?”

Kate smiled in relief, “Deal.”


	17. Nothing But The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

The alarm blared suddenly as Kate neared the launch bay. Hearing the voices she didn’t know she started back into one of the labs and, after tossing her bag into a cupboard, pulled herself up into the ventilation shaft above. She’d been relieved when Nathan had agreed to let her wander the ventilation system, in some way it made Seaquest feel even more like her home than it had before.

Crawling through she swore seeing the commandos, annoyed that they were invading her home but it also meant her plan to go see the Cary Grant movie marathon with Tim was now out of the question.

It was what he wanted to do for his birthday and she was the only person who was happy to join him. They were planning on meeting everyone else for dinner afterwards.

She decided to head up to the bridge to see if she could find out what they were doing here because she was not letting these idiots come into her home.

 

“This way,” Kate stopped as she heard Ford’s voice below her. She grimaced for a moment torn between getting to the bridge and helping Ford. To her annoyance helping Ford won so she slid back to follow him.

“Come out. Hands up, or I shoot,” one of the invaders ordered in the room beneath her.

Kate gently moved the grating as Lucas slowly emerged from hiding with his hands in the air. Ford appeared and smacked the man in the back of the head, Kate dropped down as they fought moving Lucas back. When the commando managed to get the best of Ford Kate tapped his shoulder, the other man turned confused and Kate slammed the heel of her hand up before sweeping his legs out from under him. Ford grabbed the gun and nodded at Kate.

“You broke my nose,” the man snarled trying to stop the bleeding.

Kate smirked before realisation flooded her that she knew him and anger filled her, “You broke my arm,” she snapped back, “How about I make us even?”

As she started towards him Ford pushed her back, “Not now.”

Anger simmered in her but she stayed back while they tied him up. As Lucas fixed the tape over the commando’s mouth Ford pulled her to one side.

“Are you okay?”

Kate grimaced, “He broke my arm and I’m pretty sure he also cracked a few of my ribs.”

“I know you’re angry,” Ford said, “I know you want to make him pay but we have more pressing issues right now.”

Kate glanced over at the squirming man before turning back to Ford, “Okay. I will focus on saving the Seaquest and once we’ve done that…he’s mine.”

 

“We've been trying to contact you,” Nathan said the moment he appeared on the screen.

“That wasn't a research submersible, sir,” Ford reported, “We've been taken over by commandos of some kind.” 

“What?” Nathan grimaced, “Who are they? What do they want?”

Ford shrugged, “I don't know. Lucas, Kate and I are the only ones free. So far, they control the bridge.”

“All right, Commander,” Nathan stated, “Basics.”

Ford nodded, “Identify the enemy, determine his objectives, counter his plan.”

“Good,” Nathan nodded, “”Now, I'll have some aerial sub destroyers sent to you as soon as possible, but you realize, if they try to activate any of our long-range weapons…”

“Understood,” Ford nodded, “Lucas says I can call you from anywhere on the boat with this. I'll keep you apprised.” 

“I’ll take to the ventilation system,” Kate told him, “I can get round most of the boat without a problem.”

Nathan hesitated before nodding, “Okay, be careful.”

She gave him a quick smirk, “Don’t worry.”

Nathan grimaced slightly at her before turning his attention to Lucas. 

“I'm alright, Captain,” the teenager told him.

Nathan frowned, “You stay in your cabin, and lock the hatch.”

Ford clapped Lucas on the shoulder before he moved Kate out the door, “If you get a gun can you handle it?”

“I prefer a knife,” she replied, “But yeah I can handle it.”

Ford clapped shoulder, “Be careful. I’m going to get Krieg and Crocker. Start messing with things so they can’t get off the boat with what they’ve stolen.”

“You know usually I’m on the other side of this?” Kate couldn’t stop herself saying.

Ford nodded with an amused smirk, “Hopefully that means you can anticipate what they’ll do.”

Kate chuckled, “Give me a boost.”

*********************************************

Kate dropped down into Nathan’s cabin, smiling as Krieg jumped in shock at her sudden appearance.

“Well?” Ford asked her.

Kate nodded, “I took out two of their guys and I’ve been messing with the systems.”

“Good,” Ford smiled at her proudly before pushing the button to contact Nathan again, “Captain,” he greeted when Nathan appeared on the screen before them, “Lucas left a message for us with Professor Martinson, I thought you should see it with us.”

Nathan frowned, “Where is Lucas now?”

“He's on the bridge with Hitchcock,” Ford reported.

“Lucas is fine,” Kate assured him.

Nathan paused for a beat before nodding, “Proceed.”

Ford activated the Professor Martinson hologram, “Before Lucas was interrupted, he was feeding images from the bridge into my video enhancer. I direct you to the other monitor. UEO personnel scan, active search. Colonel Schraeder, recently retired from the UEO's environmental enforcement division.”

“All of the security codes that they've stolen are from industrial polluters, grade six and above,” Nathan told them.

“Why?” Kate asked.

“Blackmail?” Ford suggested.

Nathan shrugged, “We don't know yet. Check in on intervals.”

As he disappeared Kate sighed, “I really don’t like this guy. What’s the plan?”

“Whoa, Chief,” Krieg caught Crocker.

Crocker jumped awake, “Yeah, right here, right here.”

“We've gotta get him to med bay,” Krieg said.

“No,” Crocker waved him away, “I…I go with you guys.”

“I’ve been playing with the wiring for the launch bay,” Kate told them, “Chief, can you pick up where I left off?”

“Easily,” he told her, “I’ll get it down.”

Kate winced as they watched him leave unsteadily.

“We won’t count on him,” Ford told them, “You two up for some trouble?”

Krieg shrugged, “Always.”

Kate chuckled, “My middle name.”

“I've got to shut down the hull siphons,” Ford explained, “And then open the Maglev sea valve. I need some time.”

“I can play fox to the hounds,” Krieg told him.

Ford nodded, “Okay, Kate let’s go.”

 

“When I open the sea valve they’re going to panic,” Ford told Kate as they started along the corridors.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Be ready to get Lucas out,” Ford told her, “If I have to deal I want to make sure I hold all the cards.”

Kate smiled, “Stack the deck. I can do that.”

“Be careful,” Ford told her, “Bridger won’t be happy if something happens to you. Neither will Noyce.”

Kate nodded, “Give me a boost.”

Once he’d helped her up into the shaft above them Kate looked down at him, “You be careful too. We need you around here to corral the nut cases.”

With a cheeky grin she started crawling leaving him chuckling softly.

*********************************************

Kate stood watching the commandos as they were arrested. Her eyes narrowed as the one she knew had once been part of Lewis Kincaid’s hired hands walked past.

“Not him,” Ford called stopping the MP from taking the goon.

Kate turned to him confused.

“Admiral Noyce wants to speak with him personally,” Ford assured her, “He isn’t getting away. I promise.”

Kate licked her lips, “Then I need to see Bill.”

“Kate…”

She grimaced, “If that guy remembers I am here then I will have to leave the Seaquest.”

“Then let’s go,” Ford said.

 

“Bill, I need the chest,” Kate stated the moment she entered his office.

Noyce frowned at her, “Are you okay?”

“I will be once you give me the chest,” she snapped.

He frowned confused, “Why?”

Annoyance covered her face, “I will answer every question once you get me then DAMN chest!!!”

After a moment he nodded and stepped over to the safe, he quickly entered the code and brought the chest out for her. Kate placed it on the desk and opened it digging through she found a small bottle of purple liquid. 

“What is that?” Noyce demanded.

Kate smiled, “Harkens amnesia in a bottle.”

“I can’t inject some unknown substance into a prisoner,” Noyce told her.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, “I can.”

“Kate…”

“If he manages to tell someone I was on Seaquest it will get back to my step-father,” Kate reminded him, “And then I am dead. This is the only way I can ensure my safety.”

“You have two minutes.”

“Only need one.”

 

Kate sighed in relief as she headed back to the dock having ensured that she would be safe. Nathan was standing waiting for her.

“I’m fine,” she said before he could say anything.

“What did you do to the prisoner?” Nathan demanded.

“Bill called you. Typical,” Kate let out a snort of annoyance, “I made sure he wouldn’t remember my presence on the Seaquest. That’s it. Even if I did want to break his arm as well as his nose.”

Nathan continued to stare at her.

“I’m going to go see Tim,” she said annoyed, “I still have to give him his birthday present.”

“Kate.”

“What?” she demanded, spinning back to him.

Nathan sighed, “What did you use on him?”

“The same thing Harkens used on everyone to make them forget him,” Kate explained sighing softly, “Nathan, you knew who I was when you took me in. You knew that I need to protect myself.”

Nathan squeezed her shoulder, “Go see O’Neill. I think his birthday plans were ruined.”

Kate gave him a quick nod before walking towards the boat leaving him watching her worriedly.


	18. Interlude 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Nathan knocked on the desk making Kristin look up, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” Kristin beamed at him, “Take a seat.”

He pulled up one of the stools and waited as she grabbed a file dropping it in front of him.

“I’ve got it,” she grinned.

Nathan frowned a little bemused, “Got what?”

She laughed, “The cure. I am almost completely certain that I can cure Patient X.”

Nathan stared at her, “You’re sure?” he demanded, “You’re absolutely sure?”

“I will need a fresh blood sample for a final test,” Kristin told him, “But,” she nodded, “I’m confident I can remove the poison from Patient X.”

Nathan shook his head in disbelief for a moment before he began to chuckle.

“Something amusing?” Kristin asked.

“I have had so many doctors look over this file in the past ten years,” Nathan told her, “I should have come directly to you.”

“So,” Kristin leaned forward interest filling her eyes, “Who is Patient X?”

Before Nathan could reply his PAL beeped, “Captain, Admiral Noyce has just contacted us,” O’Neill’s voice came, “There’s a news report he wants you to see.”

Sharing a bemused look with Kristin Nathan shrugged, “Okay, patch it through to Dr Westphalen’s lab.”

They turned as the screen jumped to life.

“…police have found several files within Kincaid’s offices after his arrest regarding the corruption charges,” the reporter was saying, “It has also come to light in the past few hours that there is evidence proving Rosemary Kincaid’s death was not an accident but arranged by Senator Kincaid.”

“Oh my God,” Nathan breathed unable to tear his eyes from the screen.

“In an even more bizarre twist to this story,” the reporter continued, “Rumours have surfaced that Kincaid’s step-daughter is still alive. As you will recall Sophie Kincaid was abducted over fifteen years ago and supposedly killed in the car accident that killed her abductor. But reports are coming now that it was a second girl who died.”

Nathan switched off the feed and turned to Kristin urgently, “Do you have a sedative?”

“What?”

“A sedative,” he said again, “We may need it.”

Bemused Kristin nodded and retrieved a sedative, “Why?”

“Come on.”

 

Nathan marched through the corridors towards Kate’s quarters hoping he was right and she’d headed there. Hearing the crash he knew he was right and ran forward followed by a completely confused Kristin.

“Kate,” he called opening the door, ducking as she threw a book at the wall.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks, repeating the same swear words over and over in between ranting short fragmented sentences.

“Close the door,” Nathan told Kristin as he moved behind Kate catching her wrists and pulling her back to him.

“Kate,” he tried to calm her down as she struggled.

“He took her from me,” Kate babbled practically hyperventilating, “He actually took everything…I should have known…I should have…”

Nathan pulled her up onto her bunk trying to calm her. In the end he knew there was only one way to get through to her. 

“Sophie,” he whispered feeling her body becoming still, very aware of the stunned look on Kristin’s face. Using Kate’s real name was the only way to get through to her at times like this, something he’d learned trying to calm her when she’d had nightmares after she came to the island, “You’re safe, Sophie. I promise.”

Kate was still crying and there was a slight hitch to her breathing but the rant had stopped. She was resting against him her face pressed against his chest as he rocked her gently.

“Give her the sedative,” Nathan said softly to Kristin.

Confusion in her eyes, Kristin injected the sedative into the young woman’s arm before helping Nathan rest her on the bed properly.

“Nathan,” Kate whispered.

Nathan rested his hand on her hair, “Yeah, kid?”

“I think my mother thought I was actually abducted,” sadness filled her voice.

“I’m so sorry, Kate,” he soothed, “Just get some rest. Okay?”

“Hmm…’k,” she murmured as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Kristin followed Nathan out of the room where they left the young woman fast asleep. He led her to the ward room and closed the door before taking the seat across from her.

“I’m guessing you have a few questions,” Nathan sighed.

“Just a few,” Kristin replied, sarcasm filling her voice.

Nathan sighed once more, “Okay. Ask me.”

Kristin sat in silence for several minutes before she spoke again, “I’m guessing she is not your niece.”

“No,” Nathan smiled slightly, “I actually met Kate over ten years ago. I’m not going to go into details about how we met that’s something I won’t reveal without her agreement.”

“And from what I just witnessed,” Kristin paused for a moment, “She’s Sophie Kincaid.”

“I only found that out after she came to the island,” Nathan replied, “When she somehow managed to escape after being caught by Lewis Kincaid at her mother’s funeral.”

“Oh no,” Kristin whispered before something clicked within her mind, “Is Kate Patient X?”

Nathan nodded, “Another little misadventure from when she was seventeen.”

“I think I’m beginning to understand why you’re so protective of her,” Kristin noted.

Nathan shrugged, “She was abandoned by so many people in her life. I’m determined to make sure I never do.”

*********************************************

Kate woke up feeling drained. She’d been in the mess with Miguel going over notes for Hitchcock’s next quiz when the news has come through about her step-father. Slowly she stood telling Miguel something, she wasn’t sure what she’d said before making it to her room. Once there she’d allowed herself to lose control.

Sitting up she pushed a hand through her hair before pulling it back out of her face. Taking a deep breath Kate left the safety of her room and started through the boat. Reaching the ward room she saw Nathan sitting there with Westphalen discussing a file.

“Hey, kid,” Nathan moved to her and caught her in a tight hug, “How do you feel?”

Kate sighed softly not moving from his protection, “Tired. Sad and a little embarrassed. I really shouldn’t have lost it like that.”

“You had every reason to,” Nathan soothed.

Kate looked at the woman sitting at the table, “I’m guessing you know who I am now?”

Kristin nodded.

“I ask that you never reveal it to anyone,” Kate said softly, “Because as much as I would love to see Lewis Kincaid raked across hot coals for all he did, Sophie Kincaid died over fifteen years ago. The day Kate King was born.”

“Kate King?” Kristin asked.

Nathan chuckled, “That would be the name she was using when I first met her.”

“She died two years ago,” Kate told her, “When Kate Foster was born. Did you show her the medical file?”

Nathan shook his head.

Kate shrugged, “She might need to see it.”

“We have some good news,” Nathan told her, “Dr Westphalen has solved the puzzle of Patient X.”

“Of who Patient X is?” Kate asked, “Or how to cure them?”

Kristin smiled, “Both.”

“Did he tell you how I became Patient X?” Kate glanced at Nathan who shook his head, “Well, I suppose I better let you know.” She looked up at Nathan, “Any problems with this?”

Nathan shrugged, “I trust Kirstin, so it’s your choice Kate.”

Kate dropped her eyes for a moment before sighing and moving to the seat across from the other woman, “Okay, up until two years ago I was a thief.” Kristin stayed silent and Kate smiled very slightly, “Not the reaction I was expecting.”

“Well, obviously something happened that made Nathan trust you,” Kristin replied evenly.

Kate chuckled, “Okay, the quick version. Kincaid gave me to Miller, I set fire to the truck and we crashed. He identified another girl who was wearing my locket despite knowing I was alive. I ran away from the social worker and tried to steal from a man called Harkens. Harkins took me in then he trained me to be a thief and a con artist. Two years ago Kincaid caught me when I went to try and retrieve the same locket. Nathan will show you the medical file of what happened but I managed to get to him and he took me in.”

Kristin stared at her taking in everything before frowning confused, “How did you become Patient X?”

“About two years after I first met Nathan,” Kate smiled slightly, “A story I will let him tell you, I was hired to bypass a security system for a man called Travis Mason. There was nothing unusual about that as it was one of my specialties. But when I found out what his ‘cargo’ was I couldn’t help him.”

Kristin waited as the young woman paused, anger in her eyes. She didn’t want to interrupt completely caught up in the story.

“He was trafficking kids,” Kate continued after a few moments, “And I couldn’t let that happen. I went to Nathan to help them. Mason worked it out that I was the one who had betrayed him. He managed to grab me before the cops arrived to help the kids and injected me with the poison to make sure if somehow I did escape him, he always had a way to kill me.”

“Kate…”

“Nathan led a team that found me,” Kate turned to him and smiled, “I was close to the age Lucas is now and I was terrified. I asked him to stay with me when they sent me to the hospital. To my surprise, he did and so did Noyce thus becoming the only two people in my life I truly trust.”

Kristin reached out and took Kate’s hand, “Give me a sample of your blood and I’ll make sure you never have to worry about him again.”

“Nathan and Ford are the only people on board Seaquest who know my previous profession,” Kate stated softly, “And Ford doesn’t know my true identity. I am trusting you with my life, Dr because if Lewis Kincaid ever finds out where I am, he will kill me.”

“I promise,” Kristin said sincerely, “He will never get to you as long as I have something to say about it.”

“Then you can have my blood.”


	19. Greed For A Pirate's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing

Kate sighed sleepily as she opened her eyes, “Nathan?”

“How’re you feeling?” he asked fondly.

“I’m exhausted,” Kate pushed herself to sit up, “You’d think Kristin could have found a cure that didn’t make me feel like I was a washed out rag.”

He chuckled, “Well everyone thinks you have food poisoning.”

“Oh great,” Kate murmured with disgust.

“I’m due to leave in about an hour,” Nathan told her, “Are you sure you don’t want to come? Bill will be happy to see you.”

Kate frowned at him, “Nathan, I can barely walk the length of the room without needing to lie down. I’d rather stay here.”

“See you in a week,” Nathan told her, “Don’t give Kristin or Ford too hard a time. Okay?”

“Considering I’ll probably sleep most of the week,” she shrugged, “I can promise that.”

He kissed her forehead, making her smile. They both knew he was doing everything to make her feel safe and loved at the moment. 

“Tell Bill I said hi,” Kate sighed as her eyes began to close again.

She felt his hand linger on her hair for a moment before he left her to sleep.

*********************************************

“Kate?” Kristin frowned as she saw her walk towards the bridge, “What are you doing up?”

“I’ve been asleep for three days,” Kate told her trying not to yawn, “I need to get out of my room before I become fused to the bed.”

Kristin chuckled, “Alright. Raleigh Young is onboard, his magma buoy resurfaced.”

“I might go back to bed then,” she grimaced.

“He’s not that bad,” Kristin scolded her amused, sliding an arm around the younger woman’s shoulder and leading her to the bridge.

As they entered the bridge Kristin saw Ford frown as he walked over to them.

“Aren’t you meant to be resting?” he asked pointedly.

Kate waved him away, “I just need a few hours with people. Okay?”

Ford rolled his eyes, “Go, find your usual spot.”

Giving him a tired smile Kate wandered to her perch beside Tim’s station.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to your room?” Tim asked as he looked down at her.

Kate shook her head, “I’m fine. Besides ‘Acting Captain’, don’t you have more important things to do than worry about me?”

Tim gave her a smile, “I can multi-task.”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, “I’m just a little tired.”

“Then take a seat,” Tim took her arm pulling her to her feet, “Over there.”

Kate let him move her smiling slightly, “Nathan’s chair. Now you’re getting bossy,” she leaned back and smirked at him, “I like it.”

Tim tried to frown at her but couldn’t stop the fond smile that touched his lips.

“Ford’s online,” Ortiz interrupted.

Tim patted Kate’s shoulder before he put his headset on, “Commander?”

“We’re on our way back,” Ford told him, “We’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

“Are we having guests?” Tim asked.

Ford sighed, “Unfortunately no,” he paused for a moment, “Is Kate still on the bridge?”

Tim glanced down at his friend who was obviously losing the battle against her need to sleep, “Yes, sir.”

“I need to talk to her,” Ford said, “Send her down to the ward room to meet me.”

Tim hesitated, “I’d better bring her down otherwise you’ll be waiting for a while.”

 

Kate really didn’t like feeling like this. 

Kristin’s cure for the poison had basically taken every ounce of energy she had and as someone who relied on her ability to be able to instantly react it had Kate on edge…when she was conscious anyway.

She was grateful however that she was onboard Seaquest while being given the cure. Here there were people who actually cared about her, Nathan, Kristin, Ford and the man who had a hold of her walking through the corridors.

Kate found her friendship with Tim quite an oddity. He was the most genuine person she’d ever known, although she’d been sure he was too good to be true at first. They had a similar sense of humour, liked the same movies and there were days she wanted to tell him the truth about who she really was. Unfortunately, as much as he liked teasing his friends and had sarcasm to spare, Tim was the proverbial straight arrow whose moral compass pointed north and she knew he would never be able to understand.

“Kate,” Ford said making her look up at little surprised they’d reached the ward room.

“Yeah?”

The commander chuckled, “Thank you, Lt. Head back to the bridge.”

Tim tilted his head slightly checking.

“I’m fine,” Kate told him.

She smiled as Tim left before she turned to Ford, “Is there a reason you wanted to see me because frankly the only way I could be less use right now would be if I was high.”

He chuckled, “There are four people on the island that refuse to leave.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Kate asked confused as she dropped into the nearest seat.

Ford let out a sigh, “They’re treasure hunters looking for the treasure of Stede Bonnet which from what I’ve been told contain the crown jewels of France and the plays of Francis Bacon.”

“Treasure?”

“I’m not sure I like the way your eyes lit up,” Ford told her.

Kate chuckled, “It’s a thief’s ingrained response to the word ‘treasure’.”

Jonathan was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea asking Kate for advice but since he’d already told her he decided to press on.

“What exactly do you need from me?” Kate asked trying to stifle a yawn.

“I want you to try and help me persuade them to leave the island,” he explained.

Kate stared at him bemused as the words sunk in. Finally she shook her head, “No.”

“No?”

“Commander, as much as I would love to tell you I can help,” Kate stopped and yawned again, “Nothing I can say will persuade these people to leave. There’s no honour amongst thieves is not just a saying. Treasure, even the thought of it changes people. If I was actually more than half awake I’d be on a launch after it myself.”

Jonathan chuckled, “Thanks, Kate. You better go check in with Westphalen.”

Kate held up her hand, “Maybe in a minute.”

“Come on,” Jonathan helped her up, “I’ll get you there.”

*********************************************

“Stop the data at the point where the pressure drops,” Kristin ordered as she watched data from the buoy, “There. Can you hit that?” 

Crocker turned, “Weapons officer?”

“Sir?” Phillips asked.

“Can you hit that?” Kristin demanded.

Phillips nodded again, “Yes, sir.”

“Then do it,” Kristin cried annoyance filled her voice.

Phillips winced, “I’m not authorized to fire torpedoes.”

Kristin rolled her eyes, “You’re not firing a torpedo, you are firing a research tool at a volcano under the orders of the chief scientist. 

“I could do it,” Kate noted from her perch.

Phillips winced, turning to Crocker for help, “Chief?”

“Doctor,” Crocker told her apologetically, “I’m not authorized to fire either.”

Kristin shook her head, “Oh, for…fire the torpedoes!”

“Admiral Noyce on emergency link from Pearl Harbour,” Tim interrupted suddenly.

“Not now,” Kristin snapped annoyed

Tim winced apologetically, “I have to.”

Kate shook her head at him as Bill appeared on the screen demanding, “What the hell is going on down there?”

“We have a crisis, Admiral,” Kristin stated as calmly as possible.

Noyce stared at her, “You’re at def-con one, you’ve activated global defence systems.”

“They’re doing their jobs, Bill,” Kate told him.

“Firing sequence engages in fifty seconds,” Phillips spoke up.

Noyce stared at them, “Who are you firing at? Why is she in charge? Where’s Commander Ford? Have you all lost your minds?”

“Turn him off,” Kristin ordered.

When Tim hesitated Kate slammed the button managing to give Noyce a smug smile before he disappeared from the screen.

 

“Forty seconds,” Phillips called.

“Admiral Noyce on emergency link,” Tim interrupted.

Kate reached out and hit the switch cutting Noyce off, “Not now.”

Tim stared at her scandalised, “Kate?”

“He can yell at me later all he wants,” Kate told him.

“Thirty seconds.”

Kristin rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Fire the torpedo.”

When Phillips hesitated looking over at Crocker for guidance Kate rolled her eyes. She darted around Tim and hit the button to fire.

“Kate?” Tim yelled shocked.

She rolled her eyes again, “We were running out of time. Were you going to let Ford die?”

“Thank you, Kate,” Kristin sighed.

As the entire bridge stared at the two women, Tim spoke up.

“Admiral Noyce is back on the link,” he said, “And he is not happy.”

Kate yawned unable to stop it as Noyce appeared on the screen, Nathan just beside him.

“What the hell did you people just do?” Noyce yelled anger covering his face.

Kristin straightened slightly getting ready to defend herself but she didn’t get a chance as Kate stepped in front of her.

“It’ll be in the report, Bill,” the young woman told him smugly, “But if you need to know something, we saved people’s lives.”

*********************************************

Kate sat on her bed with her arm stretched out so Kristin could administer the final injection of her treatment. Nathan had confined her to her room as punishment for firing the torpedoes on Kristin’s order. As she would probably sleep anyway for the next few days because of her treatment Kate had simply shrugged and not said a thing about her sentence.

“You couldn’t have found a cure that didn’t put me to sleep?” Kate demanded, wincing slightly as the needle slid into her arm.

Kristin chuckled, “Be thankful. The cure if the other half of the poison had been administered was to dramatically lower your body temperature to break it down leaving you extremely susceptible to cold temperatures.”

“How susceptible?” Kate asked.

Kristin shrugged, “I wouldn’t spend much time in a refrigerator.”

Kate laughed before frowning bemused, “How do you know that?”

“That was the problem,” Kristin told her, “I was able to find out what the completed poison did as well as the cure. There was no information on removing the components.”

Kate sighed getting comfortable, “Nathan still mad at you too?”

“Not really,” Kristin chuckled, “Its Admiral Noyce that might be a problem.”

Kate waved her hand, “Bill’s a teddy bear. He’ll get over it.”

“I still find it absolutely amazing,” Kristin chuckled.

Suspicion covered Kate’s face, “What?”

“That considering what you used to do,” the elder woman stated, “You managed to become adored by both the Admiral and Nathan.”

Kate smiled slightly as she thought back, “I honestly don’t know but I owe them a lot.”

She yawned suddenly unable to stop it. Kristin patted her shoulder.

“Get some sleep,” the doctor told her.


	20. Whale Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Are you alright?”

Nathan grimaced as he sat beside Kate in the launch, she’d come to Washington with him to apologise to Noyce after the torpedo incident.

“My ‘old friend’ General Thomas wants me to destroy the submarine going after the Whaling ships,” Nathan told her.

Kate stared at him, “But that’s not what the Seaquest does.”

“That’s what I said.”

Kate stared at him for a moment, “He threatened you?”

“He threatened my people,” Nathan told her, “If I refuse then everyone’s career will come to a halt.”

Kate stared at him, “Can he do that?”

Nathan nodded, “If I don’t follow orders then he will.”

“So,” Kate said taking a few deep breaths, “We’re leaving Seaquest.”

“You don’t…”

“Nathan,” she cut him off, “We both know the only reason I am on that boat is because you are. I don’t see any subsequent Captain putting up with me.”

Nathan chuckled slightly, “I don’t know how I put up with you.” They sat in silence for a moment before he sighed, “I have to make Lucas leave too.”

Kate rested her hand on his arm wanting to say something but knew there was nothing, especially as she couldn’t stop focusing on losing her home once more.

 

Nathan looked at the young woman sitting beside him as they headed back to the boat trying to keep his anger in check. He knew he had no choice.

Thomas had not only forced Nathan into this decision but he was also forcing Lucas and Kate to leave their home. 

“Captain on board,” Crocker said as they entered the launch bay.

“As you were,” Nathan told him grimly.

Ford stepped forward, “Welcome back, sir. How was Washington?”

“Redskins lost,” Nathan stated before asking, “Where’s Lucas?”

Ford looked a little confused, “I think he’s sleeping, sir.”

“Wake him up,” Nathan stated as he walked out the launch bay.

Ford turned to Kate, “What happened?”

“The worst possible outcome,” Kate sighed before she followed Nathan out.

 

Kate stood in the doorway watching the teenager as he slammed his things into the bag.  
“Hey,” she let him know she was there, “Krieg is waiting for you.”

Lucas looked up at her before turning back to finish his packing without a word.

“This isn’t easy for Nathan either,” Kate reminded him, “But he’s doing it for a reason.”

“He’s kicking me out of the one place I’ve ever felt was my home,” Lucas snapped, “But I’m glad it’s for a reason.”

“That’s enough,” Kate scolded sharply, “Show a little respect. Nathan has been nothing but good to you even when you’ve acted like a brat.”

Lucas dropped his head, “I don’t want to go back to my mother. I’m just either a burden or a possession to parade out.”

Kate hugged him, “Sorry. But if it’s any consolation Nathan and I are leaving too.”

“It actually is,” he smirked at her.

“Come on, genius,” she patted his shoulder, “It’s time to go.” 

*********************************************

Kate entered the launch bay with her bag over her shoulder finding Nathan talking to Crocker as he waited for her. 

“Kate!”

At the voice Kate turned and saw Tim jogging over to her.

“Hey,” she greeted him softly.

Tim stopped in front of her, “I wanted to see you before you left.”

“I was trying to avoid you,” Kate admitted with a shrug, “I don’t do goodbyes.”

Tim gave a soft smile, “Well this time you have to.”

Kate didn’t move so he stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. After a moment she hugged him back closing her eyes, this was exactly the thing she wanted to avoid by not saying goodbye to him.

“I’m really going to miss you,” Kate confessed not moving from the embrace.

“I’ll miss you too,” Tim replied.

Kate shuddered slightly as she forced herself to keep her emotions in check, “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked confused.

Kate chuckled in his ear, “For offering to let me talk to you whenever I needed. You have no idea how much that meant to me.”

“Kate,” Nathan called, “It’s time to go.”

Kate pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Tim’s cheek, “Look after yourself,” she told him before she joined Nathan; she smiled at Crocker who nodded to her as she headed into the launch.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kate looked up as Nathan sat beside her on the sand, “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

“I’ll answer if you will?” Nathan challenged.

She sighed, “I miss the Seaquest, I miss the friends I made. I miss…” she hesitated for a moment before confessing, “I miss Tim.”

“I’m sorry, kid,” Nathan told her, “I wish there was another way. I miss it too.”

They sat in silence listening as the news started, “The attack, labelled by the UEO as an outright act of terrorism, is the fourth in the last three months, but this is the first time a luxury liner has been targeted. The first three ships were whaling vessels, and speculation is that this tragedy may have been a case of mistaken identity. Rescue ships are steaming toward the scene, but casualties are expected to be high. The identity of the passengers on board have yet to be released.”

“Oh no,” Kate whispered.

Nathan nudged her, “Well, look who’s decided to come home.”

Kate smiled as she saw Darwin in the water before turning to Nathan when he swore softly.

“What?”

Nathan jumped to his feet, “Come on, Kate. I have an idea.”

 

Kate followed Nathan towards the man lying by the poolside, they looked at one another amused that he had no idea they were there.

“Malcolm,” Nathan called, making Malcolm Lansdowne look up at them.

“Nathan?” he asked confused, “Kate?”

Nathan frowned at his friend, “Who is he?”

“Who’s what?” innocence covered the other man’s face.

Kate rolled her eyes.

“Now, don’t take me through the tide pools on this,” Nathan told him annoyed, “You know everything that’s going on underwater or you know somebody who does. Who’s been sinking these ships?” 

Malcolm shook his head, “I made a decision a long time ago not to stay out of this game. No one wins, so I don’t play it anymore.”

“When it comes to people and whales it’s close, but people win,” Nathan told him before frowning, “You know who it is, don’t you?”

Malcolm shrugged, “So do you.”

“Are we getting a straight answer,” Kate demanded, “Or should I throw him in the pool?”

Malcolm stood up waving her back, “Call off your attack hound, Nathan and follow me.”

As they followed Malcolm through the compound Kate glanced up at Nathan, “Attack hound? Guess it beats Kitten.”

“I prefer Kitten,” he told her making her smile.

 

Kate stood watching as Nathan hugged Lucas smiling slightly. She remembered standing watching him with his wife on the day of their son’s memorial service and seeing the despair in his eyes at the loss of his son. There were days she saw it occasionally since she’d lived with him and knew that in many ways Lucas was helping with that wound.

“I was sure Krieg left the boat with you,” Kate noted as she interrupted them.

Lucas shrugged making her chuckle.

“Ford is looking for you,” Kate told Nathan, “They need you on the bridge.”

Nathan clapped Lucas on the shoulder, turning to Kate and giving her a quick nod before leaving.

“So, what exactly did you do to persuade Krieg to bring you back?” Kate asked with a smile.

*********************************************

The crisis had been averted and things returned to normal so Kate had headed to her room to settle in once more. She’d just finished unpacking when someone knocked. Opening it she smiled to find Tim and Miguel there.

“Hi,” she greeted them.

“Is that it?” Miguel demanded, “Hi?”

Kate shrugged a little confused, “What do you want from me?”

“Well since I never got a goodbye a profession of how good it is to see me again,” he replied with a grin, “How much you missed me. Things like that.”

Kate laughed, “I don’t do goodbyes but it is good to see you,” she turned to Tim, “You too.”

Tim smiled slightly at her, “We’re going to watch the movie Krieg is showing. Are you coming?”

“I’ll catch up,” she promised.

As they disappeared Kate sighed, she was too comfortable here. She was going to have to be careful.

Pulling her hair back she caught up with the two men. Miguel threw his arm around her shoulders and started talking as they walked through the corridors.

Kate glanced at Tim who gave her a quick smile making her smile back. Maybe comfortable wasn’t too bad.


	21. The Last Lap of Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Exams were looming and Kate had taken the past few days to study. This also meant she was able to avoid Nathan as he had his meltdown about Secretary General Dre of the UEO coming onboard.

Someone knocked on her door and she sighed, from the pattern over the past few days she guessed it would either be Ford or Hitchcock checking she was eating and not lost in her work starving herself. She had forgotten to eat once when she’d first started living on the island and Nathan had never let it go.

“What?” she called, surprised at the man who appeared when the hatch opened, “Bill?”

Noyce gave a mock frown, “That’s not the welcome I was expecting.”

Kate slid off her bed and moved to hug him, “What are you doing here?”

“The UEO conference,” he chuckled, “There was no way I could miss that.”

Kate rolled her eyes as she sat down again, “How’s Janet?”

“She sends her love,” Noyce replied, “And a reminder that you’re welcome any time you wish to visit.”

“That’s good to know,” Kate nodded, rubbing her eyes.

“I heard you’ve been studying hard the past few days,” Noyce said nodding to the books scattered around the room.

Kate shrugged, “Well I intend to gain my Masters and then look at my options.”

“Who would have thought that outspoken brat who was dragged into my office all those years ago would turn into you?” Noyce chuckled.

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or not,” Kate retorted with a slight smile.

Noyce smiled, “An insult to the brat but a compliment to who you are now.”

A knock interrupted them.

“Yeah?” Kate called.

Tim appeared through the opening; “Kate, do you want…Admiral!!” he stalled seeing the man standing there

“At ease, son,” Noyce told him, “If you’re here to get our girl to eat then continue. I like that you look out for her.”

Seeing Tim’s uneasiness Kate jumped to his rescue, Tim, I’ll catch up in a few minutes.”

The younger man gave a quick nod and quickly left the room. 

“Bill, leave him alone,” she stated annoyed the moment Tim was gone.

“I’m just having some fun,” Noyce defended from Kate’s glare.

“Stop trying to play ‘Dad’,” Kate told him sharply, “I have looked after myself since I was ten years old and I don’t need you to screen my dates.”

“Kate…”

“Tim is my friend and I would really like him to stay that,” she cut him off.

Noyce nodded, “In some ways you are still that insolent brat.”

“Damn right.”

 

“I’m staying well out of the way,” Kate promised Nathan before he could ask the moment she stepped onto the bridge.

“Good,” he nodded, “The last thing we need is your past rearing its head around Dre. Either part of it.”

“You’re not kidding,” Kate murmured, “I’ll stay here or I’ll be in my room. I have to study anyway.”

He sighed in annoyance, “She’ll be here soon, I’d better round up Bill to get ready.”

“Can you remind him he’s meant to have known me only a year or so?” Kate asked irritably, “Because he keeps forgetting.”

Nathan chuckled, “He’s just extremely fond of you, Kate.”

“That’s wonderful,” sarcasm filled her voice, “But he’s going to blow my cover if he doesn’t knock it off.”

Nathan patted her shoulder, “I’ll talk to him.”

*********************************************

“I want the entire resort complex searched within a fifty mile radius above and below the surface,” Nathan ordered from the conference centre to Ford and Westphalen sitting in the ward room, “Doctor, try to determine if geology had anything to do with the explosion.” 

Kristin nodded, “Right.” 

“What's going on, sir?” Ford asked worriedly.

“We seem to be in the process of manufacturing an international crisis,” Nathan told him, “I need Kate over here too.”

“Kate?” Ford asked as he and Kristin shared a confused look. They’d all been in complete agreement to keep her well away from Dre, just in case.

“I need her expertise over here,” Nathan told them, “It’s worth the risk.”

“I’ll let her know,” Ford nodded before the screen went blank. He turned to Kristin, “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“Lucas is missing,” she reminded him, “I’m surprised Kate is still on the boat.”

 

Nathan let out a small sigh of relief as he saw his ‘niece’ walk purposefully towards them. He heard Bill take a sharp intake of breath before turning to Nathan with a look of ‘what the hell is she doing here’ written across his face.

“You wanted to see me, Captain?” Kate asked completely professionally. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” Nathan nodded to Dre before he rested his hand on Kate’s shoulder moving her away. Once he was sure there was enough distance between them he turned to her, “I need Kitten.”

“What?”

“I need Kitten to get into the places I can’t and see if she can find Lucas,” he explained.

“Nathan,” she licked her lips, “If I get caught…”

“I know,” he sighed as she trailed off, “But Lucas is missing.”

Kate nodded, “No problem. I’ll keep in touch.”

As she disappeared down the corridors Nathan felt his friend arrive at his side.

“Is that a good idea?” 

“Bill, I need to find Lucas,” Nathan told him, “Before anything happens to him. Kate is the best chance.”

“Then let’s help her,” Noyce nodded.

 

Kate crawled through the ventilation shafts listening to Seaquest bridge crew thanks to Ford, hoping Tim had no idea as she really didn’t want to explain to him why Nathan had asked her to do this.

As she moved above the conference room she frowned, this wasn’t right. 

“Nathan?” she called over her radio.

“Yes, Kate?”

“You’re right,” she told him, “The room isn’t the same. I’m going to try and find a way to access the real conference room.”

“Be careful.”

Kate rolled her eyes at the useless reminder, before taking a deep breath. She had to focus to find Lucas, he was the closest she’d ever had to a brother and she was not letting this power mad woman take him from her and especially not from Nathan.

It took her another fifteen minutes before she found what she was looking for.

“Nathan,” she called, “I’ve found Lucas. You’re going to need climbing equipment to get to him.”

“Where are you exactly?” Nathan asked.

Kate hesitated, “I can only send my co-ordinates to Tim’s station. Do you want that?”

She knew he was thinking it over and winced slightly when he came back.

“Do it.”

Kate took a deep breath before patching into the communications net and sending her position to the Seaquest. Once done she looked down the shaft and changed her position so she could ease her way down the vertical drop.

Kate winced, it had been a long time since she’d had to do something so athletic and was disturbed she’d let herself get so lazy. Cries were coming from below her and Kate winced as she dropped the last few feet.

 

“Lucas?” Kate called through the grating.

“Kate?” surprise filled the voice, “Kate, we’re down here.”

Kate sighed in relief to hear him, “Are you alright?”

“No,” Lucas yelled, “The room’s filling up with water.”

“Hold on,” she called back, pulling out her knife Kate cut through the ceiling tiles sighing in relief to see Lucas.

“Kate,” he smiled relieved before frowning in confusion, “How did you down here without any equipment?”

She hesitated before shrugging as she lied, “I used to do gymnastics.”

Thankfully his attention was moved when a rope dropped down beside her, glancing up she saw Nathan at the top of the shaft.

“Okay, people,” she turned to the UEO leaders, “Time to climb.”

*********************************************

“Everyone wants to know who the woman who rescued them was,” Noyce stated as he walked into Kate’s room, “And meet her properly.”

“And what did you say?” Kate asked, an amused smile covering her face, “Mr Secretary.”

He groaned, “Did you have to?”

“Oh, I can have a field day with this,” she reminded him before tilting her head, “So, what did you say?”

“That you were only helping and didn’t want any publicity,” he replied, “I agreed to send on their thanks.”

She sighed in relief before frowning, “I’ve still got to explain it to Lucas. And Tim.”

“Actually Ford was the one who received your communication,” Noyce assured her, “Your secret is mostly safe.”

Kate winced, “I just have to explain to Lucas.”

“Or let Nathan.”

“That’s a great idea,” Kate told him.

Noyce smiled at her, “Walk me to my shuttle.”

“Sure.”

 

The mess was mostly empty when Kate wandered in later that night; the news was playing showing the events of the conference which included the video Tim had created of Lucas showing the UEO dignitaries around the Seaquest.

Tim was sitting eating a sandwich while reading a book oblivious to her entry. Kate smiled slightly as she snuck up on him. The clip Tim created was shown again and Kate leaned over his shoulder giving his cheek a kiss.

“Kate?”

“You’re a genius,” she told him with a smile.

“I…”

She nodded to the screen as he stuttered slightly, “But you are. That was amazing.”

“It was the Captain’s idea,” Tim told her.

Kate rolled her eyes, “But you did it. Pretty impressive work.”

“Where have you been all day?” Tim asked suddenly. 

Kate shrugged, “I was helping Nathan, running between him and Bill with messages they didn’t want over the radio.” 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” he frowned, “Your exams are soon.”

Taking the seat beside him she stole some of his sandwich, “I need to get something to eat,” she grimaced as she took a bite, “I forgot you don’t eat meat. That is disgusting, whatever it is.”

“There’s some other sandwiches in the fridge,” Tim stood, “I’ll get you one.”

Kate smiled when he brought her the sandwich, “I could get used to this.”

“Don’t,” he rolled his eyes before taking his seat again.

Stretching her legs out onto the chair across from her Kate leaned back smiling as they chatted, passing on gossip and discussing the events of the day.


	22. The Stinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing

“Is there gonna be a scar?” Lucas demanded as Kate walked in to make sure he was alright after his accident.

“No,” Kristin soothed as she finished cleaning the cut, “You'll still have your beautiful baby face.”

Lucas pouted. “I don't want a beautiful baby face, I want a scar.”

“You don’t want a scar,” Kate told him as she joined them, “Scars make you easily recognisable. Just like birthmarks.”

Nathan frowned at her, “Kate.”

“I’m just saying,” she rolled her eyes.

She smirked at him as Hitchcock and Lucas argued over the name of their sub.

“Foster,” Hitchcock turned to her, “What do you think? Gazelle or Stinger?”

Holding her hands up Kate stepped back slightly, “I am not getting involved in this discussion. I have studying to do.”

Nathan moved to her side walking with her out, “What do you prefer?”

“Stinger,” she admitted, “For the intimidation factor but do not tell Hitchcock.”

Nathan chuckled as he started up to the bridge leaving her to head back to her studying.

 

Kate walked into the launch bay as Tim, Miguel and Krieg arrived back from looking for the Stinger.

“I take it you have bad news,” Kate said as they reached her.

Tim nodded, “It’s gone.”

“That’s not good. They worked so hard on it,” Kate winced, “They’ll both be a pain in the ass for weeks after this.”

“You’re all heart, Kate,” Tim frowned at her.

She shrugged, “I have my priorities.”

“How’s the studying coming?” Tim asked changing the subject.

Kate grimaced, “These exams can’t come soon enough. It’s like a wall that I need to get over and then I’ll have options.”

“Wait,” Tim stopped suddenly, “Are you thinking about leaving Seaquest?”

Kate gave a slight laugh as she shook her head, “Tim, I can’t stay Nathan’s assistant forever. Once I pass my course I will be a qualified engineer.”

“I know…”

“So, I can get a proper job,” she finished, “One where I’m not there because of nepotism.”

Tim grimaced but stayed silent.

Kate gently nudged him with her shoulder, “Hey, we’re assuming I’ll pass. I could be here for a long time.”

“No,” Tim sighed sadly, “You won’t.”

*********************************************

“Kate,” Nathan motioned her to join him in the ward room, “Close the door.”

Doing as he asked she took a seat at the table, “What can I do for you?”

“Do you think your contacts will be able to help us find the Stinger?” he asked straight to the point.

Kate stared at him, “What? Nathan, this is a little bigger than any of my contacts would be involved in.”

He shrugged, “It was worth a try.”

Kate stared out before turning back to him, “Actually, no, it wasn’t. Nathan, you wanted me out of that life. Why do you keep pushing me back?”

“I don’t,” he told her.

“I offered once to be Kitten,” she reminded him annoyed, “Once to help out.”

Nathan frowned, “I know.”

“Then stop asking me to use my contacts,” she snapped, “Stop giving me an excuse to find the way back there.”

His lips firmed angrily, “You opened the door, Kate. You offered, I would never have asked otherwise.”

“So suddenly because I offered once you’ve decided its fine?” she demanded bemused, “You were the one who insisted I stay away from my old life and keep a clean record. You just forgot to add other than when you need something?”

“Kate,” he grimaced, “You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“I hope to hell I pass my exams,” she snarled, “So I can get out here.”

With an angry flick of her hair she marched away.

 

Kate sat on her bunk unable to study as she fumed. From day one Nathan had told her that to stay with him she had to leave her criminal past behind. But he wasn’t letting her.

She hadn’t wanted to retire; she had liked who she used to be. Her life had been simple and she only ever had to look out for herself, she didn’t have to think about pleasing anyone else.

A knock made her look up and she saw Tim poke his head in.

“We’re going to rebuild the Stinger,” he gave a slight smile, “We could use your help.”

Kate gave him a quick nod, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Are you okay?” he asked concern filling his eyes.

She forced a smile on her face, “I’m fine, just going over a few things in my head for my exams.”

“Okay,” he gave her another smile before he disappeared.

Kate dropped her head as the other problem she had with this whole situation left. Kate had never truly had a friend, someone she knew she could trust no matter what, someone she could relax and be herself with. And then Tim offered her his ear when she needed it.

Kate bit her lip as she thought back. It had taken her a long time to trust Tim, a long time to relax with him but she had and now…now it made any decision to leave the Seaquest harder than it should.

 

Hitchcock put Kate to work the moment she joined them at the moon pool. They worked through the night pulling together a new sub for the trial.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked her several hours later, taking a seat at her side as she sat staring at the finished vessel.

“I’m fine,” she shrugged.

He tilted his head questioningly his eyes saying everything.

“I’m fine,” Kate insisted.

Tim simply continued to stare at her worriedly.

Smiling at him Kate reached out and squeezed his hand, “I’m just a little tired and stressed about my exams.”

Tim smiled as Kate entwined her arms around his resting her head against his shoulder tiredly.

“Go get some sleep,” he whispered, “If you want, tomorrow I’ll help you study after the trial.”

Kate smiled sighing slightly as she pulled herself to her feet, “That’d be great but you also have to listen to my presentation.”

*********************************************

“Is she okay?” Noyce asked motioning to where Kate was sitting out of the way staring into space.

Nathan sighed, “I think she might be a little stressed.”

Noyce rolled his eyes, “What did you do?”

Nathan sighed again, “I asked her to use her contacts to try to find the Stinger. She got a little angry at me.”

Noyce stared at him, “Nathan, why would you?”

“Because I’m an idiot,” Nathan shrugged.

“That sounds about right,” Noyce told him.

Nathan grimaced, “I spent so much time telling her to leave her old life behind but then I ask her to go back. I’m surprised she’s in the same room as me.”

Noyce clapped his shoulder, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Mr Secretary,” Kate greeted him softly as Noyce walked over to join her.

“Why are you hiding away?” he asked, motioning to where the rest of the crew were mingling with the guests.

Kate rubbed her eyes. “I’m not. I’ve got a lot on my mind just now with my exams and everything.”

He sat beside her, “Well if you need a break, Janet would love to see you.”

Kate chuckled, “You’re now in charge of the UEO, do you really think it’s a good idea to have a former thief hanging around?”

“Kate Foster has absolutely no record,” Noyce reminded her.

“Bill…”

“Kate,” he cut her off with concern, “What happened to you?”

She frowned confused, “What?”

“The day I met you,” he told her, “You were a pain in the ass. You were barely fifteen but you knew who you were and you let no one push you around. What happened to that girl?”

Kate dropped her head, “I wish I knew.”

“Your exams are in three weeks,” Noyce said, “Take the time away from the Seaquest.”

“I have nowhere to go, Bill,” she reminded him sadly, “And do not say I can stay with you because I can’t.”

“Kate, there are these things called hotels,” he reminded her, “You can stay in one of those.”

She looked up at him, “When do you leave?”

“Three hours.”

*********************************************

“You just have to stay focussed,” Hitchcock said as she stood with Kate in the launch bay, “You know the answers and when you’re giving your presentation…”

“Do not say imagine them naked,” Kate begged.

“I was going to say imagine you’re talking to us,” Hitchcock chuckled, “Just relax.”

Kate nodded, “At least you don’t have to listen to it again. You’ve heard it so often you could recite it.”

“Well just so you know I expect you to pass,” Hitchcock told her.

“I’ll do my best, Lieutenant Commander,” Kate promised.

Hitchcock nodded, “Good luck.”

As the other woman left Kate turned to Tim who was standing waiting, “Well?”

“Just want to wish you good luck,” Tim told her, “And to give you a present.”

Suspicion crossed her face which turned to confusion as he placed something in her hand.

“It’s a stone,” she stated bemused.

“It’s a pebble,” Tim corrected, “I found it on the beach the day before my first major exam at school. I’ve taken it into every exam I’ve ever had and I’ve never failed.”

Kate opened her mouth before slamming it shut stopping the smart remark she had on the tip of her tongue, instead she kissed his cheek, “Thank you.” 

“Kate,” Noyce called, “We need to go.”

She nodded, “Coming,” she turned back to Tim, “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

 

Nathan stood watching Kate leave. They’d spoken very briefly, where she had literally used as few words as possible, about her leaving for the next few weeks. 

“Kate,” he called before she left making her turn back.

“What?”

He gave her a quick nod, “You’ll do fine. We’ll see you in three weeks.”

“Thank you, Captain,” she replied, making him frown at the formality.

As she entered the launch Nathan sighed, he hoped he hadn’t set back the trust they’d built over the past few years and that this would blow over once she wasn’t feeling so stressed.

He’d find out in three weeks.


	23. Interlude 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Tim smiled as he saw the woman standing at the end of the dock waiting for him.

“Is that who I think it is?” Miguel demanded as he and Lucas appeared.

Tim nodded.

“Excellent,” Miguel grinned before he walked on ahead.

“Who is it?” Lucas asked confused.

Tim chuckled, “My mother.”

With the teenager in tow, Tim followed his friend and smiled as he watched his mother embrace his friend. Miguel had practically been adopted by Tim’s parents from the first time they’d met him.

“Hi, Mom,” Tim moved to hug her once Miguel stepped back.

Julianne O’Neill hugged her youngest son tightly before smiling as she looked at him.

“You look good,” she said studying him, “Not too pale and thin.”

“Mom,” he winced.

Julianne chuckled that she could embarrass him so easily. She spotted Lucas and smiled at him.

“You must be Lucas,” she moved to him, chuckling as the teenager looked surprised she knew who he was; “You are quite famous young man.”

Tim smiled bringing his mother’s attention back to him, “Mom, are you ready for lunch?”

 

Nathan spotted his officers and Lucas standing chatting as he walked along the dock. He had a meeting with Admiral Collins before hopefully lunch with Kate, assuming she would talk to him.

“Captain,” Ortiz greeted him.

“Mr Ortiz, Mr O’Neill,” Nathan greeted them, clapping Lucas on the shoulder before noticing the woman standing with them.

“Captain,” O’Neill smiled, “This is Julianne O’Neill, my mother.”

“The maker of the chocolate hazelnut cookies,” Nathan beamed as he took her hand, “Mrs O’Neill, you are beloved by the bridge crew for those cookies.”

“That’s nice to know,” the woman smiled, the resemblance between mother and son in the smile and eyes.

“Mom,” O’Neill spoke up, “We should get going if we’re going to make our reservations.”

“Of course,” Julianne smiled, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain.”

Nathan smiled back, “And you.”

As they left Nathan turned to Lucas and Ortiz, “What are your plans?”

“We’re meeting up with Krieg and heading for lunch,” Lucas told him.

Nathan nodded turning to Ortiz, “Make sure you keep him out of trouble.”

“Captain,” Lucas cried exasperated.

“I’m talking about Krieg,” Nathan chuckled, clapping Lucas on the shoulder as he shared an amused grin with Ortiz before heading away, “I’ll see you later.”

*********************************************

Nathan sighed in relief as his meeting ended; leaving the office he stopped when he saw the young woman standing waiting for him.

“Kate.”

“Hi, Nathan,” she greeted him breezily.

Moving to her Nathan tried to determine if she was still angry with him, unfortunately Kate was very good at hiding her emotions when she wanted to and right now she was keeping them beside her blithe smile.

“How did your exams go?” he asked.

She shrugged, “We’ll find out in a few weeks.”

Nathan grimaced before he sighed, “Well we’re not leaving port until later this afternoon. Enough time for lunch if you want?”

Kate paused before nodding, “Sure.”

 

They found a small café close to the Seaquest and sat in silence until they ordered. 

“I’m not angry, Nathan,” she said once they were alone before shrugging, “Not anymore.”

He sighed, “You didn’t even give me time to apologise.”

Kate shrugged, “I’ve calmed down. You were right I overreacted.”

“Can I record this for future arguments?” Nathan asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, “But I have made a decision.”

“Which is?”

“That once the tour is over,” she told him, “Whether I’ve passed my course or not then I’m going to leave the Seaquest.”

He stared at her taking in her announcement.

“It’s for the best, Nathan,” she reminded him.

Nathan dropped his head, “Kate, you don’t…”

“Yes, I do,” she cut him off, “It’s been almost three years since it happened. I don’t need to be looked after anymore. I’m on the path you wanted me to be on. It’s time.”

Nathan sighed, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know,” Kate smiled at him, “And I am reluctant to be out from under your watchful eye.”

Nathan chuckled slightly at the roll of her eyes.

“But,” Kate finished, “It’s time to go.”

 

Kate ate her lunch watching Nathan as he digested her news along with his food. It had been a month since she’d been onboard the boat and she’d found the time oddly freeing but terrifying. It had been almost three years since she’d been out from under Nathan’s protection for any longer than a few days since the day he’d found her half-dead. She would never admit it, even to herself sometimes, but after that day she was scared to be on her own again.

As much as she pushed and acted annoyed at Nathan’s over-protectiveness Kate appreciated it. However she knew she couldn’t stay hidden much longer. 

She gave the waitress a quick nod of thanks as she cleaned away their plates.

“You’re not saying much,” Kate said, the silence beginning to get to her. 

Nathan shrugged at her, “I’ve not got much to say after your revelation.”

“Oh come on, Nathan,” she rolled her eyes at him, “You had to have been expecting this.”

“A little,” Nathan shrugged, “I was hoping you would realise that you belong on the Seaquest.”

“I wish I did,” she smiled sadly.

Nathan looked past her as the bell on the door rang and smiled, “I don’t think everyone will agree with you.”

Confused Kate turned and smiled as her friend walked in to the café.

 

Tim laughed as his mother caught him up with everything that was happening at home with his siblings. They’d decided to stop off for coffee and cake before Tim returned to the boat. As they entered the small café he stopped seeing the Captain sitting there and Tim smiled when he saw who was sitting with him, “Kate?”

She smiled at him, “Tim.”

“Join us, Lt,” Bridger told him, “Mrs O’Neill.”

Tim winced slightly, especially at the way Kate chuckled before she moved and wrapped her arms around him. When she let him go he saw his mother looking very interested as she took the seat Bridger offered her.

“Mom, this is Kate Foster,” he introduced them, “Kate, this is Julianne O’Neill. My mother.”

Kate turned a charming smile on, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs O’Neill.”

“It’s Julianne,” his mother replied.

*********************************************

Kate studied the selection of cakes in front of her as she watched Nathan talk with Tim’s mother.

“Should I be worried about how much they’re laughing?” Tim asked from her side.

Kate turned to him, “I think he’s telling her the story of Krieg and the glowing fish poop.”

“You read lips?”

She chuckled, “Even I can work out the words ‘glowing fish poop’ from here.”

“You seem a lot more relaxed than when you left,” Tim broached, studying the cake in front of him.

“I am,” she shrugged, “Though I’ll admit I did not realise how uptight I was until I finished.”

“So, I guess the extra week was a vacation?”

Kate turned to him with a chuckle, “You don’t think I needed it?” before he could answer she continued, “Since the Seaquest was coming here anyway to pick up supplies it made sense just to stay the extra week. Why? Did you miss me?”

Tim tried hard not to smile, “Not really, it was quiet.”

Kate chuckled before she glanced back at the table, “Your mom seems nice.”

“She is,” Tim smiled, “Her best friend from college lives nearby so when I realised we’d be here at the same time I let her know. My dad would have come but he’s working.”

Kate sighed sadly, “Must be nice.”

Tim opened his mouth but before any words came out the door burst open and two men charged in guns held in front of them.

Kate grabbed him and pulled him down out of sight.

 

Nathan chuckled as he and Julianne O’Neill chatted while they waited for Kate and Tim to choose their desserts. He was encouraged by the way Kate had greeted the younger man, as surprised as Nathan was by how close they’d become he wasn’t above using the bond to try and keep Kate on the Seaquest. Despite her insistence that it was time Nathan wasn’t in agreement.

“Timothy will probably kill me for asking,” Julianne said, “But the way Kate greeted him was very…ah…enthusiastic.”

Nathan tried very hard to keep a straight face at the question, “Kate is extremely fond of your son. When Kate joined the Seaquest she found it hard to fit in, Tim offered her someone to talk to when she needed and they became friends.”

“That sounds like my Timothy,” Julianne smiled.

Suddenly the door burst open and two men charged in.

“Everyone stay where you are,” the first one yelled.

Nathan turned and saw Kate just before she pulled O’Neill down into the back section of the café. This was bad.

 

“Tim,” Kate whispered, her hands on his cheeks trying to get him to focus, “Tim, calm down. You need to calm down.”

He finally looked at her, “Kate, my mom…”

“I know,” she soothed, “I know but she’ll be fine. Nathan will look after her, you know that.”

Shakily he took a breath nodding.

Kate squeezed his hand before she moved slowly to get a look at what was happening. The two men, she mentally labelled as ‘Little’ and ‘Large’, had closed all the blinds and forced everyone behind the counter. Kate was just able to see Nathan; he spotted her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Kate gave a slight grimace before nodding and pulling back. She could see Tim watching her anxiously and reached out to squeeze his hand.

“She’s okay,” Kate assured him, “We have two guys both with guns but they don’t seem to know what they’re doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re arguing with each other over what to do next,” she explained, “If we can get one here then we can probably disarm him, which should bring the second one.”

Tim frowned at her, “Are you sure…”

“Ford’s given me enough training,” Kate lied, “And you must have had some.”

Tim took a breath before nodding, “Sure. Do you have a plan?”

A slight smirk crossed touched her lips, “I do and you’re not going to like it,” she paused and the smirk became bigger, “But you might enjoy it.” 

 

Tim listened to her plan staring at her confused before finally managing to say, “No.”

“Tim,” Kate rolled her eyes, “It’s our only choice. Trust me, okay. This will work.”

Tim sighed and nodded before wincing as she unbuttoned her blouse.

“It’s a good thing you’re in uniform,” Kate told him, “That will sell it. So just press your face to my neck as though you’re kissing it and I’ll do most of the work.”

“For the record,” Tim told her as he followed her to the cupboard she motioned him to, “I hate this plan.”

Kate rolled her eyes at him, “Considering I’m standing here with my top undone, I’m going to try and not be insulted by that.”

Unsure Tim moved to Kate before grimacing, “I can’t.”

“Oh for crying out loud,” she snapped, “Give me your hand.”

“Kate.”

“Hand now,” she ordered. When he offered his hand she pulled him close and placed it on her ribs before wrapping one arm around his neck. Nodding she pulled his face down to her neck, wrapping her legs around him slamming into the cupboard behind them to make enough noise to alert the men who held the others hostage.

 

Nathan listened to the two men arguing, they’d robbed the jewellery store nearby and their getaway car had been towed away. If it wasn’t so serious he would have laughed.

Julianne was sitting at his side, worry on her face but she was at least calm at the moment. He hoped whatever Kate was planning was both not too crazy and happening soon.

A loud crash came from the back section and the two men turned.

“Check it,” the first ordered the second smaller man.

Nathan turned to Julianne who had paled; she knew her son was back there so Nathan rested his hand on her arm.

“They’ll be fine,” he whispered, praying he wasn’t lying.

 

Kate was trying not to get too distracted by the warmth of Tim pressed against her nor where his hand was resting. This was a lot more intimate that she had ever actually been with anyone. She spotted ‘Little’ appearing through the door and dropped her head sliding her fingers through Tim’s hair as though she hadn’t noticed anything.

“Hey,” ‘Little’ yelled.

Kate let out a squeal pushing Tim away who staggered looking bemused, “Oh my God.”

As she started to cover herself he shook his head leering at her, “No need to be shy.”

Forcing herself to hold her tongue Kate walked forward her hands in the air, the moment she reached ‘Little’ Kate pretended to shy away as he moved to touch her.

The moment his hand was close, Kate grabbed it squeezing the pressure point just below the thumb. She then slammed her knee up into his groin. He cried out in pain and Kate managed to make him drop the gun. Tim grabbed it and knocked the man out. Buttoning her blouse Kate motioned Tim into position as the noise brought ‘Large’ in to find out what was happening.

“What…” he started only to stop as Tim knocked him out.

With the two men on the floor Kate turned to her friend, “See, that wasn’t too bad.”

*********************************************

Nathan thanked the policeman who had taken his statement before he joined Kate sitting on a wall waiting, watching Tim talk with his mother.

“Dare I even ask exactly what you two did?” Nathan asked amused.

Kate shook her head, “Tim will never forgive me if I reveal the details.”

Nathan took a seat beside her, “Well once he’s ready we’ll head back to the boat.”

“I’m still leaving, Nathan,” she told him.

“Kate…”

“Look,” she cut him off, “You told me I didn’t have to be a con anymore but you were wrong. I con people every day on Seaquest. My best friend has no idea who I truly am or what I am really capable of. And I’m okay with that.” 

She paused and waited for him to speak but he said nothing.

Kate smiled at him, “Look at me. I’m hopefully a qualified engineer. I haven’t stolen anything in about three years and my nightmares have mostly gone. I’m not the girl you found in a life raft anymore; you don’t have to protect me.”

“I know,” he smiled, “But I want to.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Which I appreciate but face it, Nathan. If you guys weren’t there today I had about a dozen ways out. Despite what you and Bill like to think, I’m not an innocent who had to steal to survive. Harkens gave me a way out long ago but I didn’t want it then. Personally I liked to steal and had fun when I conned people.”

“So why now?”

Kate chewed her lip for a moment before shrugging, “Other than the fact I wanted to stay on the island, for the first time in a long time I didn’t want to be on my own. When I was in that life-raft floating alone, I was sure I was going to die and something inside me changed.”

“Will it change again?”

“I can’t tell the future, Nathan,” she replied softly, “But…at the moment it’s preferable to not be in that world.”

He shook his head before asking, “Have you told O’Neill you’re leaving yet?”

Shaking her head Kate sighed, “I’ll build up to that.”

 

Tim hugged his mother once more before she climbed into the police car. He thanked the officer who was taking her back to her friend’s house watching as they left.

“Is she okay?” Kate asked as she appeared at his side.

Tim nodded, “She will be.”

“Hey,” Kate squeezed his arm, “Nathan’s getting anxious, we should head back to the boat.”

They started walking and Tim suddenly caught her arm, “We never talk about how we stopped those guys.”

“I promise,” Kate smirked slightly, “Unless I want something.” He frowned at her making her chuckle, “Oh cheer up, Tim. You were a hero today.”

He stared at her thoughtfully, “You were so calm. Where did you learn to do that?”

An innocent smile covered her face, “School.”

Tim stared at her as she kept walking with the Captain towards the boat, after a moment he jogged and caught up with them. He smiled when Kate wrapped her arm around his waist and they headed home.


	24. Hide And Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Kate rubbed her eyes as she walked onto the bridge. She was having trouble sleeping at the moment; dreams of Darwin had invaded her rest for the past three nights. A smile touched her lips as she noticed Tim asleep at his station. When Miguel headed across to wake his friend, Kate caught up with him.

“Let me,” she said with an amused smile.

Miguel rolled his eyes but nodded motioning her forward.

“Darwin,” Tim was murmuring in his sleep.

Kate grinned at Miguel before she leaned over and gently blew into her friend’s ear. Tim shifted uncomfortably murmuring some more as Kate and Miguel chuckled.

Kate gently blew on his ear once more, “Tim,” she called in a soft sing-song voice, “Wake up.”

He sighed softly.

“Tim,” she called sharply.

“What?” Tim jumped, frowning at her, “Kate.”

Kate smirked at him, “At least I woke you in a nice way. There were so many other ways I could have done it.”

“Were you dreaming?” Miguel asked before they started one of those conversations that made him want to hit his head off a wall, “You looked like you were really out of it.”

Tim nodded giving Kate an annoyed glare, “Yeah, I was. I was dreaming.”

“You were dreaming about him,” Miguel stated.

“Not the same thing as you,” Tim insisted annoyed.

“The same thing,” Miguel stated, “You had the same dream.”

“Bull.”

Kate shared a confused look with Miguel at the vehement refusal to acknowledge the truth.

“Look,” Miguel told him, “I’ve had it for a week.” 

“I’ve had it for about three nights,” Kate added.

“And now you’ve started,” Miguel finished.

Tim shook his head, “It’s not the same thing.”

Kate rolled her eyes 

“You say you’re not dreaming of Darwin?” Miguel asked 

“No,” he grimaced, “I’m…”

“Who’s…who’s with him?” Miguel asked when Tim trailed off.

Tim turned back to his work, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Come on,” Miguel encouraged.

Kate stared at him, “Yeah, Tim. What is wrong with you? I thought you would be first to try and work this out.”

Tim shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Oh come on,” Kate shook her head.

Tim glared at her, “Go away, Kate. I have work to do.”

“Okay,” she shrugged, “I’ll see you later.”

Leaving him she headed off the bridge just as the announcement of the security alert came through.

 

Tim sat by the moon pool watching Darwin as he swam. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder and sighed when he saw Kate behind him.

“Kate, I’m busy,” he grimaced.

She chuckled, sarcasm filling her voice, “You look swamped.”

“Kate…”

“What’s wrong?” she asked concerned.

Tim shrugged, “Nothing.”

“Then why are you denying that you’re dreaming about Darwin?” she asked.

Tim frowned, “It’s not…”

“Yes, it is,” she cut him off, “And I don’t understand your reluctance to accept something that is very obvious.”

“It’s not possible,” Tim told her, glancing over at Darwin.

“Why not?” she demanded, “You heard him call to you when he was ill. Or did that make you feel so special the thought of sharing it with everyone else annoys you?”

Tim jerked round to look at her, “Of course not.”

“Then what is it?”

Tim licked his lips, “I’ve been dreaming about Darwin for longer than a week.”

“How long for?”

He shrugged, “Since the first time I heard him.”

“What?” Kate gasped.

“They’re not every night,” Tim continued, “And they’re not like the dreams now, which seem to be focussed on one thing, they’re more…I don’t know how to describe them.”

Kate reached out and slid her hand into his.

“They scare me some times,” he confessed as he held onto her, “Darwin’s mind is so different, so alien in many ways. I don’t know why he picked me.”

“Maybe because you’re special,” Kate suggested.

He shook his head, “I’m not.”

“You are to me,” she told him.

Tim dropped his eyes making her smile.

“Let’s look at this way,” she continued, “Why did Darwin call to you? Or did he call to everyone and only you heard him?”

“Bridger heard him,” Tim argued.

Kate waved that a way, “They have a connection. Look, your speciality is languages. It makes sense that you heard him because you’re open to other forms of communication. Instead of fighting maybe give in, see what he tells you.”

Tim watched the dolphin swim for a moment before he shrugged, “I’ll try.”

*********************************************

Nathan looked up from reading his report when he saw Kate walk into the mess.

“Busy day?” she asked, taking the seat beside him.

“Played host to an Eastern European Dictator, Kristin was taken hostage and there was a nuclear bomb on a string,” he listed before shaking his head, “Nothing much. What about you?”

“Not much either,” she chuckled.

Nathan looked at her, “Have you told him yet?”

“No,” Kate rolled her eyes, “I will let people know when the time is right. I am going to enjoy the rest of the tour, so knock it off.”

Grabbing one of his cookies off the plate she left him sitting. A moment later her seat was taken by Kristin.

“Dr,” Nathan smiled, “I’m guessing your vacation is over?”

She shook her head, “Not another word.”

 

“So,” Tim said as he stroked Darwin, “Can you stay out of my dreams from now on?”

Darwin seemed to laugh at him making Tim sigh.

“Why me?” Tim asked, “Why…why do you find my dreams so interesting?”

“Tim, different.”

He frowned, “Different?”

Darwin nodded.

“Can you just stay out of my dreams?” Tim asked.

Darwin swam away for a moment before coming back and nodding again, “Only when needed.”

As the dolphin swam away Tim shook his head in bemusement. He continued to stare at the water jumping when Kate snuck up on him grabbing his arm.

“Do you have to do that?” he demanded.

She shrugged leaning over and trailed her hand through the water.

“Are you still having issues?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes at her, “Darwin and I had a chat.”

“Tell me something,” Kate said softly, “Why is it so hard for you to believe in yourself?”

Tim stared at her, “I believe in myself.”

“You believe in your ability to do your job,” Kate argued before shrugging, “You know I am no position to make any kind of judgement. Want to watch a movie?”

“You’re nuts,” Tim told her, “Do you know that?”

She patted his arm and gave a smile, “We all have our cross to bear. Come on.”

Smiling Tim joined her.

“By the way,” Kate said linking her arm with his, “That thing we did to trick the robbers?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pregnant,” she grinned before she darted away.


	25. Abalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Tim,” Kate said frustrated, “I said no. Just leave it okay.”

He stared at her confused, “Kate, it’s just a small party.”

“Listen to me very carefully,” steel filled her voice as her eyes flashed, “I do not, under any circumstances, celebrate my birthday. Do you understand?”

Taken back he nodded.

“Good,” she snapped before marching away, the moment she was sure she was alone Kate found an entrance to the ventilation system and climbed up.

Once in the safety of the tunnels that ran through the boat she sighed softly, she hadn’t meant to yell at him when all he wanted to do was to celebrate her birthday with her. Unfortunately Kate had celebrated so many birthdays over the years for so many reasons that the actual day held no meaning for her. When they’d put together the personal data for Kate Foster Nathan had used her real date of birth, meaning it was actually her birthday today.

Crawling through the system she found her room and dropped out, grabbing a book and her PAL before climbing up again. She was hiding out all day hoping to avoid anyone trying to wish her a happy birthday.

 

Nathan sipped his coffee as he read over the reports, with Ford on leave for a few days he had to pick up the slack.

“Yes?” he called when someone knocked on the door, annoyed at how relieved he sounded.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir,” O’Neill apologised as he stepped into the room.

Nathan motioned the younger man to the chair across from him, “It’s welcome, Lt. Trust me. What can I do for you?”

“It’s about Kate,” O’Neill took a deep breath, “A few of us organised a small celebration for her birthday…”

“Cancel it,” Nathan cut him off.

“Sir?”

“You want me to persuade her to celebrate her birthday?” Nathan asked before shaking his head, “Lt…Tim, I tried the first year she lived with me to do something for her birthday. I still have the scars.”

The younger man winced, “After the stress of her exams, we wanted to give her something to take her mind off what her results could be.”

Nathan smiled, it had amused him from the beginning the friendship that had sprung up between O’Neill and Kate, they were in some ways completely opposite. But the fact the young man cared so much about the former thief was one of the things Nathan knew had kept Kate from falling back into her old patterns.

“Sell it to her like that,” Nathan told him, “Not as anything to do with her birthday.”

O’Neill smiled, “Thank you, sir I will. If I can find her.”

As the lieutenant walked out Nathan sighed, he knew exactly where she was hiding.

*********************************************

When Lucas left his quarters after taking the lecture and punishment for lying, Nathan sighed to himself - it had been a long day.

Ford kidnapped by Mermen and Lucas getting practically arrested he wanted to just go to sit and read his book in peace for the rest of the week. Unfortunately that wasn’t to be.

“Kate?” he called over the radio.

“Yes, Nathan?” the sweet reply came tinged with annoyance.

“Can you come to my quarters now?”

He heard a slight irritated sigh come from her.

“You remember you gave me the day?” she asked annoyed, “Don’t you?”

Nathan chuckled, “It’s important.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” she promised.

Nathan took a seat and picked up his book to read while he waited. A strange noise above him a few minutes later made him frown before he jumped when Kate dropped into the room with ease.

“What…” Nathan demanded before taking a breath, “You couldn’t have come to the door like a normal person?”

She smirked at him, “Where would the fun be in that?”

Sitting down again he studied her for a moment, since she’d come back to the boat after her month away she had been much more relaxed and seemed to be more assured of who she was, as though she had finally managed to amalgamate her old life and new one.

“Lt O’Neill has been looking for you,” Nathan told her. 

Kate shrugged, “Which is why I’ve been hiding up there all day. Please tell me you’re not going to try and talk me into letting him throw a birthday thing for me?”

“No,” Nathan assured her, he picked up the white envelope that was sitting on the table beside him, “I wanted to give you this.”

“It’s not a birthday gift, is it?” suspicion filled her voice.

Nathan chuckled, “Actually it’s your exam results.”

“What?” she gasped, “So soon?”

He shrugged, “When the Secretary General of the UEO asks for something to be rushed through, people usually do.”

Kate licked her lips; slowly she reached out for the envelope finally taking it when Nathan placed it directly into her grasp. Without a word she turned and left him standing there.

 

Kate sat cross-legged on her bunk staring at the sealed envelope sitting in front of her. She’d been staring at it for about an hour now, every so often she would begin to open it and then she would chicken out.

She was almost relieved when someone knocked before wincing as she saw Tim standing there.

“The Captain mentioned your results were here,” he said as he stepped inside giving her a look of anticipation, “Well?”

Kate winced and nodded to the unopened envelope in front of her.

“Ah,” Tim smiled slightly.

Kate frowned at him.

“What’s stopping you?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

Kate let out a long sigh, “My future is in there. Tim, at the moment I have possibilities. What happens if I failed?”

Tim stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes, “Just open the envelope and stop being a wimp.”

A little stunned Kate picked up the envelope before handing it to him, “Fine, I’m a wimp. Open it.”

When Tim began to rip through the envelope Kate placed her head in her hands unable to watch. She could hear the rustle of the paper and the next moment stretched out until Tim spoke.

“Open your eyes,” he said softly.

Letting out a long breath Kate opened her eyes finding the piece of paper he was holding in front of her. She caught her breath as she saw the one word that defined her future.

“I passed?” she gasped excitedly.

Tim nodded, “You passed.”

Kate let out a squeal before throwing her arms around him.

 

Kate let Tim lead her to the small party he’d arranged, agreeing only because it was not for her birthday but because she’d passed her exams.

“Congratulations,” Hitchcock said as handed Kate a glass of fruit juice, “I knew you could do it.”

Kate smiled wryly, “You had more faith than I did.”

“Well,” Hitchcock chuckled, “I’ll add you to the rota from next week.”

She nodded, “Thank you. For absolutely everything. I would never have managed to pass without your tests, Lt Commander.”

“Katie is fine,” the other woman offered.

“Kate and Katie?” Kate chuckled, “I think Hitchcock and Foster is better.”

Hitchcock nodded, “Though we sound a bit like a crime-fighting duo.”

“We’d be the best,” Kate shrugged smiling as Hitchcock left to speak to Ford.

Leaning against the wall Kate watched the people who had come to celebrate with her. It stunned her that she knew everyone here and they were actually celebrating her achievements.

 

“This is meant to be your party,” Tim noted as he walked over to her, “Why are you hiding in the corner?”

“I’m just thinking,” she smiled.

He leaned against the wall beside her, “You’ve made a lot of friends.”

“Actually,” Kate wrapped her arms around his, “I make acquaintances. My friends I can count on one hand,” she smiled up at him, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. You have to understand that for me my birthday has never been something to celebrate. I have told you that parts of my past truly suck, this is one of those things.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “So celebrate your future.”

“Let’s go get some cake,” Kate bounced up and walked over to join Miguel who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tim watched her for a moment, smiling before he headed over to join them. The captain caught his eye and gave a soft nod of approval; Tim nodded back before he turned to his friends to enjoy the party.


	26. Such Great Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“I thought you were leaving?”

Tim turned to find Kate standing in the doorway to his quarters; she had a slight smirk on her face as though she’d won an argument.

He shrugged, “I changed my mind.”

“I knew you wouldn’t leave,” she chuckled, “You’re an explorer and this…this is amazing.”

He rolled his eyes as he stowed away his bag, “Don’t you have things to do?”

At his annoyance Kate stepped into his quarters properly, “I wasn’t making fun of your beliefs, Tim. In the past year you’ve taught me I can have faith, even if it’s not in some almighty deity. I was goading you into staying because I want you here to see this. I want to share this with you.”

He stared at her trying to work out whether or not she was being sincere.

“You’re my friend,” Kate reminded him, “And you should be part of this,” she smiled, “Are you coming?”

 

When they stepped onto the bridge Keller walked over to them, Tim squeezed Kate’s arm before he headed to his station.

“I hear congratulations are in order, Kate,” the commander smiled at her, “You’re now a fully qualified engineer.”

Kate nodded.

“Well remember the space programme is always looking for good engineers,” Keller told her, “If you’re interested.”

“Scott?” Nathan appeared from behind Kate, “Are you trying to steal my people?”

“Just pointing out to Kate she has options other than a tin can beneath the ocean,” Keller shot back innocently.

“Don’t forget the down side of working for you,” Nathan waved him away, “Like working for you.”

Keller laughed, continuing to chuckle to himself as he moved away to talk to Ford.

“I’ve not changed my mind,” Kate told him, “And if Keller has a job opportunity then I may explore it,” she cut him off before he managed to ask the question, “I will tell Tim and the others when I’m ready. Will you stop asking?”

Nathan clapped her shoulder, “Not a chance.”

 

Nathan smiled as he looked around the bridge at his people waiting for him to speak. The excitement was palpable and he waited a moment before taking a deep breath and announcing, “The boarding party will consist of the following. Chief Crocker will assist Commander Keller and provide security.”

“Me?” Crocker asked stunned.

“Lieutenant O'Neill,” Nathan carried on, “Will continue to track down the source of the signal and stand by to be interpreter if necessary.”

O’Neill stared at him in surprise but managed to nod, “Aye, sir.”

Nathan caught Kate’s proud smile towards the communications officer before he finished, “Filling out the rest of the team and photographing the expedition will be…Lieutenant Krieg. For the rest of you who volunteered, thank you very much. All right people, that's it. Let's get back to work.” 

“Uh, sir,” Krieg moved to him, “Besides turning the camera on and off, what do I bring to the party?”

“Enthusiasm, Mr. Krieg,” Nathan told him, “Enthusiasm.”

“Yes, sir.”

*********************************************

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Kate said as she stood in the launch bay with Tim.

Tim smiled slightly, “Are you worried about me?”

“I have you trained,” Kate chuckled, “I don’t want to have to break in a new friend.”

“Thanks,” he rolled his eyes.

Kate squeezed his hand, “Don’t do anything stupid,” she told him, sincerity filling her eyes, “I will not be happy. Understand?”

Tim nodded, “I promise.”

Kate hugged him before pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek, “I’ll be listening in.”

As she walked away Tim felt Krieg stand by his shoulder, “Seriously, what is going on with you two?”

Tim turned to him and shrugged, “We’re friends, Ben. Nothing more.”

“Of course you are,” Krieg clapped his arm.

Tim frowned at him but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Keller called them to move. Taking a deep breath Tim headed to the launch.

 

“They’re on their way, Nathan,” Kate reported as she rejoined him on the bridge.

Nathan moved to her side as she took Tim’s spot at communications, “Are you okay?”

“You’ve just sent my closest friend onto an alien ship with no idea what’s waiting for him,” Kate reminded him, “I’m a little on edge.”

“That’s when you’re best,” Nathan told her.

Kate nodded, “Yes, sir.” She placed the headset on, “Hi, boys. How are things going over there?”

“We’re approaching the ship,” Krieg answered her.

Kate smiled slightly, “Try not to ram it. We don’t want to give that kind of first impression.”

“Very funny,” Krieg shot back, “About to create a seal.”

She chuckled softly before turning to Nathan, “They’re starting.”

“Seaquest,” Krieg’s voice came again, “You reading visual?”

“We’ve got it,” Kate answered as she brought up the main viewscreen.

“Great,” Krieg replied.

“These little sparkles look like sand,” Tim noted.

“They're silicon, Lieutenant,” Keller explained, “One of the most prevalent substances in the universe.”

“Talk about your common ground,” Krieg murmured.

“Contaminant reading,” Tim took over, “Zero. Looks clear, Commander.”

“What do you think, Nathan?” Keller asked.

Nathan leaned on the back of Kate’s chair for a second before replying, “It's your call, Scott.”

“Let’s open her up, Chief,” Keller’s voice confirmed his decision.

Kate let out a long breath as she listened in, hoping that there was nothing sitting waiting for the team.

*********************************************

“Nathan, these readings are all over the place,” Kate reported as she watched the mysterious signal shift through the boat.

“Is there any word from the team?” Nathan asked.

Kate sighed, annoyance filling her voice, “No. I can’t get anything from them.”

“Keep at it,” Nathan ordered.

Kate hit the button and grimaced this was not good.

“Atkinson,” she called to the section the bizarre reading was coming from, “Atkinson, are you there?” at the lack of reply she grimaced, “Ford?”

“What’s wrong, Kate?”

“Atkinson isn’t replying from lab three,” she reported, “I think we might have lost some more people.”

She heard Ford swear under his breath just before Nathan came on again.

“Kate, meet me down at sea deck,” he ordered.

She shared a confused look with Miguel before passing off communications to Thomson. She quickly rested her hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll let you know when we hear from them,” Miguel promised.

Kate gave him a quick nod jogging off the bridge.

 

“Nathan?” Kate found him on the way to Lucas’s room.

He turned to her, “Just a minute. Lucas.”

“Chief Shan,” Lucas gasped stunned that he’d just seen the man in front of him disappear.

They all jumped as the lights shut off, “What the hell is that?” Nathan demanded, he hit the button on the comm., “Bridge?”

“Propulsion, guidance systems, and life support have been shut down in sequence,” Hitchcock reported, “We're dead in the water.”

Nathan grimaced, “Can you float us?”

“Negative, ballast control's gone.”

Nathan frowned, “Great.”

“I take it there’s no need for me down here anymore,” Kate noted.

He shrugged, “We need to get back to the bridge.”

“I’ll go to engineering and see if I can get us going again,” Kate told him.

Nathan shook his head, “Stick with us.”

Kate shrugged and followed on listening as Lucas explained what he’d been working on. When they reached the bridge, Kate returned to communications hoping that she would put her headset on and they’d have a message from the team on the ship.

“Captain,” Ford’s voice made Kate turn staring as she saw the alien with its weapon pointed at them.

“It's trying to protect Darwin,” Kristin realised as she stayed still.

Nathan turned to his friend, “Tell him we're your friends. Tell him we understand his message, that's why we're all here.”

Kate was frozen as they listened to Darwin communicate with the strange being. She stared in amazement as the alien smiled before it was suddenly gone and all systems came back on.

“Extraordinary,” Kristin breathed.

Kate jumped as she heard the radio connect again, “Nathan, I think I have them.”

“Scott,” Nathan called, “Do you read me?”

A collective sigh of relief swept through the bridge when they heard Keller reply, “Nathan, you won't believe what's happened.”

“I'll match you story for story,” Nathan told him, “But right now you've got about fifteen minutes to get out of there. We're sending another launch.”

“I hear you,” Keller told him, “Hang on.”

They waited for about five minutes before Nathan grew impatient, “Scott, get back here now.”

“We’re on our way.”

*********************************************

Tim let out a sigh of relief as he stepped back onto the Seaquest. A few steps in he saw Kate standing watching with her arms folded.

“I’m pretty sure you promised to be careful,” she said the moment he reached her.

Tim shrugged, he was a little confused when Kate suddenly stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged her back wincing when she punched his shoulder.

“Do you have any idea how freaked out I was when I lost you guys,” she whispered.

“About as freaked out as I was when I fell down a hole and saw an alien?” he asked.

Kate pulled back and stared at him.

Tim grinned, it wasn’t often he could make her lost for words, “Is that about right?”

“Kristin wants to see you,” she found her voice after a moment; “We can swap stories after that.”

Tim nodded and started away.

 

Kate opened the door when she heard the knock, Tim stood on the other side along with Miguel and Lucas.

“Okay,” Kate sat in one corner of her bunk her legs crossed below her, “Find a spot.”

The three guys all got comfortable and Miguel pulled out the snacks he’d snagged for them. 

“So,” Lucas spoke up, “Tim, what happened on the ship?”

Kate unwrapped the chocolate bar Miguel tossed to her but barely took a bite as Tim described his time on the alien vessel. The three of them all listened completely stunned at the events.

“What happened here?” Tim asked once he’d finished his story.

Miguel and Kate turned to Lucas motioning him to tell what had happened during the recent crisis. As Kate listened to the teenager talk she looked at the other three occupants of the room, her friends and sighed softly.

Leaving was going to be harder than she first thought.


	27. Interlude 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Explain exactly why you needed me for this little experiment?”

“Because we need to record the results by an independent person and you haven’t touched it at any other stage,” Tim replied.

“Why me?”

“Because all three of us trust you,” he rolled his eyes, “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Kate patted his cheek, “Of course.”

“Are you coming?”

Kate chuckled and they started walking through the corridors of the colony. Kate took the small conical device Tim handed to her.

“Okay,” she studied it, “What do you want me to do?”

“We just need you to wander through the colony for thirty minutes,” Tim explained, “Then activate the beacon. We’ll see how long it will take for us to trace the beacon.”

“No problem,” Kate nodded, tucking it into her pocket.

“We’ve marked a starting point for the experiment,” Tim told her as they dodged several people, “Once there we send a test signal and then off you go.”

Kate shrugged, “Sounds good. Anything else?”

“I need your PAL,” Tim told her as they reached the secluded section they were starting from; “We don’t want to have any communication equipment that could possibly skew the results.”

Kate pulled out her PAL and handed it to him, “No problem.”

He chewed his lip for a moment making Kate frown, she recognised the sign.

“What is it?” she asked.

“When were you going to tell me you’re leaving?” Tim asked, suddenly making her stare at him.

“What?”

Tim chuckled, “Kate, you told me before you took your exams that you would have options once you passed. Remember? I don’t want you to leave and I am trying my best to give you reasons to stick around.”

Kate shook her head but before she could say anything a gunshot sounded and Tim fell back against the wall.

 

Tim stared confused that Kate was suddenly taller than she had been a moment ago before he deduced he was on the ground.

“Tim,” Kate cried in horror, she dropped down pressing her hands to his shoulder where he realised suddenly he’d been shot. 

She helped him against the wall and a figure just over Kate’s shoulder made him frown, “Look out,” he gasped.

Kate’s head spun to check what was happening, she grabbed his left hand and pressed it against his right shoulder, “Keep pressure on,” she ordered before she ducked just as the man moved to hit her.

Tim knew she’d received self-defence training from Ford but was surprised how good it must have been. Dodging punches Kate landed several good blows, she slammed her foot into the man’s leg making him swear before her body began to spasm when she was hit by a taser.

“No,” Tim gasped when she fell beside him unconscious. He reached for the PAL sitting close by but a foot stepped on it crushing his link to the Seaquest into bits.

The man leaned over Tim, a smirk on his face, “I can’t have you calling for help.” He turned to the other man who was lifting an unconscious Kate, “Put her fingerprints on the gun.”

Tim tried to move but the blood loss was making him weak and dizzy. The man leaned down and patted his shoulder.

“You should choose the people you talk to more carefully,” the man laughed before his fist struck Tim’s face knocking him onto the floor where he lay unable to move his head spinning. Tim watched in horror as Kate was taken away while he had no way to help just before the world around him became black.

*********************************************

Nathan walked onto the bridge finding Ortiz and Lucas sitting discussing their experiment. He walked over to them waiting until they noticed his presence, chuckling to himself when they both jumped after five minutes.

“Captain?” Miguel asked.

“At ease,” Nathan told him with a smile, “How are things going?”

“We’re just waiting for Kate to send the test signal,” Lucas told him.

Nathan frowned, “Didn’t they leave about an hour ago.”

“We’re assuming they’re talking,” Miguel sighed, “One of those conversations that interrupting only gives us a headache.”

Nathan chuckled again turning as Thomson sitting at communications called him.

“Sir,” she said, “You have an urgent message from Secretary General Noyce, it’s marked as private.”

“I’ll take it in the ward room,” Nathan told her, he clapped Lucas on the shoulder before jogging off the bridge wondering what crisis was about to hit them.

 

“Nathan,” Bill sighed in relief when he finally appeared on screen, “Where’s Kate?”

“She’s on the colony with O’Neill helping with the experiment for a new tracker,” Nathan told him, “Why?”

“Kincaid escaped,” Bill stated grimly, “And we have reports he’s been spotted near your location.”

Nathan stared at his friend, “How the hell did he escape and why did it take you so long to warn us?”

“Because we only found out about an hour ago,” Bill replied, “Get Kate back on the boat and tucked away until we find him.”

Nathan winced, “Bill, as soon as you have news let me know.”

“Take care of our girl,” Bill told him before the screen went blank.

Nathan waited a beat taking a breath before he hit the button to talk to the bridge, “Ortiz, call Kate back to the boat.”

“Sir?”

“This isn’t a discussion,” Nathan said sharply, “Get her back here now.”

Shaking his head Nathan worried how Kate would react to the news. He headed back up to the bridge frowning as he saw Ortiz looking annoyed.

“What’s wrong?” Nathan asked.

Ortiz frowned, “Kate’s not answering. In fact her PAL signal is gone. I’m trying Tim as well but so far he’s not replying.”

“Keep trying,” Nathan ordered, “I’ll send a security team…”

“Captain,” Ortiz cut him off, “I’ve got something,” he tapped a few controls, “Tim, can you hear me? Tim?”

Static filled the air before a soft breath sounded over the speakers, “Miguel.”

“Tim?” Nathan heard the panic in Ortiz voice at the obvious pain in his friend’s voice, “Tim, what happened? Where are you?”

“Shot…” the word was forced out, “Kate…taken…”

Lucas and Miguel both spun to Nathan.

“Ortiz, keep talking to O’Neill,” he ordered, “Lucas, use that to give me his location.”

“Yes, sir,” they nodded in unison.

“Thomson, I want a med team and security team at the launch bay by the time I get there along with Commander Ford, Chief Crocker and Dr Westphalen,” Nathan ordered leaving before she could reply. When he entered the Maglev Nathan closed his eyes hoping Kate was okay but doubting she would be.

*********************************************

Kate gasped awake as cold water covered her face. She managed to focus after a few seconds and quickly took stock of her situation the way Harkens had trained her. She was tied to a chair, her hands bound behind her with rope. The ropes were tight but not too tight. Kate knew she would be able to get out of them, though she would lose a lot of skin on her wrists. She looked round and spotted the man who had come at her sporting a burst nose, taking in the fact that there was only one door on the three walls she could see which was right behind the man she had hoped never to see again.

“Hello, Sophie,” Lewis Kincaid smirked at her.

Kate wanted to demand if Tim was safe but she knew that would reveal the fact she cared about him, which could possibly put him in more danger - assuming he was still alive. Instead she stayed silent.

He smiled even more that she was refusing to talk to him.

“I was surprised to find you here,” Kincaid told her smugly, “I thought I’d have to track you down but there you were.”

“So you shot the man I was talking to?” Kate snapped unable to hold her tongue.

Kincaid laughed harshly, “I have to protect my daughter from herself. Selling yourself is not how you were raised.”

“Step-daughter,” Kate ground out, “And you’re worried about my virtue now? You sanctimonious son of a b…” she was cut off by the sharp slap snapping her head to one side, Kate spat out the blood that welled in her mouth.

“You still need to learn to hold that tongue of yours,” Kincaid told her.

Kate began to stretch at the binding holding her to the chair, “You couldn’t get me to be quiet when I was ten, what makes you think you can now.”

Kincaid shrugged before his fist slammed into her stomach.

 

Tim forced himself to focus on Miguel’s voice but he knew he couldn’t for much longer. 

“Tim,” Miguel called again, “Tim, I need you to keep talking to me. The Captain will be there in a minute just keep talking to me.”

“Bet you…thought…you’d never…say that,” Tim gasped.

Miguel laughed, though it was filled with nerves, “Yeah, buddy. This is a one time only pass.”

Tim laughed too, or he thought it was a laugh until Miguel yelled his name worriedly but before Tim could reply the wonderful sight of Kristin Westphalen appeared above him.

“We have him, Mr Ortiz,” Captain Bridger assured Miguel.

“Tim,” Kristin said her voice soothing, “You’re going to be alright.”

He shook his head, “Kate…you have to find her.”

“We will,” Bridger assured him.

“She…” he winced in pain trying to catch his breath, “She’s got the tracker.”

Bridger nodded before he moved away and Kristin pulled his attention back to her.

“Tim, Dr Levin and his team are going to take you back to the boat,” she told him, “We’ll find Kate.”

Tim nodded too exhausted to say anything as he was lifted onto a stretcher.

 

Nathan watched as his communications officer was carried away before he turned to the three people standing with him who were all aware that Kate was not truly his niece. 

“Okay,” he said softly, “Kate’s past has caught up with her in a big way. When we find her you have to refer to her as Miss King, no matter what.”

They all nodded, he could see Kristin and Jonathan a little bemused by the fact Crocker was here, as well as the fact he obviously knew about Kate. 

“Sir, do you know who did this?” Ford asked.

“I do but at this moment I’m not going answer any questions as finding her is the priority,” Nathan told them, he pulled out his PAL, “Mr Ortiz, O’Neill says that Kate has your locator on her. Is it possible to activate it from your controls?”

“No sir,” Ortiz replied, “We weren’t at that stage.”

Nathan let out a long breath, “Okay, we’ll have to do this in some other way. Scan the entire colony and keep scanning until you find her.”

He switched off his PAL before turning to Crocker, “Chief, I need a map of this area. See if you can find somewhere she might be being held. Otherwise we need to wait until she manages to activate it.”

“You’re sure she will?” Crocker asked.

Nathan nodded, “I am.”

 

Nathan watched his people working trying to find Kate. He knew Ford and Kristin were surprised that Crocker knew Kate Foster was a façade but they were thankfully not asking right now. It had been two days after they’d come onboard Seaquest for good when Crocker had knocked on his door.

_“Chief,” Nathan allowed him into the room, “What can I do for you?”_

_Crocker stood at attention, “Sir, it is my duty as head of security to find any potential threats to the boat.”_

_“And you have a potential threat?” Nathan asked._

_“I’m not completely sure, Captain,” Crocker replied, remaining as stiff as before, “As you brought someone onboard I believe may be a risk.”_

_Nathan winced._

_“However,” Crocker continued, “As her name is Kate Foster and your niece then I thought it may be a coincidence that she looks exactly like Kate King, a thief.”_

_Nathan leaned back in his chair, he should have known Crocker would recognise her although the last time he had seen her Kate had been about seventeen and badly beaten._

_“Kate is under my protection,” Nathan told him, “Admiral Noyce is well aware who she is, what she was and that she is here.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Chief,” Nathan said softly, “She’s turning her life around and if you’re hovering over her shoulder then she might not be able to. I’m asking that you treat her as you would any of the crew and if you have any issues then please bring them to me.”_

_Crocker nodded._

*********************************************

Kate choked as Kincaid squeezed her throat, her feet scrambled against the floor as she desperately tried to free her hands. He let her go and Kate gasped in as much air as possible.

“Now you might keep a civil tongue in your head, young lady,” he told her.

Unable to speak at that moment all Kate could do was glare at him. Kincaid was taking great delight in beating her; thankfully he hadn’t broken anything – yet. He turned to take a sip of water giving Kate a few moments to strain against the ropes. She needed to get her hands free if she had any chance of surviving.

“Sophie, do you have any idea how much this hurts me?” Kincaid asked as he turned back to her.

“I’m the one who’s been smacked, punched and choked,” Kate sneered through her aching throat, “Did my face somehow hurt your fist?”

He slapped her again.

“Why don’t you just stop posturing and kill me?” she snapped.

Kincaid cupped her cheek, “You’re my daughter, Sophie. I need to protect you from yourself.”

Kate stared at him incredulously, “Firstly, I’m your step-daughter. Thankfully there is absolutely no biological connection between us. Secondly, you’ve tried to kill me at least twice already. If I need to be protected from anyone, it’s you.”

His hands gripped her throat once more.

 

Kate winced as the rope scraped off her skin when she managed to pull her right hand out of the loop slightly. He’d cracked one of her ribs, which was making breathing difficult but she knew she had to keep herself focussed.

Kincaid walked over to her and rested his hand on her hair, “We’ll be leaving soon. Your friend should have been found by now and I want more time alone with you.”

“You won’t get out of here,” Kate told him, despite how painful talking was, “You shot a UEO officer and they will come after you.”

Kincaid chuckled, “I have so much I need to teach you, Sophie. I didn’t shoot him, my friend whose nose you burst did that and the weapon shows your fingerprints.”

“They’re not stupid,” she snarled.

Kincaid shrugged, “That’s not been my experience. Is that what you’re hoping for Sophie? That the UEO will blunder in here and save you? You don’t exist, remember?”

“But he does,” Kate retorted looking over at Kincaid’s hired help, “And so do you.”

She jumped when Kincaid grabbed the gun sitting on the table and shot the other man, she could tell he was dead the moment he hit the floor.

“You are psychotic,” Kate whispered.

Kincaid glared at her before he slammed the handle of the gun across her cheek. Pain seared through her but she managed to swallow back the cry of pain. He moved to the dead body in the corner for a moment, Kate gritted her teeth and managed to pull her right hand out of the binding completely. Watching Kincaid she slid her hand into her pocket finding the small device Tim had given her what seemed like days ago. She squeezed her eyes shut forcing back the tears that formed at the thought of her friend and the fact he might be dead. Kate had been trained to keep her emotions in check at all times, although until recently she wasn’t sure she was even capable of real emotion, and right now she knew she needed to be the person before the Seaquest, before Tim.

It was the only way to survive.

*********************************************

“Sir,” Ortiz’s voice sounded suddenly over the radio, “Kate’s activated the tracking device.”

Relief filled Nathan; he knew she would find a way to call them, “Do you have a location?”

“Not yet,” Ortiz replied, “The tracker is a prototype, Captain. We were doing the tests to day to help us work on just this. I’ll need some time to set the parameters.”

“Fix it fast,” Nathan snapped, “And find her.”

The waiting was agonising, the medical team working on O’Neill were completely silent over his condition and they were not having much luck tracing Kate’s whereabouts.

“Come on, kid,” he murmured, “Tell me where you are. I’ll come for you if you just tell me where.”

“Sir,” Ortiz came on suddenly, “I have her. Sending the location to you now.”

Nathan looked over to Crocker who nodded, “We have it.”

“Chief, Jonathan, Kristin,” he ordered, “Let’s go.”

With Crocker in the lead they started through the corridors of the colony following the signal hoping it would lead them to Kate.

 

“It’s time to go, Sophie,” Kincaid told her.

“I’d rather stay here,” she retorted, all she needed was a few more minutes to pull her other hand out of the rope.

Kincaid didn’t reply instead he moved to hit her once more; Kate managed to haul her left hand free and caught his fist before it struck her. At his surprise Kate took the opportunity to twist his arm and slammed her elbow into his stomach. Kincaid cried out in pain and Kate pulled away. Unfortunately her cracked rib meant she wasn’t able to move fast enough and he caught the back of her shirt. Pulling her back Kate cried out as she fell into the table holding Kincaid’s water and gun. Seeing the gun fall Kincaid moved to catch it. Kate pushed against the stabbing pain in her lungs and scrambled to get it before he did. She managed to grab the gun and rolled; shakily she stood and pointed the gun at her step-father.

“Sophie…”

“Get up,” she snarled.

He held up his hands, “You don’t want to do this, Sophie.”

“Oh, trust me,” Kate gripped the gun tighter, feeling the metal bite into her hand, “I’ve wanted to for a long time. Even more since I realised you murdered my mother.”

Kincaid laughed harshly, “Rosemary, she really was gullible. Sobbed over you for weeks, just like she sobbed over your father.”

Ice slid down her spine, “My father?”

Kincaid took advantage of her shock and tried to grab the gun away from her, Kate pulled back slightly keeping out of reach.

“You killed him too,” Kate gritted her teeth, “Didn’t you?”

He began to laugh and Kate gripped the gun even tighter her finger pressing against the trigger, “Then no one can blame me for this.”

 

Nathan prayed that when he opened the door that Kate was both there and alive. He gripped his gun as Crocker and Ford broke down the door surprised to see Kate standing holding a gun on Kincaid. He could see she’d been through the mill but there was determination on her face as she was beginning to squeeze the trigger.

“Miss King,” Nathan said softly as he stepped towards her, not wanting to spook her into firing accidentally, “Miss King, put the gun down.”

She shook her head; he could see her gasping for breath and the pain each breath was causing.

“Miss King,” he glanced at Ford and Crocker who were making their way slowly to Kincaid, “I’m Captain Nathan Bridger, I’m Lt O’Neill’s commanding officer.”

Kate froze slightly, “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” Nathan assured her, “He managed to contact us and told us you were in danger. Just give me the gun.”

He stepped closer to her, Kate had released the pressure on the trigger slightly and when he reached her side she let him take the gun. Nathan passed the gun to Kristin, who didn’t look happy about taking the weapon but she said nothing, before he caught Kate who sagged her energy sapped.

“Sophie,” Kincaid yelled as Nathan started walking Kate out of the room.

“It’s alright, Miss King,” Nathan said stopping her from turning back.

“Captain,” Kincaid continued, “That is Sophie Kincaid and I can prove it.”

Kate stiffened slightly beneath Nathan’s arm and they slowly turned to the man who had tortured her in so many ways.

“She has a birthmark,” Kincaid smiled triumphantly at Kate, “On her right shoulder blade, don’t you Sophie.”

Kate was shaking slightly and she looked up at him for a moment before she unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt, “Captain, can you help?”

Nathan helped her slide the shirt back revealing her right shoulder blade that didn’t even have a freckle on it. He heard Kincaid’s strangled cry of disbelief as Kate fixed her shirt before she started out again. He frowned as he saw her turn to Kincaid one final time and give him a smug smile.

*********************************************

Kate sat on the infirmary bed leaning against the pillows staring blankly at the wall. Kristin entered and moved to her side.

“How’s Tim?” Kate asked.

Kristin sat beside her, “He’s fine. He’s resting but I promise you that in a few weeks it will just be a memory.”

“Connected to a scar,” Kate stated coldly.

Kristin sighed softly, she stood and pulled over the tray holding everything she needed, “I’m going to clean any cuts and make sure you’re not bleeding internally.”

“I have a cracked rib on my left side,” Kate told her, “Possibly a fractured cheek bone but other than that mostly just cuts and bruises.”

Kristin gently brushed Kate’s hair back making the younger woman duck her head away from the affection. Frowning slightly Kristin stood up and began Kate’s exam.

 

“She has a cracked rib, as she predicted,” Kristin reported as she sat in the ward room with Nathan, Ford and Crocker, “Thankfully, that’s the worst injury she has. She is badly bruised and her wrists are a mess but there is nothing life threatening.”

“Good,” Nathan sighed, “We managed to lay a false trail for Kate King. Just in case.”

“I still can’t believe that Kate is Sophie Kincaid,” Ford shook his head.

“And you will never repeat that ever again,” Nathan ordered, he motioned to Crocker also, “I didn’t have a choice but to let you both know something I promised I would never reveal.”

“Of course, sir,” Crocker nodded.

Nathan turned to Ford who rolled his eyes, “Kate may be a lot of things but she’s part of this crew. I’ll protect her.”

Nathan nodded, “Thank you. Dismissed.”

As the two men left the room Kristin sighed.

“How is she really?” Nathan asked worriedly.

Kristin shrugged, “She asked me about Tim but hasn’t gone to see him. In fact she simply headed back to her room. I’m worried about her.”

Nathan sighed, “So am I.”


	28. The Good Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> The next two chapters are finished and will be posted over the next few days. But until NaNoWriMo is over then there will be no further chapters – assuming I keep focus.
> 
> Enjoy

“You wanted to see me?”

Kristin looked up from her conversation with her daughter to find Kate standing there. The bruising and cuts on her face were fading, she was wearing a high necked top hiding the dark bruising on her throat. Her face was blank, not giving away anything, the way she had been when she’d first come onboard.

“Just a quick check,” Kristin assured, “Especially your wrists. I don’t want the cuts to get infected.”

Kate nodded and Kristin frowned. Kate had been extremely quiet since she’d returned to the Seaquest after her encounter with her step-father and Kristin hoped time would help her deal with what had happened. Unfortunately the last few days Kristin had been far too busy with what had happened with her own daughter to worry about Kate.

“Take a seat,” Kristin told her before smiling, “Kate, this is my daughter Cynthia.”

Kate glanced over giving a slight nod before asking, “How’s Tim?”

Kristin saw annoyance flash through Cynthia’s eyes at Kate’s rudeness but she shook her head so Cynthia didn’t say anything.

“You could check on him yourself?” Kristin pushed.

Kate stared at her for a few moments before stating coldly, “Or you could just answer me?”

Kristin was very aware of her daughter watching the dance between them, she glanced at Cynthia before she shrugged, “Tim is healing nicely. His arm is in a sling just now but he is back at work. With some physiotherapy his arm will be as good as new.”

The young woman nodded softly, a flash of something that Kristin wasn’t quite sure how to translate flickered across Kate’s face before she offered her arms so Kristin could check them.

She sat patiently allowing Kristin to check the deep scrapes on her wrists from the ropes. Kristin cleaned and rewrapped them once more. Kate nodded and slid away without another word.

“She’s a joy,” Cynthia noted sarcastically once Kate had walked out.

Kristin sighed, “Usually she is. You saw the bruises, she was attacked recently and it seems to have shaken her badly. I just hope she finds her way back.”

 

“You wanted to see me?”

Nathan looked up as Kate stood in his doorway, “Come on in.”

He watched her walk slowly to the chair and sit stiffly her face blank, Kristin was right Kincaid’s attack had scarred more than Kate’s flesh.

“I wanted to know if you feel able to get back to work?” he asked.

Kate shook her head, “Not yet.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “You know if you need to talk, I’m here.”

Kate’s lips parted for a moment and he briefly saw the girl he’d taken care of after her previous encounter with her step-father before she disappeared with a shrug.

“Lt O’Neill is asking about you,” Nathan continued, seeing her flinch slightly, “Let him know you’re okay.”

Kate stood and started out, she turned back to him, “I’m sure you can tell him that. I’ll see you later, Nathan.”

As she left he sighed, Kristin was right Kate was pulling away from them.

 

“Sir?”

Nathan smiled slightly to see Tim O’Neill come over to him, he was happy how quickly the young man had recovered, even if his right arm was still in the sling so he didn’t overwork his injured limb.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Nathan asked, “What can I do for you?”

The younger man nervously licked his lips, “Is Kate okay?”

“No, she isn’t,” Nathan told him bluntly.

Tim sighed, “She’s avoiding me. I think she came to see me when I was in the infirmary but I was pretty groggy.”

Nathan rested his hand on the younger man’s uninjured shoulder, “Everything that happened…she just needs some time to work it out and she prefers to be alone.”

Tim shook his head, “She shouldn’t be alone.”

Nathan winced as Tim walked away with determination, hoping that the determination would last against Kate’s walls.

*********************************************

Kate sat on her bunk staring at the wall. She didn’t have the energy to move and she wasn’t quite sure what she would do right now if she found the energy. Part of her wanted to run, to get as far away from the Seaquest as possible but another part wanted to lock the door to her quarters and stay hidden.

She sighed as someone knocked, “Go away,” she snapped.

For a few minutes there was nothing and she assumed whoever it was had left, then the door opened. She looked up about to tell whoever it was to get lost freezing as Tim stood in her doorway. Her eyes quickly flicked over him checking he was alright after being shot, thankfully other than the sling he seemed fine so she leaned back and looked away.

“Go away, Tim,” she said.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he stated softly, not budging.

“Tim, I’m tired,” Kate told him coldly, “You can tell Nathan you’ve checked on me.”

“Is that why you think I’m here?” he demanded annoyed, “Because the Captain asked me to check on you?”

Kate shrugged.

“Oh, it’s you,” Tim shook his head, “I thought you’d left a long time ago.”

Confusion covered Kate’s face, “What?”

“The Kate who came on board at the beginning of the tour after the Stark incident,” he explained, “Who dressed like she was hiding and kept herself separate from the crew, who Krieg once described as colder than ice.”

“Maybe that’s who I actually am,” Kate retorted.

Tim shook his head, “With someone else you might get away with that but not me. After everything this year you can’t pretend with me.”

“Go away, Tim,” anger filled her voice.

“No.”

She glared at him; it was a look that Tim would normally step back from but this time Tim held his ground.

“I am not walking away when you’re obviously in pain,” he told her taking the few steps inside and took a seat beside her on the bunk, “I’m your friend.”

Kate’s eyes closed, “Please,” she whispered, “Tim, please just leave.”

“No.”

She turned her head away trying hard not to look at him, especially when he took her hand. After a few minutes he broke through the first wall.

“You could have died,” Kate whispered, “Because of me.”

Tim squeezed her hand, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“He shot you because you were talking to me,” she reminded him angrily.

“Kate, that wasn’t your fault,” he soothed, “He thought you were someone else.”

Kate dropped her eyes.

“And even if you were who he was looking for,” Tim continued, “The only person to blame is the guy who shot me.”

Looking up at him Kate finally began to crack, she took a shaky breath, “I shouldn’t have come with Nathan, I should have stayed on the island or…or…or...”

“Do you have any idea how glad I am you did come here?” Tim told her when she trailed off, “This tour wouldn’t have been half as much fun without you.”

Kate smiled very slightly. Tim wrapped his arm around her not letting go when he felt her stiffen at his touch.

“Tim…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he told her, “You don’t have to deal with this alone.”

He could feel her shaking and knew he just needed one small push to get past her walls completely. Tim knew he was possibly taking his life in his hands but took the chance and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kate’s body shuddered and her head dropped onto his chest. He felt the sob wrack her body before he heard her begin to cry. Tim pulled her close letting her weep.

 

“Nathan.”

At the soft voice Nathan looked up finding Kate standing there looking small and sad.

“Come on in,” he told her.

Slowly Kate moved and sat across from him. Nathan studied her as she sat quietly.

“Are you here for a reason?” he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kate sighed, “Before I ended up on the island I only had to think about myself. Then there was you but I could deal with that because you’d been in my life for a long time and you never expected me to be normal,” she took a breath, “When he…when he…” she paused again and took another deep breath, “If he knew that I actually cared about Tim,” she stopped again and rubbed her eyes, “I had to survive. I had to stop caring.”

Nathan nodded in understanding, “So you decided to continue not to care once you came home?”

“It wasn’t a decision,” Kate whispered achingly, “It was survival. I thought if I let anyone in again then I would shatter.”

“Kate…”

“Please use my real name,” she asked softly, “Just for the moment.”

Nathan nodded, “Of course, Sophie.”

“He took everything from me,” Kate continued, “My childhood, my mother and now I find out he also took my father.”

“I’m so sorry, Sophie,” Nathan told her.

She nodded, “I like being Kate. Kate is who I chose to be. And I do like my life. Tim and Miguel are my friends who make me laugh in a way I never have before I came here, Lucas is the little brother I never had, you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father and Kristin is practically a mother. I like being Kate but there are days, like today, when I wonder what it would have been like to be Sophie.”

Nathan smiled slightly.

“What would my life have been like if I had grown up with my real parents?” she wondered, “What would I have done? I don’t even know anything about my father.”

“I’m so sorry, Ka…Sophie,” Nathan gently brushed a lock of hair back, “But I know that they would be proud of you.”

Kate smiled, “Thank you,” she sighed softly, “I should go see Kristin, she went through a lot with her daughter and I was a bit of a bitch.”

Nathan chuckled, “Will you be back to work tomorrow?”

“As long as Kristin signs me off,” Kate told him before smiling softly, “I’ll see you later.”

*********************************************

Kate sat by the moon pool watching Darwin as he swam. Kristin had been as supportive as always when Kate apologised for her behaviour.

“I thought you weren’t hiding away anymore?” Tim’s voice made her look up.

“I’m not,” she smiled at him, “Just taking a moment.”

He sat beside her, smiling as she took his hand.

“Thanks,” she said softly.

“For what?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, for putting up with my bloody mindedness,” she looked up at him and smiled, “For not leaving when I tried to make you and forcing me to deal with what happened.”

Tim squeezed her hand, “I’m your friend. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” she chuckled, “Because I have serious abandonment issues.”

Tim bounced up and pulled her to her feet, “Come on. Let’s go get some dinner.”

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Kate allowed Tim to move her away from the moon pool. 

Her step-father had tried to break her and he’d almost succeeded. If it wasn’t for Tim then Kate was sure she would have given in and that the psychopath would have won. Impulsively she squeezed her friend who looked down with one of those smiles that filled her with warmth. 

She had made the right decision coming to the Seaquest.


	29. An Ocean On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> Here is the final episode of Season One and the last chapter until NaNoWriMo is over. I really enjoy writing Kate and I have ideas for Season Two and beyond in this universe. So this will be continued.
> 
> Enjoy for now.

Kate placed her towel on the sun-bed beside Hitchcock before laying back and slipping her sunglasses on.

“This is the way to spend the day,” she murmured.

“Definitely,” Hitchcock agreed with sigh of contentment

The two women lay enjoying the sun for almost an hour before being disturbed by noise from nearby; Kate looked up and saw the guys setting up a volleyball court, “What are they doing?”

Hitchcock chuckled, “It looks like they’ve been challenged. Do you want to watch?”

“Let’s see,” Kate pretended to think it over, “Stay here or go ogle the guys with no shirts on getting sweaty?”

Hitchcock laughed, “Let’s go.”

 

Kate slid over to stand by Tim, “Are you not playing?”

“Considering I just got rid of the sling,” he rolled his eyes at her, “Take a guess.”

She chuckled before turning to where the male crew members of the Seaquest were getting ready to play, “Come on, guys let’s show them we are the best.”

As the game started Kate mused how she never would have been here a few months ago cheering on her crewmates. But since her run in with her step-father she somehow felt more connected to them than before.

“Hit it, Nathan,” she yelled before cheering as their guys scored again.

When the Seaquest won Kate wrapped her arm around Tim’s waist hugging him, enjoying actually feeling part of a group. It was a pity it wouldn’t be for much longer.

The tour was ending and Kate still had no idea what she was going to do after it.

 

Night was falling and Kate was sitting cross-legged on one of the sun beds watching waves crash against the shore. The rest of the crew were nearby chatting, eating and drinking as they waited for the sun to set completely so the reason they were here today could begin.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this relaxed in a long time,” Nathan noted as he sat on the sun bed beside her.

“I don’t think I have been,” Kate gave him a bright smile, “It’s odd. When I tried to pull away after…well you know, Tim wouldn’t let me and forced me to face everything. Somehow I feel lighter.”

Nathan laughed.

“What’s so funny?” she demanded.

He moved to sit with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “You realise this is you becoming part of a family, don’t you?”

“Just as it’s about to break up,” she chuckled.

“Tours end, the crew separates,” he told her, “Some of them will move on but others will be back and new ones will be folded in. We’ll always be a family.”

Kate stared at the waves in silence for a moment before she turned to him, “That is the biggest load of sentimental garbage I have ever heard.”

Nathan chuckled, “I forgot who I was talking to for a minute.”

She rested her head against him, “I’ve known for a long time that no matter what I can turn to you and Bill if I’m in trouble. But now I have several more people I can turn to which is new.”

“Good new or bad new?”

Kate shrugged, “We’ll find out.”

 

The buildings across from them lit up everyone applauded as the Hydroelectric Power Plant went on line. Kate turned and saw Lucas hunched in his jacket anger radiating from him. She felt sorry for the teenager. His father was being praised by everyone for the thing that had taken him from Lucas.

He started up the beach past everyone, Kate patted Tim’s arm to let him know she was heading back to the boat before she followed Lucas.

They were almost at the Seaquest when Lucas stopped and turned to her.

“I don’t want to talk,” Lucas snarled.

Kate shrugged, “And I’m just walking back to the boat.”

He grimaced at her, “Kate.”

“Look,” she said softly, “Your father sucks, trust me, mine was worse.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “So, what? Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, it just lets you know there is a club,” she squeezed his arm, “You’re allowed to be mad at him but remember you’re not on your own.”

“What about you?” Lucas asked, “Are you mad at your father?”

Kate shrugged, “My real father died when I was very young but my…foster father. Well let’s just say if I never see him again it will be too soon.”

Lucas sighed.

“Look, be mad at him and when you see him let him know that this isn’t acceptable,” Kate told him, “But, and to be honest I can’t believe I’m about to say this, you have another family on the boat.”

He nodded and headed back into the Seaquest leaving her alone.

*********************************************

Kate listened to Nathan’s goodbye speech, smiling amused as he talked about how good the tour had been.

“What?” Nathan demanded as he caught up with her leaving the bridge.

“I was just thinking about the first day we came on board,” she told him, “Do you remember?”

He chuckled, “Of course. You were wearing an outfit that actually caused accidents.”

“And I looked good,” she drawled with a sly wink before becoming serious again, “But what I was actually talking about was you and your insistence that you weren’t staying.”

Nathan shrugged, “I changed my mind.”

“And I wanted to say thank you for that,” Kate smiled, “If it wasn’t for you taking over the Seaquest and then giving me a place on it I don’t know where I’d be. I do know for certain though that I would not be in as good a place.”

Nathan smiled amused, “Do you have a gift for me?”

“God, no,” Kate laughed, “I don’t do sentimental, remember?”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved her to his quarters, “Well I have something for you.”

“Should I worry?”

Nathan didn’t answer, picking up a large brown envelope on the bunk before handing it to her. Bemused Kate reached in and pulled out a picture of a man she didn’t recognise, confused she turned it over.

“Robert Patterson?” she read off the back, “Who is he?”

“Look further in,” Nathan told her, enjoying her confusion.

Putting her hand in once more Kate pulled out a document and let out a gasp as she read her own birth certificate.

“I spoke with Bill and we managed to find some information on him for you,” he told her, gasping surprised as she hugged him.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

Kate held the envelope close to her, stunned that Nathan and Bill had found this for her, until recently she hadn’t thought about her father much but after her step-father’s declaration that he’d killed him Kate had been thinking about him a lot.

“Careful there,” Crocker caught her arm as she almost got trampled by some of the security guards moving equipment.

“Thanks, Chief,” she smiled, annoyed at herself for not paying attention. As the corridor emptied she turned to him, “I haven’t had the chance to talk to you alone since…” she trailed off as he nodded, “I had no idea you’d met Kate King.”

“I didn’t expect you to recognise me,” Crocker told her, “You were in bad shape the first time I saw you.”

Kate chuckled, “Well thank you anyway. If I felt you were watching me I would have run, a long time ago.”

“The Captain trusted you,” Crocker told her, “I trust him. Then after the boat was taken over I saw how hard you worked to protect it.”

Kate smiled at him, “I wish I had known before now. Things could have been more fun.”

As he chuckled Kate grinned.

“Whatever you decide to do,” Crocker told her, “Don’t be Kate King again.”

 

Kate sat on her bunk and emptied out the contents of the envelope. There were photographs and a file giving her all the information on her father, finally there were three discs labelled in numerical order.

Curiously she slipped the first one in and waited. The man who appeared on the screen was the one on the picture she was holding, her father.

“Hi, Sophie,” he said to her, “You’ve just been born and I can’t believe how beautiful you are. I’m making these tapes so that you can see the embarrassing stories I tell are real.”

Kate paused the recording wiping the tears filling her eyes. She pulled out the disc and replaced everything into the envelope she’d watch the rest of it once she prepared herself a little before she put it away for safety. 

*********************************************

Ford looked up as he heard an annoyed sigh coming from the communications station, “Is there a problem, Mr. O'Neill?”

Tim turned, “I'm getting a confirmed uplink from every satellite we're assigned to but nothing's coming back.”

“I'm shut out of the Internet,” Lucas spoke up from his seat, “I'm not getting anything back either.”

Hitchcock frowned bemused at Kate who was sitting at her side, “Did you run diagnostics?”

Tim nodded, “Three times. I tried emergency bands, private sector transponders, and commercial broadcasts. Nothing’s coming back. It's like the globe's been unplugged.”

Lucas nodded, “That's exactly what it's like.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Kate moved to Tim’s side to study the board.

“The globe doesn't unplug,” Hitchcock told them, “Have you tried Satcom?”

Tim nodded, “Satcom, Norpac First Strike, even Conal-Rad.”

Ford chewed his bottom lip for a moment, “Try the E-band. Stand by for UEO Sig-Cor E-band test.”

Tim gave another quick nod before accessing. 

“Identity confirmed,” the automated reply came, “United Earth Oceans Signal Core emergency band engaged.”

 

“Kate, we have to get to the launch bay,” Tim argued as she started the opposite way from the launch bay as they were evacuating the boat.

“I need to get something,” she told him.

Tim grimaced, “Kate, we don’t have the time.”

“I am making the time,” Kate snarled at him before she dodged away. 

Tim groaned as she ran away from him and followed her; the Captain had ordered that he make sure Kate left the boat. He reached her quarters and saw her pull a rucksack out from one of the cupboards.

“I’m ready,” she told him as though nothing was happening.

Tim grabbed her arm and pulled her out, “Come on. The Captain will kill me if I don’t get you to the launch bay.”

Kate nodded and they ran through the boat together, keeping each other up as the boat rocked and shook. They reached the launch bay and Hitchcock glared at them but said nothing as they ran into the launch allowing her to close the doors.

 

As they left the Seaquest for the last time Kate looked around the small shuttle, Krieg was looking after Darwin while Kristin had her arm wrapped around a shell-shocked Lucas. When she got to Bill she had a few choice words to say to him for blurting out the fact that Dr Wolenczak was probably dead in front of Lucas. She glanced up at Tim who was obviously not happy with her right now.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to him, “But this is something I can’t lose.”

He looked down at her still frowning.”

“Anything could have happened and we might not have made it to the launch,” Tim reminded her.

“What do you want from me?” Kate snapped, keeping her voice low so no one overheard, “I’ve apologised and I didn’t ask you to come with me.”

Tim shook his head, “Your bruises have just faded.”

Realisation struck her and Kate squeezed his hand not saying another word as they waited to hit land. Finally the launch beached and everyone was allowed to leave, Kate grabbed Tim’s arm and yanked him to one side away from where everyone else had congregated.

“Tim, I am not a child,” she told him sternly, “What is in this bag is so important me I was willing to risk my life to get it.”

He nodded, “Okay.”

“That’s it?”

Tim nodded again, “Because I know it’s pointless arguing with you.”

Kate was about to reply when another launch appeared, their discussion forgotten they both ran.

 

“Where’s Nathan?” Kristin was demanding as Kate and Tim ran over.

“Out there,” Ford told her, pointing out to the sea.

Kate stared at him, “Why?”

“Autopilot was gone,” Ford told her.

He didn’t have a chance to continue as an explosion rocked the world around them. Kate reached out and grabbed Tim’s arm, he moved and let her lean against him as she tried to understand what had just happened.

Silence settled across the beach as the crew of the Seaquest processed the loss of their home and the loss of their captain. Kate closed her eyes as Tim hugged her; Nathan had been a rock for her for so long she couldn’t quite get her head around losing him.

A soft gasp of shock from Lucas made Kate pull back and she laughed in astonishment as she saw the Stinger slide onto the beach. She pulled away from Tim and ran across the beach just behind Kristin who was following Lucas.

Reaching them Kate threw her hands in the air, “Seriously?”

Nathan patted her hand as he leaned back relieved.

*********************************************

Nathan smiled as Kate appeared at the door to the small office he was using. It always surprised him when he saw the poised young woman in front of him, for some reason he still expected to see the smug girl who had once stolen his wallet before leaving him stranded in the middle of nowhere.

“Come in,” he motioned her to the seat across from him.

Kate closed the door and sat down, “So, why am I here? Since you destroyed the Seaquest I have to find a new job. Unlike the rest of the crew I don’t automatically get a new posting.”

Nathan chuckled, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Kate leaned back in her chair suspicion covering her face, “And that would mean what exactly?”

“We’re building a new Seaquest,” Nathan told her, “And Bill has agreed that I can assemble a team to put it together. I’ve got Ford, O’Neill, Ortiz, Lucas but I still need an engineer.”

“Me?”

“Well Hitchcock has her own command now and she trained you,” Nathan reminded her, “I know you have other options, Kate but you belong on the Seaquest. Think of all the things that you felt could have been better and we can work on it.”

Kate licked her lips as she mused.

“You can have some time to think,” Nathan told her, “If you need it.”

A smile covered Kate’s face, “I don’t need to think about it. Just don’t expect me to call you Captain.”


	30. Interlude 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> November is over and I managed 50,000 words two days early. Happy, relieved and exhausted.  
> So I am taking a break from my novel, which is nowhere near finished, and came back to Kate and the Seaquest crew.  
> Here is a connector between Season One and Season Two.  
> Enjoy

Kate stepped off the stair onto the sand watching the sea crash against the shore, lit only by the full moon and the dim light from the lamp on the porch. She dropped onto the soft sand, still warm from the sun that day and stared at the ocean.

It was now two weeks since the Seaquest had been destroyed and Nathan had sent them all on leave. With nowhere else to go Kate had joined Nathan returning to the island for some ‘rest and relaxation’. Now all she needed was someone to actually explain the meaning of that phrase to Nathan who had spent the past two weeks going over schematics for the new boat.

“You know it’s late, don’t you,” Nathan sat at her side, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? We’ve an early start tomorrow.”

Kate glanced to her side, “I watched the last of my father’s videos tonight. I just needed a few minutes to get my head round it.”

She knew he wanted to ask, he’d wanted to ask her from the moment he had given her the envelope and she smiled because she knew he wouldn’t.

“My father, from what I can tell, was a good man,” Kate told him, “He was an engineer, I actually followed in my father’s footsteps.”

Nathan chuckled.

“I think you would have liked him,” she continued, “You guys have a similar way about you. The one thing I don’t understand is why Kincaid killed him. He was just trying to build a business and raise a family.” Kate paused and turned to the man who had been the closest thing she’d had to a father most of her life, “They’d been trying for a baby for over five years. I was a surprise just before they started IVF treatment.”

“That makes sense,” Nathan told her with a straight face before laughing.

“Thanks.”

Nathan clapped her shoulder, “Come on. We’re leaving early in the morning, you should get some sleep. I’d better make sure Lucas is sleeping too.”

“He is,” Kate assured him as Nathan helped her to her feet, “I checked on him before I came out. I’m glad you brought him after everything with his father. He needed this as much as we did.”

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the house.

 

The next morning chaos reigned in the house as all three of them tried to get showered, have breakfast and dance around one another so they were ready to leave in time. Kate assumed this was what having a normal family was like and for a day it was interesting however it would drive her crazy if she had to do it all the time.

They heard the chopper coming and Kate nabbed the final piece of toast before Lucas could. She smirked at him before grabbing her bag and headed out to house.

“Have you heard from any of the others?” Lucas asked as he climbed in beside her.

Kate nodded, “I spoke to Tim yesterday. He and Miguel met up a few days ago, they’ll see us there. No idea about Ford.”

Lucas lapsed into silence and stared out the window before Kate tapped his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked him.

He shrugged, “Just wondering how this will work. I’m not worried about working with you and the others from the boat but there will be people who will just assume I’m some annoying kid.”

“You are an annoying kid,” Kate reminded him with a chuckle, “But you are also one of us and I promise that if anyone messes with you they will have to deal with us.”

Lucas grinned cheekily, “I want to see that.”

 

Nathan smiled to himself as he watched his crew say hello after their two weeks leave. O’Neill, Ortiz, Ford, Lucas and Kate were sitting round a table drinking coffee telling stories about their few weeks off. It made him proud how close his team was and he knew they would ensure the new Seaquest was even better than before.

“Alright,” he called interrupting them, “We’re due to start work soon. Get your gear stowed away in your rooms and we’ll meet back here in twenty minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” Ford nodded before he began to herd them out.

Nathan watched the five of them head out, smiling to himself as Kate wrapped her arm around O’Neill’s waist chatting away to her friend. She was completely different in some ways to the girl who had washed up on his island years before. Checking his watch he drained his own coffee and headed to his room to dump his own bag. It was time to get to work.

*********************************************

Kate leaned back in her chair smiling smugly.

“You’re not serious?” Miguel demanded.

Kate chuckled, “The name of the game is Strip or Drink Poker,” she reminded them, “You both chose strip and you both lost,” she smirked leaning forward with a raised eyebrow, “Lose the pants, boys.”

Miguel and Jonathan shared a look of resignation before frowning at Lucas and Tim who were trying hard not to laugh and failing, both relieved they had folded.

“Hurry up,” Kate clicked her fingers at them, “Haven’t got all night.”

Miguel sighed, “You’re a Card Shark, aren’t you?”

“I thought it was Card Sharp,” Jonathan noted.

“I’ve heard both ways,” Miguel replied before turning to Tim and Lucas, “What do you guys think?”

“I think you’re stalling,” Lucas chuckled as Tim grinned.

The two men sighed.

“Come on,” Kate laughed, “Take em off. You could have chosen to drink.”

“Considering the bottle you brought has no label and is a strange green colour,” Jonathan sighed as he started to remove his pants, “You know I’m never playing cards with you again.”

Kate chuckled and shrugged, “We’ll see.”

They had been building the new Seaquest for a month and every Friday night they got together for some relaxation. They each took turns deciding what they were going to do and Kate had chosen poker for her turn.

She had a feeling they were never going to let her choose again.

 

Kate sat in the dark; she’d been unable to sleep after they’d all said good night so had come back down to the communal lounge for a while. Finally she opened the bottle that was still sitting there from their poker game earlier and took a swig.

“Are you sure that’s safe to drink?” Tim asked making her turn to where he was standing in the doorway looking concerned.

“An old friend of mine brewed it,” Kate told him, “It’s strong but safe,” she paused before adding, “More or less.”

Tim pulled over a seat and sat beside her, “Are you okay?”

“I’m just not tired,” she replied, handing him the bottle.

Tim took a drink wincing at the strange taste then choking as the alcohol burned the back of his throat while Kate chuckled.

“How can you drink that?” Tim demanded when she took the bottle back taking another swig.

“It’s an acquired taste,” she told him.

Tim sat for a while watching her as she took a few more drinks. Finally he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” Kate asked innocently.

“Because you’re sitting alone in the dark drinking something that’s possibly toxic,” he replied wryly.

Kate winced, “Honestly…” she let out a soft breath, “I recently found out about my real father. It’s coming up for the anniversary of his death and I’ve been thinking about going to visit his grave.”

“You didn’t know him?” Tim asked.

She shook her head taking another drink. Tim wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him comfortingly. Kate smiled slightly; it was only recently that he would do something like this. Before her encounter with Kincaid there had been an invisible wall between them that he would never dare cross. Then he’d pushed through because she needed him to and she hadn’t put the wall back up. Kate found she liked the new closeness with her best friend, the fact he wasn’t afraid of invading her personal space any more was something she was more than comfortable with to her surprise.

“You should go,” he told her, “It might help give you some closure.”

Kate smiled; she kissed his cheek and stood up taking one more swig of the bottle before closing it.

“Night, Tim.”

*********************************************

The sun was shining as Tim reached the spot they’d agreed to meet. Bridger had chased them all to have a day off so they’d gone their separate ways agreeing to meet for dinner.

“Timmy?” a familiar voice called making Tim look up to find his older brother jogging towards him.

“Mike,” he grinned, hugging his brother when Mike reached him, “What are you doing here?”

“Perils of being engaged,” Mike told him with a chuckle, “Yvonne is shopping and I’m here to carry. What about you?”

“Day off,” Tim told him, “I’m just waiting for everyone else to arrive so we can go for dinner.”

“How’s the building of the new Seaquest going?” Mike asked.

Tim smiled proudly, “We have the outer skin of the boat and it’s coming together. Amazingly we’re ahead of schedule.”

Mike chuckled at the grin on his baby brother’s face.

“Knock it off,” Tim elbowed his brother in the ribs, “What are you doing for dinner? I’ll tell the others I’ll see them later.”

Mike nodded, “Great.”

Tim quickly dialled Kate as he was sure she would be the easiest to get a hold of shaking his head as the distinctive ring of her phone came from behind him. He turned and saw her walking over to him.

“Hi,” she said, “You do know I’m actually ten minutes early, right?”

Tim chuckled, “Kate, I’m not going to make dinner.”

Kate glanced at Mike before turning back to Tim, “Better offer?”

“Kate, this is my brother Mike,” Tim introduced, “Mike, this is Kate Foster. She’s the engineer we have working on the Seaquest.”

Kate frowned at him, “Stop gushing, Tim. I’ll start blushing.”

“Hold on,” Mike said before Tim could retort, “Kate? As in the Kate Mom met who helped you stop two robbers?”

Tim saw Kate’s smirk at the memory of how they’d done it, “Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you, Kate,” Mike offered her his hand, “You’re just like Mom described you.”

Kate shook his hand laughing, “I’m not going to ask. But why don’t you join us for dinner, I’m sure you have some good stories you can tell us.”

“I…” Tim started but Mike cut him off.

“That sounds great,” Mike told her, “I’ll call Yvonne.”

 

Laughter filled the room as Mike and Tim finished their story. The entire night had been great fun and the Seaquest team were enjoying their relaxation. Kate watched the brothers intrigued how similar they were in some aspects but in others they were completely different. Yvonne, Mike’s fiancée, was thankfully easy going and lots of fun. Miguel already knew Mike and Yvonne so he was able to help integrate the two groups.

“So what do you do, Mike?” Lucas asked before Kate could.

Mike chuckled, “I’m a cop.”

They all turned as Kate choked on her drink.

“Sorry,” she coughed, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m the black sheep of the family,” Tim joked, “My dad was one and so is our brother-in-law.”

Kate coughed a few more times, “I’ll be back,” she told them before slipping away.

Jonathan stood, “I think I’ll follow her example.”

Heading towards the restrooms he spotted Kate rubbing her eyes slightly.

“You okay?” he asked when he reached her.

Kate shrugged, “I’ve known Tim over a year and he’s never once mentioned the fact his family are in law enforcement.”

“I thought you were no longer…” he hesitated trying to find the right phrase before finishing, “Someone who would worry about the police.”

“I haven’t been for very long,” Kate chuckled, “Still makes me uncomfortable.”

Jonathan patted her shoulder, “Try not to think about it. Don’t make them suspicious of you.”  
“You are a riot,” she glared at him.

 

“So that is the Kate Mom was telling us all about,” Mike noted as he and Tim walked just behind Yvonne and Kate who were talking quietly.

Tim frowned at him, “What was she saying?”

Mike grinned at his little brother’s discomfort, “Just that she’s cute and you two seemed pretty close.”

“Our mother needs to stop trying to match make,” Tim grimaced, “Kate is a friend. Nothing more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mike,” Tim rolled his eyes.

“I’m just saying you two seem to be closer than people who are ‘just friends’.”

Tim sighed, “You know I was shot a few months ago.”

“Yeah, Mom was not happy you wouldn’t come home to recuperate,” Mike told him. 

Tim sighed thinking back, “The guy who shot me was after Kate. He thought she was someone else and he…well let’s just say she wasn’t in a good place after it.”

“So you’re holding back because of that?”

Tim frowned at his brother, “I’m explaining why we seem closer than you would expect. Kate doesn’t trust people easily, what you saw is a front. Other than the captain I’m the closest person to her. She’s my friend, Mike.”

*********************************************

Kate walked through the corridors of the new Seaquest stunned by how close it was to completion. Although it was very disconcerting to see the aqua-tubes with no water in them and open. She leaned in and found Tim working on something in the tube. Bemused Kate climbed in and walked over to him.

“What are you doing?”

Tim glanced down at her, “I’m putting directions in here.”

Kate stared at him confused, “I don’t think Darwin gets lost.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Do you remember when he was sick?”

“How can I forget,” she smirked at him, “its how you came into my life.”

At her glib reply Tim shook his head, “Well the captain and I got lost trying to get him down to the moon pool. This is just case.”

Kate chuckled, “It makes sense.”

Tim finished fixing the plate to the wall and turned to her, “Are you here for a reason or just to annoy me?”

Kate chuckled, “I was actually heading to talk to Lucas. Finding you here was just a bonus.”

Tim laughed and jumped into the corridor before offering Kate his hand. She bounced down and smiled at him.

“I’ll see you later?” she asked.

Tim nodded, “Movie night, I’ll be there.”

 

Kate continued through the corridors towards the almost finished bridge so she could pass some calculations over to Lucas. She was amazed how satisfied she felt from working on rebuilding the boat that had been her home. And then there had been the call she received a few hours before.

Handing the tablet over to Lucas she saw Nathan as he finished talking with one of the people from the private firm that was helping them rebuild Seaquest.

“Hey,” she called catching up with him, “Anything interesting happening with you?”

Suspicion filled his eyes, “No,” he replied, “What about you?”

Kate smiled, “Kristen called me. She’s invited me to visit her for a few weeks.”

“You don’t have to ask for my permission,” Nathan noted rolling his eyes.

She winced, “It’s because you guys were…and that went…” she trailed off, “I just thought it might be weird for you.”

Nathan gave her the fond smile, the one that always made her feel like a little girl who was being praised by a proud father, before he squeezed her shoulder, “Kristen and I are still friends. No matter what else happened and I want you to stay close to her. There are so few people in your life that you would even contemplate visiting. So go.”

As he hurried away to his next meeting Kate smiled to herself. The Seaquest would be ready soon and she was looking forward to the new tour.

It was never dull.


	31. Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> The first few chapters will probably be written and posted quite quickly as I know where I’m going with them while some of the others might take time.  
> So enjoy.

If someone had told Jonathan Ford there would be days he’d be shepherding new recruits instead of doing real work he’d have stayed at home.

“Wow, this place looks like a market,” a familiar voice made him turn relieved to see someone who wasn’t a lost sheep.

“Kate,” he smiled down at the former thief, “How’re you doing?”

She grinned at him, “Good.”

“Congratulations on the new position,” Ford told her sincerely; although she had been working on rebuilding the boat it hadn’t been automatic that she would have a spot on it.

Kate grinned, “I must admit I was surprised when Nathan told me they’d agreed to let me have the job since I’m a civilian.”

“Guess it’s useful to be adored by the former head of the UEO who is an old friend of the Captain,” Ford chuckled as she smirked, “Speaking of, do you know where Bridger is?”

Kate shrugged, “I spent the past few weeks with Kristen. I haven’t seen him since he dropped me off at the airport.”

“Well, your room assignment is…” Jonathan said as he scanned his list.

“I know where I am,” Kate cut him off with a wave of her hand making him smile slightly, “But you look a little stressed.”

He rolled his eyes, “The boat is barely ready, the paint isn’t even dry, communications isn’t working and the new crew are so wet behind the ears we might not need the ocean.”

Kate chuckled before reaching out her hand, “Give me half the list.”

“What?”

“Until we leave I’m still Nathan’s assistant,” she reminded him, “Besides we need you sane.”

Relief filled him and Jonathan passed her half his list, “They’re allowed one carryon. Be brutal.”

A wicked gleam filled her eyes, “Yes, sir.”

 

It was hard not to admire the new Seaquest. Kate knew Nathan had deliberately changed the aesthetic so that it was completely different from the old boat. Opening the door to her new cabin she dropped the bag on the bed. She looked around getting used to the space, checking the entrance to the shafts before she took the small box she had sitting tucked to one side out checking that the small bottle of purple ‘forgetting’ liquid was intact and the other little items she’d taken from the chest Harkins had left her. The rest had been left with Bill and Janet just in case.

Since she was now a qualified engineer and had had a hand in both the design as well as the construction of the new boat Nathan had insisted she have a position as an engineer on the Seaquest. She was the only non-military engineer but Barclay, the new chief, was more than happy to have a Bridger/Hitchcock trained engineer on his team. Now she had the important things sorted in her bunk she headed up to the bridge.

Entering the bridge she admired the new layout, spotting her station with a smile, chuckling to find Ford looking as harassed as before.

“What’s with the vidlink,” Kate asked as she joined him.

Ford nodded to the screen, “O’Neill’s trying to fix it.”

Kate smiled as she saw Tim and Miguel, “Hi boys, do you need me to come and help?”

“Not enough room,” Tim shot back at her.

A smirk crossed her face, “I’m small enough to fit.”

“How’s that Commander?” Miguel interrupted.

“The sun’s shining in Madrid,” Ford told him before sighing,” Where the hell is Bridger?”

“Looking for me, Commander?” Nathan asked as he strolled over to them.

Relief covered Ford’s face, “Where the hell have you been?”

 

Kate smiled to herself as Nathan and Jonathan caught up.

“It's just the shakedown cruise, Jonathan,” Nathan chuckled, “Relax.”

A sudden crash made them all spin to the screen and panic filled Kate as she saw the turbine had fallen on Tim. She began to run with Nathan and Jonathan to help not even thinking that there was nothing she could do. She gasped in horror as she saw her best friend trapped, obviously in pain and froze. There was nothing she could do to help. She was stunned as the large Dagger appeared from nowhere and lifted the turbine with barely any strain.

“Tim,” she moved to him the moment Nathan helped him slide out checking he was alright.

He nodded softly before turning to the large man who had saved him, “Who is that?”

“That’s Dagwood,” Ford introduced, “He cleans the boat.”

“A Dagger,” Miguel asked stunned.

“Hey,” Tim’s annoyed voice made Kate look at him a little surprised having never seen him so annoyed at Miguel, “He saved my life.”

Tim offered the large man his hand wincing as Dagwood shook it before thrusting it at Miguel.

“Now we’re all friends,” Kate interrupted, “Infirmary. Now.”

Tim chuckled wincing at the pain it caused, “You just want me on a bed.”

“And you love it,” she replied helping him walk away from the group.

 

Jonathan watched Kate and Tim as they left before turning to Miguel, “What is going on with those two?”

“The flirting?” Miguel asked rolling his eyes when Jonathan nodded, “No idea but they’ve been doing it a lot recently.”

“Are they…”

Miguel shook his head, “They’re still just friends.”

“So we’re going to have to put up with that for the full tour?” Jonathan asked annoyed.

“It’s actually really funny,” Miguel told him.

Jonathan shuddered as they left the team to fix the turbine and headed back to the bridge.

 

Kate sat on the bed opposite from where the doctor was checking Tim wasn’t badly injured.

“We’re not even out of port and you’re already in an infirmary bed,” Kate noted with a slight smirk, “That does not bode well.”

“For once it wasn’t your fault,” he shot at her.

Kate let out a mock annoyed cry of horror, “I didn’t shoot you and I was not the one who got you so drunk you fell down the stairs.”

“You were there both times,” he reminded her.

She smiled fondly at him, “I missed you.”

“Good.”

Kate stuck her tongue out at him waiting as the doctor continued examining Tim for any serious injuries.

*********************************************

They were at sea, finally. Kate had been called down to a meeting with Barclay and the other engineers on board. She had been a little worried about it as she was the only non-military member of the team but what she hadn’t counted on was how many of the original crew Nathan had managed to bring back. She’d been greeted as an old friend so that any of the newer crew members who weren’t happy having her there soon had that idea quashed.

She was stunned as she saw a man charging along the corridors with security following him, Nathan and Jonathan not far behind.

“Kate,” Nathan snapped, “Stop him.”

As the man got close to her Kate mused he looked close to her age and went through her options quickly when he tried to dodge her. With a grin she swiftly swept her leg so it caught his; she winced as he went careening forward towards the burly security guard. Despite slamming into the floor the man somehow managed to roll out of the way and scrambled to his feet.

“Oh come on,” Kate cried at the security team, “I gave him to you.”

Nathan arrived at her side, “That was a little brutal.”

She frowned at him, “My other options were not very Kate Foster.”

“Captain,” Tim’s voice came, “You're not gonna believe it, but I’ve got this guy swimming through the aqua tunnels.”

Nathan sighed.

“You go to the moon pool,” Kate told him, “I’ll head up to the bridge.”

He clapped her shoulder and they split. At least no one could say the first day back had been boring.

 

Tim looked up as Kate appeared at his side.

“Did they get him?” she asked.

“Darwin herded him for us,” Tim told her.

Kate chuckled before giving him a concerned look, “How are you?”

“My ribs are just a little bruised,” he assured her, when she continued to give him the look that he knew meant she didn’t believe him, “Do you want to check?”

At his cheeky question she smirked at him, “You wish, sweetie.”

Patting his arm she headed over to her station as he chuckled to himself. He hadn’t really noticed it until the others had pointed it out but in the past few months Kate had become more like the woman he’d met when she had first come onboard with the captain, flirtatious and cheeky but only with him. What surprised him even more was he responded in the exact same way. He’d thought about it while she was visiting Dr Westphalen and he’d come to the conclusion it was because she had let her walls down to him. He had to admit it made things fun. With a smile he went back to work.

 

“Kate,” Lucas pleaded catching her as they headed up to the bridge, “You have to talk to him for me.”

“So you have to share your room,” Kate rolled her eyes, “You know Miguel has to, so does a good part of the crew.”

Lucas frowned at her, “Would you be happy if it was you?”

Kate clapped his shoulder, “But it won’t be me so that’s a moot point.”

Lucas groaned, “Come on, Kate. Bridger will listen to you, I’m begging here. He’s taken the top bunk, he has put these posters up. I’m not going to be able to work in there.”

“That’s a good thing,” Kate chuckled, “Lucas, you need to learn to be a kid and, as much as I’m a little wary about putting you with someone who’s already been in jail, this might actually help you.”

Lucas frowned at her when they reached the bridge, “You were more fun when you were Bridger’s assistant.”

 

“Captain,” Tim looked up several hours later, “I've got a UEO distress beacon 1397 C5, very weak.”

“What's their location?” Bridger asked from his now very close seat. 

Tim winced, he knew this would come up, “I'm having trouble with my locators.”

“Well, keep on it,” Bridger told him.

“Yes, sir,” Tim nodded.

Miguel appeared at his side as Kate joined them.

“I told you this would happen,” Miguel reminded him as he hit a few switches, “But you insisted we wire the P12 connectors directly into the patch bay.” 

Time grimaced at his friend, “That's because we couldn't wire them anywhere but the patch bay. You wanted to go to the parade.”

Tim could see the smart remark forming on Kate’s lips but one of the new crew suddenly joined them speaking up before Kate could say a word.

“I'll re-route through my console,” the new girl told them, “That should short cut the patch bay,” after a few minutes she spoke up again, “There. That should work now.”

“Try it now, O'Neill,” Ford told him

“Got it,” Tim said a little surprised, “Beacon at 3200 kilometres. Zero-Six-Niner, south/southwest.”

“Let's go,” Ford clapped Miguel’s arm so he would join him.

Tim turned to look at the new woman, a little surprised as she smiled sweetly and waved at him. He turned back to his console with a little smile not seeing Kate frown.

 

Kate was confused.

The new crew member who had helped fix the locators seemed harmless but Kate bristled slightly as she saw the way she smiled and waved at Tim.

“Kate?” Tim asked as she arrived at his side, “Is there something you need?”

Wincing she shrugged, “I’ll look at the connectors so we don’t have to rely on a re-route that could blow at any time.”

Tim smiled at her before frowning at the fact she wasn’t moving, “What?”

“Just thinking,” she lied, “Who thought when I first came here I would be doing this.”

Kate was relieved when Tim simply chuckled and went back to work letting her slip away. She glanced over at the new woman and frowned again.

*********************************************

“You wanted to see me?”

Nathan looked up as Kate stood in the doorway of the ward room, she wasn’t navy so she didn’t wear a uniform but she was wearing something that at least meant she blended. She looked so professional and smart that Nathan was momentarily speechless.

“I do actually have a job now,” she teased, “I can’t just stand here and bask in your adoration.”

“The GELF colony,” he came out of his reverie, “Any ideas on getting into it?”

He hoped she would understand why he was coming to her for this and he sighed inwardly relieved when she simply sat down chewing her lip in thought.

“Not in the time we have,” she told him, “If I had about a week to study the schematics and all the security I could.”

Nathan grimaced, “I’ll have to think of something else. Thanks kid.”

She smiled at him, “No problem.” Kate started out before turning back, “Who’s the new girl?”

“Which one?” Nathan asked.

“The one on the bridge,” she explained with a slightly forced chuckle, “The one who helped with the locators.”

“Henderson,” Nathan told her, “Lonnie Henderson, new helmsperson. Why?”

Kate shrugged, “I just wondered.”

“Sir,” Jonathan tapped on the door to the wardroom Brody just behind him.

“Come on in,” Nathan motioned them, “We need some ideas.”

Jonathan walked past giving Kate a quick nod. Brody gave her a charming smile offering her his hand.

“Jim Brody,” he introduced himself with a charming smile.

“Kate,” she chuckled, “And so not interested. I’ll talk to you later, Nathan.”

Brody stared after Kate as she left, “What did I say?”

 

“So I swim in, get your guys in undetected,” Piccolo said from inside the pool, “What's in it for me?” 

Nathan grimaced catching Kate’s amused smile, “What's in it for you? You get to do something worthwhile.” 

Piccolo shrugged, “Worthwhile isn't in my vocabulary.”

“It is now,” Nathan told him “Or you're back in the brig.”

Piccolo shook his head, “You know nobody on this boat has a sense of humour.”

Kate chuckled slightly; rolling her eyes as Tony turned to her with what he thought was a charming smile.

“I do,” Nathan told him with a smirk, “Wait till you see what you do when you come back.”

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Piccolo demanded.

“Get going!”

As Piccolo disappeared Kate turned to the captain, “Don’t take this the wrong way, Nathan but are you insane?”

He gave her a bemused look, “How can I not take that the wrong way?”

“I’m serious,” Kate shook her head, “All I’m asking is why you put that guy with Lucas.”

Nathan sighed; he had been waiting for this but expected it maybe a little later in the tour, “It’ll be good for Lucas.”

“Okay,” Kate said, “Ignoring the fact that Lucas begged me to talk to you about this. I am a little confused why you would deliberately put someone with Piccolo’s background in close quarters with Lucas.”

“Piccolo’s background?” Nathan demanded with a laugh, “That’s a bit rich coming from you, Kate.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m going to ignore that comment although I will point out that the first few months we were here you pretty much demanded to know every interaction I had with him. I just wanted to remind you of how easily Krieg corrupted Lucas.”

“Lucas needs a sense of responsibility,” Nathan told her, “He also needs someone to make sure he doesn’t disappear into his work.”

Kate held her hands up in defeat, “It’s your call, Captain. I’ll see you later.”

Nathan sighed as Kate left, “Now she calls me captain.”

 

Kate looked down at the tablet in her hand as she opened the panel in the wall; she was tracing a few strange readings that were going through the systems. Just as she finished the boat shuddered.

“Foster,” Barclay’s voice came through her PAL, “Can you take over on the bridge?”

“I’m on my way,” she told him as she replaced the panel.

Jogging onto the bridge she reached her station nodding to the guy who was already there looking a little worried that they were obviously about to get into a fire fight. Taking the seat she smiled at Tim before turning to look behind her.

“Nathan,” she turned to him, “Barclay asked me to remind you that the engines haven’t been fully tested so you break it you bought it.”

“Thank you for that,” Nathan murmured annoyed before he turned his attention to the situation at hand.

Kate glanced to one side and gave Tim a smile; he smiled back at her before turning back to his station focussed on his job as they went after the GELF renegades.

*********************************************

“You know,” Piccolo said as he pulled out the cards later that night once they’d left the GELFs to their new freedom, “We should invite that engineering chick to play, what’s her name – Kate?”

“No,” Lucas and Miguel yelled making both Piccolo and Dr Smith stare at them a little stunned.

“Sorry,” Miguel said, “But if you only ever take one piece of advice from us then it is don’t ever play cards against Kate.”

Smith laughed, “She can’t be that bad.”

“The one and only time we played against her,” Miguel explained, “I lost my shirt.”

Piccolo looked a little confused, “So you lost.”

“No,” Miguel replied, “I mean she actually has my shirt and refuses to give it back.”

Piccolo chuckled, “I like her already.”

 

Tim stood watching Henderson as she left him in the laundry room a little stunned by the fact she seemed to have actually been flirting with him.

“My question is,” Kate’s voice came from nowhere making him jump and look around wondering where she was, “How did her toy get in amongst your underwear?”

Tim frowned, continuing to look around still not able to see her.

“I’m up here,” Kate laughed.

Tim glanced up and saw Kate’s head poking out through the ceiling above him. She disappeared for a moment before her legs reappeared and she dropped down onto one of the machines.

“What are you doing?” Tim asked, obeying as she motioned for him to help her down.

“Since we got sent out before the boat was ship shape,” she smirked at her own joke while Tim rolled his eyes, “I’m doing checks on a few systems so we don’t break down within a week.”

“So, you heard…”

“The new girl flirting with you,” Kate nodded rolling her eyes, “Which brings me back to my original question of what her soft toy was doing in your underwear. Not to mention who at her age sleeps with a teddy bear?”

Tim chuckled, “You don’t sleep with anything?”

Kate stretched up so they were eye to eye, “Only a knife.” With a smirk she patted his cheek and left the room, “See you later, sweetie.”

“Stop calling me, sweetie,” he sighed.

Kate popped back and grinned at him, “Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When watching Season Two the new bridge had the two stations just in front of the Captains’ chair. There never seemed to be anyone in the chair next to Tim so I decided to make it the engineering station. So that is where Kate sits if you care.


	32. The Fear That Follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Nathan marched into the infirmary a little stunned by the scene before him. Wendy was treating Sergeant Miller while Brody was standing over Kate who was sitting on a bed looking annoyed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Finally,” Wendy sighed in relief, “Captain…”

She trailed off as he gave her a quick nod and moved over to Brody who stiffened slightly in attention.

“Does someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Nathan demanded.

“Miss Foster was found in a restricted zone,” Brody reported, “And when Sergeant Miller confronted her she attacked him.”

Nathan stared at her, “You what?”

“She attacked him and broke his arm,” Brody finished.

Kate glared at him, “It was not my fault. He used his arm to block my kick.”

“Why were you kicking?” Nathan demanded.

Kate shook her head, “It was instinct when he snuck up on me.” 

“Miller didn’t sneak up on you,” Brody retorted sharply, “He found you standing in a restricted zone near engineering.”

“I’m an engineer, you ass,” Kate snapped, “I work in engineering.”

“Kate,” Nathan warned before motioning Brody to continue.

Brody nodded, “Miller asked her what she was doing and received no reply so he touched her shoulder. She attacked him and broke his arm.”

Nathan took a deep breath turning to Wendy when she joined him, “How is Miller?”

“It was a clean break,” Wendy told him, “He’ll be fine. You can talk to him if you want.”

He turned to Kate who was seething, “Stay.”

She turned her eyes on him, a darker brown than normal which let him know she would only obey for so long, Nathan motioned his new security chief, “Brody, come with me. Dr Smith will stay with Kate.”

 

“Is Kate okay?” Miller asked the moment they entered the other room.

Nathan nodded as Brody looked confused and annoyed. 

“What happened?” Nathan asked.

Miller shrugged, “I was heading to engineering when I saw Kate standing staring at the aqua tube. I knew her shift was over about an hour before so I went over to make sure she was okay.”

“And?” Nathan prodded.

Miller frowned, “It was odd, it was like she was in a complete trance then I touched her shoulder and she attacked. Commander Ford did really well on those self-defence lessons.”

“How did she break your arm?” Brody demanded.

Miller rolled his eyes, “I tried to block a kick instead of dodging. It was a dumb move. Dr Smith says it was one in a million chance where she hit me. Anywhere else it would just be bruise.”

“Hold on,” Brody snapped, “You’re defending her?”

Miller nodded, “I think there might have been something wrong. Kate is cool, but the way she reacted when I touched her…”

“Thank you,” Nathan said, “I’ll send Dr Smith back in and hopefully she’ll let you out of here.”

 

Kate looked up when Nathan walked back into the room she was in and he caught the slight glaze over her eyes.

“How long has it been since you slept?” he demanded, recognising the look combined with what Miller had just told him.

Kate shrugged, “About a week.”

“Damn it, Kate,” Nathan snapped, “Are you kidding me? Do you not remember the last time you didn’t sleep?”

“Honestly?” Kate asked.

“For crying out loud,” Nathan sighed, “Kate, go get some sleep.”

Kate rolled her eyes at him, “Like I haven’t tried. I just can’t seem to get my mind to stop. I end up staring at the ceiling all night. I’ve spent the past few nights watching movies.”

Nathan turned to the doctor who was standing watching them, “Wendy, can you give her something?”

“I’d prefer not to,” Wendy replied, “Insomnia is a symptom. There’s a reason Kate can’t sleep and it will be better for her if she works through it.”

Nathan let out an annoyed sigh, “Fine. Kate, go and keep out of Brody’s way for a while. I will let this run its course for now but if you do anything like this again I will drag you here and sedate you myself.”

Kate winced slightly, “Sure.”

“Go.”

He watched as she slid off the bed and left the infirmary, he assumed she would go find O’Neill, before he turned to Wendy.

“Does Kate have a history of insomnia?” she asked.

Nathan shook his head, “Not really. But the week or so before she was due to take her first exams she couldn’t sleep. It was not a fun week.”

“There is something Kate needs to deal with,” Wendy told him, “And until she does she won’t be able to sleep. Usually these things work themselves out.”

Nathan nodded and left murmuring under her breath, “Hopefully she won’t kill someone before it does.”

*********************************************

The bridge was quiet.

But they were docked and it was the middle of the night so there was no need for a lot of activity. Jonathan glanced over at the engineering station where Kate was sitting though whether she knew that or not was another question. She still had insomnia and Bridger had removed her from active duty as Dr Smith still refused to sedate her. In some ways it was actually quite funny as Kate went from completely hyper to sitting in a trance. That however was the problem.

As Miller had discovered if you didn’t have her attention then touched her then Kate acted on instinct and attacked. Thankfully no one else had been hurt although it was only because the last time Dagwood had been there to stop her.

Jonathan knew they were going to have to talk about how dangerous Kate actually could be at some point. He jumped up as an alarm began to sound.

“What’s going on?” he demanded just before soldiers flooded the bridge. 

He held up his hands noting the UEO insignia wincing as one of the men grabbed Kate. Jonathan grimaced as the young woman grabbed the gun from the soldier who tried to move her when she’d been completely oblivious to the fact anyone had been there.

“Kate,” Jonathan dodged round and caught the gun she was holding, keeping back so he was outside the danger zone, “Calm down.”

She released the gun and stepped back allowing Jonathan to pull her to one side relief filling him as Bridger arrived. 

So much for the quiet night.

 

“Lieutenant,” Nathan motioned Tim over when they were waiting for everyone to arrive, “I need you to stay with Kate and keep an eye on her. I can’t trust her until whatever is keeping her awake is sorted.”

“Of course, sir,” Tim nodded.

Nathan clapped his shoulder, “Good. Just be careful.”

“I know, sir,” Tim chuckled, “But we should have everyone take some lessons from the Commander. She’s pretty dangerous.”

Nathan smiled softly as Tim left, one of these days the poor man was going to get a huge surprise when Kate told him who and what she really was. But that was her choice.

“Okay, time to do this,” Nathan groaned, he really didn’t like Reinhart.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Tim asked as he sat beside Kate in the ward room who was watching the meeting with their visitors.

Kate shrugged, “I’m fine.”

Tim laughed, “We need to get you a better dictionary because that is not my definition of fine.”

“I’m a little tired.”

“Kate,” Tim laughed, “You broke Miller’s arm, you nearly knocked Tony down a flight of stairs,” he paused before smiling, “Though that was kind of funny. I’m just a little worried about you.”

She leaned against his arm, “From previous experience I should sleep soon. These bouts don’t last long.”

“Dr Smith says you have unresolved issues you need to work out,” Tim reminded her.

Kate chuckled, “A good part of my life is unresolved issues I need to work out. Stop worrying, Tim. We just met aliens, focus on that.”

*********************************************

“I want them found,” Bridger ordered, “I don’t care how you do it.”

Tim chewed his lip as he thought through his options to locate Lucas, Brody and Ford. Kate was sitting in the chair by his side and, from the look on her face, she’d slipped into one of her dazed phases.

He winced when Bridger moved to Kate’s side and dropped his hand onto the back of her chair causing Kate to jump. She swung round with a pen in her hand and Tim grimaced as Nathan grabbed her wrist.

“Lt, take her to her room and make her sleep,” Bridger ordered, “I don’t care if you have to knock her out, just do not leave her until she is fast asleep.”

Wincing Tim slid out of his seat and passed the communication station to Henderson who gave him a smile. He smiled back before catching Kate’s arm and herding her off the bridge a little confused why she was glaring at Henderson. When they reached her room Tim sat on the bunk with his back to the wall watching her as she began to pace the room. 

“Kate,” Tim said softly, “You need to sleep.”

“I’m fine,” she waved him away.

“No, you’re not,” Tim replied, “Something is bothering you. You do not get insomnia this bad when you’re fine.”

She shrugged, “I’m fine. I am fine. It’s not like everything has suddenly changed and there are all these new people that I don’t know. Brody is breathing down my neck because of what happened with Miller. And Henderson, wow she’s annoying.”

Tim stared at her as she rambled, a little surprised when she suddenly climbed onto the bed kneeling beside him.

“Kate?”

“And she’s smiling at you,” Kate continued talking, “And you’re smiling back and I’m suddenly wondering.”

“Kate?” he asked again a little confused as she moved to straddle him. 

She stared down at him, “I know I’m not capable of anything deep. I know that but I’ve never known and I really want to know.”

“Kate…”

She cut him off as she kissed him. Tim was stunned as the kiss deepened suddenly, Kate shifted slightly in his lap pressing closer to him her fingers sliding through his hair making soft sighs. They parted and Tim stared at her as she looked down at him, he jumped slightly as his PAL beeped.

“I have to get this,” he breathed, a little confused when she rested her head against his shoulder before taking a deep breath, “O’Neill.”

“Captain needs you at the moon pool,” Ericson told him.

Tim winced but he couldn’t refuse an order, “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He became very aware of the fact his dear friend was currently in his lap curled against his shoulder.

“Kate,” he said softly chuckling slightly as he realised she was fast asleep. Hoping he didn’t wake her Tim gently slid out from beneath Kate managing to get her to lie down properly. Tim gently stroked her cheek before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“We need to talk about this when you wake up,” he sighed, “Assuming you don’t kill me.”

Leaving quietly Tim headed to the moon pool where the Captain was waiting for him.

“Well?” Bridger demanded the moment Tim arrived.

“She’s sleeping,” Tim assured him relieved that the Captain didn’t ask him how he’d managed it instead he handed Tim some paper with strange squiggles on it.

*********************************************

Nathan looked up as Lucas walked onto the bridge, he was sure something had happened. From the evidence he had Nathan was almost convinced they’d somehow had time rewound and Lucas had lived a day none of the others had – as insane as that sounded. 

Lucas walked over to the pool and reached in to stroke Darwin. Nathan winced as he realised Kate was sitting there and had that glazed look in her eyes, Lucas accidentally bumped her and Nathan managed to grab his ‘niece’ just before she threw Lucas into the water.

“That’s it,” he snapped, grabbing Kate by the arm and marching her off the bridge, “We are having Smith sedate you because this is out of hand.”

“Nathan,” Kate started as he marched her away, “Nathan…Nathan…”

 

Kate sighed as she opened her eyes looking around confused to see the infirmary and not her own room.

“Welcome back,” Nathan’s voice made her look up to find him standing just in one corner with Smith, “I thought you were going to sleep all day.”

“How long have I been out?” she asked tiredly.

Nathan chuckled, “Two days.”

“Two days?” she demanded, turning to Smith, “You sedated me for two days?”

“Actually,” the doctor chuckled, “The dose I gave you should have knocked you out for a few hours. The rest was your body catching up with the sleep you needed.”

She gave them a smile before she left them alone.

“So,” Nathan took a seat beside her, “Are you going to tell me what is going on with you?”

Kate sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, “Do you know what date it is?”

“It’s the seventeenth,” Nathan told her.

She stared at him for a moment before smiling very softly, “Then it’s exactly five years.”

“Five…”

“Since you found me half-dead in a dinghy,” she explained.

Nathan frowned, “And that’s giving you insomnia?”

Kate shook her head, “It’s dumb and I know it but I’ve been with you five years. I have never stayed this long in one place in my life since I was ten. I’m afraid I’m going to do something to screw it up.”

Nathan gently stroked her cheek, “Basket case.”

Kate dropped her eyes, sighing as he hugged her. Pulling back she gave him a shrug, “I have a few apologies to make.”

Nathan nodded, “Yes, you do.”

“What’s really odd is I’m sure I owe Tim an apology,” Kate told him, “But I have absolutely no idea why.”


	33. Interlude 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Unfortunately this I the end the chapters I know what I’m writing. A few of the future ones are planned but this means it might be a while before the next update.  
> Enjoy.

The sun was shining as Nathan sat in the small beach bar watching the waves while he sipped his coffee. A shadow crossed him and looking up he saw his ‘niece’ standing there.

“Problem?” he asked.

“We need to talk,” she told him seriously, sliding into the seat beside him.

Nathan frowned, he knew this was not a good thing and braced himself for the worst.

“We have a slight problem,” Kate started, “With Brody.”

Nathan winced, “What kind of problem?”

“Well, he’s checking up on me a lot,” Kate told him, “He’s watching me, I’m pretty sure he’s had a check done on my background and he’s scanning my logs.”

“Are you sure?” Nathan demanded, frowning at the slight guilty look that crossed her face, “Kate?”

“I might have installed a little program to make sure I was made aware if anyone got a little too interested in me,” Kate confessed, “One of my specialties is security systems, remember?”

“Get on with it.”

Kate sighed, “It’s making life difficult. He’s dogging my steps and if you need me to do something…unusual it won’t be easy.”

“I’ll speak to him,” Nathan promised, sighing as she winced, “What?”

“Might not be the best idea,” Kate told him, “I have an idea why he’s so suspicious of me.”

Nathan groaned, why was this always so complicated?

“A few months before I arrived at the island,” Kate told him, “I was hired to bypass security on a UEO function to steal some codes. My part went fine. Unfortunately I was working with idiots.”

“Kate,” Nathan told her with a long suffering sigh, “Could you get to the point?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “As I was getting out I ran into a UEO security officer.”

“Brody?”

“Brody. And…let’s just say he came off worse in the meeting,” Kate confirmed, “I don’t think he even recognises me because I was Kitten at the time, she looks and sounds completely different from me.”

Nathan shook his head, “That sounds insane.”

“I know,” Kate admitted, “I thought you needed to know.”

He nodded, “I’ll talk to Jonathan and we’ll see what we can do. Just try and get along with him.”

“I will,” she grimaced checking her watch, “I better go. I’m working on some WSKR improvements with Miguel.”

Nathan watched her leave. There were days he sometimes couldn’t believe that she was the same person he found lying in a pool of her own blood battered and broken. Then were times, like now, when he could.

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” a strange voice said from behind him making Nathan turn to find a man standing above him, they were close in age although the man still had light brown hair amongst the grey and a deep tan covered his skin, “But my Kitten always was.”

*********************************************

Kate found Nathan sitting at the same table she’d left him at about two hours before. She had been a little bemused when Ford had told her Nathan needed to see her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly at the serious expression on his face.

He sighed, “Kate, there’s someone nearby who wants to talk to you. I said I’d bring you but if you don’t want to see him you don’t have to.”

Confusion filled her and Kate followed his hand when he pointed towards another table on the opposite side of the beach bar. Kate stared at the two men sitting there before turning to Nathan.

“Who are they?”

“He said it might take a minute or two,” Nathan told her, “Just think about it.”

Still confused Kate looked back at the two men, one was lean with closely shaved hair while the other slightly heavier with salt and pepper hair. Recognition flooded her and she gasped surging to her feet, “Harkens!!!”

She spun to Nathan who nodded, “He wants to see you.”

“And you have no problem with this?” she asked stalling for time.

Nathan shrugged, “It’s your choice. I know that I can’t stop you if you want to see them.”

She closed her eyes and nodded, “Okay.”

“Do you want me to come?”

Kate hesitated. In some ways it would be good to have his support but Kate also knew there was far too much about her past that she didn’t want him to know about so she shook her head.

“It’s okay,” she assured him, “I’ll be back on the Seaquest before it’s time to leave.”

Nathan nodded gently squeezing her arm for a moment letting her know she could talk to him before he left her alone.

 

Kate walked slowly towards the table where the two men who had raised her were waiting. She wasn’t sure how she felt but she couldn’t turn back.

“Kate,” Harkens stood smiling at her, “Oh, you look good.”

She dropped her head for a moment before looking up at him, “What do you want?”

“We wanted to see you,” he told her softly, “Do you have any idea how much we miss you?”

Kate looked up at him, “You miss me? You abandoned me almost ten years ago and before that all I was to you was your pet” she snarled at him, “Your little Kitten.”

“Kate…”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, “This was a mistake.”

Kate turned and walked away. She wasn’t sure where she was going but she couldn’t go back to the boat yet. Finally she found a bench in the park nearby where she sank down to sit. She grimaced as a man sat beside her.

“What do you want, Mac?”

“Do you really think that’s all you were to us?” Mac asked her, “A pet?”

Kate shook her head, “That’s the way it seemed. Mac, from day one I knew that someday you would leave me as well. You guys raised me so I knew if I’d done well or not by which one of you talked to me after a job.”

Mac reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, it was something Nathan did at times and she was stunned to realise Mac also did it whenever they talked.

“We made mistakes,” Mac admitted, “But when we first took you in…” he sighed, “You were scared, Kate you didn’t trust anyone. When we took you to Dionne’s café for something to eat you stole a knife to protect yourself.”

“I don’t remember that,” she admitted.

“Of course you don’t,” Mac chuckled, “Those first few days you barely slept. After everything that had happened to you, after what Kincaid did to you…”

Kate stared at him, “You knew?”

Mac laughed, “Of course we knew, Kate. Sophie Kincaid’s picture was all over the news which was why we cut your hair, dyed it and removed the birthmark from your shoulder.”

She stared into the distance for a moment before turning to him, “Then I guess I should talk to Harkens.”

 

Kate stepped into the beach house and stopped instantly as she saw her picture sitting above the mantelpiece along with several others scattered around the room. Harkens stood and smiled as she walked in.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a while,” Mac said, he gently patted Kate’s arm before disappearing into another room.

“Do you want to sit?” Harkens asked.

Kate chose the seat and sat stiffly there waiting for him to talk.

“I must admit I was stunned to see you with the captain of the Seaquest,” he started, “I knew you were no longer working as Kitten but it was stunning to find out you were working on the UEO flagship.”

“You knew that I knew Nathan,” Kate replied, “And that he had saved me from Mason. When I had nowhere else to go, after my step-father tried to kill me he took me in.”

“Kincaid tried to what?”

Kate waved it away, “I don’t want to talk about it. You left me alone, you and Mac were all I had and you left.”

He dropped his head, “I’m sorry.”

“What did I do?” she demanded, “Because I could never really please you. You always found something to pick at and all I wanted was to make you proud. Why couldn’t I?”

He sighed, “Honey, I didn’t want you to make me proud by being like me. I hated that we brought you into that life.”

Kate stared at him confused.

“When we first took you in I told Mac we were going to get you something to eat then take you to social services,” Harkens explained, “You were a stray and we didn’t need the distraction of a kid.”

“Then why keep me?”

“We realised who you were,” he confessed, “Mac persuaded me that we should keep you safe.”

Kate let out a snort of derision, “So you didn’t want me. Wow, this conversation is _really_ making me feel good.”

He chuckled, “It didn’t take me long before I loved you and I hated that the only way I could protect you was to train you to be Kitten. But you know the world we lived in.”

Kate nodded and she didn’t move away when he stepped towards her pulling her into a hug.

 

The three of them sat and talked for a few more hours before Kate realised she had to go otherwise the Seaquest would leave without her.

“I need you to do one favour for me,” Harkens said after she’d hugged them goodbye.

“I won’t betray Nathan,” she stated coldly, “Not even for you.”

He shook his head, “I know. What I want is for you to keep in touch with us. Let us know how you are and come to see us once in a while.”

“I will,” Kate nodded, smiling as the two men who had raised her hugged her tightly once more.

Heading back to the Seaquest Kate thought over everything they’d talked about, smiling as Nathan just happened to be there when the shuttle docked.

“You cut it close,” he noted when she reached him.

“We had a lot to talk about,” she shrugged before smiling at him, “Thank you. It was good seeing them again but time to get back to work.”


	34. Sympathy For The Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Kate ran on the treadmill as she waited for Jonathan to arrive for their sparring session. She wasn’t on until this afternoon so was meeting Tim for lunch once she’d knocked the commander about the gym for a bit.

She finished the programme and grabbed her bottle of water wincing slightly when Ed Miller walked in to the room, his arm no longer in a cast it was now in a brace.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a friendly nod.

“Hi, Ed,” Kate smiled back, “How’s the arm?”

“Doc says I can get back to light duty in a few days.”

“You know I am really sorry about breaking it,” she reminded him.

He waved her away, “I should have known better than to block. Brody is still not happy about it though.”

“I don’t think he likes me since that,” Kate shrugged.

“He just hasn’t had the time to get to know you,” Miller shot back, “Not the way we have. Once he’s lost at cards to you a few times then he won’t like you the way we do.”

Kate smiled to herself as Miller left and Jonathan appeared finally.

“Ready?” the commander asked.

Kate nodded, “Sure.”

 

Jonathan readied himself for his sparring session with Kate, he got as much out of it as she did but the one problem was that Kate was vicious. Jonathan knew that this was due to the way she’d been brought up so before every session he reminded her that this wasn’t the real world and set out the rules. It meant she didn’t do him any real injury.

“Ready?” Jonathan asked.

Kate nodded and took her place across from him. Despite the possibility of injury Jonathan enjoyed these sparring sessions with the former thief. It forced him to keep on top of his own training since any time he beat her, which did happen, the move he used was only useful a few more times before she learned how to deflect it.

“Was that Miller I saw leaving?” he asked as Kate took a drink.

She nodded, “Yeah, thankfully he doesn’t blame me for what happened to his arm even if Brody still does.”

“Well as long as he doesn’t realise why he’s so suspicious of you,” Jonathan noted, “We’ll be fine.”

Kate chuckled slightly.

“Did you really wipe the floor with him without him even getting a hit in?” Jonathan asked unable to stop himself.

“In Brody’s defence he wasn’t expecting the crying girl to suddenly smack him,” Kate replied with a sly smile.

Jonathan grinned, “Come on, we’ve got ten more minutes.”

*********************************************

Kate scanned the room trying to see which table Tim was sitting at, frowning when she saw he wasn’t alone. Kate wasn’t sure why she disliked Lonnie Henderson but there was just something that made Kate want to beat the other woman with her dumb soft toy. But Tim liked her and, as his friend, Kate had to be nice to her.

Being normal sucked sometimes.

“Hey,” Tim greeted her as she took the empty seat.

“Hi,” Kate smiled at him before she gave Henderson a quick nod, “Anything fun happen this morning?”

“Pretty boring,” Tim told her, “You?”

Kate shrugged, “Just had a training session with Ford. I’m going to be in the ventilation system for the rest of the day doing upgrades so I thought I should at least try and get some exercise before that.”

Tim chuckled, “You’ll be finished on time though?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Kate replied.

“Miss what?” Henderson asked, reminding them both she was still there.

“Movie night,” Tim explained, “It’s a tradition from the last tour that we get together at least once a month.”

“We?”

Kate grimaced. She had an idea where this was heading.

“Me, Kate, Miguel and Lucas,” Tim explained, “Commander Ford comes on occasion. It’s Miguel’s turn to choose the movie.”

“What did he choose?” Henderson leaned forward slightly towards Tim.

Kate rolled her eyes but remained silent.

“Blood Snow 3,” Tim replied shaking his head.

“I am looking forward to it,” Kate told him with a laugh, “The last one was hysterical.”

Henderson smiled at Tim, “I saw that with my dad. He loves those movies.”

“You should come,” Tim told her not seeing Kate roll her eyes at him.

“I’d love to,” Henderson beamed.

Tim turned to Kate, “We should probably invite Piccolo and Brody as well.”

“Brody’s not a good idea,” Kate noted, “He isn’t very fond of me.”

“Maybe this would be a good way for him to get to know you better,” Henderson suggested.

It took every ounce of restraint Kate possessed not to punch the other woman. Instead she stood and picked up her mostly full tray.

“I should get to work.”

 

“Kate,” Tim called after her as she walked towards engineering, “Hey, Kate hold on.”

She let out an annoyed sigh but stopped, turning and waiting for him to catch up with her, “What do you want, Tim?”

“What was that about?” he demanded, “Lonnie was being friendly.”

Kate grimaced resting a hand on his arm, “Tim, you are my best friend and I know you like her but I don’t. I am being as friendly as I can. Okay?”

“I know you don’t like change…”

“It’s not that,” Kate cut him off, “I actually like Piccolo and I like Dagwood, I can put up with Smith. Brody is a pain in the ass and Henderson just rubs me the wrong way.”

“Come on…”

“You’re a nice guy,” she cut him off once more, “You get along with people, I don’t. Just leave it, Tim. I’ll see you tonight.”

When she walked away from him she could feel his frown but didn’t look back because she knew she might snap and she didn’t want to argue with him.

*********************************************

“So, this woman,” Kate said as she walked with Nathan through the boat towards the bridge, “Old girlfriend?”

Nathan shrugged, “I asked her to marry me before I met Carol.”

“Should I be getting upset on behalf of my aunt?” Kate asked with an amused smirk.

He smiled down at her, “Is there an actual reason you’re here? Or are you just here to annoy me?”

“Just to annoy you,” Kate told him, “I have some things to do on the bridge. I thought you’d like my company.”

Nathan chuckled and gave her a quick one-armed hug, “How are things going? Anymore run ins with Brody?”

“He’s keeping his distance,” Kate shrugged, “I’m assuming you talked with him.”

Nathan shook his head, “I passed that one to Jonathan. He mentioned casually you were my niece and that you lived with me for a few years before we joined the Seaquest.”

“We’ll see how that goes,” Kate mused.

Nathan chuckled, “Look, when we head over to the colony I want you to come.”

“In what capacity?” Kate asked innocently.

“Both,” he replied.

Kate nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes before she looked up at him, “We’re going to have to be careful. Using my ‘other’ skills so often might raise suspicions.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, “But Kate, your other skills make you a valuable resource to go along with the official reason you’re here.”

Kate shook her head, “Gee, stealing does make you special.”

“No stealing,” he reminded her.

“You take all the fun out of life.”

 

Kate felt a shiver slide along her spine as she followed Nathan and Wendy through the corridors of the colony. Every alarm bell in her was screaming at her to get out of this place. Unfortunately she couldn’t.

“Well?” Nathan murmured.

“Get back to the boat, turn it around and get out of here as fast as we can go,” Kate told him, “But blow this place to hell first.”

“Why?”

“I can’t explain,” Kate told him, “It’s just a feeling.”

Nathan nodded, “I’m getting the exact same one. Keep your eyes open.”

Looking around at the confused scared people Kate raised her eyebrows. This was not going to be a good day.

 

Kate grimaced rubbing the bridge of her nose against the headache that was forming. She knew that they were all being affected by whatever the hell was making the colonists all loony but she was more worried about what she would do if she lost control. Kate was well aware how dangerous she could be.

“Foster,” Jenkins called, “Captain wants you on the bridge.”

“I’m on my way,” she replied, catching the tablet he tossed her before starting out of the room towards the maglev.

Sitting down she turned to see who else was in the car with her freezing at the man smirking down at her.

“Hello Sophie,” Kincaid said.

Kate closed her eyes, “You’re not real. You’re not real. You’re not real.”

“I am very real,” his voice came from beside her while Kate kept her eyes squeezed shut, “Sophie, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

Feeling the car stop Kate lurched out of the seat and headed to the bridge, ignoring the man in the corner of her eye as she moved to her station. 

“You can’t ignore me forever, Sophie,” he reminded her, “I’m here and we’re going to finish what we started.”

Clenching her hands into fists Kate focussed on her console, she tried to follow the discussion between Nathan and Jonathan but each time she tried to tune in Kincaid’s mocking voice echoed in her ear.

“Sophie,” he continued, “Next time I won’t stop when I squeeze your neck.”

A hand grabbed her arm and Kate twisted slamming her elbow into her attacker’s chest pulling her knife out in preparation.

“Kate!!!”

Nathan’s voice cut through the air making her pause, turning to Kincaid she gasped in horror to find Tim pinned below her. Slowly she moved the knife away from his chest letting Nathan take it from her before she released her friend and slowly walked off the bridge.

 

“Kate,” Nathan called catching her just when she reached the maglev, “Hey, kid look at me.”

“I’m sorry, Nathan,” she sighed turning to him, “I was sure it was my psychotic step-father.”

He hugged her tightly, “It’s okay. This thing is affecting us all. I should have been prepared for how it could get into your head.”

Kate sighed, “I tried to ignore him. I did but it was just…”

“Why did you bring your knife on the bridge?”

Kate looked up at him confused, “I don’t remember doing that. I’m very careful never to wear it unless I’m heading off the boat.”

“So you had it on the station?”

Folding her arms in thought she nodded, “Yeah but I went back to my bunk and changed after that.”

Nathan rested his hand on her shoulder, “Are you able to get back to work?”

She nodded without hesitation.

“I’ll keep this for now,” Nathan told her holding her knife.

Kate shrugged before handing him the sheath for it, “You might want this then.”

*********************************************

Nathan sat in the ward room relieved. They’d managed to help the colonists and everything was the way it should be. 

“Come on in,” he called at the knock on the door.

Kate appeared and after closing the door took the seat beside him, “I came for my property.”

Nathan gestured to the knife sitting just to his side, “It’s all yours. Have you spoken with Lieutenant O’Neill yet?”

“He reminded me there was nothing to apologise for,” Kate shrugged smiling slightly, “I didn’t need to tell him who I thought I was seeing, he knew.”

“Well he knows you well enough these days to know what truly scares you,” Nathan reminded her.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked concerned, “You thought you saw your son.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to the moment on the bridge that his son. Opening them again he saw the young woman watching him with real worry in her eyes, “It was using whatever it could against us to live, that thing was basically pure evil.”

Kate leaned back in her chair, “So it was my step-father.”

“Go get some rest, Kate,” Nathan told her patting her shoulder, “We all need some.”

Kate took her knife and started out the door turning back when he called her name, “Yeah?”

“I’m going to pretend that doesn’t exist once more,” he told her, “Make sure I can.”

Kate smirked before holding up both hands the knife hidden away. Giving him a smile she disappeared again.

Alone once more Nathan leaned back and thought about the choices he’d made through his life and how grateful he was that Laura had said no.


	35. Vapours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy

“I know we’d planned to go to the museum but Lonnie asked me…”

Kate kept her expression neutral when Tim trailed off looking cute and pathetic at the same time.

“Fine,” she shrugged taking a slice of apple off her plate, “It was a vague idea to do something on our day off. Nothing was set in stone. I’ll see you at the barbecue.”

Tim grinned at her, giving her a quick hug before he left. Kate let out a long sigh turning she saw Miguel wander over.

“Where’s he away to?” Miguel asked, “I thought you two had plans for today.”

Kate shrugged, “Nope. He now has a date.”

“With Henderson?”

Kate nodded, “Yep. I should go, I have things to do today. See you tonight, Miguel.”

He gave her a quick wave as she left the room heading to make a call.

*********************************************

The sun was shining and Kate tilted her face up enjoying the warmth. A shadow covered her and she looked up at the man standing above her.

“Taking a nap in the sun, Kitten?”

Kate stood to face him, “Just enjoying the day.”

Alexander Harkens, the man who had raised Kate from the age of ten, smiled down at her fondly before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“I was surprised when you called,” Harkens told her when he let her go.

Kate shrugged, “We had a day and I was close by so I thought I’d say hi. Where’s Mac?”

“Visiting his sister,” he replied, they started walking through the park, “We still don’t get along so I stay here.”

“Nothing changes,” she chuckled.

Harkens wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “So am I getting any more information on the people you’re working with. All unclassified.”

“You mean you want me to talk about my friends?”

He nodded, “I want to hear about your friends.”

 

Harkens smiled proudly as Kate described the few people on Seaquest she counted as her close friends. 

“So,” he said when she finished, “Since you have quite a few friends why aren’t you spending the day with them?”

“Because I see them all day every day,” she replied quickly, “And I haven’t seen you in a few months.”

“Kitten,” Harkens smiled, “I’m touched.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Other than a few friends,” he guided her to the small café, “Is there anyone I should know about?”

Kate frowned at him, “Why do I keep getting asked that question? You and Noyce you’re both determined that I meet someone then fall in love.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Kate shook her head taking a seat near the window, “Harkens, you of all people should know I’m not capable of anything that deep. And I never will be.”

Harkens stared at her, “What makes you think that?”

“My past,” Kate reminded him softly, “And me. I don’t have the capacity to fall in love. Not to mention you trained me not to.”

“Kitten, you were raised by two people who loved one another,” he told her, “Why would you think I trained you not to love?”

Kate glared at him, “You trained me to fake everything. And that’s what I’ve done most of my life. I am what you made me.”

Harkens frowned at her before leaning back in his chair looking at her thoughtfully, “If I made you such a cold automaton how did you make friends?”

“It was a long hard process,” Kate spat at him, “It took me so long to trust Tim enough to be myself around him. Though I can’t even tell him the truth about me, I’m still conning him because I know if he ever knew who I used to be, he’d never understand.”

“Do you want him to?”

Kate shook her head, “Of course I do. He’s my best friend but he is…”

“He is what?”

“He is the complete opposite of what we were,” she told him softly, “Honest, caring, trustworthy. He is the best kind of person, even if he is dating a woman who smuggled a soft toy on board the ship.”

 

They finished their lunch, the topic shifting to people they used to know and places they had visited. Once they’d paid they started walking through the park once again.

“Kitten…”

“Please stop calling me that,” Kate sighed, “I’m not Kitten anymore. I keep her hidden in a box. I’m Kate Foster.”

Harkens nodded, “Of course, Kate.”

“Anyway, you were about say.”

He smiled at her, “That I’m glad we had this time together. I have missed you, Kit…Kate.”

“That’s nice to know,” she shrugged.

Harkens stopped turning her to face him, he gently rested his hand on her cheek, “You are my daughter. I may not have shown you but I have always loved you. And I know you.”

“Harkens…”

“Listen to me,” he cut her off, “You are more than capable of falling in love. You have the most amazing capacity to love but your past means that only someone special will get through the walls your fear has built.”

“I wish I could believe that,” Kate whispered.

He kissed her forehead, “You don’t have to. I do.”

*********************************************

Tim stared at the picture in front of him, guilt weighing him down that he had come here with Lonnie and not Kate.

He’d been stunned when Lonnie had asked him to spend the day with her and at the time it had seemed like a really good idea. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Tim?” he heard a voice call realising suddenly it was Lonnie, “Tim?”

Tim looked round at her, “Sorry. Pretty rude of me.”

Lonnie smiled slightly, “You're pretty absorbed in this painting.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Do you understand it?” she asked, smiling at him sweetly.

“Completely,” he replied, “It's about the taboo of shipboard romances.”

Lonnie gave him a soft flirtatious smile, “Isn't that why there's shore leave?”

“Ah,” Tim murmured, “Well, shore leave's generally for romancing someone you don't sail with.”

Lonnie chuckled, “The girl in every port?”

“Or guy,” Tim replied quickly, “Whatever. But not the same guy and girl in every port.” 

Lonnie frowned, “If you're having second thoughts about our date…”

“No,” Tim assured her quickly, “No. I'm having a great time. I'm just wondering what's gonna happen when we put to sea.” 

Lonnie folded her arms across her chest, “What happened with Kate?”

“Kate?” Tim echoed confused, “What do you mean?”

“Was there a problem when you two were…”

Tim stared at her completely bemused, “Kate is just my friend. Nothing else. Why would you think otherwise?”

“The way you two act around each other,” Lonnie told him, “The fact she glares at me every time we’re together.”

Tim shrugged, “Kate and I have been through a lot together and she just doesn’t like change,” he quickly changed the subject, “We should get going if we want to catch the movie.”

 

Tim wiped the ice cream from his face annoyed at himself. Not for telling Lonnie that her tastes were vapid, that had actually felt good but for being stupid enough to agree to the date over spending the day with Kate.

He didn’t quite get why everyone thought there was more between them than that though. It was one of the most persistent rumours that seemed to circulate the ship.

With a sigh he headed after Lonnie to apologise before they headed to the barbecue, hopefully they would remain friends.

*********************************************

The waves crashed against the beach and Nathan took a seat beside the young woman staring out across the horizon. 

“How was your day?” he asked watching her drawing patterns in the sand.

Kate looked up at him, “I had lunch with Harkens. It was…nice.”

“I thought you and O’Neill had plans,” Nathan frowned confused.

Kate shrugged, “We did but plans change. He’s spending the day with Henderson.”

“You okay?” he asked concern in his voice.

“Nathan, we’re friends,” Kate rolled her eyes, “Nothing else. He is allowed to date; in fact I’m trying to encourage it. Though I will admit I don’t think she of the stuffed animal is right for him.”

Nathan chuckled, “That’s not what I meant. You have a few abandonment issues.”

“He didn’t abandon me,” Kate assured him, “He wouldn’t have gone if I had any issues with it. Not a child, Nathan. Come on, you promised everyone a barbecue. They will mutiny if you don’t deliver.”

 

“How was your day?” Kate asked Jonathan when he took a seat beside her at the table where the drinks and chips were.

He shrugged, “Relaxing. You?”

“Pretty good,” she replied, looking across the deck she saw Brody turn away quickly, “He still doesn’t trust me.”

“That’s because he knows that he knows you somehow, but can’t work it out,” he reminded her, “Give it some time.”

“I don’t think time will help,” she mused, “But I will play nice and hopefully he’ll get it over it before the end of the tour.”

Ford clapped her arm before bouncing up, “Burgers are ready.”

Kate smiled to herself watching the members of the crew who had arrived so far, Tim and Henderson were still to arrive as was Miguel which Kate found very odd. Miguel had the amazing ability to arrive just as food was ready. Smith suddenly appeared at the table to grab a drink and slid into the seat beside her.

“You seem extremely comfortable here,” she said.

Kate shrugged, “Well I lived here for a few years.”

“No,” Smith shook her head, “It’s more than that.”

“Dr Smith, you do realise you’re off the clock,” Kate chuckled before shaking her head, “I’ve always felt safe here.”

The other woman smiled, “I know how close you were to Dr Westphalen and I’m not trying to take her place but you can call me Wendy.”

Kate stared at her for several minutes, Wendy shifted slightly under the gaze before Kate nodded, “Of course, Wendy.”

 

Kate held out the beer to Tim when he sat beside her moments after arriving with Henderson.

“Thanks,” he took a drink leaning back with a sigh.

“I take it your date wasn’t that great,” Kate said, taking a drink herself.

Tim let out a long sigh, “It turns out we’re very different people.”

“I could have told you that this morning,” Kate chuckled, she patted his arm, “You will find someone, Tim. You are a great guy.”

“Where?”

“You’re a sailor,” Kate threw at him, “What happened to a girl in every port.”

“That’s Miguel.”

Kate laughed, “Well I will find you someone.”

Tim frowned at her, “Really?”

“But I have to approve them,” Kate held out her bottle to him smiling as he gently clinked them.

“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.”


	36. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> I hate this chapter – not what I've written but the fact it took me about four attempts to get it done.
> 
> Hoping the next one will be easier. Anyway enjoy.

“Come in,” Nathan called when someone knocked on the door to the ward room.

Kate appeared in the doorway, “You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah,” he waved her to the seat across from him, “Take a seat.”

A little bemused she closed the door before taking the seat he offered.

“What did I do?” 

He chuckled, “Nothing. Stop being so suspicious.”

“You do remember who you’re talking to, don’t you?” she rolled her eyes before asking, “So if I haven’t done anything why am I here?”

Nathan leaned back an amused smile on his face, “You don’t remember?”

Confusion covered her face and Kate shook her head, “Enlighten me, Nathan because I have things to do.”

“Every few months,” Nathan told her with a chuckle, “I like to touch base with the senior members of my crew. You used to schedule the appointments.”

“That would be Bailey for engineering,” Kate reminded him.

Nathan smiled, “But you’re the bridge officer making you part of the senior staff.”

Kate stared at him for a moment, “I never thought of that.”

“So, how are things going?”

Before Kate could answer music filled the room, amusement filled her eyes as Bridger grimaced.

“I’ll bet you anything its Piccolo,” Kate chuckled.

Nathan sighed, “Come on.”

They started out stopping dead as the lights dimmed and the ship rocked.

 

“What did you hit, Henderson?” Kate demanded as she jogged onto the bridge with Nathan.

“What have we got?” Nathan ignored her. He pushed Kate slightly towards her station before moving to his ExO.

“I'm not sure, Captain,” Jonathan told him, “Severe current disturbance ahead. Never seen anything quite like it.”

“Hold on a second,” Tim suddenly spoke up.

Nathan moved to him instantly, “What is it?”

Tim hesitated for second, “I'm not sure if I remember correctly, Captain. But I think that's Morse Code.”

“Let's hear it,” Nathan ordered. Tim flipped a switch and the measured beeps filled the air, “That's an SOS call.”

“In Morse Code?” Jonathan demanded, “Who uses Morse Code anymore?”

Suddenly a little girl’s voice called, “Somebody help me. Is anybody there? Please, help.”

Everyone on the bridge shared confused looks and Nathan turned to Tim, “Can you pinpoint that?”

Tim frowned, “Not exactly, sir. It's beyond the disturbance. I can't get an exact fix.”

“Don't let us die here,” the voice called again, “Please.”

Kate shuddered, “Okay, that is getting creepy.”

Nathan turned to Henderson, “Do you have a problem crossing that disturbance?”

“All systems look good, sir,” she told him.

“It's just a minor disturbance, sir,” Miguel spoke up, “Velocity indicators indicate a slight chip at the centre.”

“Not a problem,” Henderson assured them.

The voice came again, “Can anybody hear me? Please, help me.”

Nathan rested his hand on Kate’s shoulder, “That’s beginning to creep me out too. Engines ahead one third. Keep the same bearing. If she bucks reverse full.”

 

Kate stood looking at the schematics for the town while she tried to access the city’s main computer system, glancing round as Nathan appeared at her side.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

Kate looked up at him sideways, “Do you really want to know?”

Nathan frowned at her, “Just…”

“A whole town with nobody in it,” Kate chuckled, “It’s like a thief’s Christmas.”

“Kate,” he growled warningly.

She chuckled at him, “You should have sent me with them, I could access this easier from inside the building. Not to mention the only one I trust not to fall over their own feet is Miguel.”

“Unfortunately it would look a bit suspicious if I did,” Nathan reminded her, “Just keep working on penetrating the security system so we know what’s going on.”

Kate nodded, “I’ll do my best.”

Squeezing her shoulder Nathan left her alone.

*********************************************

“What are you thinking?”

Kate pulled her eyes away from the supercomputer and turned to Nathan, “Lucas’s newest crush is conning us.”

Nathan raised a questioning eyebrow, “What makes you so sure?”

“The whole we have to save the future so there is a past?” Kate rolled her eyes in disgust, “What a crock. Personally I think that it’s using us.”

Nathan gave a soft shrug, “But we can’t return home. There is nothing there. Ford and O’Neill have found nothing with all their tests.”

“I can’t believe you’re being this naïve,” Kate told him in bemusement, “This thing brought us here. Of course it can send us back. It’s just choosing not to at the moment.”

Nathan rested his hands on her shoulders, “Keep that to yourself for now.”

“What?”

“Kate, Centsys is our only way home,” he reminded her, “I don’t think we should make her angry.”

“Yes, sir,” she threw at him as he walked away.

“And I can do without the sarcasm.”

 

“You wish to ask me something?”

Kate jumped slightly when the computer spoke to her but rallied quickly checking the room was empty.

“What do your records say about me?” she asked.

Centsys seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering, “Katherine ‘Kate’ Foster, civilian engineer on Seaquest.”

Kate let out a soft breath however Centsys wasn’t finished.

“Also known as Kate King, Anne Malcolm, Donna Evans, Kate Tolstoy, Kate Robertson, Sophie Kincaid and Sophie Patterson,” the computer concluded, “I have a sealed police record under several of those names on file.”

“Keep it sealed,” Kate stated coldly, pleased that only a few of her aliases were known even now, “And if you reveal any of that information to anyone else I will take axe to your processors. Understand?”

There was a pause and Kate smiled slightly when the computer stated, “Understood.”

Lucas arrived back suddenly giving Kate a grin as he set up the equipment for the diagnostics he wanted to run.

“Did she say anything since I’ve been gone?” he asked.

Kate gave him a slight smile, “Not a word.”

*********************************************

Kate sat in the commissary alone musing over recent events. Someone bumping the table made her turn where she saw Dagwood looking apologetic.

“Sorry,” he said softly.

A smile touched Kate’s lips, “It’s okay, Dagwood. Do you want to join me?”

“Hmm…okay.”

When he sat beside her Kate pulled one leg up wrapping her arms around it and leaning her chin on her knee.

“Are you happy here, Dagwood?” she asked.

The big man nodded, “Dagwood has many friends here. They do not make fun of him and include him.”

A smile touched her lips at his answer though she was surprised when he suddenly asked.

“Are you happy, Kate?”

Before she could answer the room was suddenly filled with noise as Tim, Miguel, Lucas, Tony and Henderson wandered in all chatting.

“I thought it was quite romantic,” Lonnie sighed dreamily as the group all found seats, “The only way we were able to come home was for those two kids to fall in love.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Okay, Miguel,” she turned to the man who had sat at her side, “Beat me unconscious so I don’t have to listen to any more.”

Tim, Miguel and Lucas chuckled while Tony looked confused and Lonnie looked offended.

“You don’t think it was romantic?” Lonnie demanded.

Kate snorted derisively, Miguel and Tim both winced.

“I think it was nonsense,” Kate replied coolly, “Centsys could have sent us home at any time. There was no way those kids were the last people on Earth and were going to be the new Adam and Eve.”

“And I thought the Commander was cynical,” Tony noted with a shake of his head.

“Kate is not cynical,” Miguel caught Kate’s hand pulling her to her feet. He walked around behind her wrapping an arm around her waist, “No, no,” he put on a fake French accent, “Kate, eez a realist. Romance eez not a word in her vocabulary,” he spun Kate before dipping her, “Though many a bad word is.”

“Let me up, you idiot,” Kate chuckled, smacking his arm while he flicked his eyebrows at her. When Miguel tugged her back up Kate waved him away.

“Are we watching a movie?” Lucas demanded, “Or what?”

“As long as those two don’t choose,” Miguel waved at Kate and Tim.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Persecuted for having good taste. Miguel, you have every bad movie ever made so it’s your choice.”

With a nod he started out, as the others followed Kate watched them talking and laughing.

“Dagwood,” she caught the large man’s arm, “I am very happy here.”


	37. Interlude 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

The shop assistant handed Kate her change before handing her the bag packed with chocolate, chips and other snacks she was stocking up with. They were docked for the next 48 hours so Nathan had given them some shore leave. They’d separated after lunch and were due to meet up to head back to the boat. Wandering slowly through the sun drenched streets she reached the meeting point before anyone else. She saw Tim after a few minutes strolling towards her with Ford and Brody, the three talking as they walked.

Kate spotted a girl marching the other way towards the three men and watched with amusement when she banged into Brody, lifting his wallet without him even noticing. She was tempted to ignore it, to just act innocent when Brody discovered the loss but decided against it. Not for Brody but for the kid instead.

“Hey,” Tim greeted the moment they reached her.

She smiled, “Hey. I have to do something before we head back.”

“Okay,” he shrugged.

She held out her shopping to him with a sweet smile, “Can you drop this off for me?”

Tim rolled his eyes at her but took the bags, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she replied innocently, “Just an errand I forgot.”

She gave him another smile before walking away.

 

She’d paid attention to which way the girl had gone, thinking back to the best routes through the town and where she might have headed. Reaching an apartment block Kate climbed up to the roof to give herself a better view, she quickly saw the girl in a nearby alley going through the contents of Brody’s wallet. Kate climbed down the fire escape, before dropping the last few feet in front of the girl. 

The girl, she looked to be about 12 at the most, jumped back into a corner.

“I’m sure that doesn’t belong to you,” Kate said lightly.

The girl stared at her before pulling out a small knife, “Get away from me.”

Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl’s wrist, twisting the knife from her grasps before kicking it away, “One, I have a better knife. Two, never let anyone see you have that because what just happened will happen again. You only use it when they’re so close they can’t take it from you.”

“Who are you?”

Kate smiled slightly, “Someone who’s been in your position. Give me the wallet and let’s go.”

Nervously the girl handed the wallet over, “Go where?”

“To get you something to eat,” Kate replied before stopping the girl speaking, “And before you ask, you have no choice.”

 

The small café was only a few blocks from where they were, the girl walked slowly but didn’t try to run. The moment they reached their destination Kate motioned her in and the girl hesitated.

“You go in or I make you,” Kate told her.

A scowl covered the girl’s face before she stepped through the door. Kate smiled to herself walking in behind letting out a soft sigh.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” the woman behind the counter said, stopping in her tracks when she saw Kate standing there.

Kate gave a slightly smug smile, “Hello, Dee.”

Dionne Avery stared; she hadn’t changed in the past six years. A little older maybe but other than that she looked almost exactly the same as she had the day Kate met her. Her dark skin was flawless, her dark brown eyes sharp and her black hair pinned up neatly, she wore a white blouse and black pants which Kate was sure hadn’t changed size despite the fact she ran a cafe with the best food in three states.

“Well, well, well,” Dionne mused walking over to Kate, “Look what the kitten dragged in.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Funny,” she noted before turning to the girl, “Table in the corner, sit down and don’t steal anything.”

The girl nodded before she slunk over meekly and sat down.

“Friend of yours, Kitten?” Dionne asked.

“Not exactly,” she replied before adding, “And I go by Kate these days.”

Dionne chuckled, the rich sound filling the room, “You have changed, more than I’d heard.”

“How about you get a special for the kid?” Kate asked with a smile, “And I’ll take one as well.”

*********************************************

“So,” Kate took the seat beside the girl, “What’s your name?”

The girl hesitated before answering, “Rain.”

Kate chuckled, “Okay, I’m not going to ask if that is the name your parents gave you or you gave yourself. I am going to give you this piece of advice, choose a name that makes you invisible, forgettable. You want them to barely think of you and an unusual name doesn’t do that.”

“Why do you care?” Rain asked softly.

Kate shrugged, “Because I was you once and I was lucky. I’m just trying to pass on some of that.”

Rain frowned confused, “What do you want with me?”

Kate shrugged, “At the moment I want to get you something to eat.”

At the moment Dionne placed a plate down in front of them, she disappeared before placing a glass of milk down also.

“What is it? Rain asked.

Kate rolled her eyes wondering if this kid knew how to do anything but ask questions, “It’s a cheese and ham toastie with a glass of milk.”

“I don’t like milk,” Rain stated.

“But you need the calcium,” Kate replied as she took a bite, “Once you finish Dee will get you something you want to drink.”

The girl frowned before she took a large swallow from the glass, grimacing at the taste. She then started to eat.

“Slowly,” Kate told her as Rain began to attack her lunch, “You don’t want to get indigestion or worse be sick.”

Rain grimaced but she did as Kate told her. They ate in silence for several minutes and Kate studied the girl. She remembered this moment, the fear that this stranger would hurt her and she had been one of the lucky ones.

 

“Dee, can you bring Rain one of the chocolate doughnuts,” Kate asked when she finished her meal, “What do you want to drink?” The girl shrugged making Kate roll her eyes, “Give her a coke.”

Once the girl was eating the doughnut and drinking her soda Kate joined Dionne who was standing watching her with the look Kate knew well. 

“Are you going to ask me?” Kate slid to sit on the table beside the other woman, “Or just glare at me some more?”

Dionne sighed but before she could say anything Kate’s phone rang. 

“Nathan,” Kate answered it jumping off the table and pacing slightly, “What’s up?”

“The others arrived back without you,” he stated concern in his voice, “O’Neill said something about an errand you had to run?”

“There is nothing to worry about,” Kate told him, “I am simply visiting an old friend.”

“Kate…”

“Nathan,” she cut him off sharply, “This is my business and nothing to do with you or the Seaquest. I made you a promise a long time ago and I am not breaking it. I will be back on board before my leave is up. Okay?”

After a pause he replied, “Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“Oh, and tell Brody I found his wallet,” she said before hanging up.

 

“What are you doing, Kate?” Dionne asked the moment she’d hung up the phone, “An engineer on a military vessel?”

“I’m getting on with my life making an honest living,” Kate replied, “It’s what everyone always told me to do.”

“I never told you to leave,” Dionne reminded her, “You don’t belong on that boat, Kate.”

Kate stared at the other woman stunned, “What?”

“I have never known anyone as good as you were, Kitten,” Dionne told her, “You were an artist whose reputation meant you could pick and choose whatever job you wanted.”

“Those jobs almost got me killed a few times,” Kate retorted.

Dionne shook her head, “Because you were careless and forgot what Harkens taught you. You let yourself get emotional and lost focus.”

“Dee…” she stammered to a halt for a moment before continuing, “I thought you, an honest business woman, of all people would have been happy I’m no longer living outside the law.”

Dionne sighed, “Kate, I argued against them training you but I am a firm believer in being who you are. And you are Kitten.”

Kate shook her head, “I was Kitten. She is now currently in a box where I keep her until I need her. I like being Kate Foster, I like the Seaquest and I like not being alone all the time.”

“Kate…”

“These days, Dee,” Kate continued cutting her off, “I’m not Kitten anymore and I don’t want to be.” She let out a long sigh and changed the subject, “Look, I came here because I wanted the kid to have someone she could trust, someone she could turn to. Are you still that person?”

Dionne nodded, “I keep an eye on the kids around here.”

“I’m just asking that you add one more to the roster,” Kate told her.

The older woman paused and looked over to where Rain was finishing her soda, finally she nodded, “Explain the rules to her.”

 

“How was your lunch?” Kate asked when she rejoined Rain at her table.

“Good,” the girl answered still unsure.

“Well you need to pay for it,” Kate said, aware of the panic filling the girl’s eyes which became confusion when Kate pulled out Brody’s wallet once more, “Here,” she removed the money and passed them to Rain, “I believe this is yours.”

“But…”

“You earned it,” Kate replied with a smile, “I brought you here for a reason, Rain. Dee looks out for the homeless kids in town. You can get a meal here and help but you have to either pay or do chores for her. You steal anything from Dee, you’re out. You cause problems, you’re out. It’s that simple. Any questions?”

“No,” Rain replied softly, still looking confused.

“What is it?” Kate asked with an annoyed sigh. 

Rain hesitated for a moment before asking, “Why are you doing this?”

Kate chuckled, “Ask Dee about Kitten sometime. Rain, I’m going to leave you now. Look after yourself and listen to Dee.”

She started to leave but turned back when the girl called her name, “Yes?”

“Thank you, Kate,” Rain said softly.

Kate gave her a soft nod before heading over to Dionne to say goodbye.

“Rain will follow your rules,” Kate assured the older woman, “Take care of her. If we pass this way again I’ll come visit.”

Dionne reached out and pulled Kate into a tight embrace. “You can try as hard as you like to stop being Kitten,” she whispered in her ear, “But one day you won’t be able to suppress her. You will only end up hurting the people you claim you care about.”

Kate pulled back from Dionne her eyes cold and flat, “Goodbye, Dee.”

*********************************************

Kate walked onto the bridge, finding Brody standing with Lucas she walked over and placed his wallet in his hand.

“Where did you find it?” he asked, frowning to find all his cash was gone.

Kate shrugged, “In a dumpster. You’re lucky I spotted it.”

Before he could reply she headed over to her station, sliding into the seat Kate logged on and begin the diagnostics waiting to be run.

“Everything alright?” Tim asked from his station just across from her.

Kate gave him a quick smile, “Yeah. Just went to see an old friend.”

When he returned to his work Kate frowned, thinking back to Dionne’s words to her hoping the other woman was wrong.


	38. The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for the beta.  
> This is the first episode that I’ve deliberately changed.   
> Enjoy

Nathan frowned when Kate stepped in front of him stopping him from reaching the Stinger.

“I knew you back then,” Kate snapped, pushing her had through her hair in annoyance, “And you are a completely different person now.”

Nathan stared at her, “What’s your point?”

Kate frowned at him, “My point is that the version of you that is inside that boat is basically a hard ass who will follow his orders.”

“Kate…”

“You need another plan,” she cut him off, “One that doesn’t take you off the boat and onto his. Because trust me, that is _his_ plan.”

Nathan sighed, shaking his head, “Kate, this is the only idea we have.”

“I have another,” she told him, “You send me.”

“What?”

“I know you’re not deaf,” Kate stated with the annoying smile she would always give him back in the days before she became his niece.

He frowned at her, “Explain to me why sending you is a better idea.”

“Because he will know me,” Kate reminded him, “And I know, no matter how much you may deny it, you cared about me back then.”

Nathan chewed his lip thoughtfully before shaking his head, “It won’t work. The crew believe we only met a few years before we joined the Seaquest. The personality scan was done years before that.”

Kate smiled, “Exactly.”

“You lost me at the sharp turn you took,” he told her.

She chuckled softly, “Think about it. We need a plan that is not from you, something that comes out of left-field.”

“This qualifies.”

“But the version of you in the other boat will listen to me,” Kate continued, “Because we have a history. And the crew can be told that we’re using the new relationship with me as a way to prove changes to the old you.”

Nathan stared at her for several minutes before groaning, “I don’t believe I’m going to agree to this.”

Kate patted his arm, “Honestly, neither am I.”

*********************************************

The light was low when she stepped off the launch and through the airlock onto the sub. It took all her self-control to walk with even steps through the corridors.

“You are not Nathan Bridger,” a familiar voice stated when she stepped onto the bridge.

Kate forced herself not to react at the computer generated image of the man who had saved her life more than once. Instead she placed her hands on her hips, tilted her head slightly and gave a smug smile.

“But you know who I am,” she said, “Don’t you?”

The image nodded, “Kate King. Thief.”

She chuckled naming him Bridger in her head, “That’s a very succinct description.”

“It is accurate,” Bridger replied.

Kate nodded, “For what I did at that time but not who I was to you.”

There was a pause, “Explain.”

“You have the memories of Nathan,” Kate replied, “You tell me.”

“This is irrelevant,” Bridger told her.

Kate shook her head, “No, it’s not. You’re going to kill a lot of people because of a decade old program is telling you to. I want to know what you thought of me at that time.”

He stared at her.

“You are annoying,” Bridger finally stated, “But I worry. You have been hurt in the past but you have potential to be so much more than you are. If you change your life.”

“I did,” Kate said before Bridger could say any more, “Nathan Bridger saved my life and gave me a chance to be someone new. I’m Kate Foster now. My name is taken from his wife’s and everyone knows me as his niece.”

Silence filled the room, Kate held herself still as the version of the man she looked up to processed this information.

“Surely Carol is not happy about this?” Bridger asked.

Kate knew this was what she needed so held herself steady, didn’t rush the information or he might not believe her.

“Carol Bridger died about eight years ago,” Kate stated softly, “I never met her but she is registered as my aunt. Their son, Robert, died two years before that. He was killed in action and Nathan blames himself because he talked Robert into staying at the Academy.”

“Where is Nathan Bridger?” the program demanded.

Kate shrugged, “I left him on the Seaquest. Since your plan was to get him here so you can destroy the Seaquest. I’m not going to let you.”

“You have no authority,” Bridger reminded her.

Kate let out a low chuckle, “Authority? Who do you think you’re dealing with?”

“You are a thief,” Bridger reminded her.

“I was,” Kate told him, “However I am now a fully qualified engineer and I can take you apart with ease.”

“Only if you have access to the systems,” Bridger replied, “Which I will not provide.”

Kate continued to laugh, “Oh, you never trusted me but you always underestimated what I can do. My speciality is security systems and the moment I came onboard I used a little device from my thieving days to hack you. I’ve had full access to your systems for the past five minutes,” she pulled out a tablet and tapped a few instructions, “Your firing systems are now inoperable and you’ll be going to sleep in five, four, three…” she trailed off as the ship powered down.

She took a few breaths of relief before activating her PAL.

“Tim,” she called.

“Are you okay?” her friend demanded worriedly.

Kate smiled at the concern, “I’m fine. Is Nathan there?”

“What happened?” Nathan came on.

“I managed to shut it down,” Kate told him, “You can send the team to take over. I’ll head back once they’re here.”

 

Kate stepped onto the Seaquest and saw Nathan waiting for her.

“Good work, kiddo,” he smiled before resting his hand on her shoulder, “Bill is waiting to talk to us.”

She nodded and let him lead her to the ward room where Ford was waiting with Bill Noyce on the screen.

“Kate,” Bill greeted her, “Good work.”

She slid into her seat, “Thanks. Tell me I’m never going to have to do that again?”

“I promise,” Bill nodded before turning to the other occupants of the room, “Nathan, the project is being dismantled and I’m working on ensuring that this will never happen again.”

“Good,” Nathan stated sharply before the screen went blank.

They sat in silence for a moment before Ford turned to her, “So, how did you manage to shut him down?”

Kate gave a soft shrug, “I used my other talents for once. I kept him talking and hacked him; it’s been a while since I was able to something that fun.”

Ford chuckled, “I’ll think we’ll go with the story you managed to access the system by confusing the program.”

Kate chuckled. Ford gave them a small nod before leaving them alone.

 

Nathan looked at the young woman sitting in front of him, she looked tired.

“Want to tell me?” he asked taking the seat beside her.

Kate shrugged, “It was just odd. Seeing that version of you again, the one where I wasn’t your family.”

Nathan didn’t say anything, he knew she had something else to say and didn’t want to distract her.

“When I stopped off to see Dee recently she said something to me,” Kate confessed, “It’s been bothering me a little.”

“What was it?”

“That I was Kitten and pretending not to be would just end up hurting my friends,” Kate told him, “What do you think?”

Nathan smiled fondly at her, “I think you’ve proven that you have both your identities well-balanced. In fact you’re probably the only person on board who knows exactly who you are.”

He paused giving her a soft smile.

“You did great work today, Kate,” Nathan assured her, “I’m proud of you.”

Kate smiled back, “So, lunch?”


	39. By Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing

“Is he still not eating?”

Nathan looked up to find Kate walk over to join him at the pool, “He’s not talking either.”

“Now that is weird,” Kate mused, leaning over she gently splashed the water, “Darwin isn’t shy,” she turned and looked at him thoughtfully, “You okay?”

Nathan smiled down at her, “I’m fine, kiddo just worried.”

“Was that Tony I saw leaving?”

“He was trying to get Darwin to eat,” Nathan chuckled slightly as he remembered the young man’s attempts at tempting the dolphin with the fish.

Kate gently stroked the dolphin when he came over to her, “Hey, I wouldn’t eat what Tony offered either. He has some strange ideas about what tastes good.”

Tim’s voice echoed through the room calling Nathan to the bridge.

“I’ll stay with him for a while,” Kate told him.

Drying his hands Nathan gave her shoulder a squeeze before he headed up to the bridge.

 

Kate watched Nathan leave before turning back to Darwin, “You need to tell us what’s wrong. He’s going to worry until you do.”

The dolphin simply turned and swam away leaving her watching him. Her shift was over for the day and she had nothing pressing to do so she decided to sit with Darwin. He was part of the family she’d made with Nathan back on the island.

“Hey,” Tim’s voice interrupted her daydreaming making her look at her watch stunned to find how long she’d been sitting there.

“Shift over?” she asked.

He nodded trailing his hand on the water and petting Darwin when he swam over to them again.

“Anything interesting?” Kate joined him in stroking Darwin.

Tim shrugged, “Distress call from a colony which grows plants.”

“Sounds deadly,” Kate chuckled, “Then again, flowers,” she shuddered.

Tim laughed, “Not a fan of wild outdoors?”

Kate elbowed him making him wince exaggeratedly, “I grew up in cities and colonies underwater, small town boy. There’s very little foliage around there.”

“What about the island?”

Kate chuckled, “I mostly stuck to the sandy beach and water.”

Tim laughed splashing her when Darwin swam away from them, “We won’t be there for a few hours. Want to watch a movie?”

“The Philadelphia Story would be good,” she suggested as they both dried their hands.

“Arsenic and Old Lace?” Tim countered.

Kate clicked her fingers, “I know It’s a Wonderful Life.”

“That’s a Christmas movie,” Tim reminded her as they started along the corridors.

Kate rolled her eyes, “It’s not just for Christmas.”

 

“Well?” Kate asked when Nathan and Lucas sat with her later that day, “Is he okay?”

Nathan nodded, “We’re sure that raising the light temperature will help him.”

Ford walked over and joined them, “Have you seen Ortiz? He said he had to double check some readings.”

“Captain?” Miguel appeared at Nathan’s side.

Nathan chuckled, “Speak of the devil.”

“I have to talk to you,” Miguel crouched by his side.

Nathan shrugged, “Well, I have a reputation for being able to listen and eat at the same time.”

Miguel smiled before reporting, “I'm getting some peculiar readings on our O2 levels. First, I thought it might be the equipment, but everything checks out. We're eighteen percent over standard levels.”

“Eighteen?” Kate repeated stunned, slapping Miguel’s hand away from the cake she had sitting on her tray.

“Did you check for leaks?” Nathan asked, going through options quickly.

Miguel nodded, “First thing I did. Everything's intact. I don't know how to account for it. If we dropped a lot of crew members then the consumption would be down, but that hasn't happened.”

Nathan chewed his food in thought for a moment, “Well, maybe the O2 sensors are misaligned,” he said before ordering, “Check them, too.”

“Yes, sir,” Miguel nodded before disappearing again.

Tim’s voice suddenly sounded through the room, “ExO to the Bridge. ExO to the Bridge.”

Ford let out a sigh, “Well, who wanted double chocolate layer fudge cake anyway, right?

Nathan and Kate both leaned over to steal some cake, their forks clashing.

“I will win,” Kate told Nathan.

He gave her a mock glare, “Only if I let you.”

Ford rolled his eyes and left them to find out why Tim had called him.

*********************************************

“Nathan,” Kate’s voice was filled with annoyance as she joined him on the bridge, “There are killer plants in my ducts. Tell me you have a plan to get rid of them? Because I am not sharing, I won’t even have a plant in my room.”

“We’re working on it,” Nathan told her, trying to smother an amused smile at her irritation, “Are you okay?”

Kate nodded, “They didn’t get near me. What do you need me to do?”

“Take your station, kiddo,” Nathan told her.

Giving him a quick nod Kate relieved Frasier who looked thankful to be getting off the bridge during a crisis. Sliding into the seat Kate did a quick scan of the systems that were currently operational and grimaced.

“They’ve done a lot of damage,” Tim noted from his station to her right.

Kate nodded, “All because Henderson brought a flower on board.”

“It’s not her fault,” Tim defended the other woman, “She didn’t know this would happen.”

“You go into a situation where everyone is missing from some unknown cause,” Kate stated as she started a diagnostic, “You do not pick things off the ground and bring it onto the boat.”

“Kate…”

“Its common sense,” she cut him off, “Something she is obviously lacking.”

Before Tim could reply Nathan joined them looking for an update ending the conversation.

 

“All right,” Nathan ordered, “When this ship comes to the surface I want every view port open. I want this place flooded with sunlight.”

The moment he finished speaking the plants made it onto the bridge, pushing their way through the consoles. O’Neill, who had already slid out of his seat, grabbed Kate around her waist and pulled her away before she could be caught or hurt when the thing erupted through the panel in front of her. The force he used however overbalanced them and they slammed into the ground.

Nathan and Ford helped them up just as the sunlight spilled onto the bridge destroying the ‘killer plants’, the strange squealing noise made everyone wince before a cheer of relief sounded. They looked around the bridge and Nathan let out a long sigh.

“What?” Kate asked bemused.

He turned to her, “You know this clean up is not going to be pleasant.”

“I have ideas on that,” she smirked, glancing at Henderson, “But it might not be popular.”

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, “We’ve had this conversation once before. Don’t make me repeat it.”

“Considering I didn’t listen the last time,” Kate patted his arm, “There’s definitely no point repeating it.”

With a grin she headed over to her console to examine the damage with O’Neill making him shake his head. The annoying thief was always there just under the surface waiting to drive him crazy. Then again he wouldn’t have her any other way.


	40. When We Dead Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Tim sat at the bar watching Brody chat with the woman he’d met early on in the evening, Tony was at his side eyeing up a group of women, while Lucas was doing his best to get the bartender to give him some alcohol.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Tony asked suddenly.

“What?” Tim took a drink of his beer.

Tony frowned at him, “Almost every goon in this place hitting on Kate in front of you.”

“As I have said a thousand times,” Tim rolled his eyes, “Kate and I are friends, nothing more. Besides, it’s funny watching her cut them down.”

“Watching who?” Kate appeared suddenly over Tim’s shoulder, stealing a few chips from the bag beside him.

Tony choked on his beer at her sudden appearance but answered, “Brody,” without missing a beat.

“Did you at least get a drink out of this one?” Tim asked, shrugging Kate off his shoulder.

“No, he was too busy looking at my chest,” Kate replied, catching the bartender’s attention and ordering a beer before climbing onto the stool beside Tim.

“It’s a nice chest,” Tony noted automatically, wincing when Tim and Kate turned to him before defending himself, “I’m just saying.”

Kate continued to stare at him, not blinking.

“It’s a compliment,” Tony cried.

Tim turned, looked her up and down then shrugged, “He isn’t wrong.”

“And on that note, before I file sexual harassment charges against both of you,” Kate shook her head not hiding her amusement, “How’s Brody doing with his conquest?”

Tim rolled his eyes, “We offer to buy Brody a drink for his birthday and he blows us off for some girl.”

“It's in very bad form,” Tony agreed, “I thought all the women around here were on to him by now.”

Kate chuckled, “He can be charming,” at their bemused stares she shrugged, “We may not get along but I have noticed.”

“Is that why you came out with us?” Tony asked.

“I came out to get off the boat for a while,” Kate replied before turning to the teenager at the bar, “And Lucas, you’re not getting a beer. None of us are taking responsibility for it, so knock it off and have a coke.”

The teenager sighed in defeat before Kate turned back just as another guy appeared to hit on her.

 

“Okay,” Tim checked his watch and finished his drink, “We have to go.”

Kate nodded in agreement, “He's on his own.”

“Well,” Tim winced, “Wait a minute, we can't just leave.”

Tony, Lucas and Kate all gave him a quizzical look before Lucas asked, “Why not?”

Tim frowned at them, “Well, he's got the keys to the transport.”

Tony slapped Tim on the shoulder, “Oh, I thought you had a good reason,” he said before heading over to where Brody was dancing with the woman he’d been talking to all night, “Sorry, Lieutenant, can't afford to go AWOL. We got a boat to catch.”

He snagged the keys and headed back to the others leaving Brody to say goodnight to his date. Kate grabbed the keys from him and handed them to Lucas.

“You’re not driving,” she stated, “I don’t even trust you sober.”

Tony started to protest but didn’t get a chance as they suddenly realised Brody’s date for the night had run away. Without a word, Kate started them moving to the transport to make sure they got back to the boat on time.

 

Tim shook his head as he watched Brody head out to chase the woman who had literally run away from him. Turning he found Kate waiting.

“Thanks for the invitation tonight,” she told him, slipping her arm through his, “It was good to get away from this place for a few hours.”

Tim shrugged, “You’ve been off for the past few weeks. I thought this might help.”

Kate squeezed his arm, “It did. Though I have to ask, as my friend, is it annoying when guys constantly come up to me when we’re talking?”

Tim nodded, “A little but worth it to hear your response to each line they try to use.”

Kate chuckled as they reached her bunk, “Night,” she kissed his cheek before disappearing.

With a smile Tim headed to get some sleep, wondering if Brody had managed to catch up with the woman he’d spent all night talking to.

*********************************************

“Here.”

Brody looked up confused as Kate pressed a mug of tea into his hands, “Thanks.”

Kate gave him a soft nod turning her attention to the woman asleep on the hospital bed beside him. She could see the resemblance and for a moment she felt a small affinity with Brody. She’d lost her mother at a young age also, not as young as the story said but still Kate could understand.

“You look like hell,” Kate told him, she cut him off before he could protest, “Drink your tea and I’ll sit here with her while you go stretch your legs. Okay?”

“Are you sure?” Brody said softly, surprise evident in his face at her offer.

She shrugged, “Go, she’ll be fine until you get back.”

Brody gave a soft nod, “Thank you.”

Once he was out of the room Kate took a seat beside the bed. She was basically useless while they searched for whoever had poisoned Brody’s mother. Nathan had asked her to get him out of the room to stretch his legs and hopefully clear his head. Nathan knew how to use his crews’ gifts to their advantage. Kate leaned back in the chair after Brody left the room wondering how she’d react if her mother was suddenly alive again.

Noise behind her made Kate turn just as a fist came towards her, throwing herself to one side she rolled away from the man wearing all black. Bouncing to her feet she dodged the attacks, managing to get in a few shots of her own wincing when she was struck. Trying to get to the door Kate cried out as her attacker caught her on the back of her knee; she fell to the ground hitting the wall with her shoulder. Kicking out the man swore when she made contact with his groin but before she could move a second man appeared.

“Dammit,” was all she could manage as electricity arced through her body and the world went black.

 

“Kate?”

Opening her eyes Kate saw Nathan looking down on her worriedly.

“I really hate that,” she muttered, sitting with his help.

“Did you see anything?”

“Guy in black,” Kate reported, “A tazer then nothing. Did you?”

Nathan shook his head, “Brody’s gone after them.”

Kate shook herself and started to sit up, Nathan helping her, her head was throbbing but she knew they didn’t have the time for her to sit about. 

“Do we know who ‘they’ are yet?” Kate asked following him out of the room and through the hospital corridors to get back to the boat.

“It looks like my old friend General Thomas is the one behind all this,” Nathan told her, turning when he realised she was no longer walking with him.

“Thomas did it?” Kate demanded stunned, shaking her head she started moving again at his impatient gesture, “I always knew I didn’t trust him.”

Nathan nodded, “We need to find a way to locate them. Any ideas?”

“Only what to do after we find them and the guy who sent a couple of thousands volts of electricity through my body,” Kate replied grimly.

*********************************************

Kate entered the boardroom where Tim, Miguel, Lucas, Henderson, Wendy, Brody and Tony all sat. This was meant to be a way to cheer Brody up after returning his mother to the deep freeze while Nathan and Jonathan were caught up in the mess that was General Thomas but so far no one could think of anything to say. Tony had tried every so often to start speaking but each time he slammed his mouth shut before anything could come out. At the sombre atmosphere she shook her head and, a little theatrically she would admit, placed two six packs of beer on the table before pulling out the pack of cards from her jacket and tossing them onto the table in front of Brody.

“The name of the game,” she said reaching out the door to grab the bag with the rest of the alcohol as well as the snacks, “Is ‘Strip or Drink’ poker.”

“No,” Miguel and Tim cried in horror.

Kate smirked at them, “Very simple rules and Lucas there is coke in there for you.”

“You do realise there’s meant to be no alcohol on board?” Tony of all people asked.

Kate smiled slightly, “Special dispensation from Nathan as we are not due out of dock for two days. I promised the hangovers won’t last that long. Come on Miguel, it’s your chance to win back your shirt.”

 

Brody took another drink from his beer, leaning against the wall as he watched the others finish the hand. He now understood why Tim and Miguel warned never to play Kate at cards; she had one hell of a poker face.

“I’m still trying to work out why you did this?” he asked when Kate, still fully dressed and very sober, appeared at his side to grab another drink.

Kate smiled slightly, “I like to get the guys drunk and half-naked as often as possible.”

He choked slightly at the reply but before he could say anything she spoke again.

“I lost my own mother when I was young,” she told him, her voice soft with no signs of the amusement she’d had seconds before, “And I would give anything to have just a few hours with her so she could see the person I am today. You got an amazing gift, Lieutenant. You got to show her who you are and what you’ve achieved.”

Stunned he stared at her for a moment, “I never thought of it that way.”

“Now get your ass back to the table,” Kate told him, “We only have an hour of sanctioned time left and you’re neither drunk nor undressed enough.”

Brody watched her as she slid into her seat between Ortiz and O’Neill, there was something about her that bugged him but, right now, he didn’t care. He was happy for the distraction. Taking his seat again he picked up his cards, determined to win at least one hand.


	41. Special Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I have three chapters finished just now. Until then – enjoy.

Kate sat with the others watching Dagwood’s trial, stunned by what she was seeing. Dagwood wasn’t a killer, she knew this. Kate knew killers, had worked with a few and Dagwood was nothing like them.

“It isn’t fair,” Lucas snapped frustrated.

“Oh, come on, Lucas,” Miguel sighed, “He killed a man. They got it on tape.”

“But he wouldn't do that,” Lucas stated with certainty.

“Hey,” Tony spoke up, “Maybe Dagwood blew some kind of genetic fuse in his head. I mean, the guy's like been using this fake brain.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “It's not fake, Tony. It's genetically engineered.”

“Piccolo,” Tim spoke up, “I thought you liked Dagwood.”

“I do,” Tony defended himself, “But if Dagwood was a new car, come on, he'd have been recalled to the dealer.”

Henderson started to pace, “I don't believe it either, Lucas.”

“It doesn't matter,” Tony reminded them, “Dagwood's going to the House of Many Doors for life.”

“Life?” Lucas snorted in derision, “How can they even sentence him to life? They don't even know how long an Alpha Model K will live.”

“He stops breathing,” Tony shrugged, “They let him out.”

“Oh for crying out loud,” Kate snapped making them all turn to her shocked, “Of course Dagwood didn’t do it. He doesn’t have the capability to hurt anyone on purpose.”

“But the video,” Tony reminded her.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Did anyone actually listen to what Dagwood said?”

“Of course we did,” Henderson told her.

“Then think about,” Kate told them. She shook her head when they all stared blankly at her, “Okay, think about this, Dagwood is basically simple.”

Henderson shook her head, “He’s not stupid.”

“Simple as in uncomplicated,” Kate clarified rolling her eyes at Henderson, “What he said was ‘the man on the wall picture is not the same man that I am here in front of you now. And Dagwood is saying that I am a different man’.”

“We heard,” Tony shrugged, “So?”

She shook her head in disbelief, “So, Dagwood is a Gelf and considering what we know probably isn’t the only Alpha Model K.”

“You think another version of Dagwood did this?” Miguel asked.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, “The hair got longer and the IQ shrunk. Of course that’s what I think. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“What do we do?” Tim asked softly.

Kate shrugged, “We find him and prove Dagwood is innocent.”

*********************************************

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” Kate snapped annoyed when she realised that Lucas had taken Nathan’s motorbike and disappeared.

“He’s pretty upset about Dagwood,” Tim reminded her as they headed up to see Nathan.

Kate rolled her eyes, “I know he is, we all are but going off half-cocked is not the way to help Dagwood.”

“Come on…”

“Nathan is working on it,” Kate cut him off, “And we have to do this properly so that we get Dagwood’s conviction overturned. Look, you go and try to contact the surly teenager while I talk to Nathan.”

Tim stared at her for a moment, trying to gauge what she was thinking before he nodded and they split heading in different directions. Jogging to the boardroom Kate thought over the events of the past few days.

Nathan looked up when Kate walked in, “And you have an idea.”

“I do,” she nodded, “Though I need to tell you first that Lucas stole your bike.”

Nathan gritted his teeth, “Should I ask what your plan is?”

“No,” Kate replied, “Plausible deniability. I may kill Lucas when I find him though.”

He stared at her for a few moments before nodding, “Be careful.”

“Don’t worry,” she told him, “I’ll head out with Henderson when she goes to meet up with Ford.”

“Should I know why she’s going to meet him?” Nathan asked.

Kate shook her head, “You don’t want to know, plausible deniability remember? Trust me I’m going to find out what happened.”

 

“Do I want to know why Henderson is meeting Dagwood in a hotel room?” Kate asked with a smirk as she stood looking up at Ford.

He rolled his eyes, “She’s teaching him to dance.”

Kate opened her mouth for a second, before shutting it forcefully trying very hard not to say anything.

“Why are you here?” Ford demanded before she could make a comment.

“I have an idea,” she told him, “To prove Dagwood’s innocence…possibly.”

Ford folded his arms interest in his eyes, “How illegal is it?”

“As I told Nathan,” she smirked, “Plausible deniability. Just keep Dagwood here where he will be out of the way.”

“We have to get him to the prison soon,” Ford told her glancing over at where Brody sat, “Do what you need to.”

She nodded.

“Kate,” he called after her, “Try and stay out of too much trouble.”

She smirked at him before leaving the hotel.

 

It wasn’t often that Kate slipped into the persona of Kitten but she found, as long as it was temporary, then she enjoyed the freedom. 

Her contact had given her a possible location for where the lab Dagwood had come from could be, although he hadn’t been completely happy about it. She smirked to herself a little that she’d had a chance to go back to her old ways just for the afternoon. Parking the car she’d borrowed, legitimately as Nathan would kill her, Kate stared at the over grown grass and plants surrounding it. This looked as good a place as any to have a secret genetics lab.

Pulling out the camera she climbed out the car and looked around for a place to break in, stopping when she saw the huge gaping hole in the fence.

“It’s just so lazy,” she murmured with slight disgust before she walked straight through the fence and onto the property.

Kate checked the camera once she was inside before stopping and staring in amazement at the contents of the building. Everywhere she looked was Dagwood. Kate quickly started filming everything she could, hoping this would help prove that their Dagwood hadn’t killed his creator.

A crash from behind her made Kate turn, for a split second she thought Dagwood was there before she saw the rage in his eyes. With a roar he charged towards her. Kate ducked before throwing herself over one of the benches looking up to find another one standing there.

“Kate,” he said revealing himself to be the real Dagwood, “Get out, help Lucas.”

She nodded and started out before turning back to catch Dagwood vs Dagwood on camera for a few moments. This was what they needed.

*********************************************

Wendy finished cleaning up Lucas before joining with Nathan and Kate in glaring angrily at him.

“Captain?” Lucas asked hopefully.

Nathan shook his head, “Oh no. This time your punishment is being handled by Kate.”

His face fell, “Kate?”

Nathan nodded before he and Wendy left the room.

She smirked at him, “And considering that I specifically told you I had an idea then you ignoring me as well as stealing Nathan’s bike then do not expect to get off lightly.”

“Kate…”

She held up her hand cutting him off, “Don’t try and cute your way out. I am not Nathan. I won’t let you off because you apologise and promise not to do it again. Get some rest,” she patted his shoulder, “You’re going to need it.”

With another smirk she left him sitting panic covering his face.

 

Kate found Dagwood mopping the gym; she stood and watched him for a few moments seeing contentment on his face.

“I am almost finished,” Dagwood said suddenly.

Kate smiled at him, “Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

“I am fine,” he told her, “Dagwood is home.”

She patted his arm, “Yes, you are and trust me we are never letting that happen again. You belong with us, Dagwood. When you’re finished, come and join us for tonight’s movie.”

Surprise covered the large man’s face before he smiled and nodded. Kate patted his arm once more heading out with a slight smile. She had a weeks’ worth of punishments to think up for Lucas.


	42. Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy

Kate shared a frown with Henderson as Tim, Lucas and Brody sang, badly, in the back of the launch. 

“Hey,” Henderson snapped first, “If you guys don't come up with another song real soon, I'm going to fly us into a cliff.”

“Yeah,” Kate added, there were few things they agreed on but this was definitely one of those, “You guys suck.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Tim protested as the two women rolled their eyes.

“Trust me,” Henderson told him, “Kate’s right. You suck.”

“Feeling hostile are we?” Brody chuckled to Henderson, “Because we only got a 62 on our final exam?”

Henderson shook her head, “It had to be a mistake. How can you flunk a woman at a sexual harassment seminar?” 

“Oh, I don't know,” Lucas joined in, “I think 'been there, done that, I know where to kick them next time' was a bit to brief of an answer for the essay part of the exam.”

“I would have added ‘and taze’,” Kate told her.

Henderson chuckled, “Yeah, well if the Bureau Personnel thinks I'm gonna spend another week away from the boat re-taking that course they're outta their mind.”

“So sorry I missed it,” Kate replied with an amused chuckle.

“How was your week?” Lucas asked, “Visiting Noyce.”

“I didn’t know you were that close to the Admiral,” Brody noted, the inflection in his voice both questioning and accusatory.

Kate shrugged not losing the innocent smile, “His wife, Janet sort of adopted me when we first met and since I have no female relatives I’m not complaining. She gave me cake if you want some?”

At the looks of ‘of course’ she slipped out of the seat, heading into the back of the launch to find her bag and some of the sweet treats she had.

Tim suddenly spoke up, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what, Batman,” Kate called with a cheeky smile.

Tim rolled his eyes at her, “Sounds like a distress beacon, but the battery is dying.”

“It's malfunctioning,” Henderson frowned checking her instruments, “They're broadcasting coordinates from halfway around the planet.”

Lucas slid into his seat, “What's its identifier?”

Tim checked his instruments, “UEO Endeavour.”

“The Endeavour?” Lucas turned to him, “Isn't that Marcus Rawlings ship?”

“Rawlings?” Kate demanded before turbulence hit and she slammed into the wall. The others continued discussing everything while she strapped in and worried. 

The next thing she heard clearly was Henderson shouting, “We’re gonna crash,” before the world began to spin.

 

Silence filled the launch with only the sound of them taking deep breaths breaking it. Finally Henderson spoke up, “The water is draining away. Check the air. Secure your systems.”

“We can breathe the air,” Lucas replied after a few seconds.

Brody nodded before calling out, “Everyone else okay?”

“Yeah,” Henderson sighed as Kate nodded, “I think so.”

“I think I broke my leg,” Tim spoke up, pain filling his voice.

“What?” Kate moved, climbing up to join them so she could check on him. Before she could say anything a noise on the roof of the sub made them all look up worriedly. 

“Something's on the roof,” Lucas pointed out needlessly.

Brody swallowed before motioning, “Come on.”

They moved slowly towards the hatch at the back of the sub while Kate prepared herself in case. They all jumped as the hatch opened suddenly and a figure dropped in.

“A man?” Henderson gasped, making Kate roll her eyes.

The figure removed his helmet and introduced himself, “Yes, Marcus Rawlings. I'm sorry to make your acquaintance.”

Kate ducked slightly behind Tim but made sure she could hear and see everything.

“Where are we?” Lucas demanded.

“Ten miles beneath the mantle of the earth,” Rawlings explained, “Though exactly where I'm not too sure. That's what remains of my dive pod, over there.”

Brody frowned before asking, “Why are you so sorry to meet us?”

“Because,” Rawlings sighed, “Judging from the condition of your submersible, I'd say we're all going to die down here, together.”

*********************************************

Kate grimaced when she felt the presence behind her, turning she looked up at the man smiling down at her.

“Can I help you?” she asked grimly her arms folded across her chest.

Rawlings smirked, “I thought you would be happy to see an old friend, Kitten.”

Kate inwardly winced; she’d hoped he wouldn’t recognise her. It had been almost six years since she’d worked with him and she’d changed her appearance since then just obviously not enough.

“You’ve grown up very nicely,” he told her with a smile looking her up and down, “And made some unusual friends for someone in your line of work.”

“What do you want?” she ground out coldly.

Rawlings shrugged, “I thought you might want to talk to someone who actually knows who you are, Kitten.”

“Stop calling me that,” Kate snapped, “If any of them overhear…”

“And what would you do?” Rawlings challenged.

Kate glanced around checking where the others were, ensuring none of them could hear, “I kicked your ass the last time we met.”

“Kitten…”

“And I still have claws,” she snarled, “Besides do you want them to know about your illegal activities?”

Rawlings chuckled, “I don’t think that will be as shocking to them as the fact you are a first class thief.”

Kate’s eyes narrowed and she stepped forward slightly, “Tell them anything and I will have absolutely nothing to lose handing your ass to you on a plate.”

Rawlings smiled at her before nodding and walking away.

 

Tim looked up from his work when Kate’s shadow covered him, “Hey, you okay?”

“Fine,” she shrugged.

He frowned, “What were you talking about with Rawlings?”

Kate gave another shrug, “He was being a slight sleaze, I pointed him over in Henderson’s direction, she’ll like his attention.”

Tim frowned at her again a little more pronounced.

“I’m kidding,” she rolled her eyes at the disapproving look he was giving her. She sat beside him, “How’s the leg?”

It was Tim’s turn to shrug, “Hurts, though the pain killers are helping a little.”

“We’ll get back to the Seaquest,” Kate reminded him, “And Wendy will fix you up.”

“If we get out of here,” Tim sighed.

Kate rested her head against his shoulder, “Weren’t you the one who told me to always have faith?”

“It’s not that easy this time,” Tim whispered, tilting his head to rest against hers.

She found his hand with hers and squeezed it, “Lucas has made a good design which between us Henderson and I can throw together.”

He moved back and looked at her surprised.

“I may not like her personally,” Kate reminded him, “But she’s good at her job.”

 

Brody sat going over the oxygen supply; he glanced over to see Tim sitting with Kate and rolled his eyes at the way they were cuddled together. He just couldn’t understand them.

“Are they a couple?” Rawlings asked appearing at his side suddenly.

Brody looked up at the man who had brought them down here, “No.”

“From the look of them I think someone is lying,” Rawlings noted with amusement.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Brody asked, not wanting to talk to the guy anymore than he had to.

Rawlings sat beside him, “How long have you known Foster?”

Brody looked up confused, “Since the beginning of the tour. Why?”

“It’s just,” Rawlings said softly, “She reminds me of someone.”

“Someone?” Brody asked annoyed, “Who?”

Rawlings smiled slightly, “Excuse me, Lieutenant I think Lonnie needs some assistance.”

Brody watched him bemused while the other man wandered away to where Henderson and Lucas were working.

 

“Okay,” Henderson said as they all stood beside the pod, “We just need to make one final connection,” she looked at Brody, “Lieutenant…”

Kate cut her off, “I’ll do it. All I need is a boost.”

Rawlings and Brody both stepped forward, Kate moved to lesser of two evils.

“Lieutenant,” she said taking the wires from Henderson, “On three.”

Brody crouched and pushed her up when she placed her foot in his clasped hands. Kate climbed up easily catching the tools Lucas tossed to her.

When Brody left the small craft to check their supplies Rawlings followed him.

“Is there something wrong?” Brody demanded, getting a little annoyed at the other man.

Rawlings shrugged, “Just wondering if you needed some help. The others don’t need me getting in the way.”

Brody rolled his eyes before turning back to checking their gear.

“It’s impressive how easily she did that,” Rawlings noted, “Like a cat almost…no, more like a little ‘Kitten’.”

Brody turned back to the other man confused but before he could say anything Henderson called them back over.

“So,” Henderson said as she stood admiring their work, “What do you think? Does the government really need to pay all those thousands of engineers to build these things for us, or could we really do it ourselves?”

Lucas chuckled, “Well there's only one way to find out. Powering up now.”

Okay,” Brody stated, “Stand clear.”

They all moved back slightly, Kate gripped Tim’s hand tightly giving him a quick wink.

“Firing,” Lucas called.

Suddenly the cavern was filled by the sound of the engine starting up before it activated.  
“It works,” Henderson cheered as they turned the engine off.

Brody smiled at them, “Good job.”

There was a general round of congratulations before Lucas cut in, “There's only one more thing to do before the water comes. We've gotta hold the lottery.”

 

“Lucas,” Kate started, hoping to stall him until she could find a way to rig it to make sure Rawlings was left behind. She was not letting one of the crew sacrifice themselves because of Rawlings.

“It’s the fairest way to do this,” he told her as he turned to the pod picking something up. He turned back and showed them his fist clasped around some wires, “Six wires, one of them is short. So who wants to go first?” 

Brody broke the silence shrugging, “Hey with my luck I'll save you all the trouble and just draw the short one now.”

He reached out and picked one of the wires holding it up for all to see.

“That's a long one,” Lucas told him, “Congratulations.”

After a moment Tim nodded, “Okay Lucas, I'll take my try,” he reached out and let out a breath when he pulled out a long straw. He gave a half-smile, “Why am I never this lucky at cards?”

Lucas turned to Rawlings, “You want to take your shot?”

“Ladies first,” Rawlings motioned to the two women, “Better odds.”

“Actually, the odds are the same for everybody,” Lucas explained, “The short wire could have turned up first as easily as last.”

“Okay,” Kate stepped forward, “I may as well take my shot.”

Kate took a deep breath, she didn’t like things like this when she hadn’t been able to stack the odds but she had no choice but to play by the rules. She hesitated for a moment before taking a wire.

“Looks like there’s no need to continue,” Kate noted holding up the short one.

 

“Stop it,” Kate told Tim as he watched her as she pulled together the communication equipment to put in the pod, “It’s really annoying.”

“Kate,” he whispered, not sure what to say at that moment.

She took a deep breath and sat beside him, “Okay, listen to me. I lost. It is as simple as that. Lucas calculated the odds and did it the fairest way to make sure we all had a chance. I lost.”

He dropped his eyes anger and sadness in them but with no way to refute her words.

“Tim,” Kate rested her hand on his cheek making him look up at her again, “You are the best friend I have ever had. There is so much I have to thank you for that I have no idea how to say. The only thing I can say is how grateful I am you felt sorry for me that day and offered me your ear.”

“Please don’t,” Tim whispered.

Kate rested her forehead against Tim’s for a moment, stroking his cheek before she hugged him tightly.

“I’ll see you before you go,” she promised kissing his cheek before slipping away, Kate could feel his eyes on her but refused to look back.

Kate headed over to the launch where Brody was getting ready for them to leave.

“I need you to do something for me,” she got straight to the point.

Brody nodded, “Sure.”

“Tell Nathan that there are some letters in my room,” Kate explained, “He’ll make sure they get where they’re meant to go.” She paused, “And you have to get Tim and Lucas out of here when it’s time. Make sure they go.”

“Foster,” he sighed before offering her his hand, “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged taking his hand in hers, “It could easily have been you. Look after the Seaquest, Lieutenant.”

*********************************************

Kate walked into the cavern where Rawlings was pulling together some of his research. She stood in the entrance and waited until he noticed her.

“Kitten,” he smirked, “So sorry that you drew the short straw. I was looking forward to getting to see you in your new environment.”

A cold smile touched Kate’s lips as she walked towards him, “I bet you were,” she drawled, “But since there’s no way in hell I am dying here then that means you have to give up your seat.”

Rawlings stared at her stunned for a moment before he asked, “And you think you can make me?”

“I think you have a choice,” she replied, “You can either stay here and it’ll be quick or leave me here and die very, very slowly when Harkens gets his hands on you.”

Rawlings rolled his eyes, “Really, the last I heard Harkens had retired and left you all alone.”

“Even if that were true,” Kate retorted with a smug smile, “You know the moment he hears what you did, he will come after you. With a few others who will be very angry at my demise.”

“I’m not going to be blackmailed into anything,” Rawlings told her, “Not by you, Kitten.”

Kate let out a theatrical sigh as she slid her knife from his sheath, “Then we’ll do this the hard way,” she smirked at him, “That is hard for you, this is going to be fun for me.”

 

Kate ran to the pod as the water began to rise, Brody was the only one still outside of the crew as he made sure the others were in first.

“Kate,” Tim called seeing her.

She made it to the pod before climbing up and hugging him before she hugged Lucas. She gave them a sad smile before sliding out.

“Where’s Rawlings?” she asked looking around.

Brody shrugged, “I have no idea. We’re going to have to go without him if he doesn’t show up soon.”

Kate made sure she didn’t smile when she slid her hand into her pocket and hit the button to start the recording.

“Lieutenant,” Rawlings suddenly appeared on the screen.

Brody spun and pulled himself into the pod, “Rawlings, where the hell are you?”

“I’m staying,” the recording of Rawlings replied, “You were right this was my fault and none of you should die in my place. Lucas, make sure you keep reaching for those stars. And hey, when you give that moving speech to the media about how self-sacrificing I was, it will drive all my old girlfriends crazy.”

“Kate, get in now,” Tim yelled as the water began to rush in.

Taking Brody’s hand Kate allowed him to help pull her in, she fell into the spare seat and strapped in. Tim grabbed her hand in his making her turn to him and smile just as Henderson yelled, “Lock it up. Seal it”

Brody fixed the door before throwing himself into his seat and strapped himself in just as the pod began to move. 

“All right,” Henderson called, “Launching now.”

Kate gripped Tim’s hand as the small pod shuddered at the sudden acceleration it wasn’t used to. 

“You have to take the tunnel square on,” Lucas told her, “Or we're gonna crash.” 

Henderson nodded, “All right. I'm on it now. Hang on! Here we go.”

*********************************************

Nathan grabbed Kate in one arm and Lucas in the other hugging them both tightly relieved they were safe. 

“Are you okay?” he asked them both.

Kate nodded quickly.

“I'm fine,” Lucas answered before asking, “What's docked at the second port?”

Nathan stared at him bemused at his agitation, “The Stinger with a rescue pack.”

Lucas nodded absently, “The Stinger? That could make it. The Stinger could make it.”

Nathan tried to get Lucas’s attention, “What do you mean?” he turned to Kate and Brody, “What's he talking about?”

“We left someone behind,” Brody explained while Kate said nothing.

“Who?” Nathan demanded.

“Marcus Rawlings,” Brody replied.

“Rawlings,” Nathan frowned at the teenager, “Lucas, stop! Wait a minute.”

As the teenager disappeared Nathan turned catching Kate as she was about to leave, “Where are you going?”

“To get ready in case Lucas rescues Rawlings,” she told him softly.

Nathan frowned even more confused.

“Rawlings knows Kitten,” Kate explained, “If Lucas brings him back, I may be screwed.”

 

Kate pulled open the panel to reveal the small box she’d hidden there on the first day of the tour. Finding the bottle of purple liquid she quickly measured out a dose.

She tapped into communication to listen to what was happening with Lucas attempt to rescue Rawlings. She knew this had to take priority over checking on Tim, no matter how much she wanted to be in the infirmary with him.

She reached the docking bay just as Lucas and Dagwood arrived with their latest guest in tow, grimacing when Rawlings saw her and smiled smugly at her.

“This is not good,” she murmured.

Relief filled her as Wendy intercepted Rawlings and drew him to the infirmary. Kate followed on, she could use the excuse that she hadn’t been checked out to be there and to see Tim to stick around.

Nathan grabbed her arm when she reached the entrance to the infirmary demanding, “What’s going on?”

“Rawlings knows I’m Kitten,” Kate told him quietly, “And if he doesn’t tell you, he will tell someone else which will be worse. Meaning I have two options, kill him or inject him with the purple liquid of forgetfulness.”

Nathan shook his head in annoyance, “How long do you need.”

“A few minutes alone with him,” Kate replied, “Can you do it?”

Nathan nodded before patting her shoulder. Kate watched as he called to Wendy and moved her to a separate room to get an update. Taking a breath Kate walked towards the bed Rawlings was currently lying back on.

 

Rawlings eyes opened when he heard Kate walk up to the bed.

“Hello, Kitten,” he smirked.

Kate stared at him coldly, “Congratulations, Lucas felt bad enough to come back for you. I need to talk the boy about that.”

“Are you here to threaten me some more?” Rawlings asked with a smug air, “Since I don’t see how you can do anything else with the Captain in the next room.”

Kate took a step towards him, “Are you planning on telling anyone I’m here? Or telling any of the crew who I am?”

“That all depends on you,” Rawlings continued to smirk at her, “And whether or not you give me what I want.”

Kate glared at him. She grabbed his arm and injected him with Harkens potion before he had the chance to pull away. Rawlings body jerked and his eyes closed, Kate grabbed the front of his shirt leaning into his ear.

“You will forget I was here,” she ordered, “You will forget ever meeting me. There were only four members of the Seaquest crew with you. Lucas lost the lottery and you gave up your seat to save his life because you knew he had so much more to give to science.”

Stepping back Kate slipped away, catching Nathan’s eye quickly when she passed the room he was talking to Wendy in. 

Once outside she took a deep calming breath, she was safe for now.


	43. Interlude 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“You know you don’t have to stay here with me,” Tim said glancing at where Kate sat beside his bed, her legs stretched out feet resting on the bed just beside his legs.

“What else am I going to do while you’re stuck here recovering?” she asked with a chuckle.

Tim smiled slightly to himself before he continued, “Well, aren’t there the usual things going on around the boat?”

“We’re docked for a supply run,” Kate told him with a roll of her eyes, “Just choose a movie, I’m getting bored. And you know what happens when I’m bored.”

He chuckled before handing her a disc, “Here.”

“Iron Man?” she shook her head in confusion, “Interesting and very different from the usual choices. Those painkillers must be really doing some job, unless the lack of oxygen did do some brain damage.”

“I’m here for a least a few more days,” Tim reminded her, “I can get through all the movies in the series.”

Kate chuckled again before she put the film on. Sitting back down she glanced over at Tim studying him while he watched the movie.

His broken leg was healing well but between the break and the time he had been without oxygen on the journey back, no matter how short it was, Wendy was being very cautious. He was a lot paler than normal, Wendy assured them that this was just because his body needed time to heal but Kate was still worried.

 

Kate turned off the movie when she realised Tim had fallen asleep; Wendy still had him on strong painkillers. She pulled the sheet up to cover him before resting her hand on his for a moment.

Their recent encounter with Rawlings had shaken her a little, not just the fact he’d recognised her, but because how close she had come to losing the life she’d found onboard. Then the fact Tim had been hurt and run out of oxygen during their escape. If Brody hadn’t shared with him she knew her best friend would be in worse shape than he was now.

A soft knock made Kate turn and a genuine smile touched her lips at the woman who stood there.

“Mrs O’Neill,” she greeted her best friend’s mother.

Julianne O’Neill gave her a mock frown, “What did I tell you the last time we met?”

“Julianne,” Kate corrected herself before allowing the woman to hug her quickly. 

When Julianne let her go Kate moved out of the way to let her into the infirmary room properly following on when she moved to her son’s bedside.

“He’s going to be okay,” Kate assured watching Julianne stroke her sleeping son’s hair, “It’s just a broken leg.”

“And oxygen deprivation,” Julianne noted.

Kate winced, “I wasn’t going to worry you with that. It was very brief and Wendy assures us there is no damage.”

Julianne took a deep breath before turning back to Kate, “I’m glad you’re staying by his side.”

“We’re doing a supply run,” she shrugged, “There’s not much else for me to do.”

The older woman chuckled, “He’s fast asleep. You can be honest.”

“Honestly,” Kate replied without blinking, “I lost the draw so I have to deal with him when he tries to ignore doctor’s orders. I’m sure Miguel rigged it.”

Julianne levelled a stare at her but said nothing else.

“Do you want to get some tea or something until he wakes up?” Kate offered.

“That sounds lovely,” Julianne smiled, “And we can swap stories about my son. I’m sure you have some good ones.”

Kate grinned wickedly, “I’m sure yours are better.”

*********************************************

“Mom?” Tim stared at the woman sitting beside him when he opened his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

His mother smiled at him, “I’m here to see you, Timothy. Since you’ve been injured recently.”

“It’s just a broken leg,” he winced but managed to sit up. He spotted Kate standing in the corner watching over them, “You didn’t need to come all this way. How did you find out anyway?”

Kate held up her hands defensively when he frowned at her, “Don’t look at me, I was just as surprised when she showed up.”

Julianne chuckled, “Miguel called me when he realised the Seaquest were close to us. And it isn’t just a broken leg, you were deprived of oxygen.”

“Also not me,” Kate defended herself at the glare he sent her way.

Tim sighed before smiling slightly at Julianne, “I’m glad you’re here, Mom.”

Kate gave a soft smile before she slipped out of the room leaving them alone.

 

Brody spotted Kate leaving the infirmary as he was heading to see O’Neill.

“Hey,” she greeted him.

“Is he sleeping?” Brody asked. It was a reasonable assumption since he was pretty sure that Kate would only leave O’Neill when he was unconscious. 

“No, his mother is visiting,” Kate chuckled.

Brody frowned, “His mother?”

“Miguel called her,” Kate shrugged.

“I’ll go see him later,” Brody decided, he started away before turning back and catching up with Kate.

She looked up at him confused, “Something I can do for you, Lieutenant?”

“Did you know Rawlings before what happened?” Brody go straight to the point.

Kate frowned confused, “No. Why?”

“He seemed to be quite taken with you,” Brody explained, “Kept asking a lot of questions about you.”

Kate grimaced, “I am officially creeped out now.”

“So, you have absolutely no idea why Rawlings was so fascinated by you?” Brody pushed.

“None,” Kate told him, “He did keep trying to talk to me, get to know me. You know in that over-friendly, sleazy way he had,” she paused and wrinkled her nose at his confused look, “Ask Henderson, he was all over her at one point.”

Brody nodded, “Oddly he didn’t ask me anything about her.”

“Maybe because she didn’t tell him to go to hell like I did,” Kate replied, “Anything else? I promised Tim and his mom some tea.”

He shook his head and she gave a slight smile before heading away again.

Brody grimaced to himself as he watched Kate walk away, something about her answers hadn’t felt right. A little too glib but the fact she was disturbed by the thought of Rawlings asking after her seemed genuine.

He had been planning on going for a run after checking up on Tim but instead he headed back to his bunk. There was one thing Rawlings had said to him that he just couldn’t get out of his mind.

Accessing the Internex he typed in one word – Kitten.


	44. Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> I am working on the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

Kate ducked as Jonathan swung at her. She gave him a smirk then dropped and cut his legs out from under him. He rolled to the side and bounced back up with a grin. Kate moved again, they went through a sequence of punches and kicks for a few minutes before Jonathan grabbed her arm, faking one way then twisting the other and threw her over his shoulder.

Kate slammed onto the mat; she flipped herself off the ground and grinned at him.

“New move,” she noted, “Very nice but you know you only get one each session.”

Jonathan chuckled, “Do you want to test that theory?”

“Commander,” Miguel’s voice came over the comm., “I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have an up-link on hold.”

Jonathan sighed, “Take a message.”

“I tried that, sir,” Miguel replied, frustration in his voice.

“Well, try again,” Jonathan ordered.

“Jonathan, it's your father.”

He grimaced, especially at Kate’s bemused look, “I know.”

“He's been on hold a while,” Miguel tried again.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Go, it’s your father.”

“I don’t…”

“If the next words out your mouth,” Kate cut him off, “Are how you don’t have a good relationship with your father then I will remind you who you’re talking to.”

Jonathan’s chin firmed in an annoyed grimace before he sighed, “Fine, Miguel send it to my quarters on a secured line.”

Kate shook her head, “That’s not at all passive aggressive.”

“Go cool down in the gym,” Jonathan told her before he grabbed his towel and water bottle heading to his quarters.

 

Kate walked through the corridors of the Seaquest after her shower heading to engineering for the staff meeting.

“Jonathan,” she greeted him, surprised to see he had a bag slung over his shoulder, “Running away?”

He shook his head with amusement, “Going to see my family for a few days.”

“My condolences,” she replied.

“Meaning,” he continued as though she hadn’t spoke, “We’ll have to put on hold setting up the training exercise.”

“That’s a pity,” Kate shrugged, “I was looking forward to watching the monkeys dance.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “There are days, Kate where I wonder why Bridger let’s you loose on the boat.”

“He adores me,” Kate shrugged with an air of innocence, “So do you.”

Jonathan shook his head knowing there was no point in getting into this conversation. He patted her arm, “I’ll see you in a few days. Stay out of trouble.”

“You’re one to talk,” she threw at him as they went their separate ways.

*********************************************

“What did you do to the Stinger?” Kate demanded as she arrived at the moon pool, “It’s trashed.”

Jonathan turned to her, “You know I’m lucky to be alive.”

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes, “A little alligator chased you for a bit.”

“It was a 200 foot crocodile,” he told her annoyed. 

Kate smirked at him before she studied the damage properly, “Lucas is going to whine about this for months. We’ll need to do a complete refit.” She paused and glanced up at him, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he nodded not getting a chance to say anything else as Nathan arrived with his father.

“Jonathan,” Ford Senior cried in relief, grabbing his son into a tight embrace, “You’re okay, right? You’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine, Dad,” Jonathan assured him before turning to Nathan, “I’m fine. The Stinger isn’t but I’m okay.”

Nathan chuckled and turned to the young woman sitting studying the small ship, “What’s the damage?”

“Well, the tracking and depth sensors are totally shot,” Kate told them, “The internal ballast system needs a complete refit, but she'll live to sail again. And Nathan, I’m not the one telling Lucas about this. One of you is taking that hit.”

Jonathan caught his father’s bemused look and chuckled, “Dad, this is Kate Foster. She’s the only civilian engineer on the boat and she’s Captain Bridger’s niece.”

Ford Senior nodded understanding how she was able to get away with being so cheeky to the two most senior members of the Seaquest.

“Nice to meet you,” Kate smiled at him.

Before anyone else could speak Lucas arrived and cried out in horror at what had happened to his baby.

 

Kate grimaced in annoyance at the readouts she was getting from the small ship. Lucas had reluctantly left her to work on the Stinger while he helped out with their Jurassic Crocodile problem.

“Wow, that looks bad,” Tim’s voice came from behind her.

Kate turned and smiled at him, “Hey, hoppy.”

“Is that really the best you could come up with?” Tim demanded as he hobbled over to her, he was now only using a stick as a support for his leg.

Kate shrugged, “What do you want from me?”

Tim shook his head with an amused chuckle, “Need any help?”

“Don’t need any,” she told him before smiling, “But it’s welcome. Though I thought you were still on light duty at the moment.”

Tim frowned, “I’m off duty and on my own time.”

“Stop pouting,” Kate scolded him amused as she turned back to her work, “Your leg was broken and you were deprived of oxygen.”

“Briefly,” he retorted.

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes, “Wendy is just being cautious with your health which I am in perfect agreement with. If you want to help, sit your ass on that chair and take readings.”

Tim was about to retort but nothing came to mind that didn’t make him sound like a child, so he dropped in to the seat beside her.

Kate turned and patted his shoulder, “Good boy.”

He glared at her but she just smiled blithely at him before going back to work.

*********************************************

Kate ducked when Jonathan swung at her, she spun out of reach and paused tilting her head thoughtfully.

“So, how rich are you?” she asked with a grin.

Jonathan frowned at her, “Not you too.”

“What?”

“Miguel asked the same question,” he replied grabbing his water. 

Kate folded her arms challenging, “And what was your answer.”

“That it’s none of your business,” Jonathan retorted, “Are we going to actually do any more training today or should I head for an early shower?”

“Oh come on,” Kate laughed, “I had no idea you came from money. It changes everything on how I see you.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “Like you don’t come from money. Only yours was stolen.”

Kate laughed, “Do you really want to go down that road? You do know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Just get back to training,” Jonathan ordered with a frustrated sigh.

Kate chuckled and took a swig of water, “This conversation is not over.”

Jonathan grimaced but didn’t get a chance to retort as Kate attacked.


	45. Lostland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy

Tim studied the large helmet they’d found whilst Kate sat on the desk, with the Captain and Ford standing watching. 

“Nope. No, it's not Greek,” Tim explained as he studied the markings, “It looks like Greek, but it's not Greek. It's not Egyptian or Phoenician, either.” He looked up at Bridger, “You know Ortiz knows about mythology, he might be able to help.”

“Ortiz is overseeing the excavation,” Ford told him.

Tim frowned as he turned back to the helmet, “There's Peruvian markings, Mayan symbols, but it's not Peruvian or Mayan,” he paused suddenly and a smile touched his lips as he pointed to what he had been searching for, “There it is.”

“What?” Kate and Ford asked in unison.

“Repetition,” Tim explained a smile on his face, “The basis for deciphering language.”

Relieved he’d found something he could work with Tim dropped into his seat waving Kate away when she affectionately tapped his leg with her foot.

Bridger picked up the helmet, “How big do you think the man was who wore this helmet?”

He placed it on his head wincing as something sharp poked him, “Ow,” turning the helmet over he tried to find what had done that, “What are all these holes?”

“Ventilation,” Ford suggested, “You think?”

“Sir,” Tim spoke up again, “These symbols were created after the helmet was forged. So this isn't just a warrior’s helmet. It's also a journal.”

“A journal?” Kate asked intrigued, “Can you read any of it?”

Tim nodded and slowly started to translate, “My name is Tukalian, the son and keeper of our dead king Casios and sole survivor of…” he paused and looked up at the other occupants of the room swallowing in astonishment before he uttered, “Atlantis.”

“Atlantis?” Bridger demanded stunned, “Are you sure?”

Tim nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Bridger took a breath before ordering, “Set a course for the Hatteras Abyssal Plain.”

“That's 2000 miles away,” Ford noted a little bemused.

“Don't you think I know that?” Bridger replied sharply, “If O’Neill is right every fortune hunter with a pick-axe and a dive helmet will be swarming these waters. Better conceal our coordinates too.”

“Nathan?” Kate bounced off the desk confusion in her voice.

“I’m going to have the sword brought here and I’m putting a guard on this room, Mr O’Neill,” Bridger ignored Kate’s questioning look, “Lieutenant, you know who to let in.”

With that said he matched out the room, the other three sharing bemused looks before Ford and Kate followed him out leaving Tim sitting staring at the helmet.

 

It had been several quiet hours on the bridge while they travelled far from where they’d found the helmet and sword.

“Lucas.”

Lucas looked up from his station at the Captain’s sudden call, “Yeah?”

“Why aren't you in uniform?” 

Lucas frowned confused, seeing Kate looking concerned from her seat, “I'm a civilian, Captain.”

“Nathan?” concern laced Kate’s voice as she joined them.

“If you're gonna be on the bridge you better be in uniform,” Bridger snarled, “Both of you.”

“Yeah, but…” Lucas started while Kate simply frowned.

Bridger cut him off, “But what?”

“Sir,” the man sitting at the communications station interrupted, “The UEO executive launch will be docking in five minutes.”

“Swell,” Bridger snarled in annoyance, “Break out the party hats and the drinks.”

Kate shared a worried look with Brody when he stepped forward while Lucas stared confused at the older man.

“Sir,” Brody noted, “That's Secretary General McGath. Aren't you going to meet him?”

Bridger snorted in derision, “Meet him yourself. I'm running a submarine here. And take those two with you,” he motioned to Lucas and Kate, “I don't want to see either of them on the bridge without a uniform.”

Lucas didn’t move until Kate grabbed his arm and pushed him forward to follow Brody off the bridge.

 

“That wasn’t just me, right?” Brody asked as the three of them entered the Maglev, “That was odd.”

“Yeah,” Kate replied, “That was very odd.” She rested her hand on Lucas’s arm, “You okay?”

The teenager shrugged, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Brody and Kate both stared at him until he shrugged again, “I’ve never known the Captain to be so…short.”

“Neither have I,” Kate told them, “And I’ve known him longer.”

Brody grimaced, “And Ford thinking the Captain’s chair was on fire?”

“That was definitely weird,” Kate agreed.

Lucas winced, “What do we do?”

“Okay,” Kate said as they stepped back into the corridor, “I will go check on Tim and see how he’s getting on with the helmet. Brody, you go meet McGath. Lucas, stay off the bridge for now. See if Wendy needs your help. Okay?”

They nodded in agreement with her orders.

“Brody, if neither Nathan nor Ford can run this boat you have to,” Kate reminded him, “I will back you. Agreed?”

Brody hesitated for a moment before nodding, “Keep in touch.”

 

Kate walked past the guard standing at the door. He was about to stop her but stepped back at the scathing look she threw him. Opening the door Tim and Miguel looked up surprised to see her.

“How much longer?” she demanded.

“Well, I don't know,” sarcasm filled Tim’s voice, “It's a lost alphabet, Kate. It's going to take some time.”

“McGath is arriving,” Kate explained, “While Jonathan and Nathan are acting very strange.”

“Define strange?” Miguel asked bemused.

“Ford thought Nathan’s chair was on fire,” Kate explained, “Then there’s Nathan ordering the boat here not to mention locking Tim in this room to translate.”

“The captain just wants to protect his find from gold diggers,” Tim shrugged.

“And Ford just spent thirty hours in the DSL,” Miguel added, “You’ve been in one before. Wouldn't thirty hours in that thing make you a little weird?”

Kate frowned at them, “This goes beyond weird. Brody and I don't think either one of them is fit to command.” 

Tim and Miguel shared a stunned look.

“That's a serious charge, Kate,” Tim told her.

“Trust me I know,” Kate replied darkly, “But think how often Brody and I agree on things.”

“True,” Miguel noted as he lifted the helmet studying it.

Kate sighed, “The two of you just stay here for now. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tim nodded, he glanced up at Miguel, “Hey, you better be careful with that thing. Bridger got a pretty good sting putting it on.”

Kate shook her head at them as she moved to the opposite corner and called Brody to check in with him quickly. 

“McGath has just docked,” he told her, “What about O’Neill?”

Kate glanced over to where Tim was explaining something to his friend, “He’s got something but he’s still working on it. I’m going to join Lucas and see if Wendy has any idea what’s going on with Nathan.”

Brody signed off and Kate turned seeing Miguel putting on the helmet.

“Ow,” he grimaced pulling it off and looking at it.

Tim chuckled, “Told you.”

“You didn't tell me there was a curse,” Miguel argued back.

Tim shrugged before defending himself, “I just found out about it myself.”

“A curse?” Kate noted sarcastically rejoining them, “That’s all we need right now.”

“There's a map on the helmet,” Miguel said ignoring Kate.

“Where?” Tim asked searching the markings for a map, “I don't see one.”

Miguel rolled his eyes, “You just said he marked his way back to his lands on the helmet.”

“Yeah,” Tim shrugged, “But maybe he didn't have time.”

“Okay,” Kate interrupted again while Miguel picked up the sword to examine it, “I am going to speak with Wendy, can I trust that you will keep working and not tell Nathan anything until you’ve talked to me or Brody?”

“Kate…” Tim started but he didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Miguel suddenly swung the sword slicing through the centre of the table. 

Tim flung himself to one side falling out of his chair as Kate threw herself against the wall. The guard outside came running in, Miguel punched him before striding out with the sword.

“Miguel?” Tim yelled after his friend.

Kate helped him up, “You okay?”

He nodded looking completely bewildered by being attacked by his friend.

“Keep working,” she patted his arm before running out after the other man.

*********************************************

Kate stood in one corner of the infirmary room watching Nathan strapped to a bed.

“There was nothing on the scan was there?” Nathan snarled at Wendy, “There's nothing wrong with me.”

Wendy sighed before admitting, “No.”

“I've got a headache,” Nathan snapped, “Apparently that's enough to embarrass me in front of my crew.”

“Calm down, Nathan,” McGath told him.

Nathan glared at him, “Calm down?”

“Kate,” Wendy motioned her over, “Can you stay with him while I talk to Secretary McGath and Commander Ford?”

Kate nodded. She waited until they were out of the room before walking to the bed to stand at Nathan’s side.

“You,” Nathan snarled at her, “Was this the reason you stayed? To steal something this big?”

Kate folded her arms across her chest, “I have known you for a long time, Nathan and I have never known you to act like this. This isn’t you.”

“Like you know anything,” he spat at her, “Once I get out of this I will toss you off my boat and into jail where you belong.”

“You’re threatening to send me to jail?” Kate noted amused, “After everything you did to protect me? Tell me once more how there’s nothing wrong with you?”

“You little…” he yelled trying to grab her.

She shook her head stepping back as Wendy and McGath reappeared.

All you mutinous weasels are going into my report,” Nathan snapped at them, “Now you let me out! Let me out!”

Wendy sighed and sedated him, “Sorry, Nathan.”

 

“There is nothing physically wrong with him,” Wendy noted as she glanced back to where the Captain lay unconscious.

“Nothing you can find,” Ford noted, “But it is possible it’s something we can’t test for yet.”

“Did you scan him?” Brody asked.

Wendy shook her head, “Not without his permission but from what he’s projecting he appears to be having a bad day.”

“This isn’t just a bad day,” Kate told them frustrated, “I’ve seen him have bad days and he doesn’t threaten or slap crewmen. This is something else and it’s also affecting Miguel.”

The four of them stood in silence for a few minutes thinking.

“Okay,” Ford took control, “Is there anything they’ve both done? Anywhere they’ve both been? We need somewhere they intersected which could have caused this.”

Kate let out a moan of annoyance, “The helmet.”

“What?” Brody and Wendy demanded.

“They put on the damn helmet,” she explained, “Both said they felt something sharp jab them.”

Ford nodded, “Doctor, looks like that’s your next step. Check for entry wounds and any, I don’t know virus or bacteria, something that can explain the change in personality. Brody, get to the bridge. Kate, come with me.”

Kate walked silently with Ford until they were sure they were out of range for any of the others to overhear.

“I want you to stick with O’Neill until this is finished,” Ford told her, “You’re the best person to stay at his side without him realising he’s under guard.”

“No problem,” she nodded as they reached the room just as McGath arrived.

 

“Yes, you do,” Tim was obviously agitated as he argued with their visitor when they walked into the room.

Ernst held his ground, “I do not.”

“Why are you denying it?” Tim snapped annoyed.

McGath stepped forward, “Gentleman.”

Kate caught Ford’s eye and nodded, quickly taking up a defensive position next to Tim.

“I want this helmet taken to an institute where an objective academic researcher can examine it,” Ernst demanded. 

“I'm objective,” Tim ground out.

Ernst rolled his eyes, “You're trying to prove Atlantis existed. That's not objective, that's foolish.”

“Is this helmet not authentic?” McGath asked the visitor.

“From Babylon, or perhaps Greece,” Ernst snapped, “But not Atlantis.”

Frustration filled Tim’s voice, “That's where it says it's from.”

“You made it say that,” Ernst argued, “If I want I can make it say it's from Pittsburgh.”

Kate could see Tim was getting close to the end of his rope, “Pittsburgh or Babylon, how did it end up where we found it?”

“Yes,” Ernst jumped on Tim’s response, “Where did you find it?”

“Captain Bridger secured those coordinates,” Tim stated stiffly.

Ernst let out an annoyed noise, “I want it off the ship.”

“Commander,” Tim turned to Ford.

“Mr. Secretary,” Ernst snapped at McGath at the same time.

“Professor Ernst,” Lucas said bringing up the man’s resume on the screen, “You have a very impressive resume. But you've debunked every theory on the existence of Atlantis. Last year you had a scholar who disagreed with you removed from school, an assistant Professor Obatu.”

Kate noted Ford jump suddenly but wasn’t able to ask anything as Lucas continued to speak.

“Now isn't it just as biased to say things aren't as to say they are, when you don't have proof either way?” the smug smirk the teenager gave made the Seaquest crew smile slightly.

“In science things either aren't or they are.” Ernst noted before realisation that Lucas wasn’t wearing a uniform hit him, “Who is this? Why am I arguing with a child?”

“Lucas Wolenczak is a member of the Seaquest science staff,” McGath introduced the smugly smiling teen.

“What are your credentials?” Ernst demanded.

The self-satisfied smile widened and Lucas replied, “Magna Cum Laude, Applied Science of Artificial Intelligence, Stanford.”

“Lucas,” Ford interrupted directing him back to the topic, “Professor Obatu?”

Lucas nodded, “Yeah,” he glanced back down at his computer, “Born in Kenya, degrees in Mediterranean and Mid-Eastern history. He posed many plausible theories on the existence of Atlantis, one of which prompted his dismissal from Oxford.”

“Put it on the vid-screen,” Ford ordered.

Kate frowned slightly at the look on Ford’s face seeing the picture of Professor Obatu. 

“The helmet stays,” Ford ordered, “Tim, stop what you're doing. We've got to get Obatu on board.”

*********************************************

Kate leaned against the wall staring at the two unconscious men on the infirmary beds. She felt a presence beside her and stepped closer knowing it was Tim, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders.

“He’s going to be okay,” Tim whispered softly trying to comfort her, “So is Miguel.”

Kate didn’t say a word as she rested her head against him, straightening when Wendy walked in with Obatu.

“Okay,” she stated sharply, “One of you, and I don’t care which one it is, is going to tell me how you’re going to save them.”

Wendy moved forward slightly, “Kate, we’re doing everything we can.”

“Do more,” Kate told her sharply.

“Hey,” Tim caught her shoulder, “Calm down.”

She took a deep breath trying not to snap at her friend but seeing Nathan unconscious on the bed in front of her, slipping away while all she could do was stand and watch was not helping her keep calm.

“We need to break the curse,” Obatu reminded her.

Kate held up her finger, “And that is enough of that nonsense.”

Their visitor looked down at her, his dark eyes boring into her, “You do not believe in the curse? Not after everything that has happened with your Captain and friend?”

“This can all be explained logically by a virus or bacteria. One that has lain dormant in the helmet,” Kate retorted.

“Assuming,” Ford interrupted before Kate started a fight, “That this is a curse, is there a cure?”

Obatu glanced at Kate who folded her arms across her chest and waited, her eyes shadowed as she stared at him.

“Yes,” their visitor replied, “But it's a cure we cannot have?”

“Of course not,” Kate muttered under her breath.

Ford frowned both at the reply and the angry woman, “Why can't we have it?”

Obatu picked up the helmet and began to read the writing there, “The pure heart passing through Atlantis and resisting its treasures will resist the curse.”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Kate demanded sharply, she turned to Tim when he caught her arm, “Let go.”

Tim released her without saying a word.

“It means,” Obatu continued, a little perturbed by the angry young woman, “That to survive they must go to Atlantis and defy the temptations to steal.”

Wendy winced, “Oh, boy.”

“Well they can't do that, now can they,” Ford grimaced, “Atlantis doesn't exist anymore.”

“Only in my mind,” Obatu replied.

Wendy looked at him with curiosity, “How does it exist in your mind?”

“Academic studies,” Obatu explained, “Family stories passed down through generations, genetic imprint of my ancestors. I have a very clear picture of Atlantis.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Isn’t that fantastic.”

Wendy moved to her, “Let me try this, Kate. I know you don’t believe but this is the only idea we have.”

“We have actual medicine,” Kate shook her head in disgust, “You’re a doctor, you should act like it. Kristen would be trying something scientific rather than relying on fairy stories to save the lives of the people she was responsible for.”

With a final angry glare at Obatu she marched out. 

 

Silence filled the room for a moment after Kate left before Ford sighed, “Tim, go after her. Keep her…I don’t know...just do your best to calm her down.”

Tim nodded, “I’ll try, sir.”

Wendy watched Tim leave after the engineer before she turned to Obatu, “Show Atlantis to me.”

“Pardon me?” he asked confused.

“Show it to me,” Wendy replied before explaining, “I'm telepathic. I can read minds. I've never spoken to them before but maybe I can be a conduit for your vision.”

As they took hands, each taking a hand of one of the unconscious men Ford held his breath, hoping this worked. 

It had to because they had no other idea to save the two men.

 

Kate headed to the gym needing to do something to get rid of her frustration at the situation. She’d already yelled at Tim to go away and leave her alone. He had, for once, listened to her. The gym was thankfully quiet as she pulled off her sweater and started to hit the punching bag hanging there.

“Foster,” a voice interrupted her.

Kate continued to throw punches glancing at the clock on the wall seeing almost an hour had passed, “What do you want, Brody? I’m kinda busy here.”

“Commander Ford is looking for you,” he told her, taking up position behind the bag and holding it as she hit.

“He can keep looking,” Kate replied darkly, “I’m not watching Nathan die.”

Brody grimaced as she changed position and began to kick the bag, “Can you answer me something?”

Kate paused stepping back, “Sure? What do you want to know?”

“You said you’d back me if I had to take command.”

“You have an excellent memory,” Kate rolled her eyes, “Get to the question.”

Brody frowned for a moment before folding his arms across his chest, “You don’t like me, so why would you support me taking command?”

Kate stared at him, steel in her eyes, “The reason I agreed to support you is because you’re the third in command of the boat, so you’re the logical choice to take over. It had nothing to do with liking you or not.”

Brody stared at her, “Okay. I suppose that makes sense.”

“You know what, Brody?” she snapped angrily, surprise covered his face at the venom in her voice, “You have been a pain in my ass since almost day one. I don’t care if you don’t like me, I don’t care if you trust me but this boat is my home and Nathan is the only family I have had for a long time.” She paused taking a breath annoyed that she’d lost her temper, “Go away, Brody.”

Before either of them could say anything else his PAL beeped and Kate returned to punching the bag.

“Have you found her, Lieutenant?” Tim’s worried voice came when Brody answered.

“Yeah,” Brody replied shortly.

“Let me talk to her,” Tim said.

Brody grimaced slightly but held the PAL out to the young woman, when she didn’t take it he sighed, “Tim, just talk.”

“Kate,” Tim said, “Bridger wants to see you.”

She hesitated for a moment before she went back to her workout, “I have no interest in watching him die.”

“The Captain is fine,” Tim told her, Kate paused holding the punching bag while he continued to talk, “They cured him and Miguel. He wants to see you.”

A few seconds passed as Kate just leaned in silence before she ran out of the room.

 

Wendy was standing outside Nathan’s room when Kate arrived.

“He’s just speaking with Professor Obatu,” she explained softly.

Kate rolled her eyes at the expectation on Wendy’s face, “If you’re waiting for an apology then you’d better keep waiting.”

“I know how hard this is for you to accept,” Wendy said, “You are an engineer, a scientist and things that aren’t easily explained by science…”

Kate held up her hand, “I’m going to stop you right there. I’m not talking about this and I stand by my earlier comments.”

When the door opened and Obatu left Kate walked past him without a word closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief seeing Nathan standing looking as though nothing had happened, without a word she moved to him and hugged him tightly.

“I’m okay, kid,” Nathan assured her as he rubbed her back comfortingly, “I’m okay.”

Kate pulled back and tilted her head thoughtfully, “And you no longer want to throw us all in the brig or me in jail?”

He chuckled, “Not at the moment.”

“You scared the hell out of me,” she sat on the bunk, “You know that?”

Nathan squeezed her hand, “Sorry but I hear you and Brody actually worked together quite well.”

“I’ve worked with worse,” she shrugged before looking at him thoughtfully.

“I'm fine,” he assured her before she could ask, “What about you?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “By any chance is this worry to do with my comments to Dr Smith?”

“From what Ford told me you were,” he paused trying to find the right words before settling on, “Harsh.”

Kate folded her arms across her chest, the innocent smile she used to wear every time they met prior to her arriving on the island appearing on her face.

“I stand by what I said,” Kate told him, “They weren’t looking for an actual cure. Smith was so focussed on her psychic mumbo jumbo.”

“Telepath.”

“What?” Kate asked perturbed at the interruption.

Nathan smiled, “It’s not psychic ability, she’s a telepath. There’s a difference, trust me I’ve been on the receiving end of the lecture before.”

Kate shook her head, “I just can’t help feeling that Kristen would have thought of something better sooner.”

He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her, “It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m just glad you didn’t put the helmet on.”

“You think I would have stolen something,” she stated before laughing at his rueful look, “Yeah, let’s not go there.”

*********************************************

Brody let out a long sigh of relief as he made it to his quarters. 

Closing and locking the door he sat at the small desk. Thinking about the day’s events he opened the file he had been working on for the past few weeks.

Filled with small pieces of information he had found on a thief called Kitten and all the information he had on Kate. Jotting down everything that had happened he added it to his file hoping soon it would either prove his theory that Kate was this Kitten or prove that she wasn’t.


	46. And Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Tim checked himself in the mirror frowning at how he looked in his dress uniform. He didn’t like wearing it. He always thought he looked like he was a kid dressing up while everyone else looked like adults.

A knock on the door made him start, “Yeah, come in.”

“Very nice,” Kate said breezing in, her make-up was done, her hair was piled on her head but she was still wearing her jeans and large sweatshirt.

Tim frowned at her, “You’re not dressed yet.”

“Despite what you may think,” Kate laughed, “It doesn’t take me more than five minutes to put on a dress. I know this is a big occasion, I will be ready.”

Tim smiled, “Good.”

Kate moved to him and gently brushed imaginary dirt from his shoulder, “I always like seeing you in this,” she slapped his hand away from his collar, “Stop tugging, you look fine.”

He studied her face, finding warm brown eyes looking back at him.

“Tim,” Miguel’s voice came through the door, “Five minutes.”

“I better go and get ready,” she whispered, she touched her lips to his in a soft kiss, “See you out there.”

Tim took a deep breath as she left the room before he walked out himself finding Miguel waiting for him.

“You might want to get rid of the lipstick,” his friend chuckled handing him a tissue.

Tim wiped his mouth before frowning at his friend, “Thanks.”

Miguel chuckled clapping his friend’s shoulder, “Come on we need to get in position.”

They made their way and Tim took a few deep breaths turning as the music began. The doors at the top of the aisle opened and he caught his breath as Kate walked out. The long white dress she wore was simple with a few diamond embellishments that were mirrored in the veil, her hand rested lightly on the Captain’s arm and she was smiling brightly as they walked towards him

Tim blinked as the world around him changed suddenly. He was no longer in the beautiful church filled with friends and family, he was back in the room on shore-leave with the sudden realisation hitting him.

“Oh no,” he breathed, “Oh, I didn’t. Please tell me I didn’t.”

He was pulled out of his panic as he heard Tony yelling for Lucas.

 

“That was the last time we saw Lucas, Captain,” Tim explained, his sunglasses barely helping with the headache forming both from the growing hangover as well as the complete lack of sleep, “I mean, we spent the last two hours retracing our steps and scouring every club we got thrown out of.”

Bridger grimaced, “It's not like him. He knows there's a curfew at 0200 hours.”

“Well,” Kate appeared suddenly making Tim jump; “We have checked the hospitals and morgues. The surly teenager is not in any of them. In fact no bodies matching Lucas' description showed up overnight.”

Bridger grimaced, “That’s a pleasant thought.”

“It’s a good thing though,” Kate continued, Tim noticed her hair was clipped up looking similar to the way she wore it the day they met and he realised suddenly why it looked so familiar in his fantasy, “We’ll find him, Nathan then we can take turns killing him,” she spun to Tim, “What?

“What?” Tim jumped.

Kate frowned at him, “You’re staring at me. Why?”

“What?” he asked again.

“Why are you staring at me?” she demanded.

“Your hair,” Tim said before swiftly adding, “You haven’t worn it like that since the first day you came onboard.”

Kate stared at him for a second before shaking her head, “It was the easiest way to get it out of my face when I got pulled out bed this morning to help track down Lucas.”

A taxi drew up pulling their attention and they all stared as Lucas stepped out smiling to himself.

When Bridger marched over to the wayward boy, Kate turned to Tim.

“Go get some sleep,” she patted his arm, “You obviously need it.”

When she walked away Tim watched her wondering what he was going to do.

*********************************************

Kate wandered through the boat heading for the weekly staff meeting with Barclay. 

“Miguel,” she called seeing the Sensor Chief leaving the mess, “Wait up.”

He turned and smiled at her, “Hey.”

“What did you guys do to Tim last night?” Kate asked, the moment she reached him.

Miguel frowned confused, “Nothing. Why?”

“He’s been acting really weird all day,” Kate told him, “I’ve tried to speak to him a couple of times and he keeps making excuses to dodge me.”

Miguel shrugged, “Sorry, Kate but other than Lucas running away with a girl it was a pretty standard night out.”

“And how many pubs were you thrown out of?” she asked with a smirk.

Miguel chuckled, “As I said, a pretty standard night out with Tony.”

“So where did Lucas meet this…girl?” Kate asked, “Because one of the reasons I didn’t come out with you guys last night is Tony was in charge of where you went.”

“We went to one of those Daydream virtual reality places. Tony somehow had coupons for it,” Miguel told her as they continued walking, “She was sitting reading some book that no normal person would and Lucas was smitten very quickly.”

“She was sitting reading a book he would recognise,” Kate mused grimacing when her PAL beeped, “Yeah?”

“I need you to come to the boardroom,” Nathan told her, “Now.”

Giving Miguel a quick wave Kate started towards the boardroom, she quickly called Barclay letting him know she wouldn’t make the meeting. Entering the boardroom she found Nathan and Ford sitting looking grim.

“Let me guess,” she said closing the door, “You need my other talents.”

 

Nathan smiled slightly as Kate gave him that smug smile, the one he knew so well before she had arrived on the island. The one that told him Kitten was ready to come out and play.

“So,” she took the seat across from him, “What do you need?”

“Lucas wants to leave the Seaquest,” Nathan explained, “To be with this woman he met last night.”

Kate nodded, “I heard.”

“What do you think?” Ford asked.

“I think I’ve done this con myself many times,” Kate replied, leaning back with a smile.

Nathan knew he was going to regret asking this question but couldn’t stop himself, “And what con would that be?”

Kate smirked, “You find your mark, learn all you need to know about them. Get them to a room and leave them half-naked tied to a bed with no wallet or, on one memorable occasion, a tattoo of an angel on the chest.”

“Half-naked?” Ford asked pained.

Kate gave him a wicked smile, “It’s why they let you tie them to a bed.”

He shuddered slightly.

“Anyway,” Nathan interrupted, “Back to the actual issue.”

“Lucas,” Kate stated.

Nathan nodded, “If the idea was to steal from him then I don’t think he would have come home in a cab this morning with a smile on his face.”

“Which means she’s playing a long game,” Ford noted.

Kate smiled at him, “Precisely. And I will bet you anything it’s to do with the Seaquest. So what do you need me to do?”

“Just to follow him when he goes to see her,” Nathan said, “I want you to do a little snooping while she’s distracted and see what you can find out.”

Kate gave a sharp nod.

“But don’t let either of them see you,” Nathan reminded her, “Especially not Lucas.”

Kate frowned slightly, “I am extremely offended but don’t worry.”

*********************************************

Kate felt a surge of adrenalin flow through her as she picked the lock to the garage beneath Lucas’ girlfriend’s apartment building. It had been such a long time since she’d been able to do anything like this and was trying not to enjoy herself too much. Entering the building she quickly climbed into the ventilation system avoiding the security cameras with practised ease. Finding Kirby’s apartment was easy and Kate frowned as she realised the woman could see the harbour from her lounge window.

“When are you expecting him?” a man asked in the room below Kate.

“In the next half hour,” a woman, Kate assumed was Sandra Kirby, replied.

The man chuckled, “How long did it take you to persuade him he wanted to leave the Seaquest to stay with you?”

“I didn’t persuade him to do anything,” innocence filled her voice making Kate want to smack her; “It was all his idea…once I guided him to it.”

He laughed again, “Alright, we have everything ready. You’re sure he’ll do what we want?”

“Absolutely,” Sandra practically purred, “He’s completely in love with me. He’ll give us the codes and we will get the Seaquest.”

 

Kate winced when Nathan punched the wall.

“I knew it,” he snapped, “I knew this girl was trouble.”

“I think trouble is understating it,” Kate told him, “You have no idea how much restraint it took not for me to knock her unconscious.”

Nathan smiled slightly at her as he absently rubbed his knuckles, “So, what do we do?”

“We don’t do anything,” Ford spoke up, “Kate, from what you saw they’re not working alone.”

“No, there is definitely someone pulling the strings,” Kate replied, she sighed, “You realise we’re letting Lucas walk into this without any warning. He’s going to get his heart broken, if they don’t shoot him first.”

“Which is why you’re going to be tailing him,” Nathan told her.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Of course it is.”

“Captain,” Ford interrupted, “Is that a good idea?”

Nathan motioned for him to continue when he hesitated.

“Would it not be safer to send someone who is UEO?” Ford told them, “Someone who isn’t trying to stay under the radar.”

Kate shook her head, “Jonathan, I’m not standing by and letting this happen to Lucas. He knows you’ve been giving me self-defence lessons and to be honest I don’t care. I need to make sure he’s okay, he’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a little brother.”

“Lucas is a smart kid,” Ford reminded them, “Whatever they try to get him to do, we all know he’ll think of something to subvert it. Kate, you just need to be there to make sure he’s safe until we get him out.”

Kate nodded, “I’ll go catch up with him then.”

“You might need this,” Nathan said sliding a tazer across the table.

 

Kate held herself in the small space above the room where Lucas was currently tied to a chair. She wanted to go down and help him, actually she wanted to go slap Sandra Kirby good and hard but she couldn’t. Nathan needed her to stay put and watch, only doing anything if Lucas was in immediate danger.

Right now, he wasn’t.

She watched Kirby enter the chip so he could try to take over the Seaquest, smiling proudly that Lucas had set up a distress call on the chip.

“Good boy,” she murmured, wincing when Sandra grabbed a gun and jammed it into Lucas’s ribs.

“Nathan,” she breathed through the communicator, “Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” he replied, “We’re outside. Where’s Lucas?”

Kate grimaced watching her young friend as he was forced out the room, “They’re pushing him to the front door. I can’t get to him without someone possibly shooting him.”

“Brody’s team are here,” Nathan assured her, “Get back to the boat. I want you out of there when the police search the place.”

Kate let out a long annoyed breath, “Okay. Just get him back safely.”

*********************************************

The first person Kate saw when she arrived back on the dock was Tim. He had his back to her and she couldn’t resist sneaking up on him.

“Hey.”

Tim jumped and almost tripped over his own feet when he saw her making her chuckle.

“What is with you?” Kate demanded with an amused laugh, “You’ve been acting weird around me all day.”

Tim shook his head, “Nothing. Why would you…I mean it’s…”

“Deep calming breaths,” Kate told him amused, “Let me guess what’s bothering you.”

Tim swallowed nervously.

“I’m guessing that something happened last night when you were out with the guys,” Kate smiled at him, “Something you’re hoping I don’t find out about.”

“Well…”

“What’s her name?” Kate asked with a smirk.

 

Relief filled Tim when the Captain arrived back with Lucas and Dr Smith taking Kate’s attention away from him. He couldn’t get the stupid Daydream fantasy out of his head especially the kiss.

The annoying thing was he’d never thought of Kate in any way other than as his friend. Of course they flirted but that was just something they did. He did love her but he loved her as his friend not anything else – he was sure of it.

“Are you okay, Lucas?” Kate asked as the other three joined them.

Lucas shrugged.

“Come on,” Wendy said softly moving the teenager towards the boat, “I want to make sure you’re alright after everything.”

To Tim’s surprise Lucas didn’t protest, he just walked sadly with their doctor away from them.

“Mr O’Neill,” Bridger said handing him a chip, “Could you replace this please?”

Tim nodded taking the chip before following Lucas and Wendy, glancing back he saw Kate turn to the Captain. 

He smiled slightly watching her stand with her hands on her hips, head tilted to one side as she talked with him looking mischievous but endearing. 

She was his friend, just his friend.

 

“I didn’t like that, Nathan,” Kate told him once they were alone, “Hiding and being unable to help, Lucas. I just…”

“It goes against your training?” he asked.

Kate shook her head, “No, it is exactly how I was trained, to protect only myself. I’m meant to hide until I can get out free and clear.”

Nathan chuckled softly, “I told you once before these things happen when you get close to people.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes.

“Come on,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “We’re leaving in a few hours.”

Kate smiled before asking, “Do you think Lucas will be okay?”

“He’s had his heart broken,” Nathan replied as they entered the Seaquest, “But it’ll mend, they always do.”

Kate shrugged, “Thankfully not something I’ve ever known about.”

“I hate to tell you this, kid,” Nathan said, “But that’s not something to be proud of.”


	47. Interlude 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Someone was calling her name, forcing her out of the blackness which she didn’t want since her head hurt badly and her stomach was rolling.

“Come on, Foster,” the voice came again; “Open your eyes.”

Finally she managed to follow the order and saw Brody looking down at her. 

“What…” she forced out, “What…”

“Happened?” Brody suggested with a slight smile.

“That’s the word,” Kate moaned, she held up her hand before he could say anything else, “Hold on.”

Her stomach finally revolted and she threw up.

 

Brody winced when Kate was sick, relieved however that she was finally awake. She’d been out for a while and he was beginning to get worried. 

“Better?” he asked handing her a bottle of water.

She took a drink, “A little. So, what actually happened?”

“Our friend Fredrickson,” Brody told her, helping her off the ground and onto the chair, “He started cutting into the rock when we were leaving. Something exploded, hit us and we crashed.”

“We called,” she breathed, Brody could see she was having issues focussing, “Right?”

“Yeah,” he assured her, “We managed to get a distress call out but…”

“We have no idea if anyone heard,” Kate finished for him. She moaned rubbing her temple, “My head feels like someone spent an hour hitting it with a baseball bat.”

He couldn’t stop himself chuckling, “It was just the bulkhead that got you.”

Kate closed her eyes, her head dropping slightly.

“No,” Brody yelled making her jump and wince, “You have a concussion, Foster. You can’t go to sleep.”

“I know,” she sighed, “I’m trying but…

“Foster,” Brody yelled when she trailed off.

Kate winced, “I have a headache, Brody. Please stop yelling.”

“Sorry,” he told her, “But you can’t go to sleep.”

 

Kate took another drink of water and accepted the mint that Brody offered her.

“Okay,” Brody said after a few minutes of silence, “You need to stay awake so we’re going to talk.”

She looked at him in bemusement, “In all the time we’ve known each other we’ve spent about ten minutes talking that isn’t work related and I can’t think of any Seaquest issues we can discuss.”

Brody shrugged, “Well either we talk or I keep yelling at you every time your eyes drift shut. Take your pick.”

Kate let out a long sigh, “What do you want to talk about?”

“What’s with you and O’Neill?” he asked after a few moments silence.

Kate chuckled, “We’re friends, good friends but nothing else. Happy?”

“You guys just seem…” he trailed off not sure how to phrase it.

Kate rolled her eyes, “When I came onboard the Seaquest I’d just spent a few years living on an island with mostly just Nathan to talk to. I wasn’t very good at being social at that point and Tim was the first person who really talked to me. He offered me his ear and it was through him I got to know Miguel and Lucas.”

“How’d you end up staying with Bridger to begin with?” Brody asked when she finished speaking.

“This is a well known story you’ve probably heard already,” Kate noted taking another quick drink.

Brody shrugged, “But not from the source.”

 

Brody watched Kate closely as she sat silently for a few moments. She didn’t look well, he could see the lump on her head where it had impacted against the bulkhead, her eyes were slightly unfocussed and her skin was paler than usual.

He knew they were in trouble. Their communications system had been destroyed so he wasn’t even sure if their distress call had got out or not but he couldn’t tell her that. Not in the condition she was in.

“So,” he pushed again, “How did you end up living with Bridger?”

“I…” Kate sighed as she tried to focus herself, “I was a foster kid and I decided that I wanted to find out about my real mother. After some searching I finally managed to get some details. Turns out my mother was the free spirited member of the family who left to see the world when she was about nineteen after her big sister got married.”

“What happened to her?” Brody pushed when she fell silent.

Kate rubbed her eyes tiredly, “She…she met some guy I have no idea who he was as there are no records on him. She fell pregnant with me and died in childbirth.”

“How did that lead to Bridger?”

Kate squeezed her eyes shut wincing against her headache before continuing, “I tracked down details of my mother’s only family, Carol Bridger and travelled to meet her. Only to find out she was dead.”

Brody caught her arm making her jump, “Bridger took you in?”

“No,” she shook her head, “We talked for a while. He was happy to meet me, told me a few stories about my mother then I headed back to the mainland. On my way to the airport the taxi I was in crashed. It was a pretty bad accident, so I’m told, I have absolutely no memory of it.”

A loud creaking noise interrupted her and Brody grimaced. 

*********************************************

“Any luck, Lieutenant?”

Tim looked over at Bridger and shook his head, “I still can’t raise them, sir.”

“Keep trying,” he ordered, “Henderson, what’s our ETA?”

“Three hours and fifteen minutes,” Lonnie replied.

Bridger let out a sigh of annoyance falling silent brooding as he worried about Kate and Brody. Tim understood why the other man was so anxious, he was just as concerned. 

Kate had agreed to help with the repairs at the Hawker Mining Station while they continued to the site for Dr Joseph’s team research. Brody had been volunteered to pilot the launch as he was the only one not needed.

They’d been heading at full speed back to Hawker after the brief SOS, the tension rising on the bridge as that was the last they’d heard from Kate and Brody.

Bridger surged out of his seat, “Lieutenant, let me know if you hear anything. I’ll be with Darwin.”

Tim nodded but Bridger was gone before he saw the affirmative reply.

 

Nathan sat by the pool watching Darwin swim as he worried about his missing people. Kate hadn’t been too happy that Brody was going with her but she’d given him a cheeky grin before she disappeared into the launch.

“Bridger, worried,” Darwin’s voice echoed through the room.

Kate’s missing,” he explained, “And we can’t find her.”

Darwin swam away for a moment before he reappeared splashing Nathan, “Darwin, help. Darwin, find Kate.”

Nathan smiled, “I know you will, buddy.”

*********************************************

“I think we’re sitting on a ledge,” Kate noted, wincing again as the launch began to creak again; “It doesn’t seem that stable. But hopefully we should be okay as long as we don’t move around too much.”

Brody let out a long breath, “We’ve got all the supplies with us here so at least we shouldn’t have to move about too much.”

“There wouldn’t happen to be a book or video game in the supplies,” Kate grimaced, “Would there?”

Brody shook his head, “Sorry. You can finish your story though.”

“It’s not that interesting,” Kate replied with a sigh.

He shrugged, “You’ve still got a concussion, Foster. I don’t want you going to sleep until Wendy has checked you out. It’s easier if you talk.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Fine. Where was I?”

“You were in an accident,” Brody prompted.

Kate shrugged, “Okay, when they got me to the hospital I was in pretty bad shape and Nathan’s details were in my pocket. They called him and he came. Took me back to the island to recuperate and I stayed.”

Brody nodded.

“I told you it wasn’t that interesting a story,” Kate told him.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Brody asked, “What did you do before you went to the Island?”

She shrugged, “This and that. I wasn’t qualified for anything. School and I were not the best of friends when I was a kid so I got odd jobs while I travelled.”

 

Kate winced as Brody continued to question her. Part of it was to keep her awake but she also knew he was taking the opportunity to interrogate her about her past.

Her head was still aching but she knew she had to keep herself focussed otherwise she would trip herself up which was the last thing she needed. She was quite impressed by herself not getting mixed up or confused at any point during her story but then again lying was second nature to her. She would probably have got herself confused trying to tell the truth.

“Come on, Foster,” Brody said, “You need to keep talking. I’m doing my best to think of topics.”

“Okay,” she dropped her head back for a moment, “I moved from colony to colony for a while after leaving school picking up any work that was going, usually waitressing in a restaurant or bar.”

He stared at her hard making her feel uncomfortable.

“What?” Kate demanded after a few minutes.

“Were you on the Ornter Colony,” Brody said thoughtfully, “About eight years ago?”

Kate frowned confused, “Yes. Why?” she asked, wincing that she’d admitted being there.

Brody began to laugh, “You were the waitress who slammed a tray into a guys’ face when he wouldn’t leave one of the others alone.”

“You were there?” Kate asked genuinely stunned.

“I was on leave and came in to get something to eat with one of the guys,” Brody explained, “We were about to intervene when you took him out.”

Kate smiled to herself, “Believe it or not I was asked to leave after that. Apparently a waitress knocking a letch out wasn’t good for business.”

“I knew I knew you,” Brody chuckled shaking his head, “And it’s been driving me crazy. Did you know there was a robbery a few days later?”

Kate chuckled shaking her head, “No. By that point I was heading to the next closest colony hoping my ex-boss didn’t talk to anyone there and I could get another job.”

That was an even more blatant lie. It was Mac she’d slammed with the tray, they had just robbed the safety deposit boxes within the vaults of the colony and wanted to be memorable so that when their theft was discovered no one would think of them. They had been made to leave the colony after all.

 

Brody felt a sense of relief fill him as he finally worked out how he knew Kate Foster. It had been driving him crazy for months.

“How much air do we have left?” Kate asked suddenly.

Brody checked the readings and sighed, “Couple of hours.”

“One of my first conversations with Tim,” she said softly, “Was about having faith in people.”

“And do you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she admitted, “I have a lot of faith in Nathan and Tim but none of that matters if they didn’t hear our SOS.”

Brody sighed again, “Of all the ways I thought I’d die…”

“No,” Kate cut him off, “We are not being maudlin,” she grinned suddenly, “Especially since I see a familiar looking dolphin coming our way.”

Relief filled the room at the sight of Darwin swimming in front of the launch; he did a few circles before disappearing again.

“Looks like we just have to hold on a few minutes,” Kate sighed, resting her head back she closed her eyes.

“Foster!” he yelled making her jump then wince, “You can get some sleep once the doctor has seen you.”

“Okay, okay,” she rubbed her eyes, “Then we need to keep talking about something, anything.”

Brody mused for a few moments, “Then tell me some stories about the first tour.”

*********************************************

Kate opened her eyes relieved to find Nathan sitting beside her.

“Hey,” she sighed tiredly.

He smiled resting his hand on her arm, “Hey, how’d do you feel?”

Kate shrugged slightly, “Once this headache goes away I’ll be a lot better.”

“Wendy says you’ll be fine,” he assured her, “Just give it a few days.”

“Well, I have some good news. Brody remembered where he knew me from,” Kate chuckled softly at the panic in his eyes, “It’s actually not bad.”

Nathan laughed as she explained how Brody actually knew her. Her eyes began to close again as sleep pulled her down.

“Get some sleep, Kid,” Nathan kissed her forehead before leaving her to rest.

Kate smiled to herself as she settled down to sleep. All in all it hadn’t been too bad a day.


	48. Dreamweaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

_“How’s your guest?”_

_Nathan looked up to see Kate hobbling over. She’d been here on the island for just over four months now and was healing slowly, “You know you shouldn’t be up.”_

_She shrugged slightly, “I can’t stay in that room anymore. I’m going stir crazy.”_

_“Do you want me to list your injuries again?”_

_Kate rolled her eyes, “Please don’t. I just want to watch the meteor shower. I will go back to my room in an hour. Please, Nathan.”_

_At her pathetic pout he chuckled and moved to her side, taking her uninjured arm he led her out of the house._

_“Nathan?” the man sitting on the porch turned slightly, “And someone else.”_

_Kate turned to him questions in her eyes._

_“Kate, meet an old friend of mine Tobias LaConte,” Nathan introduced them._

_She smiled slightly before frowning when Tobias turned properly towards her, “He’s blind.”_

_“Not deaf,” Tobias chuckled softly._

_Kate winced embarrassed, “Sorry. I only usually talk to him. I’m out of practice talking normally to other people,” she took a deep breath; “You’re blind.”_

_“I had noticed,” Tobias replied._

_“Then why did you come here to get a better view of the meteor shower?” she asked._

_Tobias shrugged, “Just because I’m blind, doesn’t mean I can’t see.”_

_“Oh good you’re cryptic,” Kate grimaced lowering herself into the seat Nathan guided her too; “We’re not going to get along.”_

_Nathan stood making hot chocolate watching Kate and Tobias as they sat talking. He had been surprised when Tobias had contacted him, asking if he could come to the island for the meteor shower but had agreed for two reasons._

_Firstly to see him again, Nathan had always enjoyed talking with the man. Secondly was to give Kate someone other than him to talk to for a while._

_It looked like it was working for the moment, as Tobias was currently explaining some of his recent work to her while Kate asked questions. Questions he had to admit were much more insightful than he expected from the thief._

_Nathan grabbed the blanket off the sofa and tossed it over his shoulder before he lifted the tray._

_“Here,” he covered the young woman with the blanket once he’d set the tray on the table, “It’s getting cold.”_

_Kate smiled at him before taking the mug Nathan handed her and turning back to their guest, “Okay, I get the reasoning behind the telescope but why point it to a section of sky with absolutely nothing in it?”_

_“Nothing that has been found so far,” Tobias replied._

_Kate laughed softly before yawning._

_“Okay,” Nathan said, “Time for you to go back to your room and get some rest.”_

_Kate sighed annoyed._

_“You agreed to my rules,” Nathan reminded her, “Remember?”_

_Kate rolled her eyes at him but she nodded, “Goodnight, Tobias. It was great to talk to you.”_

_“And you,” he smiled back._

_Nathan helped Kate to her feet and back inside the house happy to have been right._

*********************************************

“This a bad time, Professor?” Scott Keller stood on the bridge of the Seaquest watching the man on the screen kissing a young woman.

“Scott,” Tobias smiled realising he was no longer alone, “My friend and I were just admiring your comet.” 

“Is that what you call it?” Kate chuckled.

Tobias grinned, “Kate, how wonderful to hear your voice again.”

“New research assistant, Professor?” Ford asked amused.

“Oh, come on, Commander,” Tobias laughed softly, “You know I put the education of our youth ahead of my own pathetic needs for love and understanding.”

Nathan shook his head, “We envy your sacrifice, Tobias, and now if you'll extend that courtesy to Lucas we can uplink your trackers. We've got a comet to recover, remember?”

Tobias nodded, “You're right. Hey, Lucas, when the Commander picks a name for his comet, make sure it's something folksy. None of that alpha bravo numbers crap.”

“He's been pushing Wolenczak's comet all morning,” Jonathan told him

“Hey,” Lucas cried, “Come on, that's folksy.”

Scott shook his head, “Hey listen, if that thing burns itself out before I've had a chance to study it, I'm calling it quits. The energy it's packing, it could be my ticket out of our solar system.” 

“You're sure there's something out there worth your time?” Tobias asked intensely.

Scott frowned, “Well, I'm sure I'm not gonna find out until I get out there and take a look.”

“You're pretty casual about inter-stellar travel,” Nathan noted, “Aren't you?”

Tobias shrugged, “On the contrary, Captain, I find the idea fascinating. It's just that, to date, nothing's ever fallen out of the sky that's done anything but remind us how vulnerable we are.”

“I'm online, Professor,” Lucas spoke up suddenly, “The comet just passed through the Q-Upper belt. She's wet in 16 minutes,” he grinned at Keller, “She's flying.”

 

Kate watched Keller pace while Brody tried to retrieve the comet. She was surprised how much easier it was to work with Brody these days now he believed he’d worked out how he knew her.

“Kate,” Barclay’s voice came over the radio, “Can you head to Section 16?”

“Again?” she demanded annoyed, “I thought Markson had fixed that?”

Barclay sighed, “So did I. You helped design the system, I’m hoping you can work out why it’s still glitching.”

“I’m on my way,” she turned and motioned to her relief who took her seat.

“Was it something I said?” Keller asked as she started off the bridge.

Kate chuckled, “Barclay needs me elsewhere, Nathan.”

Nathan nodded to her before turning back to checking on Brody’s progress. Kate quickly headed to engineering to pick up the tools she needed before climbing up into air ducts. 

*********************************************

Tim stood at the controls of the shelter worrying as his two closest friends were missing with a killer monster on the loose which Lonnie had been grabbed by. It was less than twenty-four hours since all four of them had been sitting discussing the communications and WSKR upgrades. Now Tim feared he could be the only one left.

Banging on the shelter’s door pulled him back and he turned to see Ford standing there, relief filling him seeing Miguel being held up by the Commander.

“Are you okay?” Tim demanded helping his friend to the nearest bunk.

Miguel nodded with a wave of his hand, “Just a scratch.”

Tim smiled at his friend before he turned back to Ford, “Did you find Kate?”

“She must have found somewhere to hide,” he directed this to both Tim and Bridger.

Tim grimaced, it was an answer designed to placate them and pretend there was hope when none survived. Feeling a hand rest on his arm Tim turned slightly finding Bridger at his shoulder.

“I’ve known Kate longer than you,” Bridger reminded him, “Until I see proof there’s no hope then I will keep hoping she’s safe.”

Tim sighed softly.

“Lieutenant,” Bridger said sharply, “You taught her faith, have some faith in her.”

A small smile touched his lips, “Yes sir.”

Turning back to his console Tim frowned, “Captain, I'm getting something in the engine room.”

“Henderson or Kate?” Lucas demanded hopefully.

“You guys looking for me?” Kate’s voice came just before she dropped down in the shelter.

They all spun to stare at her.

“Where the hell have you been?” several voices yelled in unison.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Calm down. I was trapped in the ducts just below the hydroponics labs. I had to climb up the ventilation ducts until I found one I could crawl along to get here.”

“But that’s almost forty feet straight up,” Keller noted astonishment in his voice.

“Tell me about it,” Kate retorted, “I am going to be sore as hell tomorrow.”

Bridger clapped Kate’s shoulder before turning back to Tim, “Lieutenant, do you still have the creature?”

“Yes sir,” Tim replied. 

Bridger mused, “Do we have enough power to charge the ballasts?”

Tim nodded, “Some, yeah,” he checked his readings, “But not enough to drag us to the surface with this shell around us.”

“What happens if we empty the swim tubes?” Bridger mused thoughtfully.

Tim glanced at Miguel and Kate who both nodded in agreement to the thought, “We might have more pressure to work with.”

“All right,” Bridger ordered. “Let's do it. Secure Darwin in the Moon Pool. Then we'll suck this thing into the swim tubes and blast it out the ballasts.”

 

Kate watched Tim slump slightly as the crisis ended. The creature was gone, Henderson was alive while both herself and Miguel were safe. 

“Hey,” Kate rested her hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Turning Tim grabbed her in a tight hug making her squeak slightly. Kate hugged him back then after a few moments she patted his arm. 

“I need to breathe, Tim,” she reminded him. At his sheepish smile Kate patted his arm, “Let’s get to the bridge.”

With a nod he led her out and they joined the rest of the team on the bridge. Tim instantly moved to his station while Kate moved to Nathan.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

She smiled slightly, “Well my climb showed that my cat burglary skills are a little rusty but other than that I’m fine.”

“That’s not something I’m worried about,” he winked at her before heading to join Tim as something was happening in the launch bay.

*********************************************

Kate placed a mug of coffee in front of Nathan before sitting beside him with her own.

“Thanks,” he said dismally.

Kate rolled her eyes, “It’s not like they’re dead.”

“I’ll just never see my friends again,” Nathan frowned at her.

“Weren’t you the one who told me never say never?” Kate demanded leaning back in her chair she rested her feet on the table.

He frowned at her even more, “I also told you to keep your feet off the furniture.”

She chuckled taking a long drink; they sat in silence for several minutes both going over the events of the day.

“Tobias is an alien,” Kate noted breaking the silence, “It explains so much.”

Nathan chuckled softly, “I guess it does.” He studied her for a moment, “How are you feeling after your climb?”

“I’m sore,” she chuckled, “As predicted. Mac would be furious at me. I used to be able to do something like that with no problems. I’m going to have to add that to my training regime with Ford.”

Nathan smiled slightly before returning to his reverie.

Kate lifted her mug to him, “To Scott and Tobias, may they find what they’re looking for.”

“To Scott and Tobias,” Nathan clinked his mug against hers.


	49. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This is a very short chapter. The next chapter will be longer.  
> I have also bought season three, so I can now continue this through to the end of the show.  
> Enjoy

“You know I don’t do birthdays,” Kate noted.

Nathan frowned wishing she’d stop standing on her hands so he could talk to her face to face, “You celebrate O’Neill’s.”

Kate sighed and, letting her legs fall, she stood to face him, “Tim only ever wants to watch some old movies and have dinner. I’m not going to a birthday party.”

“I was hoping that you would make an exception for Wendy,” Nathan noted, “Especially after what she just went through?”

Kate folded her arms across her chest, “I wouldn’t even make an exception for you,” she frowned, “Is this you trying to make me feel bad for saying no when you asked if I knew anyone who could help her?”

“Of course it isn’t,” Nathan replied, he started out before he turned back to her, “Why did you say no?”

She sighed, “Because the people I could have sent her to would never help a telepath. There is a very good reason I know how to block a scan.”

Before Nathan could say anything else she was upside down once more. Rolling his eyes he left her alone passing Jonathan on his way into the room.

 

“What did you say to the Captain?” Jonathan asked when he found Kate in the same position Nathan had just left her in.

“I told him I wasn’t going to Wendy’s second surprise birthday party,” Kate explained.

“You didn’t go to the first one,” Jonathan nodded in understanding before he dropped his water and towel on the bench, “What are you doing anyway?”

Kate stood up again, “When I climbed up through the vents during the alien invasion I realised how out of shape I am.”

He stared at her, “Kate, you regularly kick my ass. Why on Earth would you think you’re out of shape?”

She chuckled, “We’ve worked on my strength not flexibility. Mac trained me to fight but a guy called Kris made me a gymnast. He always used to say I could have actually done it as a career if I wanted.”

“So you’re trying to get that back?” he asked amused.

Kate smiled slightly, “I want to be able to do several back-flips in a row again. I loved that feeling of freedom.”

Jonathan nodded in understanding, “Are you ready to train with me?”

Clapping her hands together Kate nodded before shrugging, “Just let me put my shoes on.”

*****************************************************

Wendy sat looking at the crowded room full of her friends, relieved to be here after the past few days. 

“Kate?” she asked, surprised to see the young woman appearing, “I thought you didn’t like birthday parties.”

Kate chuckled, “I don’t. I’m just here for some cake.”

“That makes sense,” Wendy smiled, “Can you stick around for a few minutes though?”

Kate hesitated.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Wendy gave a soft shrug.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Great, guilt.”

Taking the seat beside Wendy she looked out at the crowd enjoying the party, “I’m surprised that they did this.”

“Why?” Kate asked interest in her eyes.

Wendy shrugged, “I know how much you all loved Dr Westphalen.”

“Liking you doesn’t exactly mean we like her any less,” Kate replied with an amused smile, “You know I thought I was the one with extreme trust issues.”

Wendy tilted her head thoughtfully, “I’m a telepath, Kate. People rarely trust me, they expect that I’ll go poking around inside their mind the moment I can.” 

Kate tilted her head the opposite way and smiled slightly, “Look around you and maybe you should try to stop caring about what anyone else thinks.”

Wendy stared at her stunned.

“Enjoy your party,” Kate said before she slipped across the room, grabbed a slice of cake and left the room.


	50. Watergate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Not one of my favourite episodes but it does have some great moments.  
> Enjoy.

“So,” Kate jogged to catch up with Miguel, “How’s the babysitting?”

Miguel frowned at her, “You know I hate you, right?”

Kate patted his arm, “You adore me.”

He glared at her through narrowed eyes.

“Come on,” Kate rolled her eyes, “Tim is busy with his project so, since I’ve no one else to play with, you’re my ball of string.”

Miguel rolled his eyes, “You are so weird sometimes.”

“I know,” she shrugged with an innocent smile, “Seriously, what is our guest like?”

Miguel couldn’t stop the grin that touched his lips, “She’s not as bad as I thought she would be.”

“That smile says so much more,” Kate replied as they began to walk.

Miguel shrugged, “She’s cute. I can’t stand her music but I like her.”

“I actually kind of like some of it,” Kate told him, rolling her eyes when he looked at her with undisguised astonishment, “We don’t all need our ears to bleed when listening to music.”

“Don’t you have some work or something to do?”

Kate grinned at him, “Nope.”

*********************************************

Tim found a seat in the room where their guest was giving an impromptu concert. Working on the mountain with Lucas had thrown up problems they hadn’t anticipated, like the fact it was a man-made pyramid, and he was relieved to get away from it to clear his head for a few hours.

“Hey,” Kate greeted, dropping into the seat beside him, “How’re things going?”

Tim sighed, “Not as well as we’d hoped. Something’s weird about our readings.”

“You’ll get it,” Kate patted his arm before she turned giving her attention to the woman on the stage as she started to sing.

Tim let out a soft sigh, he’d been trying so hard not to dwell on the stupid fantasy he’d had last month and was managing to do it. That was until right now with Kate sitting at his side, her leg touching his due to the seats being so close together. He’d managed to avoid spending too much time alone with her recently using projects he’d been given as an excuse. Other times it was either poker which meant he could hide behind cards or movie night when he would arrive a little later, so he would be relegated to the seat at the side of the bunk in whichever room they were using. He barely saw half the screen but he wasn’t too close to her.

Miguel glanced round at them, “Is this lady great or what?”

“Sure,” Jonathan replied wryly, “If you like that cutsie hug me buddy, love me kind of thing.”

Miguel shook his head, “I'm just listening to it with a different perspective now.”

Wendy shared an amused look with Kate, “I didn't know that perspective had ears.”

“Lady's a genius,” Miguel ignored her.

“With great legs,” Tim threw in without thought, wincing when Kate punched his arm.

Miguel simply grinned back at his friend, “Everybody's gotta stand on something, Tim.”

“Do you really want to continue on this track?” Kate asked softly but with a hint of steel in her voice, “Or shut up and listen?”

The young woman in front of them finished her song, they applauded and Kate rolled her eyes when Tony called out, “Come on lady, rock the house.”

Suddenly the woman dropped her guitar, and closed her eyes. When she opened them Tim knew something was seriously wrong.

“Osede, Tate onta, tate somina, prote onta,” a deep voice came from the woman, “Dorra, pose tonas, dokiea, hatea ota bellea, hitas danas focus.” 

“What the hell?” Kate breathed confused.

“I haven't heard this one,” Tony said alarm in his voice, “What album is it off of?”

Tim grimaced, “You don't want to know.”

 

“Let's not get carried away here, guys,” Jonathan stated, “I mean she's a rock star. They stay up all night, they pierce themselves with safety pins, they get tattoos, they trash hotel rooms. I mean the lady fainted, big deal.”

“Yeah yeah, maybe,” Lucas grimaced, “But that weird voice spewing out that language,” he shuddered, “It sounded like the Devil.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “Come on, one of those rock guys used to bite chickens heads off on stage.”

“She doesn’t seem the type to do that,” Kate noted.

Tim spoke up interrupting them, “I recognize the language.”

“Yeah,” Jonathan snorted derisively “The translation is buy my album, send me money.”

Kate turned to him, “I thought I was the cynic in this room.”

“That's not exactly the translation,” Tim continued ignoring Jonathan roll his eyes at Kate, “It's obviously Greek, but the language is ancient. It's over a thousand years old. It's the language of the Greek myths. You know, Apollo's tongue, so to speak. If you believe in Apollo.”

Nathan looked at him with interest, “Do you?”

“I'm Catholic, Captain,” Tim reminded him wryly, “I believe in anything that makes me nervous.”

“What was she saying?” Kate asked smiling fondly at him.

Tim grimaced slightly, “Well, ah, okay…That is that has been and all that is about to be knows all by the God Neptune's grace, who's heard of monsters and hideous seals he pastures in meadows submarine.”

“That's it?” Jonathan asked, while the other three grimaced.

Tim shrugged, “That's all I could get.”

“What do you think it means?” Nathan asked their linguistics expert.

“I'm not sure,” Tim admitted frustrated.

“Well maybe we have to play it backwards,” Lucas suggested, “You know, I mean bands do backward masking all the time. Sing a bunch of Satanic stuff to freak out everybody's parents.”

“Lucas,” Tim frowned at the teenager before explaining, “Neptune isn't about Satan. He was the Greek God of the sea. He wasn't a bad God. Anyway Neptune predates the Devil in Christianity. He also invented the horse.”

“He invented the horse?” Jonathan and Kate asked in unison, the same disbelief in their voices.

Hey, I didn't write it,” Tim defended himself, “I just read it in High School. He's also the God of Earthquakes. He'd stick his trident in the ground and shakes it.”

“Oh that's very scientific,” Jonathan mocked, “Let's hope he doesn't flush the toilet.”

*********************************************

Tim grimaced when someone knocked on his door waking him up. Pulling himself out of bed he yanked open the door stunned to find Kate standing there.

“You know it’s the middle of the night?” he asked fighting a yawn, “Right?”

Kate nodded pushing him inside and closing the door, “Of course I do but I thought this might be the best time to talk to you.”

“When I’m asleep?” Tim couldn’t stop the confusion in his voice.

Kate smirked, “When you’re not awake enough to make up excuses.”

“Excuses?” Tim rubbed his nose still confused.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Kate stated. Tim opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, “Don’t deny it. We’ve been friends quite a while and we’ve always had a rhythm to how we talk to one another. That’s suddenly missing.”

Tim sighed, “I’m just busy.”

“And I’m not?” she shot back at him.

Tim sighed again, “Kate, I really need to get some sleep before my shift.”

“Why are you avoiding me?” Kate asked hurt filling her voice, “You know how bad I am at the whole interpersonal thing so you need to tell me what I did?”

Struck at seeing Kate so insecure Tim hugged her tightly. His hand slid into her hair holding her against him comfortingly.

“It wasn’t you,” he whispered, “I’m sorry, Kate. I’ve just…I…” Tim hesitated, he couldn’t tell her because he knew she didn’t see him as anything other than her friend, “I’ve not been sleeping great the past few weeks then the alien attacked. You, Miguel and Lonnie all went missing for a while.”

She pulled back, looking up at him searchingly and Tim hoped she, for once, couldn’t tell he was lying.

“We’re fine,” she took his hand, “Why didn’t you talk to any of us?”

Tim shrugged, “It just seemed stupid.”

“Well it was.”

“Can I go back to sleep now?” he asked.

Kate smiled and hugged him quickly once more before pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Goodnight, Tim.”

Closing the door again he lay down and sighed, he had to be her friend again no matter how he felt. He couldn’t see her hurt like that again.

 

Kate left Tim’s quarters surprised to see so many people wandering about. She frowned confused as she realised they were outside Henderson’s quarters where the woman was being talked to by Wendy.

“I thought I was the only one up,” Kate noted to an obviously tired Lucas.

Lucas looked at her through sleep filled eyes, “Dagwood saw a horse.”

“A horse?” 

“Dagwood did,” the dagger defended himself.

Kate rested her hand on his arm, “I don’t doubt you, Dagwood. It’s just…an odd thing to be on the Seaquest.”

“I know,” Dagwood nodded, “That’s why I got Tony and Lucas.”

She squeezed his arm, “There were probably better people to go to,” she ignored the cries of protests from the two in question, “But it was a good idea to get someone.”

“Kate?” Wendy interrupted them surprised, “Do you need something?”

She shook her head, “I was just heading to bed when I saw the three stooges here. Is Henderson alright?”

“She thought she had snakes in her hair,” Dagwood supplied.

Kate looked at Wendy for some confirmation, the doctor nodded.

“Lucas, Tony, you both go back to bed,” Wendy ordered, “Dagwood, you should go and get some rest as well.”

Once the three men had left Wendy turned to Kate, “You should get some sleep too. I’m just letting Lonnie get dressed before taking her to the infirmary.”

“Snakes in her hair?” Kate asked cynically.

Wendy shrugged, “I have no idea but with the strange things happening with Miss Tonin and now Lonnie...”

“Tim said earlier that Sara Tonin was speaking Greek,” Kate mused, “Isn’t there a myth about a woman with snakes for hair?” she hesitated trying to remember the name, “Medusa?”

Wendy looked at her a little surprised. 

“I spend a lot of time with Tim and Miguel,” Kate reminded her, “I pick things up.”

Wendy chuckled before sighing, “Go and get some sleep, Kate. At least one of us should.”

“I’ll stick around,” Kate told her, “I’m not that tired.”

Wendy smiled at her, “Thanks.”

*********************************************

“What do you think?”

Kate looked at Nathan and chuckled, “I think there might have been something in the drinking water.”

He rolled his eyes sipping his coffee as he leaned back in his chair. After the excitement on the bridge he’d ordered them back to New Cape Quest and headed to his room to think. Kate had appeared ten minutes ago with coffee and cake.

“Kate,” he chided.

“I don’t know what to think,” she shrugged, “Other than weird things seem to happen around here.”

Nathan nodded, “That’s very true.”

She took a drink of her own coffee before sighing softly, “You know I miss this sometimes. Just you and me talking.

“Me too, kid,” Nathan smiled fondly at her, “But you stopped being my assistant and got a better job.”

Kate laughed, “Yeah, being on the bridge seeing insane things, I don’t know if I would count that as better.”

Nathan took another drink of coffee tapping a pen on the table, “I need to put in a report on what happened.”

“I’m not going there,” Kate told him with a shake of her head, “I still don’t believe what I saw.”

“Neither do I,” he chuckled softly after a while, “We’ll be in New Cape Quest in three days, I think every one of us needs some R and R.”

“I think we all need therapy,” Kate threw back.

Nathan laughed again, “I’ll get Dr Smith right on that.”

They lapsed into silence; Nathan broke off a piece of muffin and chewed it thoughtfully.

“Did you talk to O’Neill?” he asked after a minute.

Kate nodded, “Yeah, thanks for pointing me in that direction.”

With affection in his eyes he smiled back, “I’ll turn you into a real girl yet.”


	51. Interlude 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy

The streets were quiet as the Seaquest crew on shore leave made their way into town. 

“You do know rest and relaxation applies to you too, right?” Kate asked Nathan as they walked along the street towards the hotel.

He shook his head amused, “I’m actually looking forward to the lecture.”

“Don’t tell me what it’s about again,” Kate pleaded with mock agony, “I fall asleep half way through the title.”

Nathan frowned at her before asking, “What do you have planned?”

“There’s someone I want to visit,” Kate told him, “Then I’m meeting Tim for lunch.”

“Whose suggestion was it?” he asked.

Kate smiled, “His. He’s obviously got over whatever was bothering him.”

They reached the hotel and Nathan gave her a quick one armed hug, “Have a good day.”

“I will,” she told him, “See you back at the boat.”

 

The café wasn’t empty but it wasn’t too busy either when Kate walked through the door. The barrage of memories that came with walking into it made her smile slightly.

She forced her smile away when Dionne noticed her.

“Well, well, well, hello again little Kitten,” Dionne greeted as she walked over to her.

Kate folded her arms across her chest, “I believe we had this conversation the last time I was here.”

Dionne returned the cool look with a slight smile, “Are you here for lunch or just to take up space in my place?”

“I’m meeting a friend for lunch,” Kate replied with the same cool tone.

Dionne motioned the table in the corner, “I’ll send a waitress over to you.”

Kate sat and watched the door, she hadn’t realised until now why she’d told Tim to meet her here. Sure it was the best food around but the real reason was to show Dionne that she was better being Kate than she was being Kitten.

“Hi, Kate,” the waitress said when she came over, a shy smile on her face.

Kate stared at her, surprise in her eyes, “Rain?”

“Actually, it’s Emma,” the girl told her with a shy smile, “It’s good to see you again. I never got the chance to thank you for bringing me here.”

Kate smiled, “You’re welcome. I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

“I’m doing better than well,” Emma told her, “Dionne sent me back to school.”

“Good.”

“I should get back to work,” Emma handed her a menu, “I’ll give you a minute.”

Kate took the menu, “I’ll need another one. I’m meeting a friend.”

Emma placed a second menu on the table before heading away to another customer.

 

Tim grimaced hoping he’d found the right place. Kate had insisted they come here for lunch telling him it was the best food he’d ever taste. They’d promised Miguel to bring him something back, since he had drawn the short straw and had to do some maintenance before his leave.

The café was busy and he frowned when he couldn’t see Kate in the crowd.

“Hi,” a woman came over to him, her dark eyes scanning him quickly, “I think I can find a table for you.”

“I’m actually meeting someone,” Tim told her relieved when he heard Kate call him waving him to a table in the corner.

He caught a look in the woman’s eyes he couldn’t interpret but quickly made his way through the tables to join Kate. He slid into the seat across from her a little confused that the woman followed and stood looking down at Kate expectantly.

Kate let out an annoyed sigh, “Tim, I’d like you to meet Dionne. She owns this place and is an old friend. Dee, this is Tim. My friend from the Seaquest.”

“Hi?” Tim said, a little bemused by the look he was being given.

Dionne nodded, “I’ll leave you to decide what you want to eat.”

When she left Kate let out an annoyed sigh, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

“What the hell was that?” Kate demanded when she followed Dionne into the kitchen.

Dionne turned to her, “What was what?”

“Tim is my friend,” Kate stated coldly, “You do not get to treat him like that.”

Dionne folded her arms, “What he is, Kate is your attempt to prove me wrong after what I said the last time you were here.”

“You really think your opinion matters that much to me?” Kate asked sharply.

Dionne shrugged, “That’s something you need to decide.”

Angrily Kate returned to the table where Tim was looking through the menu. 

“You okay?” he asked.

Kate gave a slight shrug, “Dionne and I had a little disagreement the last time I was here. She’s still not letting it go.”

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Tim asked, “Even if the food isn’t as good, you might be more comfortable.”

Kate shook her head smiling fondly at her friend, “No. I’m not moving until she asks me to leave.”

She saw Tim wince but he didn’t say anything and just turned his attention back to the menu.

*********************************************

Tim had to admit Kate hadn’t lied, the food was absolutely incredible. He jumped surprised when Dionne placed two cakes on the table in front of them.

“What’s this?” Kate asked innocently.

Tim frowned at her but stayed silent knowing this was something he couldn’t interfere in, no matter how much he wanted to tell her to be nice.

“This,” Dionne smiled down at her, “Is exactly what you think it is.”

When the woman left Kate took one of the cakes, “What?” she asked Tim when he looked at her intently.

“Are you going to tell me why we’re actually here?” Tim finally took his cake, “Because I’ve a feeling it’s not just so I could eat here. You don’t talk about your past much but I’m guessing this place is a part of it.”

Kate sighed, “You are smarter than you look with cream all over your mouth.”

Tim hastily wiped his face, “That’s not an answer.”

“Yes,” Kate told him, “I spent a lot of time here as a kid. A lot of it was in that kitchen either peeling things or washing dishes. Dionne was an important part of my life, like you are now and I guess I wanted you to meet.”

“Was that so hard to admit?” amusement filled his voice.

Kate glared at him, “Yes.”

Tim couldn’t stop smiling at her as he finished the cake. He knew so little of Kate’s past that getting to see this small piece warmed him making him feel the connection to her was stronger than before.

 

Kate jumped when Dionne placed the cheque on their table, “Trying to get rid of us?”

“I just need the table,” Dionne said evasively making Kate frown.

Kate looked around the now nearly empty room, “Really?”

Dionne licked her lips, “Kate…” she glanced to the door and back again.

“Give me a minute,” she said to Tim before pulling Dionne to one side, “What? Why are you trying to chase us out of here?”

Before Dionne could answer the bell at the door rang making Kate turn, her eyes widened as two very familiar men walked into the café.

“Harkens,” Kate breathed in astonishment, “Mac.”

Panic filled her as she turned to where Tim was finishing his tea not paying attention to them thankfully.

“What are they doing here?” Kate whispered harshly.

Dionne grimaced slightly, “I asked them to come. I’ve got a problem I need their help with.”

“And you couldn’t have warned me?” Kate snapped.

“I was hoping you’d be gone,” Dionne told her, “I wanted to see you as Kate with your friend.”

Kate rolled her eyes but didn’t get a chance to say anything else as the two men appeared in front of her. Her past and present was about to crash into one another.

 

“Kate,” Harkens grinned when he saw, “I didn’t know you would be here.”

She couldn’t stop her smile allowing him to hug her, “Same here. Dee forgot to mention this when I came for lunch.”

“What about me?” Mac asked with a slight frown.

Kate hugged him, noticing Tim’s confused look at seeing her embracing the two men. Taking a deep breath Kate did the one thing she never thought she ever would.

“Tim,” she said motioning him over, “I want you to meet two of my foster fathers. This is Harkens and Mac.”

Harkens stepped forward, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Tim.”

“You too,” Tim replied.

Kate watched in amazement as Harkens sat with Tim and began to chat. She grabbed Mac and Dionne pulling them to a corner. 

“What is going on?” she demanded, “Why are they here?”

Dionne sighed, “I’m having trouble with some people who want me to pay protection.”

“Let me guess,” Kate grimaced, “They’re coming here today.”

They both nodded.

“Okay,” Kate rubbed her eyes, “I can’t have Tim here during this but I can’t get him out of here without raising his suspicion.”

Frowns and confused looks faced her.

“I need suggestions,” Kate snapped before taking a deep breath, “Okay, when are these guys due.”

Dionne shrugged, “In the next few minutes.”

Kate turned to Mac, “We’re going to have do what we did on the Andaluze.”

“What?” he asked.

“It’s the only choice I have,” Kate reminded him, “How do I explain we need to get out of here for this? But if you are teaching Emma and it accidentally hits him…”

Mac nodded understanding, “Alright.”

“Dionne, do you have a spare uniform for me?” Kate asked.

The woman looked at her interested, “Really?”

Kate let out a long sigh, “This place is neutral territory. I’m making sure it stays that way so kids like Emma have a safe place to go.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Tim,” Harkens smiled at the younger man, “Kate has talked about you a lot.”

“She has?” surprise filled Tim’s voice.

Harkens chuckled, “Well our girl isn’t always very open about her feelings but you made an impression on her.”

“She makes quite an impression herself,” Tim laughed smiling fondly at Kate as she talked to Dionne and her other foster father.

Before they could continue their conversation Kate appeared beside them, “Can I steal Tim for a minute?”

Harkens smiled at her as Kate pulled Tim to one corner, “Of course.”

“What’s up?” Tim asked.

Kate shrugged, “You don’t mind sticking around here for a while? I don’t see them very often.”

“Of course not,” Tim smiled, “It’s…”

He was cut off when Mac hit him with the tazer, dropping unconscious Harkens and Kate caught him.

“Nathan’s going to kill me,” Kate muttered as Tim was carried into the back room for safety.

*********************************************

The two men who entered the café were scruffy and in their battered leather jackets looked like they were trying to be villains from one of Miguel’s really bad movies.

Kate had changed into the waitress uniform, white shirt and black pants, her hair tied back tightly out of her face. Her posture changed as their guests made their entrance, the relaxed woman who had had lunch with her best friend gone, in her place was Kitten.

“Where’s our money,” the first one growled.

Harkens shook his head, “Have you spoken with the others in the town? Because they will tell you Dionne’s place is exempt.”

Kate sighed as the conversation went downhill from that moment. After about ten minutes the second pulled out a knife while the first one knocked over the tray of mugs sitting on the counter. They fell to the ground smashing on the floor.

“And what are you going to do about it, old man?” he snarled.

This was a situation Kate had been in many times in the past, she knew exactly what her part in this situation was. Without hesitation she grabbed the tray sitting beside her, slamming it into thug number one’s face. Using the nearest chair Kate bounced up onto the table and kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground.

After that the fight didn’t last long, Mac took on the second thug out quickly sending him onto the ground beside his companion.

“What are you going to do with them?” Kate asked pulling her hair out the band.

Harkens shrugged, “I think I’ll let the local gang leaders deal with them. Once they know we were involved you should have no more issues, Dee.”

The older woman smiled hugging Harkens quickly, “Now which one of you is helping me clean up the mess.”

 

“Tim,” Kate called to him, “Tim, wake up.”

He groaned wincing when the light jabbed into his opening eyes, “What happened?”

Kate chuckled, “You ended up on the business end of a taser. Mac was teaching Emma how to use it.”

“Great,” Tim grimaced, “How long was I out?”

Kate smiled helping him to sit up, “About an hour. It gave me time to catch up with everyone.”

“I’m so pleased for you,” sarcasm filled his voice as he managed to stand.

“Come on,” Kate chuckled moving under his arm to help keep him upright, “We’d better get you back to the boat and let Wendy check you out before Nathan declares us both AWOL.”

Tim shook his head trying to clear it as Kate helped him out of the room he’d been lying in.

“How’re you feeling?” Harkens came over to them.

Tim shrugged, “I’ll be fine.”

“I have to get him back to the boat,” Kate interrupted, “I’ll see you.”

Before anyone could say anything else Kate started Tim moving out the door. Dionne called to them and handed Kate a bag before letting them leave.

 

“Do I want to know what happened to Lieutenant O’Neill?” Nathan asked coming to join Kate standing in the doorway watching Wendy check Tim.

Kate gave an innocent shrug, “Slight accident.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Of course.”

“We went to my friend Dionne’s café,” Kate explained with a sigh, “Harkens and Mac were there.”

“What?”

Kate winced, “I had no way to get out of it.”

“So how did he end up in the infirmary?” Nathan asked evenly.

“Dee was having some trouble,” Kate explained, “She called them for help and there was no way out without raising Tim’s suspicion…” she trailed off at his pointed look told her to hurry up with the story, “I got Mac to taze him.”

Nathan stared at her before sighing, “I’m sure I once told you not to break my communications officer.”

All Kate could think of to do was shrug, “He’s only slightly cracked.”

“Get out of here,” Nathan waved her away, “You’re due on the bridge in ten minutes.”

Kate nodded before leaving quickly. She headed back to her room to change quickly, finding the bag Dionne had given her.

Curious she opened it and found a box of mixed pastries along with a note.

_I was wrong,_ it said,

_I can see that you are now Kate._

_When you were with him there was no sign of Kitten._

_Dee._

Smiling to herself Kate put the cakes somewhere safe, changed into her version of the uniform before heading up to the bridge to start her shift.


	52. Something In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Jonathan entered the gym finding Kate upside down once again.

“How are you doing restarting your gymnastic career?” he asked with a chuckle when she stood upright.

Kate smiled back, “I’m giving in. Apparently being ten years older and a broken arm aren’t conducive to being able to do back flips again. I’ll stick to strength.” She tilted her head thoughtfully, “Aren’t you meant to be getting ready to go and play bodyguard to an ancient box?”

Jonathan frowned at her, “We’re about an hour out. I wanted to let you know that your request to attend the course has been approved.”

Kate smiled surprised, “That’s great.”

Clapping her shoulder, “I’ll see you later. I have to go play bodyguard to an ancient box.”

 

“Want to join the action?” Tony asked when Kate walked onto the bridge a few hours later.

She levelled a cool stare at him, “Tony, you’ve played me at poker. Why do you think betting against me is a good idea?”

“Good point,” he nodded before moving to try to fleece someone else.

Kate rolled her eyes at him before she headed over to where Miguel was intent on his console.

“Hey,” she greeted, “Are you nearly finished?”

Miguel gave her a quick nod, “Give me ten minutes here and I’ll meet you…where?”

“We’ll use your room,” she told him, “It’s bigger since there are two of you. We’ll need the space.”

“Great,” Miguel grinned, “You can bring the snacks.”

Kate chuckled before she headed off the bridge and went to get some supplies. A little more than ten minutes later she headed to Miguel’s quarters finding him waiting for her with a stack of paper and several pencils.

“I have snacks,” Kate told him, “Let’s get started.”

Miguel nodded and handed her some paper.

 

“It’s never going to work,” Kate told him emphatically.

“It could,” Miguel argued.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Maybe in fantasy land.”

“This is one of Tim’s ideas,” Miguel argued back, “He doesn’t do flights of fancy, remember?”

Kate shook her head rolling her eyes, “Fine. Stick it in the ‘Maybe’ pile.”

Miguel nodded before placing the paper on the small stack in the back corner. His room was now covered in sheets of paper with diagrams, equations and notes separated out into three sections.

Good, maybe and not a chance in hell.

Kate picked up one of the other sheets and looked at the next diagram, “Is it me or does this look like an automated soda dispensing robot?”

“Lucas always hates moving from his computer to eat and drink,” Miguel chuckled, “Are you surprised he designed something like this?”

Kate laughed throwing it into the ‘Maybe’ pile. They both turned suddenly when the door opened revealing Miguel’s room-mate.

He looked at the room, saw Kate standing daring him to make a comment and sighed, “I’ll go get something to eat.”

“Your room would have been a better idea,” Miguel reminded her when the door closed again.

Kate rolled her eyes, “Mine is smaller plus he wasn’t meant to be finished his shift for another…” she trailed off as she checked the time, “Oh. We’ve been doing this longer than I thought.”

Miguel blinked stunned as well that they’d been working for so long. With the Seaquest staying put while Ford and his team, including Tim, were over on the old colony they’d decided that there was no point simply discussing upgrades for the systems. So they’d decided to go over all the ideas they had and remembered from all their talks then put them down on paper working out which ones were feasible and which were just garbage.

So far they had a lot of paper in each pile.

*********************************************

“There’s been a murder?” Kate demanded incredulously pacing the ward room, “In the station filled with science nerds?” 

She paused before continuing, “Scratch that, historical science nerds.”

Nathan frowned at her for a moment before nodding, “Jonathan has locked it down until they can find who killed Dr Kaufman. If he hadn’t, and I could find a valid excuse, I would ask you to go help.”

“Unfortunately that’s not an option right now,” Kate noted grimly.

Nathan sighed as he took a drink of coffee, “Lucas is working on helping with the University translation for O’Neill.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, “You’re worried about him.”

Kate shrugged, “Of course I am.”

Nathan sighed again, “What are you and Ortiz up to anyway?”

“Throwing ideas around,” Kate replied before shaking her head, “Okay, what can I actually do to help?”

Nathan shook his head sadly, “We have to sit here and let Jonathan deal with this himself.”

“Not something I’m good at,” Kate reminded him before giving him an amused look, “Neither are you.”

“Unfortunately,” Nathan sighed, “It’s what happens when you’re in charge. You have to stay put while your subordinates go into danger on your orders.”

Kate grimaced at him, “Well thanks for cheering me up,” she let out a sigh, “I’m going to go see Darwin. Maybe swim with him.”

Nathan smiled slightly, “I’d join you if I didn’t have a ton of work to do.”

With a forced smirk, she left him alone to brood on his team trapped with a killer while he could nothing but wait.

 

The water was warm when Kate slid into it, Darwin wasn’t in the pool at that moment but she knew he would appear very soon. He always did when she entered the water no matter what he was doing. After a few minutes the resident dolphin appeared from beneath her making her smile.

“There you are,” she rubbed him.

“Kate swim,” the translation came through the vocorder.

She chuckled, “That’s why I’m here.”

Darwin ducked under her so she caught his dorsal fin; Kate slid the breather on just before he started through the aqua tubes. They swam for about twenty minutes through the entire boat before Darwin returned her to the moon pool.

Breaking through the surface of the water Kate pulled the breather out and tossed it onto the floor just outside the pool before she turned to Darwin.

“Thank you,” she smiled petting him for a while. She chewed her lip for a moment before checking the room was empty.

“Darwin,” Kate took a breath, “Can you find Tim?”

The dolphin gave a look she interpreted as confused, “Tim not on Seaquest.”

“I know,” she said, “But you can find him anyway, can’t you?”

Darwin nodded.

“Is he okay?” Kate asked softly.

“Scared, worried, fearful,” Darwin said.

Kate grimaced, “I don’t know if that made me feel any better or not.”

“Alive,” Darwin added.

“Good point,” she smiled before she pulled herself out of the water, “Thank you for the swim.” 

“Kate, swim more,” Darwin reminded her.

Reaching in to stroke him again she nodded, “I will try.”

*********************************************

The atmosphere was tense and Tim wished this was over so he could get back to Seaquest instead of sitting here trying to stay awake when his body craved sleep. He couldn’t get the image of Dr Sommers standing over the body of Professor Kearny nor the voice out of his mind. It sent a shiver along his spine.

Automatically his hand moved to the crucifix around his neck, a comforting gesture that wasn’t as comforting as is usually was.

He decided to distract himself by reviewing the communication checklist in his mind but as he started it slipped away from him and he began instead to think about the conversation he’d had with Kate before he left the boat.

“Have fun,” she’d chuckled knowing the mission he was going on, “Miguel and I are going to play ‘Who’s idea’ and ‘Is it any good’. We’ll let you know the results.”

Tim wasn’t sure why but he felt a bit slighted that they were going to work on the ideas when he wasn’t there. At least half of them had come from him. 

To be honest it wasn’t the first time recently he’d felt like an outsider looking in. The past few weeks he just felt like he was playing catch-up with his friends. Kate and Miguel had been working together a lot on the WSKR maintenance; making him slightly jealous which he knew was ridiculous but it seemed that they were together constantly.

Tim sighed, he just needed to get away from this place and back to the Seaquest for a sleep.

 

Dr Crichton was dead.

Tim wasn’t sure what to feel as he helped move the man’s body back to the launch along with the other two who had been killed by a creature he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit existed.

“Tim?”

At the Commander’s voice Tim looked up, “Yes, sir?”

“I know asking if you’re okay is a bit moot,” Ford said grimly, “I know I’m not.”

Tim shrugged, “It’s been an odd day.”

“You’re not kidding,” Ford agreed, “Captain Bridger is expecting us back on the boat. Are you ready to get out here?”

“More than I can say,” Tim told him.

Ford clapped him on the shoulder and headed to the front of the launch sliding into the pilot’s seat. Taking his seat Tim let out a sigh as they started home.

Reaching the Seaquest didn’t take long, the bodies were moved to the infirmary and Tim joined the others to debrief the Captain in full. When they were dismissed Tim started towards his own quarters wanting to sleep, though worried he wouldn’t manage to just now.

“Tim,” Kate smiled when he nearly walked into her and Miguel coming the other way, “You’re back.”

He nodded.

“Good,” she continued, smacking the back of her hand off Miguel’s chest, “We need a tiebreaker.”

Unable to get a word in as Miguel started to argue back, Tim followed on feeling even more disconnected than he had before he went to the station.


	53. Dagger Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> This was the one episode I was looking forward to doing. I've had this planned since very early in the story.
> 
> The transcript was taken from Springfield! Springfield! Movie & TV Scripts.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tim sat at the edge of the moon pool, his hand trailing in the water as he talked with the Seaquest’s resident dolphin.

“This isn't the first time I've thought about this, you know,” he sighed, “It's been bugging me for a long time. Like how everyone in my life has something happening, but me.”

He rubbed his forehead annoyed, “Like Lucas, he's this huge brain. Guy is gonna be this big-time scientist, no doubt about it.”

Darwin said nothing just moving to be petted.

“And Ford,” Tim continued obeying the unspoken command from the dolphin, “Man! He's so cool-headed, does everything by the book,” he grimaced. “I can't even find the book. And Ortiz,” Tim shook his head, “That guy is never bummed. Piccolo's like a walking game show, if I were him I'd jump off a building but he seems like the happiest guy I know.” Tim sighed, “Then there’s Kate.”

“Kate friend,” Darwin stated when Tim stopped talking.

“She is my friend,” Tim whispered, “But I did the dumbest thing in the world and fell for her.”

Darwin didn’t say anything as Tim batted at the water.

“I know she’ll never feel the same for me,” Tim continued, “She’s smart, beautiful whenever we go somewhere on leave there is a queue of guys trying to talk to her and I can’t compete. Besides she’d never look at me any other way. She’s happy to be my friend. You know?” 

“Darwin happy, too,” the dolphin told him.

“You swim and eat fish,” Tim grimaced exasperated, “I'm stuck in the parking lot of life, everyone's going someplace except me. I mean, I even think my hair is starting to fall out.”

“Darwin bald,” the dolphin reminded him, “Swim faster.”

Tim grimaced even more, “Thanks, Darwin. Sharing makes this so much easier.”

 

Tim wandered through the corridors of the boat he saw Lonnie talking with Lucas and tried to slide past without either of them seeing.

“Tim,” Lonnie called before he could get away, “Tim, did you hear about Lucas?”

Tim forced his face into an expression of interest, “No.”

“Come on,” Lucas winced looking slightly embarrassed, “It's nothing really.”

“Yes, it is. It's something,” Lonnie told Lucas before turning back to Tim, “Did you hear?”

“No,” Tim sighed, “Let me guess, Lucas was voted ‘best hair’ on Seaquest?” 

“Come on,” Lonnie chuckled thinking Tim was just trying to be funny

“Most popular?” Tim tried again unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“Syndicated Science published an article Lucas wrote on aquatic soil evaluations in the Caspian Sea,” Lonnie told him with a proud smile.

“Oh,” was all Tim could think to say.

Lucas shrugged slightly embarrassed. “It's a speculative piece, apparently the editor liked it, but it was probably just because of my age. Just kind of like a novelty thing.”

Lonnie gently pushed his shoulder at his modesty, “It was great work.”

“Well,” Tim gave him a quick nod, “Congratulations.”

Lucas gave him a smile, “Thank you.”

“You know,” Lonnie continued as Tim started away, “One day we're all gonna be able to say we knew this guy way back when he was a nobody like the rest of us.”

“I can't wait,” Tim muttered under his breath. 

He continued further on relieved to leave Lonnie and Lucas so he could get back to his own thoughts. Not much further through the corridors he found Dagwood.

“Hey, Tim,” Dagwood smiled in greeting, “How many Daggers does it take to change a light bulb?”

Unable not to smile slightly at the large man Tim said, “I don't know, Dagwood.”

“One,” Dagwood grinned at his joke.

Tim genuinely laughed softly before he found himself asking, “Dagwood, how would you feel if I left Seaquest?”

“For where?” Dagwood asked slightly confused.

“For good,” Tim replied.

Dagwood grimaced at the thought, “That would be bad.”

“Well,” Tim defended himself, “Maybe not for me.”

Dagwood thought about this for a moment before replying, “Well, then Dagwood doesn't know how he would feel,” the dagger looked at his friend, “How would you feel?” 

“Better,” Tim stated.

“Then that would be good,” Dagwood told him,

Tim sighed softly, “Thank you, Dagwood.”

Dagwood smiled back sweetly, “Welcome.”

*********************************************

It had been a quiet week onboard the Seaquest, until the news was received about the prison break apparently led by Ford. Nathan had spent it going over proposals from the crew regarding projects they wanted to do, reading up on the latest experiments from the science teams, they’d managed to do a full system diagnostic and several preparedness drills. 

It was even quieter at the moment as Kate was away on a course, giving her a chance to visit Bill and Janet. It always surprised him how much he missed the young woman when she wasn’t onboard. 

Now however he was having a conversation he never would have dreamed he would ever be having. Tim O’Neill sat stiffly on his left-hand side with the letter sitting on the table between them. Nathan was struggling to find something to say to the young man for the moment so went with the part of the situation that was easiest, “You know, you spelled resignation wrong.”

“I did?” surprise filled Tim’s voice.

Nathan nodded, not believing it himself considering who it was had written the letter, “Yeah, it’s T-l-O-N.”

“Oh,” was all the other man said a slight annoyed grimace on his face at the stupid mistake.

Nathan sighed finally managing to start the proper conversation with Tim, “I don't understand this. I mean, you've got a great career in front of you on Seaquest and you're one of the most valuable men on the crew.”

Tim grimaced, “Well, I don't feel that way, sir.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like a football at a baseball game,” the wry reply came with a slight tinge of bitterness, “I feel different. I've always been different. I was the guy who got a cold sore on prom night. I spent my entire high-school career getting thrown up against lockers by guys named Spike,” he let out a sigh, “You know, nerdy O’Neill, geek who speaks twelve different languages but can't talk about anything except the business at hand.”

Nathan looked at the younger man before him and replied, “That's not the way I perceive you, and I don't think it's the way the rest of the crew perceives you.”

“Well, I don't think that matters, sir,” Tim stated, “It's how I perceive me.” He paused for a moment before continuing on, “You know, I…I want to reinvent myself in a way that I'm comfortable with.”

“By quitting?” Nathan asked.

Tim shrugged slightly, “Yeah, you can say I'm a quitter. But maybe that's the point.”

Nathan decided to push him a little, “How do you propose to begin this reinventing?”

“Well, I don't know,” Tim licked his lips nervously, “But I have a partial idea.”

“I'd love to hear some of the parts,” Nathan told him doing his best not to bring up Kate. It wasn’t fair to make the other man to feel guilty for feeling the way he did at the moment just because Nathan knew how much she would miss him. This was one of those moments he had to keep personal and professional completely separate, no matter how hard it was.

“Well,” Tim started slightly hesitantly, “I kind of thought I'd move to a beach town, you know. And get someplace cool. But affordable, you know, right on the water. Maybe meet a girl and read some important literature. And then, I thought I would,” he hesitated a little more before finishing, “Paint.”

“Paint?” Nathan hated he couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“Yes, paint,” Tim nodded, “I've always wanted to paint.”

“Houses or portraits?”

“Sir,” the younger man stated before explaining, “Gauguin was a stockbroker before he was a painter, and I want to paint like him.”

“Like Gauguin?” Nathan knew he was pushing this a little but he still couldn’t accept that his communications officer, one of the most valuable members of his crew wanted to abandon his career to paint.

“Yeah, you know,” slightly nervous smile touch his lips, “Beautiful women and beautiful tropical places doing beautiful tropical things.”

Nathan took a deep breath and decided to become direct, “Tim, don't you think you're going off a little half-cocked?”

“No, sir,” Tim shook his head, “It's completely cocked,” he tilted his head hopefully, “You gonna accept my resignation?”

“No,” Nathan stated continuing on before the other man could say anything, “But I will give you thirty days unassigned leave.”

Tim shook his head, “Sir, I've thought about this a lot.”

“And now you're going to have thirty days to think about it some more,” Nathan told him before handing him a locator, “I think you better wear one of these, too. We may have a need to know where you are.”

Tim sighed as he stood to leave, “I don't think I'll change my mind, sir.”

“Well, I hope so,” Nathan faced him and saluted, “Good luck, Lieutenant.”

Tim returned the salute with a sigh, “Thank you, sir,” before he turned and left the room.

Nathan sat back down and grimaced. He wondered how he’d missed Tim’s feelings of disconnection to the rest of the crew, hoping that the thirty days away from the boat would make the younger man realise he did belong on the Seaquest. 

*********************************************

Kate smiled to herself as she headed back to her quarters; she had enjoyed her time away. The course had been extremely interesting and gave her a better grounding in some things she hadn’t studied much during her courses. She’d stayed the week with Bill and Janet Noyce, where she was looked after and fed by Janet as though she was one of their own. It meant she’d returned with a ton of cakes and other goodies to share with her guys.

Once she’d dropped her things off, Kate quickly found the gifts she’d brought back and started out to find the recipients.

Wandering through the corridors she found Miguel first.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a grin, “I have something for you?”

He gave her a suspicious look, “How painful is it?”

Kate laughed, “Only your favourite kind of pain,” she handed him the disc from her bag.

“The brand new Bloodstones album,” he cried in astonishment, “This just came out.”

“I know,” Kate smiled, “I had to be at the store for it opening almost missing my ride back here just so I could get that for you.”

Miguel hugged her in his big brother way that always made her smile, lifting her off the ground.

“I must get you really bad music more often,” she chuckled when he set her down again, she hoisted her bag, “I have something for Lucas and Tim too. Do you know where they are?”

“Lucas is on the bridge,” Miguel told her staring at her for a moment before asking, “You don’t know about Tim, do you?”

Worry covered Kate’s face, “Know what? Is he okay?”

Miguel grimaced, “Tim left.”

“What do you mean left?” the confusion filled her voice.

“How did I end up doing this?” Miguel muttered to himself before looking at her, “Tim resigned from the Seaquest. The captain gave him thirty days leave to think it over and he left a couple of hours ago.”

“He just left?” hurt filled her voice, “Without saying anything.”

Miguel winced, “He talked to the Captain.”

 

“Tim left?”

Nathan sighed as Kate burst into the ward room, “Hello to you too.”

She frowned at him before she pulled a box out of the bag she was carrying, “From Janet. Now tell me what the hell is going on?”

Nathan took the box he knew was filled with cookies before taking a seat, he motioned Kate to join him. She sunk into the seat and waited.

“Lieutenant O’Neill resigned his commission,” Nathan told her, “I gave him thirty days to think it over away from the boat. He left this morning.”

Kate frowned slightly in disbelief, “Did he leave a message?”

Nathan shook his head, grimacing as he watched her take this in.

“Okay,” she said after a moment, “I have a present for Lucas so I’m going to go see him.”

“Kate,” he stopped her, “About O’Neill.”

“What about him?” she asked coolly, “He just turned out to be like everyone else in my life. Why would I care?”

Nathan caught her arm, “You don’t have to pretend to be fine about this, Kate. It’s only the two of us here.”

“I am fine, Nathan,” she patted his hand, “This just proved once again that the only one I can truly count on is you. I’ll see you later.”

He sighed watching her leave the room. He didn’t begrudge O’Neill’s need to discover who he really was but Nathan just wished it hadn’t come at the expense of Kate losing her faith in people once again.

*********************************************

The sun was shining as Tim stared at what he’d put on the canvas so far. He’d been at this less than a day and it was already very obvious that painting wasn’t for him. 

Tim wasn’t sure what he wanted to do now. He couldn’t go back to the Seaquest, he couldn’t go back to feeling like that but at least he knew being a painter was out.

Reaching into his bag for some water the small picture he’d brought with him caught his eye; it was a picture of Kate, Miguel and Lucas from when they were rebuilding the Seaquest. Tim smiled to himself as he thought back to when it was taken. 

Lucas had been talking about some ideas he had for upgrading the vocorder. Tim had picked the camera up to move it so he could take a seat and just suddenly pointed it at them. Miguel had caught Kate and Lucas round the shoulders pulling them close while they all laughed. When Lucas had printed the pictures out Tim instantly grabbed a copy of it getting it framed on one of his afternoons off.

Staring at the three grinning faces looking back at him Tim sighed, guilt suddenly hit him for not waiting to tell Kate goodbye before he remembered the reason why he hadn’t.

_Tim stopped in front of her, “I wanted to see you before you left.”_

_“I was trying to avoid you,” Kate admitted with a shrug, “I don’t do goodbyes.”_

_Tim gave a soft smile, “Well this time you have to.”_

_Kate didn’t move so he stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. After a moment she hugged him back closing her eyes._

_“I’m really going to miss you,” Kate confessed not moving from the embrace._

_“I’ll miss you too,” Tim replied._

Tim shook himself, she had told him she didn’t do goodbyes so he made sure she didn’t have to. Besides he knew that he’d tell her the truth if he had to face her and he couldn’t have faced that rejection.

“I love to watch an artist at work,” a woman’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

 

Miguel knocked on the door to Kate’s room wondering why he was sticking his head into the lion’s den but he knew how close Tim and Kate had become. 

He and Tim had been friends since they’d both come onboard the Seaquest. They’d met on the transport to Pearl Harbour from their previous postings and had in their time onboard, before Bridger had taken over as captain, become part of each other’s family. 

In some ways he was surprised when Tim had befriended Kate, mostly because Tim usually couldn’t speak to a beautiful woman without tripping over his own tongue and Kate was beautiful. But it wasn’t that surprising in others since Kate had needed someone to reach out to her and Tim understood the loneliness of being the odd person out.

Somehow the three of them and Lucas had become a group spending their downtime together watching movies, playing cards or just making fun of one another. Miguel had noticed something was going on with Tim recently but he’d not pushed because trying to get Tim to open up when something was bothering him could be an exercise in futility.

“Hey,” Kate smiled when she opened the door.

“Hey,” Miguel replied a little taken back as this was not what he’d been expecting, “You okay?”

Kate looked at him confused, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Tim leaving?” Miguel asked less sure than when he’d knocked on the door.

Kate shrugged, “It was his choice.”

Miguel stared at her.

“Nathan told me he approved our proposal for the WSKR upgrades,” Kate smiled, “We can start work tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

Kate grinned, “And I still have cookies and cakes from Janet Noyce. See you then.”

Miguel nodded still a little bemused by how unaffected she was by this and stared when the door closed. 

Sighing again Miguel decided to go get something to eat.

 

Tim groaned, opening his eyes confused trying to work out what had happened and where he was. Looking around he saw he was in a shuttle, he frowned confused at the woman piloting before the memory hit him.

“You're Mariah,” Tim stated coldly, “You led the Dagger uprising at the GELF colony.”

Mariah nodded before telling him, “I want the navigational stealth codes for Seaquest.”

Tim frowned, “What makes you think I can help you?”

“You're Seaquest's communications officer,” she reminded him.

Tim stared at her, “I resigned.”

“I want the codes,” Mariah demanded sharply.

“I can't help you,” Tim replied grimly.

Mariah hit a button on her console and Tim felt pain unlike anything he’d ever felt before spike through him. It was like hot needles were being shoved through every part of his body and seemed to go on forever.

It finally stopped and Mariah demanded again, “The codes.”

The remnants of pain slid through Tim’s body but he firmed his jaw and shook his head grinding out a sarcastic, “Sorry.”

He saw anger in her eyes before she hit the button again. Pain exploded once more, this time worse than before and Tim blacked out.

 

“Do you want to talk?” Nathan asked softly as he walked with Kate towards the bridge.

“About what?”

He rolled his eyes at the calm voice, “How about the fact Wendy had a vision of O’Neill and he might be in trouble?”

“Why would I care?” 

Nathan caught her shoulder stopping her walking, “Look, Kate you’re angry at him. I know this, I get it,” he cut her off before she could reply, “But you’re doing what you always do. I’ve seen the wall before and I’m not buying it, kid.”

She sighed softly, “Nathan, I need the wall otherwise…” she paused and finished, “I need the wall just now.”

Nathan squeezed her arm, “Okay. I’m here when you want to talk.”

Kate nodded before she started walking towards the bridge again. Once there she headed for her station and took over from Jeffries.

Nathan watched her for a few moments before he walked on to the bridge and demanded, “Where are we?”

*********************************************

Kate scrambled out of her seat to Nathan, reaching him the same time as Lucas finding him unconscious with blood coming from a head wound he’d received when he went flying across the bridge after forcing Lucas into his chair.

“Nathan,” she cried fearfully.

“He’s unconscious,” Lucas called back to Jonathan.

The commander frowned before ordering, “Take him to the medbay.”

Kate saw the medics move to the prone captain and was about to follow when she felt Jonathan’s hand on her arm.

“I need you to take your station,” he said to her softly.

“Jonathan…”

He cut her off, “There’s nothing you can do for him. We need you here.”

After a small hesitation she nodded and headed back to her station. Kate knew she was shaking a little seeing Nathan like that and ignored everything else while she forced herself to calm down. After a few moments she realised there was an argument going on about what to do now. Sliding out of her seat she moved to Ford.

“Not now, Kate,” he stated sharply.

“Yes now,” she replied in a harsh whisper, “Listen to me. Stop thinking military and start thinking thief.”

Jonathan looked at her confused but waiting for her to elaborate.

“This guy wants us dead,” Kate told him, “But he’s hiding. Bait the trap, let him think he’s getting what he wants.”

Jonathan nodded, “Helm, play dead.”

“What?” Brody demanded.

“He wants us destroyed,” Jonathan noted, “Let him think he’s got us.”

Brody nodded, “Nice plan.”

 

Silence filled the bridge as they played dead in the water, finally Miguel’s voice cut through the air.

“Mother has contact,” he called, “Sending you the co-ordinates.”

Jonathan nodded, “Brody. Ready weapons, fix enemy position and coordinate maximum response.”

“Position fixed, sir,” Brody replied.

Jonathan took a breath, “Signal for surrender. If there’s no response in five seconds, destroy her.”

“I'm getting a signal, sir,” Tony spoke up from the communications console.

“Hold your fire,” Jonathan ordered, “Put it up on the vidlink.”

The image appeared quickly revealing Mariah, the GELF who’d led the uprising all those months ago at the beginning of the tour. 

“So,” she smirked at Jonathan, “We meet again.”

“Yes, we do,” Jonathan replied without flinching, “Are you surrendering?”

“Never,” Mariah snarled at him.

Jonathan nodded, “Then under the rules of war sanctioned by the UEO, I'm going to destroy you and your ship.”

“And one of your own as well?” she asked, reaching out to one side Mariah dragged her prisoner into view.

“Tim,” Kate’s surprised gasp was heard by most of the bridge.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Tim apologised.

Jonathan stepped forward, resting a hand on Kate’s shoulder, “How do I know that's really O'Neill?”

Mariah gave him a smug smile, “You don't.”

“Hey, Tim,” Dagwood suddenly stepped forward, “How many Daggers does it take to change a light bulb?”

Everyone turned to stare at the large man who was intent on the screen in front of him. 

Tim licked his lips before answering, “One.”

“That is really Tim, sir,” Dagwood turned to Jonathan, “Dagwood knows.”

Jonathan stared at the screen unsure if he could condemn this man, his friend to death.

“This is my fault, Commander,” Tim stated, “Do what you have to.”

*********************************************

Tim was moving slowly but at least he was out of the infirmary bed. He pulled on his shirt and started to button it, annoyed that his fingers weren’t working properly after whatever Mariah had used on him. The Captain was lying in the next bed, still recovering from the concussion he’d received when Mariah had fired upon the Seaquest.

The door opened and Tim saw Kate standing there concern covering her face. She moved to the Captain first, resting her hand on his arm for a moment talking softly before she turned to him.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked with concern in her voice as she studied him intently.

Tim nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Good,” Kate told him before she walked out.

Tim watched her go confused.

“She’s not happy with you just now,” Bridger spoke up making Tim turn to him.

Tim winced, “Because I didn’t tell her I was leaving.”

Bridger slid to sit up properly and motioned him to sit as well. Tim did as ordered waiting for the other man to speak.

“Kate doesn’t trust people easily,” Bridger reminded him, “But she trusted you and right now she feels that you’ve broken that trust.”

“By leaving?”

Bridger shook his head, “By not saying goodbye.”

Tim sighed, “She once told me she didn’t do goodbyes.”

“That was a long time ago,” Bridger reminded him, “Look, Kate has quite a few abandonment issues. I’m sure she’s mentioned it to you. Give her some time, she’ll get over it.”

 

Tim took a deep breath before he knocked.

“What do you want?” Kate asked when she opened the door, her voice cold.

“To talk to you,” Tim told her.

Kate shrugged, “We have nothing to talk about.”

She turned to head back into her room so Tim reached out and caught her arm, “Kate…”

Kate spun back to him, her eyes darker than he’d ever seen them, “You want to talk to me? Fine,” she slammed her hands against his chest pushing him back, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Kate…” he winced as she let her anger loose.

“You left,” she pushed him again, “You left without a word. You couldn’t have hung around a few hours to even tell me yourself? Instead I heard it from Miguel.”

“I needed…” he started, wincing when she shoved him again. This time his back hit the wall.

“You needed what?” Kate snarled.

“I…” he stammered, a little overwhelmed by her anger.

“I thought we were friends,” she glared at him

“We are…”

“Obviously not,” she cut him off again, “Otherwise the person I thought was my best friend wouldn’t have left without saying anything to me. You didn’t even leave a note.”

Kate shook her head and turned away starting back into her room.

“Wait,” Tim called, “Kate, please.”

She spun back, her eyes dark with anger and her face set like stone, “We are done, Lieutenant.”

The use of his rank instead of his name made him flinch, “Kate, I’m sorry.”

“Go to hell,” she snarled, with a flick of her hair Kate slammed the door to her quarters leaving him staring at it.


	54. The Siamese Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lucas heard arguing when he reached the mess, walking in he found it was basically empty except for Miguel and Kate. 

“Everything we tried has failed,” Miguel gestured emphatically.

Kate shook her head, “There has to be something we haven’t thought of.”

“There is,” he retorted, “But neither of us will think of it. We need Tim.”

Kate’s lips firmed before she spotted Lucas, “Maybe not. Lucas?”

Lucas winced; wishing he’d just turned and walked away the moment he realised who was in here.

“Let me see,” he sighed. He took the tablet from Kate and scanned it over, every idea he thought of had already been tried and after a few minutes he sighed, “Sorry but this needs O’Neill.”

Kate rolled her eyes at Miguel’s look before she threw her hands in the air, “Fine, ask him.”

Without another word she left them standing there.

Lucas turned to Miguel, “So, she’s still not talking to him.”

“What gave it away?”

 

Nathan leaned back in his chair, “I see everything is going well with the missiles.”

“We are on schedule, Captain,” Jonathan assured him.

“Good,” Nathan mused.

“Has Dr Smith reached Chatton?” Jonathan asked.

Nathan nodded, he was disturbed and worried by the fact Piccolo and Dagwood had shared a dream. After a few minutes he shook his head, “Is there anything else for this week?”

Jonathan shook his head, “Other than the same question I asked last week.”

“The answer is the same,” Nathan grimaced, “Schedule Kate and Tim’s shifts on the bridge so they overlap as little as possible. I’m hoping she’ll forgive him at some point.”

“But you don’t think she will,” Jonathan finished for him.

Nathan grimaced, “Kate can be stubborn. I think all we can do is give her time and hope nothing happens where he needs to depend on her.”

“Well the next few months before the end of the tour are going to be an absolute joy,” Jonathan sighed.

 

Tim finished the calculations and handed them to Miguel, “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Miguel sighed in relief, “We would have been at this for months without you.”

“How did you persuade Kate to let me have a look at it?” Tim asked, 

Miguel grimaced, “By none of us being able to get it. Not even Lucas.”

Tim chuckled sadly sitting on his bunk and leaning back against the wall, “She’s never going to talk to me again. I really screwed things up, Miguel.”

“That’s one way to put it but look on the bright side,” Miguel replied with a grimace, “You’re getting the silent treatment, I’m not and the sarcastic remarks every so often are worse.”

Tim chuckled humourlessly.

Miguel was about to leave so they could continue with the upgrades. He stopped and turned back to his friend.

“Are you going to tell me?” Miguel asked.

“Tell you what?” Tim looked at him confused.

Miguel shook his head, “Leaving without talking to her, there was more to it than she didn’t like goodbyes. Wasn’t there?”

“Miguel…”

“Look,” Miguel cut him off, “You don’t need to tell me but you might want to tell her.”

Tim shook his head, “I know what she’ll say, Miguel. I don’t need to hear it.”

*********************************************

Lucas sat his knees pulled up to his chest while Marshall’s body was moved and the doctors checked Dagwood.

“Hey, why don’t you go and get changed,” Kate sat beside him, “Wendy needs to check you out but she can wait.”

Lucas buried his head into his arms, “I couldn’t stop him, Kate. He took the codes.”

“I know,” she soothed, “There was nothing else you could have done.”

He shook his head, “I could have done more.”

“No, you couldn’t,” Kate wrapped her arm around him rocking him slightly, “Wendy is an extremely strong telepath and she had no way to protect herself. So trust me there was nothing you could have done.”

Lucas leaned against her not seeing Kate motion Bridger over. He looked up confused when Kate moved away and found the captain at his side.

“Hey,” Bridger took the spot Kate had just vacated, “You’re okay.”

Not caring about how weak or childish it seemed Lucas huddled closer to the older man, while Nathan hugged him tight.

 

“The poor kid looks like he’s been through the mill,” Kate noted when she joined Jonathan and Brody leaving Lucas in Nathan’s hands.

“We need to get the missiles checked,” Jonathan told her, “Can you head to the bridge and let O’Neill know what’s happening? I don’t want this over the PAL.”

“No problem,” Kate nodded sharply before disappearing.

Brody watched her go before he turned to the other man, “Are you sure that was a good idea?”

“They have to work together,” Jonathan noted, “Tim is currently in command of the bridge and I don’t have time to find someone else to talk to him. He may have to give her orders one day.”

Brody grimaced, “As long as I’m nowhere near that.”

“Just hurry up,” Jonathan told him, “We need to get the missiles looked at so the Captain can report to McGath.”

 

Nathan left Lucas with Wendy so he could get checked out. 

“How is he?” Kate appeared from nowhere making him jump slightly.

Nathan sighed, “He’s blaming himself for giving the codes.”

“I’ve been trained to block a scan,” Kate shook her head, “And there’s no way I could have hidden those codes. 

“I know that, you know that,” Nathan sighed, “Unfortunately Lucas is going to blame himself no matter what anyone else says.”

Kate mused for a moment, “Give him a project.”

“What?”

“He needs to focus on something else,” Kate noted, “You know Lucas, he’ll obsess on this until he goes crazy. Give him something else to work on.”

“Any ideas what?”

Kate shrugged, “He’s made a few project requests recently. Agree to one of them. I know he and O’Neill had a few communication upgrades they thought of.”

He stared at her.

“What?”

“Its O’Neill now?” he asked, “Tell me again how fine you are with what happened?”

Kate shook her head and started walking. Nathan caught up with her, catching her shoulder and drawing her into the ward room.

“Sophie,” he said after he’d closed the door, “How about you start being honest with me?”

Kate frowned at him, “Using my real name is low, Nathan.”

“It’s been three weeks,” Nathan reminded her, “I’ve let it go until now but it’s time you talk to me.”

“About what?” she demanded.

Nathan moved her to a seat and stood above her, “How about how angry you are that Tim left without saying a word to you? How about that fact that you feel betrayed by one more person?”

Kate stared at him, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” he replied, “I know you, Kate, remember?”

She took a deep breath, “Fine, I’m angry. Do you want me to just forget it and pretend I’m not? Because I can’t do that, Nathan,” she forced a hand through her hair, “And it’s your fault.”

Nathan stared at her for a few moments, “How?”

“You told me to make a friend,” she snapped at him, “You encouraged me to open up to him and it smacked me in the face. So yes, I am angry and in my old life I could just leave, hit him or get Harkens to deal with him but I can’t here.” She paused and took a breath regaining her poise, “So, I’m doing this. Okay?”

Nathan nodded, “Okay.”


	55. Blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

“Mr McDonald,” Nathan greeted one of the men who had raised Kate when he appeared on the screen before him, “Kate is on her way. Do you want me to leave?”

Mac sighed, “I have to speak with Kate but I need you to be here while I do.”

Nathan nodded concerned but he didn’t get a chance to ask as the door opened and Kate joined them.

“Mac?” she smiled surprised before suspicion set in, “Why are you calling the Seaquest? What’s wrong?”

“Kate,” Mac took a deep breath, “Alex died yesterday.”

Nathan caught Kate when she staggered slightly moving her to sit down.

“How?” she finally managed to ask.

Mac sighed, “Heart attack. It was fast, honey he didn’t suffer. The funeral is in two days from now.”

“I’ll be there,” she whispered.

The screen went dark and Nathan crouched down beside her, “Are you okay?”

Kate nodded her face blank.

“Do you want me to come to the funeral with you?” Nathan asked softly.

Kate shook her head, “No. With Ford trying to find Piccolo, you’re needed here. Can I take the Stinger?”

“Of course, kid,” he told her. 

Kate stood and left the room, Nathan watched wishing there was something he could do or say to comfort her.

 

Kate climbed out the Stinger at the dock just behind Harkens and Mac’s house. She pulled out the remote and sent it to the bottom because this may have been a funeral but there were a lot of people who would ignore the unspoken rules and try to steal it anyway.

Reaching the house she knocked. 

“Kate,” Mac sighed in relief seeing her standing there. Kate had never seen him look so old, so tired. He wrapped her in his arms hugging her tightly, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Kate followed him inside, feeling the emptiness instantly. She dropped her bag on the couch turning to see Dionne leaving the kitchen.

“Hey, Dee,” Kate hugged the other woman.

“Why don’t you go get changed,” Dionne told her, “If you need me just call.”

Kate nodded, the funeral was in less than an hour and she couldn’t be who she was now. Kitten had to attend and that meant dressing the part. It was another reason she didn’t want Nathan to attend the funeral because he didn’t fit into this world.

Finding her room Kate smiled slightly, she’d never lived here with them but Harkens and Mac had set aside a place for her. Taking a deep breath Kate forced down all her emotions and slid into the persona of Kitten. Dressed all in black Kate pulled her hair back before lifting her sunglasses. She would not let Harkens down by showing anything to anyone outside the family.

Her phone buzzed and Kate grabbed it expecting Nathan to be checking up on her, Kate grimaced when she saw the message. 

_I heard about Harkens,_

_I know you don’t want to talk to me but I’m here if you change your mind._

_Tim._

She sighed softly and dropped the phone. Making sure she was completely ready Kate started out before swearing to herself and going back into the room.

Picking up her phone she typed, _Thanks_ , before deleting it and throwing the phone down once more. 

He made it so hard to be angry at him sometimes.

 

Kate stood beside Mac with Dionne at her other side during the funeral.

They made sure they displayed no emotion, ensuring they didn’t let Harkens down at this time. She recognised many of the attendees, the ones she had spent her childhood amongst where she had picked up tips on how to be the best. There were others she didn’t recognise, people from the nearby town here to pay their respects.

Finally the torture was over and Kate was able to return to the house. She tossed her sunglasses and jacket onto the chair relieved.

“Here,” Dionne pressed a glass of beer into her hand, “You look like you need it.”

Kate took a long drink, “I think we all do.”

Mac joined them a few moments later and took a drink himself, dropping into his seat sadly. Kate slid into the seat beside him, “What happened?”

“Oh, Kitten,” Mac whispered taking her hand, “I…” he trailed off looking up at Dionne questioningly.

Dionne nodded, “She deserves to know.”

“Know what?” Kate asked confused.

Mac licked his lips nervously before squeezing her hand, “Alex didn’t have a heart attack.”

Kate pulled her hand away, “What?”

“I didn’t want to tell you before the funeral,” Mac told her, “I didn’t want you to be distracted but his death wasn’t natural.”

Kate took a deep breath, “You’re telling me he was murdered?”

Mac and Dionne nodded.

“Who?”

“Kate,” Dionne started but stopped when the younger woman held up a hand.

“Mac, you know who did this,” Kate ground out, “Then tell me.”

He sighed, “Mason.”

“Mason?” Kate demanded, memories of the first time Nathan had found her beaten and bloody rising unbidden to her mind, “Travis Mason? And you let him stand there at the funeral?”

Mac stood to face her, “What did you want me to do, Kate?”

“Something,” she cried, tears slipping along her cheeks, “We buried your husband today.”

“I know,” Mac retorted.

“And you let the man who killed him stand there,” she snarled, “As though he had done nothing.”

Mac shook his head, “I had my reasons.”

Shaking her head Kate walked out, heading back up to her room she fell onto the bed and let her grief take over.

*********************************************

Mac finished his coffee; he stopped drinking after his first beer because any more would be too many. Dionne had left him a few hours before; she had responsibilities to get back to. He was giving Kate time before they spoke again; time to calm down then he would talk with her.

He knew why she was angry, understood why she didn’t understand but this was one of those things that couldn’t be dealt with emotionally. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much it had angered him to see that man standing there as a ‘mourner’.

Mac took a deep breath before he headed up the stairs, standing outside Kate’s room he knocked. Waiting a few moments he frowned and knocked again.

“Kate,” he called softly, assuming she had fallen asleep Mac gently opened the door, “Kate, are you awake?”

Peering into the dark room Mac frowned, even in the dim light it was clear the room was empty. Kate’s bag was gone and Mac winced.

“No,” he breathed moving quickly through the house he headed to the safe room. Quickly tapping in the code Mac winced to find two guns missing, “Damn it, Kate. Why couldn’t you have just trusted me?”

 

Nathan frowned in confusion when O’Neill told him he was getting a call from Kate’s foster father. 

“Mr MacDonald,” he greeted the man when he appeared in front of him, “What can I do for you?”

“Captain, has Kate contacted you?” Mac asked worry in his voice.

Nathan shook his head, his confusion rapidly turning to worry, “Not since she left for the funeral.”

Mac winced, “Oh no. Captain, I wasn’t entirely honest about how Alex died. He was killed by a man called Travis Mason.”

“The man who poisoned Kate?” Nathan demanded.

“Yes,” Mac replied grimly, “I told Kate after the funeral and now…she’s gone along with some weapons. I think she’s going to try to kill him.”

Nathan froze, “Do you know where she is?”

“I think so,” Mac replied, “Captain, I need your help to stop her. She will listen to you more than she will to me right now.”

Nathan nodded, “Tell me where.”

 

Kate checked the guns she’d taken before climbing out of the Stinger. Travis Mason had taken one of her father’s from her; he’d already beaten her and placed something into her so that he could kill her at his leisure. This time she wasn’t taking any chances.

Anger flowed through her like fire. Mason had poisoned her, he had beat her so badly he’d put her in the hospital and now he’d taken Harkens from her. There was no way he was getting away with this. 

Stepping into the house she aimed the gun at the man sitting there. Slight surprise covered his face before the smug look covered his face, “Kitten, I expected you sooner.”

Gripping the weapon tighter Kate stepped slightly closer, “Then you got to live slightly longer,” she snarled at him.

“Please, Kitten,” Mason laughed, “Do you really expect me to believe that you will shoot me? I still have something you need.”

Kate laughed harshly, “And you think that will save your life?”

Mason stared at her trying to work out if she would actually shoot him.

“Kitten,” Mac’s voice came suddenly, “Put the gun down.”

Kate didn’t turn, keeping her eyes on Mason, “No.”

“Don’t this, Kate,” Nathan’s voice said making her frown.

She glanced back seeing the two men standing there, “Why? He killed Harkens, he has to pay for that.”

“He will,” Mac replied, “But not like this. Harkens wouldn’t want you to do this.”

Kate gritted her teeth, “He’s gone, so he doesn’t get a say.”

 

Mac grimaced at the man standing beside him, the worry he had for the young woman he had helped raise reflected in the Captain’s eyes.

He motioned to Bridger to try to talk her down knowing he was closer to Kate these days.

“Kate,” Bridger stepped forward slowly and they both saw the young woman jump in surprise at his voice, “If you do this then you can never come back. Everything you worked for, everything you achieved will all have been for nothing.”

“I don’t care,” Kate threw back at them.

Bridge stepped forward a few more steps, “Yes, you do. I know you, Kate. You’ve made friends, you’ve made a place for yourself and if you kill him it will all go away.”

“I don’t care,” she snapped again.

“Yes, you do,” Bridger snapped back, “You can’t lie to me, Kate. I know you too well.”

Mac held his breath hoping that she listened, that the young woman before him would listen to other man. They both caught the small change in Kate’s stance; Bridger nodded to Mac to take over.

“I didn’t do anything,” Mac said, “Until I knew you were safe. I know about the poison, until I knew he couldn’t find a way to harm you even in death I wasn’t going to make a move.”

Kate shook her head, “If you’d asked me I would have told you that Westphalen got rid of it during the first tour.”

Mac glanced at Bridger who nodded in confirmation, “Kitten, stand down,” he ordered, “Now.”

 

Kate stared at Mason who was watching them, her grip on the gun never wavering. Finally she stepped back lowering the weapon and letting Mac take it from her.

“That’s my girl,” Mac breathed softly. 

“So,” Mason spoke up finally, “Since we’ve established Kitten isn’t going to kill me, I’m going to leave. It’s nice to know that Kitten is hiding on the Seaquest. There are so many people who would love to know that.”

A gunshot echoed through the room just before blood appeared on Mason’s chest and he pitched forward to the ground. They all turned to the large man with dark hairs and scars on his face who was holstering his gun once more.

Kate pulled away from Mac and moved towards the shooter, “Mash?”

“I owed Harkens many favours,” Mash rumbled, “All were written off with the stipulation that I always protect you, Kitten.”

The young woman stretched up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, “Thank you.”

Letting him go she turned to Nathan whose face was blank, “You have to leave. They can deal with this.”

He stared at her for a moment before nodding, “I’ll see you in a few days.”

*********************************************

Kate stood staring at the gravestone thinking how much of the past week seemed surreal. She’d never thought Harkens could die, even in their line of work he’d always seemed immortal.

“He loved you so much, Kate,” Mac rested his arm around her shoulders, “Alex loved you and he was so proud of you. Especially that you’d changed your life and become an engineer on the Seaquest.”

Kate sighed very softly.

“Captain Bridger is also extremely fond of you,” Mac continued, “He came without hesitation when I called.”

Kate pushed her hand through her hair, “When you and Harkens left me, I was alone for a while and I told myself it was a good thing. That being alone was the best thing. Then my mom died and I needed to say goodbye to her.”

Mac just hugged her letting her talk.

“Nathan took me in,” she spoke again after a few moments silence, “He gave me a place, he gave me a purpose and I nearly lost that.”

Mac chuckled softly, “No matter what Alex told you, it is allowed for you to be emotional at times.”

“Mac…”

“You’re also allowed to forgive people,” he told her making her frown, “Bridger told me about what happened with O’Neill.”

“Mac…” she tried again,

He moved so they were face to face and cupped her cheek, “You were hurt badly as a child; the emotional trauma of what Kincaid did to you runs deep. Just don’t let it dictate the rest of your life. Don’t let it ruin the friendship you worked so hard to forge.”


	56. Interlude 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Kate was angry.

It wasn’t unusual, she’d been angry before but never like this. It was a rage that seemed to continually burn getting hotter each day. Harkens had been dead for three weeks now and Kate just couldn’t come to terms with it. 

The boat was getting stifling at the moment so she’d agreed to join everyone at a bar for a drink while they were in dock, mostly because Miguel badgered her into it. 

Entering the bar Kate spotted Henderson first, she was standing at the bar getting a drink flirting with the bartender. She was about to head over to the table she could see the rest of the guys sitting at when movement caught her eye.

The guy was big, pretty drunk and heading towards Henderson with a look Kate did not like. With an annoyed sigh she walked over to the bar just in time to hear.

“Want to spend the night with a real man?”

Kate rolled her eyes at the cheesy line before speaking up, “Henderson, are you coming?”

Drunk idiot grabbed the other woman by the arm, “She’s busy.”

“No, she’s not,” Kate stated coldly.

Henderson grimaced at being pawed by the man but she shook her head, “Its okay, Kate.”

“No, it isn’t,” Kate replied before looking up at the letch, “Let her go. Now.”

He laughed, “And what are you going to do if I don’t?”

Kate reached out and, without blinking or breaking eye contact with the man, grabbed the steak knife sitting on the plate beside her stabbing the bar between his fingers, missing him by millimetres.

He stared at the knife for a second before he bore down on Kate who threw her knee up into his groin grabbing his arm and twisting, slamming him against the bar.

“I suggest you learn how to talk to women,” Kate snarled in his ear, “Or the next time I won’t miss.”

 

“The only reason she wasn’t arrested is because, and I’m quoting Brody, the guy didn’t want anyone to know he’d been beaten up by a girl,” Nathan sighed, “She’s getting out of control.”

He looked up at the screen showing the two women who were both trying not to laugh, “This isn’t funny.”

“Nathan,” the women said simultaneously before pausing.

“Do you want to go first, Janet?

Janet Noyce shook her head, “Kristen, on you go.”

“Nathan,” Kristen started again, “Kate has just lost someone who was basically her father and we’ve all seen the difficulties she has with these kinds of emotions.”

“Not to mention,” Janet added, “She isn’t speaking to the person she would normally go to, the one person who somehow connects best with her at these times.”

Nathan groaned, “So what do you suggest I do? Because my only thought is to get her to speak to Dr Smith and I already know what she’ll say to Wendy as well as what she’ll do to me.”

Kristen and Janet both chuckled.

“Nathan,” Kristen said after a moment, “Give her some time, Kate will come to you when she’s ready. She always has.”

Janet nodded in agreement, “Until then I’d suggest not allowing her anymore shore leave.”

*********************************************

_“I like him, he’s good for you,” Harkens said making Kate frown at him, “Not as anything other than your friend.”_

_Kate chuckled, “I told you.”_

_“Dionne told me about your conversation when you were here last,” Harkens told her._

_Kate gritted her teeth._

_“And I disagree with her,” he continued, he looked down on Tim’s unconscious form, “He brings out the best part of you, Kate. You smile in a way I have never seen before when you were just talking to him about nothing in particular.”_

_Kate gave a slight shrug, “We have a similar sense of humour, we like the same movies and I have fun.”_

_“Fun?” amusement filled Harkens voice._

_Kate chuckled, “Simple fun that I didn’t even know existed.”_

_“I’m glad I got to meet him,” Harkens told her before motioning the prone man with his head, “And I think he’s waking up.”_

 

Kate sat thinking back to her final conversation with Harkens. Nathan currently had her confined to her room when she wasn’t working as punishment for the bar fight. She understood why even though she had argued with him pointing out that she had been protecting Henderson.

Lucas and Tony wanted her to teach them how to do the thing with the knife while Jonathan just frowned disapprovingly at her.

She wanted to fight, needed to fight, needed something to stop the rage and pain that was her constant companion now. It was so strange because she barely saw him, barely talked to him but Harkens death had left this gaping hole in her that she didn’t know how to fill.

A knock on her door made her jump.

“What do you want, Miguel?” she demanded when she opened the door to find him there.

He handed her a tablet, “I want to get you to look over this.”

“Sure,” Kate sighed slightly.

Confusion covered her face when he walked into her room and sat on the bunk.

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

He smiled, “Talking to you,” he held up his hand to stop her, “And don’t tell me you’re fine, Kate.”

“Miguel…”

“I heard about your foster dad,” he cut her off, “How you doing with that?”

She shrugged, “Not really sure right now.”

“Tim told me he seemed to be a great guy,” Miguel told her before adding slightly confused, “Though Lucas said you hated your foster father.”

“Different foster father,” Kate replied, “I had a few growing up.”

Miguel chuckled, “Doesn’t surprise me. I bet you were a handful.”

“You have no idea,” Kate told him with a wicked smile.

Miguel grinned back before becoming serious again, “I know you’re mad at Tim for leaving without talking to you. So am I. But Mariah put him through a lot when she had him, she tortured him for codes and he feels guilty as hell about giving her the information.”

Kate sighed sitting beside him, “I know.”

“But?”

She frowned at him, “Do you really want an answer to that?”

“Probably not,” he replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kate took a deep breath, “I am working on forgiving him,” she shrugged slightly sadly, “I’m just not very good at the forgiving thing.”

“You know he’s not your only friend here, Kate?” Miguel asked, “Right?”

Kate smiled at him, “Yes, big brother. I have learned this in the past few years.”

He grabbed the tablet from beside her and stood to go, “Keep that in mind and we can pick this up once Bridger lets you out of lockdown.”

“That might be a while,” Kate admitted sheepishly.

He chuckled as he headed out before turning back to her just before he left, “Tell me, not stabbing that guy through the hand. That was pure luck, right?”

Kate smirked at him, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”


	57. Splashdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Here is the final episode of Season Two. I will be taking this through Season Three but there are no transcripts out there so I will have to watch the episodes again.  
> Until then enjoy.

They were discussing the WSKR upgrades when the message came. Kate stopped mid-sentence as the hologram of Scott Keller appeared in the lab she and Miguel were using.

They turned to one another at the end of the message, “Bridge,” they said in unison before running out the door just as Tim’s voice came calling all senior staff.

Stepping onto the bridge they headed for their own stations, Kate gave Tim a quick nod when he saw her making him smile slightly. It was the warmest she’d been to him in several weeks.

Nathan caught Kate’s shoulder before she sat down and moved her to one side.

“Something about this is odd,” he started.

Kate grimaced, “You can say that again.”

“I want Kitten as well as Kate to keep an eye on things,” Nathan told her quietly, “Let me know if anything pings either radar.”

Kate nodded, “No problem.”

He patted her shoulder propelling her gently back to her station.

 

Nathan was pacing trying to make sense out of Scott’s message. It had been months since he’d left with Tobias and this was not how he expected to see him again.

“We're nearing the Christmas tree trench, sir,” Henderson’s voice suddenly cut through the silence of the bridge.

Nathan moved to O’Neill’s side, “We picking up anything?”

“Just static,” his communications officer replied, “It's almost like we're being jammed.”

A grimace covered his face, “Could we punch out a message if we had to?”

O’Neill shook his head before answering grimly, “No.”

Suddenly the entire ship shuddered.

“Damn,” Nathan grabbed a hold of the seat in front of him to steady himself, “What's that?”

“Feels like an energy pulse coming from overhead,” Ortiz called from his station.

Nathan turned to him, “Get me WSKR view.”

There was a pause before Ortiz let out an annoyed sigh, “I can't. We're losing power.”

“Emergency power,” Nathan ordered, “WSKR view.”

“On screen.”

“Oh my god,” Ford gasped as they saw a spaceship above them, “What is that?”

 

Kate was trying to focus on her job as the entire ship was suddenly somehow on another planet. Her training was kicking in with every part of her telling her to run, to get away but she forced herself to remain at her station. 

“Captain,” Miguel called out, “I'm picking up something dead ahead.”

Nathan nodded and the screen jumped alive.

“What the hell is that?” Ford mused leaning on Kate’s chair as he studied the vessel coming towards them.

“Looks like somebody's idea of a submarine,” Nathan replied, a grimace on his face. 

Kate could see he was worried, he’d answered a distress call from his friend only for everyone he was responsible for to be abducted and he had no idea who by or for what reason.

“It's docking with our launch bay,” Miguel spoke up.

Nathan tapped Kate’s shoulder before nodding to Ford and Wendy, “Come on.”

Kate followed on seeing Tim looking confused that she had been asked to join Nathan but right now she didn’t have the time to worry about any of that. 

They reached docking bay three just as the occupants of the submarine emerged.

“Ah, Nathan,” the leader greeted them with a smile.

“Tobias?” Nathan and Kate demanded in unison.

Tobias smiled at them, “Thank you for coming my friends.”

Nathan grimaced at him annoyance seeping into his voice, “You didn't give us much choice,” he glanced behind the other man, “Where's Scott?”

Tobias frowned confused. “Didn't you get his message? I thought that's why you were here.”

“Oh, we got your message alright,” Kate grimaced.

Nathan rested his hand on her shoulder pulling her back, “He didn't say anything about being transported to another planet.”

Tobias grimaced, “Oh, yes. I'm sorry, but we didn't have two-way communication equipment to reach you and there was very little time.” He stopped and turned to the doctor who was watching him confused, “Wendy is there something wrong?”

Wendy jumped a little in surprise, “I just realized you can see.”

“Yes, well,” Tobias gave a slight shrug, “It's amazing what a little travel can do for you. Particularly when there's no longer a need to pretend you're fully human. But I will answer all your questions.” 

Kate glanced up at Nathan, something was bothering her about this. He nodded softly understanding her concern but turned his attention to Tobias once more.

“First,” Tobias said motioning to the other with him, “Allow me to present the leader of, well, half our nation, the better half.”

*********************************************

Nathan sat in his quarters thinking, not surprised when someone knocked.

“Come,” he called waiting a moment before asking, “So, what are you thinking?”

He turned to where Kate stood leaning against the closed door, “I have no idea,” she replied with a shake of her head moving to sit by his side, “But my spidey-sense is tingling.”

“Mine too,” Nathan replied patting her arm before sighing, “Their story is…”

“Pretty incredible,” Kate finished for him when he hesitated.

He shrugged, “That’s one way to put it. Okay, Kitten let me hear what you have to say.”

“There’s just something,” Kate grimaced, “Something about this whole thing that feels off. I wish I could give you more than that but there’s nothing solid. Just a gut feeling.”

Nathan nodded, “Well, I’ve always trusted your gut, kid. So, if I do decide to go and meet the war council, I want you there.”

“That could blow my cover,” Kate noted.

Nathan looked at her, “Do you care?”

“No.”

They both looked up as the intercom sounded.

“Bridger,” Nathan said hitting the button.

“Captain,” Ford’s voice came into the room, “You better come to the bridge.”

They grimaced looking at one another before Nathan asked, “What's up?”

The pause made them both wince before Ford came on again, “I'm not sure, but I think we're under attack.”

Kate and Nathan sighed in unison before they headed up to the bridge to see what was happening now.

 

“Sir,” Tim said after they destroyed the torpedoes fired at them, “I'm getting a signal. It's coming from right above us.”

Bridger took a breath, “Let's see it.”

“Aye, sir,” Tim nodded bringing up the message. They all stared to see a Stormer on the screen before them.

It growled at them and Bridger turned to Tobias, “What's he saying?”

“Because you've chosen to come from Earth and fight with us,” Tobias translated, “We have a gift for you.”

The screen moved Tim felt his chair move slightly as Bridger leaned heavily on the back of it in shock at the sight of his friend tied up.

“I'm sorry, Nathan,” Scott said, “I never should have got you into this.”

The creature growled again and Tobias spoke up cutting through the silence, “The Stormer says to say good-bye.”

“No,” everyone could hear the panic in Bridger’s voice, “No. Tell him we want to talk.”

Tobias started talking in the language of the creature but it didn’t help. The Stormer shot the hostage then laughed at them before the screen went blank.

“I'm so sorry, Nathan,” Tobias said softly, “I thought with you here they'd never dare to kill him.

Silence filled the bridge as no one dared make a sound, all eyes on their captain who was pacing slowly. He stopped beside Kate and placed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and rested her hand on his for a moment.

“Mr. Piccolo,” Bridger called suddenly.

Piccolo moved efficiently, “Yes, sir?”

“Ready my shuttle, please,” Bridger ordered tapping Kate’s arm, “It's time to meet their war council.”

As he left the bridge Tim frowned a little confused that Kate followed on. He shook his head assuming that she was going to comfort her uncle at the loss of his friend before he met with the War Council.

*********************************************

Kate stood watching Nathan talk to his friend, the one they thought dead not that long ago. She listened in Kitten mode to the explanation, her arms folded across her chest. Leaving Scott to rest Nathan motioned her to join him.

“Well?” he asked when they reached the ward room.

Kate shook her head, “You’ve already made up your mind, Nathan. You don’t need to ask my opinion.”

“But I value it,” he reminded her.

Kate nodded, “You’re planning on going after Tobias and I agree you should. Want me to come?”

Nathan shook his head, “No. And,” he stopped her before she could say anything else, “It has nothing to do with keeping your cover. If we don’t succeed they will come after the Seaquest. Ford will need you here.”

“You remember my abandonment issues mean you have to come back,” Kate told him with a half-smile, “Don’t you?”

Nathan didn’t say a word as he pulled her into a hug.

 

“Kate.”

Kate sighed, turning back she saw Tim coming towards her, “What do you want, Tim?”

“To talk to you,” he replied, “I need to tell you why I left.”

Kate shook her head, “This is not the time.”

“Well we could be dead soon,” Tim retorted, “So there might not be another one.”

Kate rubbed her hand over her face tiredly. She missed him but she wasn’t sure she could forgive him just yet.

Shaking her head Kate turned and started away, “Just get to the bridge and if we survive I will give you five minutes.”

She was about ten steps away from him when Tim spoke up, “I left without a word because I fell in love with you.”

Kate stalled before turning slowly to him, “What?”

“It’s…I…” he stammered slightly before taking a breath, “Kate, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but I thought if I spoke to you before I left then…”

“Stop,” Kate held up her hand before he could continue his sentence, “Right now we have to survive the Kra-taks. We’ll talk after if we live. Okay?”

Tim nodded. Without a word he walked past her and onto the bridge to take his station again. Kate watched him leave before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Pushing her hand through her hair Kate pushed it to the back of her mind and headed to the bridge hoping they survived but dreading the conversation if they did.

 

Kate listened to the chatter over the radio as they sat waiting for the team to return or for further orders. 

“Commander,” Nathan’s voice came, “Listen. We are completely cut off. “

Ford bounced to his feet, “We're coming in.”

“No, no, you can't,” Nathan told him, “There's nothing you can do for us. You've got to stop this Mothership any way you can. Do you hear me? Any way you can.”

Ford took a deep breath, “You know what they said at the academy, Captain? Always kill two birds with one stone,” he focussed his attention on the bridge crew, “All ahead emergency. Darwin, leave the boat. Follow Lucas away from it.” 

“Whoa,” Lucas cried stunned, “What? Wait a minute.”

Ford took the young man by the arm, “Listen, take the Stinger and go. There's a tiny point of land bearing south, southwest of here.”

Lucas shook his head, “I'm gonna stay here, Commander. I'm gonna fight.”

“No,” Ford shook his head, “You're not. Dagwood, get him to the Stinger.”

Dagwood stepped forward, “Aye aye, sir.”

“No,” Lucas cried trying to pull away, “No…Dagwood, don't do this.”

Kate slipped out of her seat and moved to the young man she thought of as her younger brother, “Lucas, you have to go.”

“Kate…”

“Hey,” she caught him by the shoulders, “There’s no choice in this. It’s Nathan’s orders and if you don’t go with Dagwood then I will knock you unconscious and he will carry you. Got it?”

Lucas nodded, he hugged her suddenly and Kate patted his shoulder. He let her go and with a deep breath Lucas left with Dagwood while Kate slid back into her seat.

After a few minutes Tim spoke up, “Stinger's clear.”

Ford nodded to Jameson on helm, “All ahead full.”

“On our way,” Jameson replied.

Ford took out the key Nathan had given him and with a deep breath entered it into the slot, “Computer.”

“Computer on.”

“Arm all weapons,” Ford ordered, “Unlock code 826242.”

“Permissive Action link confirmed,” the Computer stated, “Conventional weapons armed. Nuclear weapons armed. Pulse energy weapons armed. All weapons armed.”

Ford took a final breath, “Target the Mothership above our people's heads. We're going to try and flood out the Stormers.” 

Tim nodded. “Aye aye, sir,” he started entering the commands, “Lasers up. Torpedo's up.”

“Commander,” Jameson called suddenly, “What's that?”

“Son of a…” Kate gasped.

“A barrier mine,” Ford grimaced.

Tim stood and gripped his crucifix, “Huh. I guess they had some underwater technology after all.” He dropped back into his seat as the mine came towards them, as they all knew there was nothing they could do.

Kate watched the thing that was going to kill her along with the people she had come to care about, without looking away from the view-screen she reached out to the man sitting just to one side of her. Feeling Tim’s hand slide into hers Kate held onto him tightly as the world exploded around them.


	58. Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This is the first episode of Season Three. I actually saw this Season before I saw Season Two so some of the changes to the characters didn’t stand out to me until I saw it again recently.  
> I like Hudson, other than man-handling Tim out of his seat in Episode Two.  
> I have major issues with what they did to the others – Brody especially somehow became completely useless despite his introduction in Season Two.  
> And don’t get me started on Henderson.   
> I do have a plan for the full season so enjoy.

Silence was suddenly interrupted by a sea of noise waking Kate with a start, she sat up gasping in a lungful of air looking around confused to find herself in a crowded bar. She managed to focus after a few seconds and quickly took stock of her situation the way Harkens had trained her. Thankfully other than being soaked to the skin she wasn’t injured in any way.

Kate looked around the bar and instantly spotted Tony, soaking wet, surrounded by women and gambling.

“Typical,” she murmured but at least it was one member of the crew, “Where are the rest of you?”

Grabbing some napkins off the bar she quickly wiped her face, wondering how she ended up so wet but knowing it was something she would have to leave until later. Right now she had to find the others.

She saw a balcony and slid through the crowd, dodging several guys who tried to talk to her but thankfully she didn’t have to do anything else. She mounted the first few steps and relief filled her to see Tim and Brody were sitting not that far from her. While they were both still looking around confused she pushed her way through the crowd.

“Tim,” she cried, grabbing him in a tight hug, “Are you okay?” He nodded relief in his eyes at seeing her. Without letting him go she turned to Brody, “What about you?”

Brody nodded, “Have you seen anyone else?”

“Just Piccolo,” Kate motioned with her thumb, “No one else. Do you guys remember what happened?”

“One minute we were getting shot at,” Brody told her, “I think I was hit but then…”

“Nothing,” Kate finished grimly.

Brody nodded, “What about you two? What about the Seaquest?”

“We were hit by a mine,” Tim told him, “I remember an explosion but then nothing. Kate?”

She shrugged, “The same. Why don’t we get the gambling wonder over and see if he knows anything since he obviously woke up first.”

They turned as silence suddenly descended on the room and several soldiers with the UEO insignia walked through the doors.

“I don’t think we’ll have time,” Brody noted.

 

They were taken to a building not far from the bar and allowed to have a shower then change into some clean dry clothes. Tim chuckled when he thought of what Kate would say to being given a uniform to wear. He remembered the tirade she gave when a visiting Commander made a comment that as a bridge officer she should be wearing one. The guy had avoided her for the rest of his time on the boat.

“Commander,” Tim felt relief fill him when Ford walked in followed by Henderson both still in their soaking wet uniforms, “Lonnie. Are you okay?”

Ford nodded, “A little confused but no injuries. Who’s here?”

“Tony, Brody, Kate and me,” Tim listed, “No sign of the Lucas, Dagwood, Miguel, Wendy or Captain Bridger.”

Ford motioned Henderson to go get cleaned up, “Is everyone alright?”

“We woke up soaking wet in a bar,” Tim briefed him, “None of us have any idea how we got there.”

“Well I woke up in a shower,” Ford told him wryly, “So I’m betting I was wetter than any of you. Have they given you any information?”

“No, sir,” Tim replied, “Just gave us a place to have a shower and a clean uniform. Told us to stay here for now. I’m the only one ready so far.”

Ford nodded, “I’ll be ten minutes. Keep everyone calm and we’ll get some answers as soon as I’m ready.”

“Yes, sir,” Tim replied just as the other man left him alone once more with his cup of lukewarm tea. He took a drink and sighed, “What is going on?”

 

Not long after they’d all taken a seat a man in uniform, balding with dark eyes and a stern look on his face appeared suddenly, “I’m Captain Oliver Hudson,” he introduced himself, making all but Kate jump to their feet.

“Captain,” Jonathan stepped forward as the highest ranked, “Can you tell us what’s going on?”

Hudson stared at them all, his eyes resting on Kate for a few seconds. Jonathan assumed it was because she was sitting staring at him and hoped Bridger was found soon because he knew he couldn’t control her.

“There’s no way to break this to you easily,” Hudson stated after motioning them to sit down again, “So I’m just going to tell you. It’s been ten years since the Seaquest went missing.”

“Ten years?” Henderson gasped in horror.

“Prove it,” Kate snapped.

Jonathan turned to her holding up his hand to calm her catching something in Hudson’s face but didn’t get a chance to examine it.

“That will come,” Hudson told her, “Right now we’re heading to the Seaquest.”

Relief filled the room at those words.

“You found it?” Brody asked relieved, “Where?”

 

The chopper they were sitting in landed and they jumped out into a cornfield to find the most astonishing sight before them.

“Gotta say,” Kate spoke first as she saw the Seaquest sitting in the field with the WSKRs scattered nearby, “It’s not something you see every day.”

Tim arrived at her side now the doctor was finished with him. Kate glanced up and gave him a quick smile when he looked down at her. She was not looking too deeply into her reasons for sticking to him right now. She kept her mouth shut as Hudson and Ford argued over getting the boat back in the water. After a while she ignored them and moved to the WSKR sitting near her, wondering where Miguel was.

“Alright,” Hudson called from behind them, “Let’s get onboard.”

Kate caught up with Ford as they started towards the boat, “What is with this guy?”

“Until Bridger shows up,” Ford grimaced, “He’s the captain of the Seaquest.”

“Jonathan,” she noted softly as they walked towards their home, “We’re still missing more people than just Nathan.”

Ford nodded, “I know. Look, I need you to be Kate Foster right now,” he said softly, “You can’t be anything else until we have more information.”

She frowned.

“We don’t know where Bridger is,” Ford reminded her, “We have no idea if Noyce is still alive. Everyone who protects you could be gone.”

“I know,” she doesn’t mean for the fear to come through in her voice but couldn’t stop it.

“So let me protect you,” he continued softly.

Kate nodded, “Okay.”

“Get to your station,” he told her, “Be my engineer right now.”

*********************************************

The bay door opened and the two occupants of the shuttle appeared before them. 

“Nathan,” Kate breathed in relief, she pushed past Hudson and caught him in a hug. Not that she wasn’t truly relieved to see him but, at Ford’s request, she was being Kate Foster and this is what she would do under the circumstances. She then turned to the second occupant, “Lucas,” she hugged him quickly before looking at what he was wearing, “You know orange isn’t your colour right?”

He grimaced but didn’t say anything.

“Captain Bridger,” Hudson spoke up, “I think now would be a good time to adjourn to the ward room.”

Nathan nodded, “Good idea. Lucas, go get changed and meet us there.”

Lucas gave a shrug before he headed away, clasping hands with Tony quickly on the way past. Ford started the rest of them moving to the ward room leaving Nathan and Hudson to talk quickly. 

Kate entered the room and took the seat beside Tim grimacing when two security guards appeared just before the two captains.

“Okay,” Hudson stated, “Bourne has Nexus so we need ideas to get him out.”

 

Tim listened to everyone throw out ideas wondering how this had happened. There were two people missing from the table, two people that they would never see again. 

“As well as Alexander Bourne,” Hudson continued, “We also have to deal with Lewis Kincaid telling him the way the UEO works.”

“Kincaid?”

Tim winced hearing the horror in Kate’s voice at the fact the man who had tortured her was free once more.

Hudson turned to her, “Your father has always been persuasive, Miss Kincaid.”

Every one of them turned to him at those words; Tim glanced at Kate seeing anger in her eyes.

“What did you just call me?” she demanded standing to face him.

Hudson shrugged, “Sophie Kincaid, it is your real name. Correct?”

Tim looked around the room and saw amazement on every face except Ford who just looked worried.

“About a month after the Seaquest disappeared,” Hudson explained not waiting for Kate to speak, “Lewis Kincaid announced that his dear daughter had been abducted by the UEO and brainwashed to denounce him. He then claimed that the Seaquest disappearing was done to take her from him once more just as they were reconnecting.”

Tim stared at Kate before he shook his head in disbelief, “Kate?”

“Firstly,” Kate stated as though Tim hadn’t spoken starting to move around the table towards Hudson, “He is not my father. He is my step-father. I have no biological connection to the psychopath.” She continued walking as Tim and the others stared at her, “Secondly, my real name is actually Sophie Patterson. If you have to use something other than the name I have chosen then use that.”

“The name you’ve chosen?” Hudson asked not backing down, “And which one exactly would that be? Because the list I have is extensive. Let me see,” he picked up his tablet, “Kate King, Anne Malcolm, Donna Evans, Kate Tolstoy - I take it you had been reading when you came up with that, Kate Robertson and my personal favourite Kitten.”

“Kitten?” Tony cried in astonishment.

Tim turned to him but it was Lucas who asked, “What?”

“Kitten is a legend,” Tony continued to stare at Kate who was still glaring at Hudson, “According to what I heard in jail she is basically a ghost who can get in and out of anywhere she wants. One guy I met had worked with her and actually shuddered when someone asked.”

At this Kate threw a smug smile at Ford while she continued closer to the door, he rolled his eyes before she turned her attention back to Hudson.

“So,” Hudson continued before anything else could be said, “The question appears to be where to send you now, Macronesia or prison?”

Kate took a breath before she grabbed the gun from the first security guard; she kicked the second just at his knee making him stumble before slamming her elbow into the first’s face. She took the gun from the second guard shoving him into Hudson before she aimed the two weapons at the three men.

“Kate,” Ford stood before ordering, “Enough, stand down.”

She shook her head, “Not a chance.”

“You have no way off this boat,” Hudson told her getting to his feet.

Kate smirked at him, “I helped design and build this thing, I know every inch of the ventilation system and I know six ways from this room alone to get to the launch bay.”

“Captain,” Ford turned to Bridger who had been sitting silently throughout.

“Kate,” Bridger stood and moved to her, “That’s enough. No one is sending you anywhere.”

She looked at him, the weapons didn’t waver.

“Oliver,” Bridger turned to the other Captain, “Kate is under my protection and this should be noted in your file.”

Hudson nodded his eyes dark as he kept his focus on the weapon Kate was still holding on him.

“Kate,” Bridger said again this time using the tone they all recognised as what Lucas called his ‘I’m the Captain you will do what I say’ voice, “Stand down, now.”

Slowly she lowered the weapons letting Ford take them from her. Hudson nodded to the security guards they could leave. Both looking embarrassed they had been beaten by the young woman who barely reached their chests.

*********************************************

“Nathan, let me go to Nexus with Ford and Brody,” Kate said intently.

Hudson frowned at the other man, “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Actually, Captain,” Kate replied, her voice clipped and cold, “It’s a great idea. Bourne is protecting my step-father so let me spook him. Kincaid likes to be in control and he’s created this story portraying himself to the world as a victim. I appear it’s going to complicate things for him and Bourne.”

“I’m fine with her coming,” Ford spoke up making Brody stare at him surprised, “Kate isn’t a helpless civilian, she knows what’s she’s doing.”

Kate smiled smugly at Hudson.

“Alright,” Bridger finally said, “But be careful and listen to Jonathan. He’s in charge.”

Kate nodded, “Of course.”

 

Jonathan smiled amused at the look of amazement on Brody’s face when Kate took out three guards without blinking. 

“If you’re going to do that every time she makes a move,” Jonathan told him, “We’re not going to get to Bourne.”

Brody nodded still looking a little stunned.

“Are you guys sleeping?” Kate demanded making them turn to her, “Come on.”

They moved slowly through the colony, removing the guards that were in their way finally finding their way to the prize. 

Alexander Bourne.

Even held under guard Bourne was still smug. Jonathan glanced over to the door where Kate was standing out of sight. She was watching everything, waiting for an opening to make her entrance. She would deny it vehemently but Kate could be quite a drama queen.

“It’s nice to know the Seaquest made it home safely,” Bourne noted after Bridger advised they could let him go, “My sources have told me however that you did not return with all members of the crew.”

“Someone in particular you’re worried about?” Brody asked sarcastically.

Bourne chuckled, “Not me. But a friend of mine will want to know about his daughter.”

“You mean step-daughter,” Kate spoke up finally moving into line of sight, “Don’t you?”

Bourne’s surprise was palpable as he moved out of his chair staring at her.

“So,” she said walking towards him, “A sociopath and a psychopath working together. Your conversations must be fun.”

“From what I’ve been told,” Bourne replied, “You have many special skills that my government would be grateful to have. I’m sure we could work out a good remuneration package.”

“Are you serious?” Kate chuckled humourlessly, “Let me clear one thing up for you, I would rather stick needles through my eye than work for someone like you.”

“You’re a thief,” he reminded her.

She shrugged, “And unlike a politician, I have scruples. Nathan,” she called over her radio, “Are you sure you want to let him go? I can arrange a little accident.”

“Let him go,” Bridger’s voice came over the radio, “And Kate, I want him in one piece.”

*********************************************

Kate finished packing her bag just as Tim knocked on her door.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Tim frowned at her, “Captain Bridger asked me to let you know he’ll be leaving soon.”

“He asked you?” disbelief filled Kate’s voice, “You didn’t volunteer?”

“Why would I?” Tim asked the slight grimace on his face revealing his attempt to bluff.

Kate stared at him, “Because I lied and you want to know why,” she looked up at him challengingly, “Don’t you?”

Tim frowned at her before he sat on the bunk, “Okay, yes I would like to know why someone who is always telling me to be honest about myself did nothing but lie to me.”

Kate gave an annoyed laugh, “Did you not hear everything Hudson blurted out? You saw what Kincaid did to me and you want to know why I didn’t tell you my real identity?”

“Yes, I saw what he did,” Tim argued back, “Because he shot me to get to you.”

Ice filled Kate’s eyes when she snapped, “I knew it. All that talk about how even if he had been after me then it wouldn’t be my fault,” disgust filled her voice, “You are such a hypocrite.”

“Because I’m confused?” he demanded beginning to pace, “I fell in love with you, Kate but I don’t have any clue who the hell you are. What I saw you do to those guards, that wasn’t my friend. That wasn’t the woman I have spent the last few years talking with, laughing with. So who are you?”

Kate shook her head, “This conversation is completely pointless, Tim. No matter what I say to you, you’re never going to accept it. Why do you think I never told you who I really was? Or what I really was?”

Grabbing her bag off the bed she marched past him.

 

Tim stood with the rest of the crew listening to Captain Bridger explain what had happened to them on Hyperion. At the mention of those they’d lost Tim’s eyes drifted to Miguel’s station, the absence of his friend a fresh wound. Turning his attention back to Bridger he caught sight of Kate standing slightly to one side. Her eyes cold and hard, she no longer looked like his friend, dressed all in black with her long hair pulled back from her face in a ponytail. He hated that their final conversation had been harsh and filled with anger.

Bridger finished speaking and turned, walking off the bridge slowly. Tim watched Kate as she spoke softly to Ford clasping his hand with a smile before she turned. Catching her eye Tim held her gaze for a few moments before he mouthed, “Be careful.”

“You too,” she mouthed back before she waved to the others and walked away without looking back.

Taking his station Tim started running a diagnostic, looking up when Ford touched his shoulder.

“Don’t be too hard on her,” the Commander said, “She’s been protecting herself for a long time, it’s hard to stop.”

Tim grimaced, “How long have you known, sir?”

“A few months after they came on board I stumbled into the knowledge of her criminal past,” Ford chuckled, “Took me some time to trust her but Kate proved to me that she was loyal to Bridger and the Seaquest.”

“What about...”

“I found out her real identity the day Kincaid grabbed her,” Ford explained when Tim trailed off, “Bridger made us all promise never to tell anyone.”

Tim looked confused, “Who else knew?”

“Westphalen and Crocker,” Ford told him chuckling at the amazed look on Tim’s face at the revelation, “Apparently Crocker knew all along that Kate wasn’t who she said she was. Westphalen found out after I did.”

At the new Captain calling for him, Ford clapped Tim’s shoulder before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

*********************************************

Kate smiled to find Lucas standing waiting for her at the launch. Without a word she hugged her ‘little brother’ tightly.

“So,” he grinned at her, “Tony told me about this Kitten you’re supposed to be.”

Kate chuckled, “I’d normally tell you not to believe everything you hear but in this case I worked hard to get that reputation.”

“What are you going to do now?” he asked 

She shrugged, “I’ll stick with Nathan for a while, see what my options are. It’s a whole new world, Lucas don’t forget that.”

Before he could say anything Kate entered the launch and hit the button to close the door. Closing her eyes for a moment Kate took a moment to mourn the life she’d just lost while she strapped in for it to launch. She thought of the friends she had made on the Seaquest and how much she would miss them. She thought of Tim and how their last conversation had gone before it slid back to the words he’d said back on Hyperion. 

“Kate,” Nathan’s voice brought her back to the launch.

Kate sighed, checking they were far enough away from the Seaquest she pulled out the gun she’d lifted from a security guard and aimed at him.

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded.

“Kate…”

She gripped the gun tighter, “Nathan Bridger was well aware of absolutely every part of my past. When Hudson blurted out my real identity you were shocked. So, you have until the count of ten to tell me who the hell you really are or I’m going to shoot you. You may look like Nathan Bridger but you’re not so I have no issues doing it.”

“Kate…”

“One,” she took a step forward, “Two…”

Before she could get any further the man before her shimmered turning into the last person she expected to see.

“Tobias?”

 

Tobias LaConte smiled slightly as the young woman before him was lost for words for the first time since he’d met her.

“Do you want to sit down?” he asked before glancing at the gun still held loosely at her side, “And put that away.”

Kate placed the gun in her bag before she sat beside him, “Where is Nathan?”

“I’m sorry, Kate,” Tobias whispered, “I couldn’t save him.”

Kate let out a sharp gasp and he watched her force herself to not lose control. He piloted the shuttle while she took time to get her head around the news he had just given her.

“Why have you been pretending to be him?” Kate asked finally.

“Because by letting everyone think he’s alive means I have access to the Seaquest,” Tobias explained continuing before she asked, “And we’re going to need it so that we can change this.”

Kate stared at him bemused, “Change what?”

“Everything,” Tobias told her, “If I’m right then we can make sure Seaquest isn’t missing for ten years and no one dies.”

Kate stared at him for several minutes before she asked, “How?”

Tobias smiled and explained his plan to her. He let her absorb the information for several minutes before he asked, “Are you in?”

Kate nodded grimly without hesitation, “I’m in.”


	59. Interlude 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Tim stood looking down at the box packed with all that was left of his friend, sadness filling him. The final item sitting on the top was Miguel’s goodbye message to his family. 

They’d all made one while on Hyperion.

When Hudson had spoken to them about packing up the belongings of the crew who hadn’t returned Tim had volunteered to clear out Miguel’s room, unable to let anyone else do it. 

It was the last thing he could do for his friend, to make sure that his family got the closure Tim’s own never would.

In the hours after Bridger and Kate left the boat Hudson had spoken to them all personally, letting them know about their families. Tim gripped the box for a moment the grief welling up, in the space of a few days he’d lost his two best friends and his entire family. 

His mom, dad, older brother and sisters along with all their kids had been killed the year before when they were together marking the anniversary of his disappearance.

Taking a deep breath Tim lifted the box and left the room knowing that soon someone new would be here.

 

Tim, Tony, Lucas and Jonathan stood together on the dock watching as people swarmed in and out of Seaquest. They were upgrading the ship so that they were no longer ten years out of date.

“Where’s Henderson?” Lucas asked.

“Helping with the engine upgrades,” Jonathan replied frowning as Tony and Tim both winced, “What?”

Tim grimaced relieved that it was Tony who replied, “Because when Kate comes back she won’t be happy Henderson touched her engines.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “Henderson is now a Lieutenant and the most qualified since Kate is gone and Barclay…” he hesitated before finishing, “Didn’t return.”

Silence fell between the four men again for several minutes before Tim let out a long sigh.

“I have to go,” he told them, “I’m meeting Miguel’s brother and cousin to…to…”

The other three nodded as he trailed off.

“Do you want one of us to come?” Lucas offered.

Tim shook his head, “No. It’s okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

*********************************************

The lapping of the waves was the only sound as Kate sat in the room staring at the picture of her friends she’d brought with her.

“Are you alright?” 

Kate looked up at Nathan’s voice frowning, “Do you have to?”

The man before her shimmered and Tobias stood there instead of Nathan, “Sorry. But it’s important that I keep up the pretence to ensure no one realises that Nathan Bridger is dead.”

Kate nodded in understanding before frowning slightly, “Why not stay on the Seaquest then, especially since we’re going to need it for your plan?”

“Because I can’t command it. I may be able to look like him and sound like him but I’m not Nathan Bridger,” he took the seat across from her, “Besides to get everything we need we’ll both have to move around freely.” He tilted his head looking at her concerned, “Kate, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I don’t have a choice since Hudson blew my cover onboard…” she trailed off at the guilty look that crossed his face and grimaced, “You son of a…you told him to tell everyone about my past, didn’t you?”

Tobias winced guiltily, “He mentioned when we first talked that your history was well known these days. Nathan told me that I would need your help. He also told me that you would want to stay on the Seaquest but we assumed Ford would be given command. I needed to get you off the boat without revealing my real identity just in case…”

“In case I didn’t take the news too well and didn’t keep the secret,” she finished for him, “So you needed me to have to leave, or in this case want to get off the boat because Hudson backed me into a corner,” Kate groaned, “And you had no idea he knew my real identity.”

“Nathan didn’t tell me that probably because he didn’t think anyone would have known,” Tobias shrugged.

They sat for several minutes listening to the sound of the waves before Kate turned to him again. 

“I want my life back,” she told him, “So I better reacquaint myself with some old contacts and get Kitten back out there.”

 

The café hadn’t changed in the ten years that had passed with one exception. Dionne was nowhere to be found. Kate scanned the crowd making sure there was no danger before she stepped inside.

“Hi,” a woman appeared at her side, “I have one tabl…Kate?”

Kate frowned slightly, her mind trying to remove the ten years from the face gasping slightly in surprise, “Rain, sorry, Emma. It’s good to see you.”

“Oh, it’s amazing to see you,” Emma hugged her quickly, “You haven’t changed.”

Kate patted the other woman’s shoulder a little awkwardly, “I know. Where’s Dee?”

Emma let her go, “You have to understand how hard your disappearance hit her.”

“Where is she?” Kate asked again softly.

Emma sighed, “Upstairs.”

Kate squeezed her arm, “Thank you,” she said before heading to the stairs.

Reaching the door to the small apartment she knocked smartly.

“Go away,” the voice from inside came sounding old and tired.

Kate grimaced before she opened the door and walked in, “But I came to see you.”

Dionne bounced up from the chair she had been in, looking older and more dishevelled that Kate had ever seen her.

“I wasn’t sure,” Dionne whispered achingly, “I saw the news about the Seaquest being found but I didn’t know if you were with it.”

Kate smiled at her, “Considering everything they’re not advertising.”

“You haven’t aged,” Dionne caught her face and studied her, “Kate, where were you for ten years?”

“It’s hard to explain,” she said before quickly moving to her real reason for being here, “Dee, I need to find Mac. I went by the house and it’s been empty for a long time.”

Dionne sighed, “Mac searched for you for years, Kate. He only gave up about a year and a half ago. I haven’t heard from him since.”

“But you know where he is,” Kate stated challenging, “Don’t you?”

*********************************************

“It’s odd,” Lucas said taking a seat beside Tim in the mess, “Not seeing them or listening to them debating the movie we watched last night.”

Tim nodded, “Almost as odd as seeing you in a uniform.”

Lucas chuckled softly before looking at Tim concerned, “Are you…”

“Yes,” Tim answered the unfinished question sharply.

They sat in silence for several minutes, eating their lunch watching as the room filled up with mostly new people. It was depressing and Tim couldn’t take it anymore, he bounced up and deposited his tray before heading down to the moon pool to see Darwin.

The dolphin was missing Bridger, it was easy to see. Tim could relate. 

“Was I that bad a breakfast companion?” Lucas asked as he leaned beside Tim smiling when Darwin came over to him.

Tim shrugged, “Trying to adjust to the differences in this place is hard. You know.”

Lucas petted Darwin once more before he sat down against the pool, “I spoke to Tony a little more.”

Tim sat beside him and looked at his young friend, “About what?”

“Kate the Criminal.”

Tim sighed at the gleeful look in the new ensign’s eyes, “Do I want to know?”

“You tell me.”

Tim mused on this for a few moments before finally sighing, “Fine. What did Tony tell you?”

Tim listened, thinking over all Lucas was telling him that he had learned both from Tony and the UEO files on Kate. 

“You know it actually finally makes sense,” Lucas chuckled, “The way Kate was, how protective Bridger was of her, how she suddenly appeared above the ceiling when I was trapped with the UEO delegates.”

Tim smiled slightly, “And how she was able to climb up from beneath the labs when the Kra-tak came onboard.”

Lucas clapped his friend’s arm, “I better get to the bridge, are you coming?”

Tim sighed, “Why not.”

 

“Lieutenant,” Hudson called him over the moment he walked onto the bridge, “Is my communications upgrade completed?”

Tim grimaced slightly, “Not yet, sir. We’re still having some trouble as the original plan was to integrate the two systems but they’re not compatible. We’re removing the old system today so should have it up and running by tomorrow night.”

“Good,” Hudson nodded, he was about to leave before he looked at Tim again, “Have you heard from Miss Foster?”

Tim grimaced, shaking his head, “No, sir. Kate and I didn’t exactly part on good terms. I don’t think I’ll hear from her anytime soon.”

Hudson nodded again and this time left Tim alone.

Sliding under the console to start work Tim grimaced thinking about the final conversation he’d had with Kate. Lucas wasn’t the only one who had researched her past. Although he would deny it Tim had studied the career of the criminal known as Kitten as well as the other aliases Kate had. 

The past few years suddenly made so much more sense to him.

And he wished they didn’t.

*********************************************

The thug guarding the door towered at least a foot over her even with the high-heeled boots she was wearing. 

Kate looked up at him for a moment before folding her arms across her chest, “I am going in there and you can either let me or end up with a broken arm,” she smiled up at him, “It’s your choice.”

He laughed at her.

“Before you make up your mind,” Kate continued, “I suggest you call your boss and tell him that Kitten is here to see him.”

She saw the recognition in his eyes at the name before he made the call, Kate grimaced in annoyance when he turned back and frowned at her.

“Kitten is dead,” he told her, “So why don’t you go back to wherever you came from and think up a new way to try to meet the boss.”

Kate let out a sigh, “Okay. The hard way.”

 

The main room was cold and impersonal with a few people scattered around. Kate could still hear the whimpers from the man outside with the now broken arm.

“Seriously,” Kate stated as she stood above the man she was here to see, “That was your guard? I took him down in less than three minutes.”

Mac stared at her, “Kate?”

She stood with her arms crossed watching him stand, taking in the sallow skin and bloodshot eyes.

“Oh my girl,” he breathed reaching out to touch her cheek.

Kate took a step back and held up her hand, “Oh no. You do not get any personal feelings until you tell me what the hell you are doing.”

“What…”

“This,” Kate cut him off as she motioned the room, “What is this? What the hell are you doing back in this business?”

Mac shook his head, “My husband was murdered and my daughter disappeared into thin air. What was I supposed to do?”

“You think either of us wanted you to do this?” Kate snapped at him, “You were the one who never wanted that life, you did it for Harkens,” she shook her head before whispering, “You never wanted this.”

Mac caught her shoulder, “How else was I supposed to stay close to the two people I love the most?”

Kate gave in and allowed him to hug her tightly. Finally she let out a long sigh. 

“Okay,” Kate moved him to sit down once more, “Then I need your help.”

*********************************************

“Everyone who isn’t coming with us,” Hudson called as he stepped onto the bridge, “Go now.”

Tim watched as the technicians scrambled to get their gear in order to get off the Seaquest before it left New Cape Quest. This was it, they were now officially back in service after ten years.

“Mr O’Neill,” Hudson arrived at his side, “What is the status of my communications system?”

“We are up and running, sir,” Tim replied, “We upgraded as per the UEO instructions along with the modifications Lucas…Ensign Wolenczak,” he quickly corrected himself, “Was working on prior to Hyperion.”

“Excellent,” Hudson told him, “Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, I know it has been a hard few weeks for everyone. Ten years is a long time to bridge for both those of you who were with Seaquest before and those who were not. I will not tolerate anyone from either party acting as though we are not one crew. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir,” the answer was snapped back without hesitation.

Hudson smiled very slightly, “Commander Ford, get us under way.”

Tim focussed on his console as the Seaquest made its way back into the ocean and its mission to protect the world. 

This was it.

This was the world now.

No Bridger, no Kate and no Miguel.

He hated it.


	60. In The Company Of Ice And Profit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

It wasn’t the same but in many ways it was.

Ben Krieg smiled as he stood beside the pool watching Darwin swim, petting him whenever he came close. They were heading back to New Cape Quest where he was going to go back to his life. He still couldn’t believe Lucas hadn’t changed in ten years though wasn’t surprised that Ford hadn’t.

“Hi.”

Ben turned and smiled to see the final familiar face on the boat, “Hey Tim.”

Tim smiled back, “It’s good to see you, Ben.”

They clasped hands before Ben hugged him quickly, “You too.

Standing side by side watching Darwin Ben studied the younger man and could see the sadness, the exhaustion in Tim’s eyes.

“So, how’re you doing?” Ben asked after a few minutes, “With…” he waved his hand, “All of this.”

Tim let out a long sigh, “I’m coping.”

“I heard about your family,” Ben said softly, “I’m really sorry. I met them at the memorial service and your brother told some great stories about you.”

Tim smiled slightly at the thought.

“You know,” Ben continued, “I keep turning around and expecting to see Miguel.”

Tim dropped his head and Ben winced wishing he could take it back. He knew how good friends the two men had been

“Me too,” Tim finally admitted, “It’s so strange looking at his station and he’s not there. But the whole ship just seems odd these days.”

“Like?”

“Lucas in a uniform,” Tim noted with a grimace, “Hudson instead of Bridger, no Wendy and no…”

“No Kate,” Ben finished for him when he trailed off.

Tim sighed again and turned to sit against the tank, “No Kate.” He waited until Ben had joined him before asking, “I take it you know who she really is?”

“Yeah,” Ben nodded, “Have to admit we were surprised. When that nutcase Kincaid announced she was his daughter I was stunned. I was even more amazed when Westphalen went on TV and announced that his proclamation that they were reconciling was absolute bull. She pulled out a medical file from about two years before Kate came to the Seaquest with Bridger. Westphalen showed it to us afterwards…”

“What did it say?” Tim asked when Ben trailed off.

Ben shuddered slightly, “That she was lucky to be alive. And of course the whole thief thing was pretty stunning news too.”

Tim dropped his head again, the anger at her lies still burned within him, an anger he just couldn’t stop. 

“And I shouldn’t have brought that up,” Ben winced.

Tim shrugged, “Its big news. Lucas found out everything he could and told me, he was pretty excited about the whole thing.”

“Kate was always odd,” Ben told him, “It isn’t surprising Lucas is happy he’s finally worked out why.”

Tim chuckled darkly, “I suppose.”

“But you’re not happy to have worked out the weirdness,” Ben guessed, “You’re mad at her for lying to you.”

Tim pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, “She used to always tell me to be honest with myself but she was never honest with me.”

“That’s rubbish,” Ben chuckled.

“What?”

Ben patted his friend’s arm, “Kate adored you. And I know how you feel about her,” he stopped Tim from saying anything, “Please it was pretty obvious from day one.” Ben chuckled at Tim’s embarrassment, “Look you were the one person she was probably the most honest with other than Bridger. Be mad at her but when you see her again just don’t shut her out.”

Tim smiled again, “Thanks Ben.”

Ben stood and clapped Tim’s shoulder, “I should get my stuff together.”

“What are you going to do now?” Tim asked him.

“I have some ideas, some options to explore,” Ben told him, “But I think I’ll visit Katie first. We didn’t part on good terms and I need to apologise to her.”

Tim pulled himself off the floor, “Tell her hi from me.”

Ben hugged his friend again, “If you need to talk, Tim. Give me a call.”

*********************************************

Ben looked down at the gravestone, kneeling he gently ran his fingers across the name.

“I’m sorry, Katie,” he whispered to her, “I should have taken your job offer but I was too proud.”

He sighed again, “I probably should have told the guys what happened to you but they’re dealing with so much loss already. I couldn’t give them anymore.”

He continued to gently trace Katie’s name lost in thought jumping when a voice came from behind him.

“What happened to her?”

Ben spun stunned to find Kate standing there, “Her boat was attacked by Macronesians about three years ago. Bourne said they were trying to smuggle weapons.”

Kate stepped forward and placed flowers on the grave before she turned to him, “Hello Ben.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked as they walked back to where he had parked.

Kate shrugged, “I heard you were in town and thought I’d say hi.”

“And find out how the others are?” Ben shrewdly guessed.

She gave another slight shrug, “Amongst other things.”

Ben studied her for a few moments; her dark brown hair was pulled back tightly from her face in a ponytail while the black clothing showed off her athletic figure more than the outfits she used to wear on the boat.

“I’m guessing this,” he motioned her clothes, “This is the real you.”

Kate gave a slight twisted smile, “The real me is buried beneath layers of lies and deception. I’m not even sure about it myself some days.”

“I always wondered why you were so calm and proficient with weapons when Schraeder took over the boat,” Ben told her as they walked slowly.

Kate shrugged slightly, “He tried to take my new home and I didn’t take kindly to it.”

They reached the car and Ben leaned against it thoughtfully, “So, are you going to ask me?”

Kate stared at him for a minute before asking, “How are they?”

“Ford is pretty much the same as he was, I don’t think he’s changed in all the years I’ve known him,” Ben replied with a smile, “Lucas…Lucas is wearing a uniform and I can hardly believe how much it seems to be working out for him.”

Kate waited but Ben simply stared at her waiting for to ask him specifically.

“Fine,” she broke first, “How’s Tim?”

Ben sighed softly, “He’s coping. You do know about his family, right?”

“I did some checks when I left the boat,” Kate nodded answering him before he could ask, “I don’t think I’m the person he wants to hear from right now.”

“He’s mad,” Ben told her, “But he would like to hear from you. You do know…”

“Yes,” Kate cut him off, “He told me.”

Ben stared at her, “And?”

“And I’m a thief, Ben I’m a liar,” Kate listed, “As much as I would like to say I reciprocate his feelings I don’t even know if I am capable of them.”

“I don’t believe that,” Ben told her, “I think you’re just scared.”

Kate stared at him coldly, “I have at least three weapons on me right now, Ben. Do you really want to argue this point?”

He shrugged slightly smiling at her.

“So are you still with Bridger?” he asked.

Kate stared at him for a moment before replying, “Nathan Bridger is dead.”

“What?”

“He died on Hyperion,” Kate explained, “Right now, Tobias LaConte is pretending to be Nathan so we can go back and fix it.”

Ben shook his head in disbelief before he managed to ask, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I need to tell someone,” Kate replied coolly, “And people think you’re nuts anyway so I don’t think anyone will believe you if you say anything.”

Ben grimaced not sure what to say to that.

“Besides I know you won’t betray me, Ben because I’m sure you know what I’d do to you if you did,” Kate said sweetly before she tilted her head thoughtfully, “If we do manage this is there any message for yourself?”

He climbed into the car, “Tell me to take Katie’s job offer.”

“I will,” Kate told him, “Goodbye Ben.”

“Goodbye Kate.”


	61. Smoke On The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I had some trouble writing this as although I do have a plan it’s harder to include Kate in the episodes since I’ve pulled her off the boat.  
> Anyway, enough rambling from me enjoy.

Tim stepped off the boat and onto the colony looking around to see if there was anyone nearby he knew. This was the first shore-leave he’d had since the Seaquest had gone back into service and in some ways he was glad Ford had volunteered him for the first watch on the bridge. 

For the past few years, every time he’d been on leave he had Miguel and Kate there to argue with each other, suggest places to go and goad him into trying things he normally never would. Leaving the boat with the others would have just been too much to take. 

Perseid was a dump, Tim decided as he walked through the corridors but it wasn’t the Seaquest and for the moment that was a good thing. There were restaurants and shops filled with people but he could also see there were doors marked private for those who lived on the colony as well as labs.

Checking his watch Tim decided to see if he could find some of the others before lunch, he started towards the main rotunda stopping suddenly. He looked around but saw no one he knew nearby.

“Odd,” he murmured to himself sure he’d felt someone watching him.

Shrugging Tim continued on and waved slightly when he spotted Brody next to one of the shops. As he moved to meet his friend Tim forgot about the odd sensation.

 

“Tobias, I have a problem.”

Kate squeezed herself into the corner keeping hidden from sight as Tim appeared from nowhere.

“What is it?” he asked concerned. 

Kate grimaced slightly, “The Seaquest is here.” 

“And?” Tobias asked.

“And,” Kate rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see her, “If they see me then something is stolen from the base I’m the number one suspect.”

“Technically you’re not taking anything,” Tobias reminded her, “You are only copying them.”

Kate grimaced, “Fine. But it’s the same thing. If a lab’s been broken into, I will still be their suspect and that might cause problems later for your plan.”

“I take your point,” Tobias conceded with a slight chuckle, “Kate, it might be best if you get out now.”

Kate sighed, “This is the one time we could have access to the power source schematics,” she reminded him, “If I leave now we might never get another chance, especially with the security so tight because of the haulers disappearing. I know the Seaquest crew, I can avoid them.”

The silence on the other side of the radio lasted for several moments before Tobias came back on, “Okay, just be careful.”

“I will,” she promised, “Talk to you later.”

She stayed in her spot watching Tim head towards Brody and fought the urge to catch up with him.

 

It was now well over two months since Seaquest had returned from Hyperion, Kate was doing everything she could not miss it. The first few weeks had been the easiest in some ways. Tobias had a plan to stop this happening but as they wouldn’t be able to take anything back with them then the devices Kate would need had to be made on the Seaquest in a very short space of time. She had it down to seventeen minutes at the moment and needed to shave at least three off that. 

The security for the lab she needed to enter was strong, they had guards on the door twenty-four seven and the change didn’t leave any blank spaces for her to slide through. She’d been watching them for the past three days now and knew she needed a new plan.

Looking up she smiled to herself, there were always airducts.

 

It took another three days before a chance presented itself for Kate to get into the lab. She’d spent the past few days hiding in dark corners whenever a member of the Seaquest crew wandered past. 

She’d found an unguarded entrance in the restrooms in one of the seedier bars, a place where if she had seen any of the crew an anonymous note would have been sent to the captain. With a slight grimace at the smell Kate pulled herself up and into the ducts. Typically she needed to get to the other side of the colony and Perseid was not the most modern of places. Checking her watch Kate started to crawl, she knew she needed to reach the room just in time for the guard change because there would be enough noise outside to hide her entrance into the lab. 

She hoped.

*********************************************

Kate was really, really bored.

It had been three weeks and she couldn’t get off this stupid colony. Security had become so tight that even with her exceptional skills Kate knew she had no chance to get to her sub unnoticed. She’d sent the schematics to Tobias the moment she had them and had spent the rest of her time sneaking around making sure she didn’t run into anyone who knew her.

“The Seaquest is leaving tomorrow,” she reported relief filling her voice, “Finally. So I can get out of here before I lose my mind.”

“Is it that bad?” Tobias asked amused.

Kate grimaced, “Let me put it this way, if I’m stuck here any longer then I am starting a crime wave to give myself something to do.”

The lack of reply from the other end of the radio made her chuckle.

“You’ve got Nathan’s disapproving silence down,” Kate told him.

“Kate…”

“I’ll be back soon and we can move onto the next part of your plan,” Kate said.

“Just don’t get too excited that you get caught now,” Tobias reminded her making her roll her eyes.

“You don’t know me that well yet so I’ll let that go,” Kate chuckled, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Tim was on his final leave before the Seaquest left Perseid after three weeks, which he had to admit he was relieved about. Sure the colony had plenty for the crew to do but it just wasn’t the same without his two best friends.

He headed into what had been agreed was the best ‘Candy Shop’ for supplies not realising someone was following him. Two someones in fact.

Tim checked his watch; he had time to browse for a while before he had to get back to the boat. He chose things he liked, stopping himself from picking up things for his missing friends. He wasn’t doing it anymore.

“Thanks,” he smiled at the young woman behind the counter when he was handed the filled bag.

Walking out he checked his watch and decided it was time to head back to the boat, at no point realising he was being followed.

 

Kate didn’t mean to follow Tim but when she saw him Kate spotted the guy tailing her friend, a knife hidden up his sleeve. With an annoyed sigh she dodged through the crowd, hoping that Tim didn’t see her and no one else appeared who would.

Quickly she grabbed the would be mugger, yanking him into the closest empty unit. 

“That was a mistake,” he growled at her.

Kate looked up at him; he was about a foot taller and had at least a hundred pounds on her, so she smirked at him. 

“Really?”

He threw a punch at her and Kate dodged easily, she swung hitting him in the jaw before she bounced back using the available chairs to give herself a little more height. She slammed her foot into his chest knocking him to the ground.

She took the knife from him and used his belt to tie him to radiator, “The authorities will be here pretty soon. So don’t get comfortable.”

He swore at her trying to stem the blood coming from his nose.

Kate chuckled, “That’ll teach you to be more careful when picking a mark.”

Glancing out the door she spotted Tim meeting up with Tony, assured he was safe once more Kate sent a quick anonymous message to the security team before she made her way to the lower levels where she’d left her sub. 

It was time to get off this dump.


	62. Destination Terminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> I'm having a little difficulty getting Kate in all the episodes of Season Three so this might take some time before I post the next chapter. I do have an actual plan, I promise but it may take some time.
> 
> Enjoy.

The crowd milling around the terminal were all dressed in their finery for the occasion and Kate glided through looking every bit one of them. Glancing at her side she chuckled at the old man hobbling beside her.

“Why not come as Nathan?” she asked under her breath.

“Because we know the Seaquest have been given access to check the computer system,” Tobias reminded her, his old man disguise throwing her every time she looked at him, “And being Nathan here could cause problems if we run into someone who knows him but I don’t.”

Kate shrugged, “I suppose you’re right. And you’re right about one more thing.”

“What’s that?” Tobias asked amused.

Kate motioned with her head, “Ford is here. Looking smooth,” she paused and pursed her lips, “I wonder who he’s trying to impress.”

“Let’s get onboard then you can mingle,” Tobias told her, “You need to get into the main control centre and copy the base code.”

Kate rolled her eyes at him, “Is that what we talked about all last night? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“My apologies,” Tobias shook his head, “You know what you’re doing.”

Kate chuckled softly before they started to the train to take their seats. 

 

The train left the station smoothly with pomp and circumstance that made Kate roll her eyes. Thankfully it meant she could start moving around the train properly and prepare to steal the code.

“Be careful,” Tobias told her as she stood, “I’ll see you later.”

Smoothing her dress slightly Kate nodded before she started through the car towards the bar. Walking through the next car Kate spotted Ford again, she was about to just walk past hoping he didn’t see her when she realised who the woman sitting beside him flirting away was. 

Henderson.

Anger filled Kate. 

Henderson had spent a good part of the previous tour trying to get together with Miguel once she’d moved on from Tim. Miguel had only been gone a few months and suddenly she had moved onto Ford.

Taking a deep breath she forced down her annoyance. Harkins taught her to be cold and calculating, not to allow her emotions take over. Even though it meant for a long time that she believed she didn’t have any real emotions it was a skill she had been putting to good use these days.

She walked past purposefully, turning slightly to smile at them as she passed, “Commander,” Kate greeted him softly before she continued on not giving them time to even acknowledge her.

Continuing quickly through the next car Kate entered the bar and slipped into the crowd, waiting for Ford to make his appearance. It was barely two minutes later he appeared, Henderson in tow. Kate smiled when they split up to look for her and easily made her way to Ford.

“You’re looking very dapper, Commander,” Kate noted coming up behind him, “Who knew you owned something smart that wasn’t a uniform.”

“Kate,” Ford grimaced turning to her, “What are you doing here?”

She shrugged innocently, “Nathan got tickets, he couldn’t come so I took one of them.”

“Took?”

“Simply an expression, Jonathan,” she replied coolly at his question, “No stealing was involved.”

Ford frowned at her before asking, “So you are still with Captain Bridger?”

“For the moment,” she was keeping her answers short and as enigmatic as possible. Mostly just to annoy him because that meant he wouldn’t question her on the things she didn’t want him to know if the answers to the simple ones frustrated him enough.

She could see his aggravation so she decided to ask him something.

“So,” Kate said before simply stating, “Henderson?”

A frown covered his face, “It’s none of your business, Kate.”

“Well aware of that, Jonathan,” Kate replied with the same sarcastic tone before she continued, “But I will remind you that she spent the first few months onboard chasing Tim, then moved on to Miguel and, now he’s gone, she obviously decided to move up the chain.”

Kate saw his jaw clamp while she kept a slight amused smirk on her face as he ground out her name once again.

“And let’s not get onto the fact she somehow got a promotion, over people with much more experience, and was put in charge of my engines,” Kate continued to bait, “Do you want to know my thoughts on that?”

She could see the annoyance filling his eyes and patted his arm, “Enjoy your day, Jonathan,” Kate told him continuing to smirk, walking away she stopped to watch Henderson join Ford looking confused at the annoyance in his eyes.

*********************************************

Lucas had had enough of this guy, Dumont was just so annoyingly arrogant that Lucas was thinking back to a few of Kate’s favourite put downs which then got him thinking about his surrogate big sister.

Lucas missed Kate and wished people would talk about her every so often but most avoided bringing her into conversation because they didn’t want to be overheard by Tim. In some ways that annoyed the hell out of him because Tim was not the only one who missed Kate. He missed her presence, her smart comments and the way she could keep him focussed. Even if he had plotted ways to accidentally shoot her out of torpedo tubes during the punishments she doled out for stealing Bridger’s bike when Dagwood was accused of murder.

“Why don’t you go get me a drink,” Dumont suggested when Lucas tried to do more than sit and watch.

Aggravated Lucas left the control room and headed for the bar. 

 

Kate swore when Lucas walked passed her, thankfully oblivious to her presence.

“Tobias,” Kate called over her radio, “My initial plan is out the window.”

There was a quick pause before he asked, “And what was that?” 

“Seduce the geek,” Kate murmured as she mused over her next idea.

“Why won’t that work?” bemusement filled Tobias’ voice.

“Because Lucas is here.”

“I see,” Tobias replied understanding in his voice, “Do you have another plan or do you want me to try?”

Kate laughed softly, “I thought the whole point of me knowing was so I could do all the stealing?” 

“It was,” Tobias replied, “But if you can’t do the job…”

“That’s a challenge and I win challenges,” Kate told him determinedly, “Just be an old man and annoy people, I’ll let you know if I need a distraction.”

Without another word she cut the link and waited for Lucas to return.

 

Lucas headed back to the main control room after his meeting with Ford and Lonnie. That was a pairing he had to admit he would never have expected. He was about to leave the car when a hand touched his arm.

“Aren’t you a little young to drink?” a familiar and welcome voice made him spin.

Lucas grinned at the woman standing there, “Kate,” he wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her tightly; “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” she murmured in his ear before pulling back, “And I’m sure you’re still too young to drink.”

Lucas rolled his eyes at her, “Technically I’m twenty-eight,” he reminded her before adding, “And it’s not for me. It’s for Dumont.”

“The guy who created all this,” Kate nodded musing, “You wouldn’t be able to get me in to have a look, would you?”

Suspicion filled him, “Why?”

“Because I’m an engineer and I like things like this,” she reminded him amused, “Come on, I’m already bored.”

Lucas grimaced slightly, “Dumont is kind of a pain in the ass.”

“Is he a bit of a geek?” Kate asked with a smirk, “Who might have issues meeting women?”

“Ah…”

“Look at me,” Kate stepped back slightly so he could see the full effect of her dress, “He’ll understand how I persuaded you to let me in.”

Lucas grimaced wrinkling his nose at the thought, “You’re like my sister, Kate. Don’t say things like that.”

Kate let out a soft chuckle giving him a hopeful look. 

Lucas sighed as he cracked, “Fine, come on but if he complains…”

“I will show you some other talents I have, Lucas,” Kate patted his cheek before strolling past him.

*********************************************

Kate knew they were more than likely screwed as the train sped out of control, the young man who had built it was dead meaning they had no way to get into the computer system. The only blessing they had was the fact they had managed to disconnect the other carriages so the other passengers were safe.

“What do we do?” Henderson asked staring at the mess in front of them.

Kate turned to Ford, “We need to find the guy who did this. Lucas, do your best to get into the system.”

“What about me?” Henderson demanded annoyed at being ignored by Kate.

Kate opened her mouth to reply but Ford beat her to it, “Work with Lucas. Kate, let’s go.”

As they started out Ford turned to her and frowned, “Can you fight in that dress?”

Kate smiled at him before she unzipped her dress and slid it off to reveal her ‘work outfit’ that had been hidden beneath it.

“I’m not asking,” Ford told her as they headed out to find the saboteur.

 

“Mason Freeman,” Kate stated as they came face to face with the man responsible for their current predicament, “This is so your style. Ham fisted and over-elaborate.”

Freeman glared at her, “And I thought the Kitten was a thing of the past.”

“So did I,” she replied with a shrug, “But then again times change.”

Freeman straightened, towering above her, “You don’t have your daddies here to protect you this time, little girl.”

Jonathan chuckled from her side, “You have no idea,” he glanced to her side, “Kate?”

“We never did get a chance to try this before,” she grinned, “Let’s do it.” 

Kate grabbed Jonathan’s hand and used him to swing round, her foot connecting with Freeman's chest before he had a chance to dodge throwing him back. He staggered and swung for Jonathan who easily spun out of the way.

They’d spent years training together and during that time Jonathan had insisted they worked on team tactics. Kate had to admit it had been a great idea, though she would never tell him. Freeman was a professional assassin; he managed to get several good hits in, at one point slamming Jonathan into the wall but he was past his prime and together they managed to bring him down.

Looking at the man lying unconscious on the ground Jonathan wiped a small trail of blood from his mouth, “You wouldn’t happen to have something to tie him up with?”

“I’ll deal with that,” Kate told him, “Find out how the others are doing. I’ll catch up.”

 

Kate picked up Freeman's discarded jacket and using her knife cut it into strips before binding his hands and feet tightly.

“Tobias,” she called over her link, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” his voice came after a few moments, “What about you?”

“This was not as easy as you promised,” she told him.

Tobias chuckled, “Will you be able to get out?”

Kate let out a sigh, “I am pretty sure the UEO will be meeting us if we manage to prevent this thing crashing but Ford won’t stop me leaving.”

“Are you sure?”” he asked concerned.

Kate smiled to herself, “He knows me well enough to know what I would do if he tried to.”

“Are you sure?” Tobias asked again before adding, “I could call Mac to get you out.”

“No,” Kate told him sharply, “Mac is a last resort, always a last resort. I don’t need him.”

“Kate…”

“I will meet you at the rendezvous point,” Kate cut him off before she cut the link.

After quickly checking that Freeman wouldn’t be a problem, Kate headed to rejoin the others and hoped they had a way to stop this runaway train.

*********************************************

Lucas sat with his head in his hands. It had been far too close, they had almost died and it was pure luck he had thought of something. He could hear Lonnie and Commander Ford talking nearby giving their report on what had happened. 

He felt a presence at his side and turned to find Kate sitting beside him once again in the dress she’d been wearing when he first saw her.

“You really don’t suit that uniform,” she noted leaning back in the chair.

Lucas frowned at her, “It was the only way to stay on the Seaquest after…”

“Nathan didn’t abandon you,” Kate told him when he trailed off, “You’re a big boy who can look after himself and Nathan has other things going on right now.”

“You left too.”

Kate rolled her eyes at the accusation, “Not exactly by choice, Lucas or did you forget the guards pulling guns on me and Hudson trying to arrest me?”

Before Lucas could reply Kate patted his arm before standing to go, “Tell Tim hi.”

“Kate, you can’t leave,” Ford called coming over to them.

She rolled her eyes but didn’t stop.

“Kate,” Ford called again.

She folded her arms across her chest, “Jonathan, do you really think you can make me stay?” when he didn’t reply she nodded giving a quick, “Thought not. Take care, guys.”

With that said she walked away.


	63. Chains Of Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing

Kate leaned against the wall and gulped down the bottle of water sitting there.

“Let’s go again,” Mac told her after a few seconds.

She rolled her eyes, “What is the point of this?”

“You’ve let your training slip since you joined the Seaquest,” Mac told her, “Considering what you and Tobias are planning I want to ensure you are at peak fitness.”

Kate frowned at him, “I have been training with Ford since the first few months.”

“He obviously doesn’t know what to work on,” Mac replied, “Your right side is so much weaker than it should be.”

“That was the broken arm,” Kate retorted sharply, “It took a long time to get any power back into it at all.”

Mac rested his hand on her shoulder, “Therefore you need to step up your training to ensure you get back to full strength.”

Before she could reply Tobias called her to join him.

“What’s up?” Kate asked draping the towel around her neck and drinking some more water as she walked over to the small console where Tobias sat.

“The bug is on the bridge at the moment,” he told her, “Sounds like something is happening.”

They had only managed to get one onboard and to avoid the sensors it had to move constantly around the boat. That meant there was only a few times a day when they had a connection to important parts of the boat.

Kate slid into the seat at his side and placed the headset on, “You know we need a better bug.”

Tobias nodded, “But until we find a legitimate reason for either of us to be on the boat we’re stuck with this.”

Turning up the volume Kate winced at the yelling coming from the Seaquest bridge, “What the hell is Henderson screaming about?”

Tobias shrugged, “We missed the beginning.”

“Hudson is not going to take that,” Kate mused grimacing as she listened some more and discovered Brody was in charge on the bridge.

As they continued to listen, taking in as much information as possible Kate shook her head in annoyance. When they lost the connection to the bridge she pulled her headset off and sighed, “We need a better bug.”

 

Tim was relieved that Hudson was back and Ford was recovering from his injury, his shift finished he headed down to get some lunch before he went back to going over the upgrade ideas. He’d taken everything Kate and Miguel had sitting adding it to the pile he kept and was going over them to see if there was any that could be helpful now after the ten year gap.

“Are you heading for lunch?”

Tim saw Lonnie standing there and grimaced. Her behaviour on the bridge earlier had been something Tim knew anyone else would have been censured for but for some reason no one mentioned it once Hudson had returned.

“Yes,” he said shortly.

Lonnie smiled, “Do you mind if I join you?”

“I’m going to eat and work,” Tim told her, “I have some things I want to do.”

Confusion covered her face, “Is something wrong?”

He wanted to tell her no, wanted to get out of there but he couldn’t because he was angry. Angry that the world he knew was suddenly gone, his family were dead and the two people closest to him were no longer here. One dead and the other…the other…he honestly wasn’t sure what she was now.

“Tim,” Lonnie frowned when he didn’t reply, “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“Yes,” he snapped suddenly before he started walking.

Lonnie caught up with him and grabbed his arm, “What? You can’t tell me I did something then just walk away. So talk to me.”

Tim shook his head, “What happened on the bridge was completely out of order, Lonnie.”

“Jim was wrong,” Lonnie frowned, “You agreed with me.”

“But there are ways to express it,” Tim told her sharply, “You’re an officer now, Lonnie you can’t stand on the bridge and scream at your commander.”

She shook her head, “I was right.”

“Would you have done that if it was Ford, or Bridger or Hudson?” Tim snapped, “I never thought I would agree with Kate on this but right now…”

“Kate,” Lonnie snapped back, “Why does everything with you come back to her? She left Tim, get over it.”

Tim clenched his jaw before he ground out, “Yes, she is gone and I cannot apologise for what I said before she left. Lonnie, if you ever act like that again on the bridge I will be the one to ensure the Captain is informed.”

With that said he walked away relieved she didn’t follow him this time.

 

Kate leaned on the desk with the headphones on listening into the bug on the Seaquest. She smiled to herself as she listened to the discussion/fight between Henderson and Tim. 

She didn’t realise how much she’d missed his voice. She wished she could talk to him face to face again after their last conversation but knew, at the moment, listening in to snatches of conversations was all she had.

A shadow covered her and she looked up to see Tobias standing there, concern on his face.

“Anything interesting?” he asked.

Kate rolled her eyes, “We need a better bug.”


	64. Brainlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“Are you deliberately doing this,” Kate demanded annoyed as she frowned at Tobias, currently disguised as a member of the UEO delegation, “Or is just a coincidence that the Seaquest turns up every place we go?”

“Yes, it’s all my fault,” Tobias replied completely deadpan, giving her a look that he must have got from pretending to be Nathan. The one that told her she was being a smart-ass and he didn’t appreciate it. Not that it ever stopped her.

She rolled her eyes at him, “Alright, we can’t leave here while McGath is in danger. The UEO would collapse if he was killed and that would be a real pain in the ass for us.”

“You’re all heart,” Tobias told her as he checked the screen in front of him.

“I have been told that before,” she retorted, “While you’re in the negotiations keeping an eye on McGath I will be keeping an eye on the rest of the place but it will not be easy avoiding Hudson and his people.”

“They used to be your people,” Tobias reminded her, “Remember?”

Kate frowned at him, her eyes dark. He could tell this was beginning to get to her and wished there was something he could do to help her, even if it was just a few days rest. Unfortunately they had a time limit to gather everything together in order to make sure they jumped back to the right time.

“Be careful,” Tobias said after it became apparent she wasn’t going to say anything else, “And keep in touch.”

The young woman gave a quick shrug before she disappeared up into the roof above him.

 

Kate lay on her stomach bored rigid as she listened to the endless arguing going on in the council chamber below her. She’d already spotted Hudson and was making sure no-one saw her. 

It was beginning to really annoy her trying to stay hidden all the time and watching everyone without them knowing she was there.

The time she’d spent under Nathan’s protection had dulled her edge; she’d begun to depend on people and had spent less time on her own. Mac was right; she wasn’t as good as she once was.

But it wasn’t easy to let go of the friendships she’d made, especially considering how hard it had been for her to make them.

“The esteemed gentleman from the UEO,” Bourne was saying over several jeers from the others in the room, “The esteemed gentleman from the UEO needs to check his facts.”

Kate sighed, “And you just love the sound of your own voice.”

“If I can be allowed to speak?” a familiar voice made Kate’s whole body stiffen in anger and fear.

Easing herself to one side Kate let out a soft shuddering breath when she saw the man who had walked into the council room.

“Stay calm,” Tobias murmured in her ear, “Do not move. Stay calm.”

Kate clenched her fists digging her nails into her palms, “I’m trying.”

 

“Mr Kincaid,” McGath ground out, “You are not welcome here.”

“Actually,” Bourne took over, “Mr Kincaid is a member of my government. After the treatment he received from the UEO we appreciate his skills.”

“Like murder?” Hudson’s voice came suddenly from below her but all Kate could see was her step-father standing in the middle of the room.

“That is a slanderous insult on a citizen of Macronesia,” Bourne accused before turning to the rest of the assembly, “Exactly what I expect from the man the UEO allows free reign despite the way he continually shows he is nothing but a loose cannon and a danger to everyone.”

Hudson let out an amused laugh, “And that is how I expect you to react when faced with the truth.”

“And who am I supposed to have killed?” Kincaid asked coolly.

“Robert Patterson,” Hudson replied just as coldly, “Rosemary Patterson, not to mention the attempted murder of Sophie Patterson.”

Kincaid shook his head, “Once again the UEO are trying to sully the memory of my daughter, the child I took into my heart and home. The child they took from me, from my dear departed wife and who was killed during the ten years they will not tell us about.”

Hudson suddenly chuckled, “The young woman known by the Seaquest crew as Kate Foster not only returned with the Seaquest but she was on Nexus at the same time as President Bourne. Interesting he hasn’t mentioned that?”

A frown crossed Bourne’s face briefly before he waved his arm around the room, “What proof is there the woman I met was Sophie Kincaid? Where is she now? How interesting that she is no longer part of the crew?”

 

“Kate, you need to stay where you are,” Tobias whispered urgently in her ear.

“I can do that,” Kate replied coldly, “I have a perfect shot from here.”

She heard the panic fill his voice as he hissed, “Kate…”

“I don’t have a gun you idiot,” Kate reminded him as she looked down at the room frowning as she saw the point of a weapon appearing from one of the alcoves, “But someone else does.”

“What are you going to do?” Tobias hissed in her ear.

Kate rolled her eyes as she moved through the air-vents, “What I’m here to do. Protect McGath.”

“You don’t have a weapon,” he stated worriedly.

“As Mac frequently reminds me,” she shot back, “I am the weapon. Be ready just in case.”

Despite how much he was pushing Kate was glad Mac had taken to training her again for times like this.

“They’ve started the voting,” Tobias murmured in her ear.

Kate grimaced, “Then whoever that is will want to take out McGath soon.”

Reaching the room where the gun had been she frowned finding it empty when she dropped into the room. 

“There’s no one here,” she grimaced before asking, “Tobias, what’s happening?”

“Hudson and the rest of the others are doing something,” Tobias told her, “Get out of there.”

Kate quickly pulled herself up into the shafts just before the door opened and Henderson appeared. She watched the other woman walk round the room for a few moments before her PAL squawked and she ran out.

“Tobias?”

“It’s time to go,” he told her, “I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point.”

“What happened?” Kate demanded.

“I’m not completely sure but I think Larry Deon was just arrested for attempting to get one of the Seaquest crew to assassinate McGath,” Tobias explained. 

Kate sighed, “Then we’re definitely not needed. See you soon.”

As she started through the vents once more Kate thought about the people she hoped to get back to soon because they were currently the only thing keeping her going.


	65. Spindrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> This was a chapter I was looking forward to.

Deep breath in, Henderson thought as she paced, deep breath out. She was doing her best to stay calm because she knew very soon she was going to die. 

She could see her guard standing watching over her and refused to cry, no matter how much she wanted to. Turning away she thought of her friends and her family, anguished that she would never see them again, confused when she heard a thud. She turned staring in amazement to see her guard on the floor unconscious with a woman standing above him. She was wearing all black, had short cropped hair and an annoyed look on her face.

“Are you going to stare at me all day,” Kate demanded as she opened the cell, “Or are you going to move your ass and get out here?”

Henderson walked over to the other woman, “What are you doing here?”

“At the moment, saving your life,” Kate replied taking the gun from the unconscious guard, “Though we do have one stop to make before we can leave.”

As Kate started out Henderson stood confused for a moment before a harshly whispered demand to move started her forward.

 

Kate glanced back to where Henderson was creeping behind her. In a perfect world Kate would have left her in the cell until she was finished, though the bad side of her would have just left her there. The problem was there wouldn’t be time to do anything other than haul ass off Macronesia so rescuing her had to come first.

“Where are we going?” Henderson whispered when she reached Kate.

“We’re going to pay a visit,” Kate stated before explaining with a wicked smile; “Basically I’m going to gloat.”

She knew Henderson was confused but didn’t bother going into it any further as they walked into the opulently decorated office and Kate bounced up to sit on the desk. 

“Stay by the door and get ready to run,” Kate ordered, “Cause trust me we’ll need to.”

Before Henderson could ask the door opened and she dived out of the road while Kate sat smiling smugly at the man who walked in.

“Miss Kincaid,” Alexander Bourne greeted her smoothly as though it was an everyday occurrence to find her there, “I did not realise you were here.”

Kate kept her smug smile on, “Of course you didn’t.”

“Are you here to witness the execution?” Bourne asked.

“Do you really think there’s going to be one?” Kate chuckled, nodding to where Henderson stood, “Because I don’t.”

Bourne glanced briefly at Henderson before turning his attention back to Kate, “Miss Kincaid, I have already offered you a job. I suggest you take it otherwise I shall be forced to order a second execution.”

Kate chuckled again gleefully, “You can try.”

Her wide grin made Bourne hesitate for a moment before his veneer of confidence appeared once more.

“What exactly can I do for you, Miss Kincaid?” he asked moving to sit behind his desk.

Kate smirked back at him, “I thought I’d say hello and let you know that I will do everything I can to destroy you while you let that bastard walk free.”

Bourne laughed, “And you think I will just let you wander around? That the UEO will agree to you being free to come and go to cause problems which I will ensure are blamed on them?”

“I don’t work for the UEO,” Kate replied coolly, “I am now a citizen of a free colony. Don’t think I’ll tell you which one, the megalomaniac in you would have to try and take it over.”

“Why rescue the lovely Lt Henderson then?” he asked glancing over to where the woman in questions stood watching in bemusement.

Kate shrugged amused, “Because it will piss you off and make you look really bad.”

“And I have now had enough of this discussion,” Bourne sat forward, “I’ll make sure your cell has a nice view until your execution.”

Kate pulled out her knife stopping him calling any guards, “Do you really want to try it?”

Bourne moved to grab the phone and Kate slashed his cheek, “Whoops, you need to be careful with that razor.”

With a smirk she turned, grabbed Henderson’s arm and ran.

*********************************************

Tim checked his weapons while they waited for the launch to be ready to take them to try to save Lonnie from the death penalty. They weren’t on the best terms right now but he didn’t want her to die.

“Captain,” Lucas came over the radio suddenly, “We have a small sub coming towards us fast.”

Hudson frowned, “Any contact from the pilot.”

A chuckle came from Lucas, “Yes, sir. It’s Kate and she has Henderson.”

“Miss Foster?” Hudson called knowing Lucas would transmit him.

“Captain,” the unmistakable voice came over the radio, “I wasn’t sure if you’d let me onboard after our last meeting. So I brought you back a gift to make sure you would.”

Hudson shook his head, “Docking bay 3, Miss Foster. We’re waiting for you.”

Tim handed back the weapon to the security guard Brody motioned over before he turned and watched the docking bay door open. Henderson came out first; she nodded to the Captain before clasping hands with Ford and Brody giving Tim a quick nod hello. Kate appeared a few moments later, looking so different to the woman who had lived and worked beside them for the past few years.

“Miss Foster,” Hudson greeted her formally.

“Captain,” Kate nodded, “Alexander Bourne is going to be calling you soon demanding you hand me over to him,” she passed him a small card, “This will help.”

Tim saw confusion on Hudson’s face which turned to an amused smile when he read whatever the card said.

“Captain,” Lucas came on again, “President Alexander Bourne wants to speak to you.”

Hudson grinned, “Lieutenant Henderson, go and see Dr Perry. Miss Foster, if you would join me.”

Tim followed on wondering what was on the card and if Kate would talk to him after the way they had left things. 

 

“Mr President,” Hudson stated as Kate stood at his side, while the others returned to their places on the bridge, “What can I do for you?”

Bourne looked angry, he had a fresh cut along his cheek, “You can hand over that woman. She has committed crimes in Macronesia including assault.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Hudson replied in the same even tone.

“Captain, she is not a citizen of the UEO,” Bourne snapped, “And by your own laws you are obligated to hand her over to face trial.”

Hudson turned to Kate who nodded the self-satisfied smile not leaving her lips.

“I am unable to hand Miss Foster over to you,” Hudson returned his attention to the screen and replied, “As she has diplomatic immunity.”

“What?” Bourne snapped as all heads on the bridge turned to Kate.

“I am the adoptive daughter of the leader of Darrow,” Kate answered smugly, “Therefore I have diplomatic immunity and you have no way to get Captain Hudson to hand me over. Have a good night, Mr President and I am sure I’ll see you again.”

The screen blinked off and everyone waited for what was going to happen next.

“Dare I ask what you were doing on Macronesia, Miss Foster?” Hudson broke the silence.

Kate shrugged innocence filling her voice, “I was running some errands.”

“Mr Jacobs,” Hudson called to the nearest security guard, “Escort our visitor to a room. I will let you know once we are near Darrow, Miss Foster. Until then I am trusting that you will be the perfect houseguest.”

Kate nodded, “Of course, Captain. It’ll be nice to relax in familiar surroundings with some old friends for a few days.”

With a soft nod she followed Jacobs off the bridge. 

Hudson sighed in annoyance.

“Captain?” Ford asked confused, “Is something wrong?”

Hudson shook his head grimacing, “I’m actually beginning to like her.”

*********************************************

The room she was given was on the opposite end of the boat from where she used to stay and had no access to the ventilation system but it was the Seaquest.

“What are you doing there?” Tobias demanded in her ear when she contacted him, “Mac is not happy.”

Kate let out an annoyed sigh as she lay back on the bunk, “Mac is never happy with me these days. It’s like Harkens died and Mac became him.”

“He’s just worried about you,” Tobias reminded her, “So am I.”

“I got you the information,” Kate replied, “I just decided to take a detour before I came back.”

Tobias was silent for a moment before asking, “And rescuing Henderson?”

“A moment of weakness,” Kate told him, “Besides they were going after her and from the odds one of them would have ended up dead in her place. Tobias, I’m fine and I will be dropped off close to home in a few days.”

“Kate, I know you miss being on the Seaquest,” Tobias said softly, “But remember you can’t stay. We have a plan to get everything back to the way it was. Once we’re done then you can go home.”

She let out a soft sigh, “I know. I’ll see you in a few days, Tobias.”

 

About ten minutes later a knock came on the door.

“Come in,” she called, forcing herself not to smile too much when Tim stood there, “Hi.”

Tim gave a small smile, “Hi.”

Knowing he wouldn’t make the first move Kate closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly. Tim’s arms wound around her while Kate buried her face against his neck holding on. 

She needed this. 

A few minutes resting in the comfort of her best friend before she had to go back into the dark world she was living in.

“So,” Kate pulled away first trying to regain her equilibrium because she had to leave again soon, “I guess you’re not mad at me anymore.”

Tim shook his head chuckling slightly at the smug tone, “And now I’m wondering why I’m pleased to see you again.”

“I do miss you,” she smiled before taking a seat on the bed.

Tim sat beside her and they sat in silence for a while.

“Aren’t you going to ask me?” Kate said finally, “About who I really am?”

He shrugged, “I read the files on Kitten and Sophie Kincaid. There’s not much more to ask.”

“The files are quite extensive,” Kate mused, “I’m not too happy about that but it does mean that Kitten is still feared even now.”

“What I want to know,” Tim continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “Is why Captain Bridger brought you here pretending to be his niece?”

Kate smiled softly to herself. She should have known that would be what he honed in on.

“He brought me here to ensure I was protected,” Kate told him softly.

“That’s not the full answer,” Tim noted.

“True,” she shrugged softly, “Okay, I’ve known Nathan since I was fifteen years old after he and Noyce tried to arrest me,” she held up her hand when he opened his mouth to ask, “That is a long story I’m not telling. Anyway I went to my mother’s funeral and wasn’t careful enough. Kincaid caught me and…” she paused hating that this could affect her after all this time, “I don’t know how I made it to the island but somehow I did. When Nathan found me I had three broken fingers across two hands, my right arm was broken, left ankle fractured, six cracked ribs, fractured eye socket and a very serious concussion. Plus I was covered in so many bruises and cuts that made my skin look more red and black than a draughts board.”

Tim stared at her horrified but remained silent letting her continue.

“During this time I accidentally let him know my real identity, something I’d hidden for so many years,” she told him, “I couldn’t be Kate King anymore since Kincaid knew that identity so Nathan offered me the name Foster, his wife’s maiden name. I didn’t intend to stay any longer than I needed to heal.”

“But you liked being there,” Tim finished for her.

Kate nodded, “I felt safe and I didn’t want to leave because I was afraid. I was terrified of being alone again. When Nathan brought me here…when I met you…” she trailed off annoyed at herself for getting emotional when she needed to stay calm.”

“I’m glad you stuck around,” Tim told her.

Kate smiled at him, “Unfortunately that all went to hell when we got thrown ten years into the future.”

Tim checked his watch, “Captain Hudson asked to see you in about an hour. Do you want to get some lunch first?”

Kate bounced off the bed and smiled, “That sounds great.”

 

“Come in and take a seat, Miss Foster,” Hudson said when she stood in the doorway with O’Neill, “Thank you, Lieutenant you can go.”

The young woman turned to her escort and clapped his arm, “I won’t point a gun at him this time, Tim. I promise.”

With a soft nod O’Neill left and she stepped inside taking a seat at the table. Hudson sat in his chair and stared at her for a few moments. 

Kate leaned back in her chair, “Nathan explained your conversation when he came onboard. I would have preferred a little warning before you blurted out my real identity to all and sundry though.”

“The purpose was to make you leave,” Hudson reminded her.

Kate rolled her eyes, “I’m a con artist, Captain. I can act.”

“Would you have left?”

Kate shrugged, “We’ll never know, will we.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

“So are you going to tell me this time what you were doing in Macronesia?” Hudson asked finally.

Kate shrugged innocently, “As I said I had some errands to run.”

“Alright,” Hudson mused, “That doesn’t seem enough for Bourne to demand I turn you over to him.”

“I did rescue Henderson,” Kate reminded him.

“And from what she says you then paid Bourne a visit,” Hudson pushed.

Kate smiled amused, “Annoying Alexander Bourne is my new hobby. I was just indulging it for a few minutes.”

Hudson laughed, “On that point you and I can agree, Miss Foster.”

“Is there something specific I can do for you, Captain?” Kate asked pointedly, “Or do you just want a chat?”

Hudson leaned back in his chair, “I wanted to apologise to you for the way I backed you into a corner the last time we met.”

Kate shrugged, “I almost shot you, I think we’re even.”

“You are missed. I know Lieutenant O’Neill and Mr Wolenczak especially feel your absence,” Hudson told her as he stood, “As I said earlier you are welcome to all but the classified areas,”

“I will be a good girl,” Kate promised before adding with a slight smile, “This time.”

*********************************************

Kate slammed face down onto the mat hearing the people around the room wincing in sympathy. She rolled onto her back before flipping herself onto her feet. The past few days had been relaxing and Kate wanted her old life back more than before.

“Nice move, Commander,” Kate chuckled as she readied herself once more, “This time I’ll not hold back.”

Jonathan nodded before reminding her, “Just remember this is only a training session, Kate.”

Without answering Kate attacked, they went through several combinations before Kate broke the routine, she dodged before hitting him then dropped and cut Jonathan’s feet out from under him.

“Ow,” Brody said aloud making Kate smirk at him.

“Thanks,” Jonathan frowned at him from the floor, he pulled himself up and stretched, “That was new.”

Kate shrugged slightly, “Mac has been training me again. He’s not happy that I haven’t been keeping it up properly since I joined the Seaquest.”

“What did he think we’ve been doing?” Jonathan demanded annoyed.

“You can ask him if you ever meet him,” Kate chuckled before turning to the rest of the room, “Who’s next?”

Of the several people watching none of them made a move. Kate knew a few of them had been expecting Ford to kick her ass and now they’d seen her fight him were not as enthusiastic to have a go themselves.

“Come on, Brody,” she goaded, “You must want to see if you can beat me.”

The man in question frowned, “I don’t want to hurt you, Kate.”

“Were you watching what just happened?” Kate asked amused, “I promise to go easy on you.”

With an annoyed grimace he pulled off his sweatshirt and took Ford’s place.

 

Tim frowned as he checked his systems, this was the second time in two days he’d found a strange anomaly during a scan. Sliding out his seat he opened the panel and checked the system before moving to the station where Lucas was working and asked him to do the same check.

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” Hudson asked seeing Tim standing with Lucas frowning.

Tim grimaced, “I’ve noticed an odd reading the past two days, sir. It seems to appear and then disappears.”

“Is it a system error?” Hudson asked.

Tim shook his head, “I’ve performed a diagnostic on my console and Lucas...Ensign Wolenczak has just performed one as well.”

“And?” Hudson demanded.

“The blip is gone,” Lucas spoke up, “I’ve set up a scan so that we can find it when it appears again. Once we have a pattern we should be able to isolate whatever is causing the anomaly.”

Hudson nodded, “Good. Keep me apprised.”

Tim let out a long sigh when Hudson left them.

“What’s up?” Lucas asked.

“Nothing,” Tim replied, rolling his eyes when Lucas looked up at him with a frown, “It’s just Kate is going to be leaving soon and I was hoping to spend time with her while she’s still onboard. This means I could be stuck here while we wait for this to show up again.”

Lucas chewed his lip for a moment, “Kate’s an engineer who helped build this boat. See if she has any idea.”

Tim stared at him, “Hudson would never allow it.”

“He might if we ask,” Lucas noted.

Tim grimaced before sighing, “Fine,” he moved across the bridge, “Captain?”

“Yes, Mr O’Neill.”

“Kate helped design the systems and worked on them every day for about a year,” Tim told him, “She may be able to help us locate the anomaly.”

Hudson stared at him, his expression not changing, “Miss Foster is a known thief.”

“Yes, sir,” Tim replied, “But she is also the most qualified person other than Captain Bridger or Chief Barclay to trace this.”

“Alright,” Hudson agreed finally, “I will allow her to work with you on this but you are responsible for anything she does.”

 

Kate listened as Tim and Lucas explained the issue making sure she didn’t give away anything. It looked like their bug had been discovered, which honestly didn’t surprise her as it was useless to begin with. She was just relieved it happened while she was here so she could do some damage control.

“So,” she said once they finished, “Someone has screwed up my engines and you want me to fix it?”

Tim frowned at her, “Not the words we used but yes, I would like you to help.”

She smiled, “And Hudson has agreed to let me loose?” 

The two men nodded making her grin.

“Then let’s get started.”

It felt like old times as the three of them sat working on the bridge, managing quickly to track down the erratic signal to one of the labs.

“Okay,” Kate said when they entered the room, “I will go up and get whatever this is.”

“Why you?” both men asked in unison.

Kate gave them an amused look, “How much time did either of you spend crawling through the ventilation shafts?” they both frowned and she nodded, “Exactly. Tim, give me a boost.”

He obediently crouched and created a foothold with his hands, resting her hands on his shoulders Kate easily moved into the ventilation shafts above them. She instantly saw the bug and grabbed it.

“Wow, this little thing is fast,” she called down, giving herself some time so she could break the thing so that there wasn’t much of a signal and wipe the memory as well as think up something to explain its existence.

“Have you got it?” Lucas called up.

Kate slammed her elbow into the wall to make them think she was still chasing it, “Almost. Give me a minute.”

She waited a few more minutes, getting her story straight in her mind before she slid back and tossed the small device down to Lucas before dropping back into the room.

 

Tim studied the strange looking device Kate had found in the ventilation shafts, “Where do you think it came from?”

“Barclay and I made it,” Kate replied amused, “I can’t believe its still here.”

“What exactly is that, Miss Foster?” Hudson appeared behind them.

Kate looked up at him, “We had an idea a few weeks before the Seaquest was grabbed. It was supposed to locate system glitches and mark them so that we could fix them quicker.”

“Why did we not know about this?” Lucas asked.

“Because it didn’t work,” Kate told him with a roll of her eyes, “It sent back some data for fifteen minutes then it was gone. It must have been running around since then.”

Hudson frowned at her, “And we didn’t find it before now because?”

Kate shrugged, “I have no clue. The stupid thing was a random idea we threw around one day and I forgot about it until now.”

“Are there any other devices we should be looking out for?” Hudson asked sarcasm evident in his voice.

“I hope not,” Kate threw back at him, “It would mean it was breeding and the machines were taking over.”

Hudson frowned at her again, “Thank you for your assistance, Miss Foster. We should be arriving in the waters surrounding Darrow in a few hours.”

“Then I’m hoping you will let me steal Tim for a while,” Kate replied.

Hudson nodded, “Lieutenant, I’m sure the bridge can spare you until Miss Foster has left.”

Tim smiled slightly seeing Kate grin at him, “Thank you, sir.”

*********************************************

The mess was silent when Kate followed Tim in. She grabbed a cup of coffee before taking a seat across from him. It was almost time for her to leave once more and Kate knew they had to talk about what he had said before everything went to hell. They had avoided the subject since she’d arrived on the boat but she knew Tim wanted to talk about it.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked taking a drink of his coffee.

Kate shrugged, “I’m not sure yet. Mac may have a job for me.”

“What about Captain Bridger?” Tim asked, “Do you still see him?”

“On occasion,” she replied softly, “He’s kinda busy with his grandson these days.”

“Kate…”

“Tim,” she stopped him, “What you said to me before,” she paused and sighed, “No one has ever truly said that to me.”

He raised an eyebrow at her making her frown back. 

“People have said that to characters I’ve played,” Kate told him, “But never to the real me.”

Tim leaned back holding his mug close to his chest, “Was it the real you?”

“You’ve always known the real me,” Kate whispered softly, “I don’t even know how that happened but, despite hiding my past and certain skills I have, I was myself with you.” She took a deep breath, “I wish I could tell you the same thing but I can’t.”

Tim dropped his head.

“Please understand,” Kate continued before he could say or do anything, “I wish I could say it to you, there is no one in this world I would want to say those words to for real. But I’m not capable of loving you. I’m not capable of loving anyone.”

Confusion covered Tim’s face, “What?”

Kate shrugged, “I’m broken. I’ve known this for a long time. The world I live in, the world I have to go back to is so dark that even being your friend now is a weakness I can’t afford.”

“It’s not weak to care about people,” Tim reminded her.

“Caring about you is a weakness people can exploit,” Kate replied, “And I can’t afford any weaknesses.”

Tim frowned at her, “So we’re no longer friends?”

“We’ll always be friends,” Kate whispered with slight smile, “But I don’t know if I’ll be back on the Seaquest again so you can’t rely on me.”

 

Kate shifted her bag on her shoulder slightly before she hugged Lucas, “I miss the old you before the uniform.”

Lucas shrugged slightly, “So do I but I had no other choice if I wanted to stay on Seaquest.”

Patting his arm she moved to Ford, “Commander.”

“Try and stay out of trouble,” he told her.

Kate chuckled, “I was going to say the same to you.”

Ford rolled his eyes and quickly hugged her before whispering, “Look after yourself, Kate.”

When he let her go she gave him a cheeky grin before joining Tim who was waiting for her. They walked in silence to the docking port where her ship was waiting for her. 

“I want you to do one thing for me,” Kate said looking up at him.

“What is that?” Tim asked.

Kate rested her hand on his arm, “You have to start living. I know your whole family is gone, Miguel is gone and,” she paused and shrugged, “I’m gone. I know you miss the way things were but you can’t keep living in the past.”

“I’m not,” he protested.

Kate frowned at him, “You do know you can’t lie. Plus I talked to the others while I was here.”

Tim’s grimace became more pronounced.

“This is the world we’re in now,” Kate told him, “Start living in it.”

When he did reply Kate reached out and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before she slipped away to her sub and left the Seaquest once more.


	66. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Another short chapter so I am putting two up at once.  
> Enjoy.

“This is the worst idea you have had so far,” Kate noted as she watched the readouts, “And, considering what we’re actually planning to do, that says something.”

Tobias frowned at her, “We need to get access to the Seaquest if we’re going to succeed.”

Kate sighed, “You know it would have been easier to let me go onboard and plant the bug.”

“But we need to limit your contact with the crew,” Tobias reminded her, “Plus if they find the bug after you’ve been on board it could ruin any chance of getting you on board later in order to carry out the plan.”

“So instead you’re going to pretend to be Nathan,” she noted, “And go onboard to plant it. That’s not going to be easy.”

“Which is why you’ll be listening in to make sure I don’t do anything he wouldn’t,” Tobias stated.

Kate shook her head grimacing, “This is such a bad idea.”

 

“Okay,” Kate said as she sat watching the screen showing what Tobias was seeing as she turned the sound up to ensure she didn’t miss anything, “Your biggest problem is going to be Lucas.”

“I assumed Ford,” Tobias replied.

Kate chuckled, “Lucas is the one Nathan dropped his guard with and treated him more like family than a member of the crew. He will sense there is something wrong unless you make sure he is too angry to think about it.”

“How?”

“Be Science Nathan,” Kate replied, “Not Captain. Science Nathan can be a real ass when he believes in something.”

Tobias chuckled, “I have experience of that.”

“Then do that,” Kate told him, “Make him feel bad about joining up, make him defensive about his plan to stop the spread of this thing. Another issue I have to remember when we get back.”

Leaning back in her chair Kate ate a bag of popcorn while she listened to Tobias give a pretty good performance on the Seaquest. She was stuck on this boat for the moment giving instructions while she listened to her friends interact with the man pretending to be her surrogate father. She was getting really sick of this.

 

Kate bounced off her chair when ‘Nathan’ came storming onto the boat and headed to the controls.

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

Tobias smiled at her, “Distracting them and planting the bug properly.”

“Through the WSKRs,” Kate chuckled, “That is genius and without Miguel here they will never find the bug. No one knows that system like he did. But you’ll need to make sure you hide the commands in one of the system routines Tim and Lucas won’t know very well.”

“Is there any?”

Kate nodded and took over the controls inputting instructions, “I worked with Miguel quite a bit on these when we rebuilt the boat. He added a sub-routine into them as a kind of signature. The others shouldn’t know it.”

Tobias sighed, “You know what they’re doing is going to cause even more problems.”

“When we do this it won’t have happened,” Kate reminded him, “So what do I care.”

He shrugged, “Okay. Let’s get this done.”

 

The bug was working. Kate smiled as she bounced through the different sections of the Seaquest on the screen in front of her. She turned up the sound and listened to the chatter on the bridge before moving to the mess and the infirmary.

“Well?” Tobias asked as he joined her.

Kate leaned back in her chair and nodded, “It’s working perfectly.”

“Good,” he sat down beside her looking tired.

She looked him up and down, “By the way the getting infected part of your plan was completely stupid.”

He sighed, “I know but we need the relationship between Nathan and the others to exist for us to manage the final stage of the plan.”

Kate nodded before taking a deep breath, “So let’s get started because I want to go home.”


	67. Resurection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I haven’t had many chapters with Tim and Kate together recently so I really like this chapter.  
> There are only a few more episodes left of the show to work with so we’re almost at the end of the story. Hope you’re still enjoying it.

Tim walked slowly through the corridors of the Seaquest heading to his quarters. It had been a long day. Stopping Maximilian Scully – again had thrown up some memories of the first time they’d encountered him. So Tim had a quick dinner, listening to Lucas tell how he’d persuaded Ben not to take him off the boat, planning to spend some time working on his possible projects then talk to Kimura for a while.

He’d been talking to her for a few weeks now. Ever since he’d last seen Kate who, in their final conversation, had told him everything he had always known about their relationship. It had been freeing for him to finally hear her say it and Tim found himself moving forward for the first time since waking up soaking wet.

Reaching his room Tim wandered in deep in thought, closing the door he stared when he saw Kate sitting behind it leaning against the wall. Her hand was pressed against her side, blood seeping through her fingers.

“Kate?”

“Hey,” she gasped, pain in her voice, “I kinda need some help.”

 

Relief filled Kate when Tim finally arrived; she was beginning to think he was never going to appear. 

Tim stared for a moment before he dropped down beside her, “What happened?”

“Issues getting off the colony,” Kate forced out through gritted teeth, “Got impaled.”

“Impaled?!!” Tim demanded as he pulled over a towel and pressed it to the wound.

Kate shrugged wincing at the movement, “It was that or holding my breath for twenty minutes. I went with the lesser of two evils.”

Tim frowned at her, “We need to get you to the infirmary.”

“No,” she shook her head slightly, “No one can know I’m here.”

Anger filled his eyes, “Kate, you need help and I’m not a doctor.”

“Go,” she told him, “See Darwin. Tell him…tell him I need a med kit.” She shrugged again when he stared at her, “I’ve got them stored all over for emergencies like this.”

“Please let me take you to the doctor,” Tim begged.

Kate’s lips firmed, “Get the kit and do not tell anyone I’m here. If you do,” she stopped him arguing, “Then I won’t be here when you get back.”

 

Tim walked through the corridors quickly, hoping he didn’t look conspicuous. He was very aware of the fact he had blood all over his right hand which was tucked in his pocket. He finally made it to the moon pool relieved to find no one there.

“Tim, swim,” Darwin called gliding through the water to his friend.

Reaching in to the water Tim gently stroked the dolphin before whispering, “Darwin, Kate needs your help. She needs a med kit. Do you know where one is?”

Darwin nodded disappearing suddenly. Barely a minute passed before he returned with a small bag in his mouth. Tim opened it and pulled out the small black box before dropping the bag back in the water knowing Darwin would take care of it.

Heading back to his room he barely managed to avoid Lucas, hoping Kate hadn’t lost too much blood.

He opened the door and shut it the moment he was inside before hitting the light on, relieved to see Kate was still sitting on the floor behind the door holding the now blood soaked towel to her stomach.

“Good,” she winced, “Open it. There is a plastic sheet. Put it on your bed cause I’m gonna need somewhere a little more comfortable and I don’t want to cover it in blood.”

Tim did as he was told and spread out the sheet, surprised that it attached to the bed so no blood would get onto it. Moving back to the woman on his floor Tim helped Kate onto the bed wincing at the sounds of pain she was barely managing to suppress.

Getting her on the bed Tim grabbed the kit again, “Now what?”

“Blue packet,” she forced out, “And one of your belts.”

Tim frowned, “What for?”

Kate closed her eyes as she lay back, “I’m going to scream and I need something to bite so no one hears.” She reached out blindly and caught his hand, “Tim, just do this for me.”

Reluctantly he pulled out the blue packet and handed it to her before he retrieved one of his leather belts from the drawer. Folding it over he placed it in her mouth, wishing he could do something more as she ripped open the packet. Taking several deep breaths Kate moved the bloody towel before pressing the small pad she’d pulled out against the wound. Even with the belt in her mouth to muffle it Kate’s cry of pain was still audible and Tim prayed no one heard her.

After a moment her head dropped back and she took several deep breaths the belt falling to one side bite marks clear to see in the leather.

 

Kate took several deep breaths as she lay waiting until the pad had completely melded to her. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up to see Tim’s worried face just above her.

“I’m okay,” she whispered.

“Are you sure?” he asked his hand gently stroking her arm.

Kate smiled slightly at his concern, “Yeah, it isn’t the first time I’ve had to do this.”

“What exactly did you do?” he demanded, “Is that thing going to stop you bleeding to death?”

She chuckled softly, “It’ll hold it off until I can get back to Darrow.” 

Tim grimaced slightly obviously wanting to say something else, wanting her to go to the doctors on board the boat

Painfully Kate pulled herself up to sit, “Listen to me. What I did on the colony was not legal. I can’t be seen here otherwise I will be arrested and that is not an option.” She grabbed his hand, “I came to you because you are the one person I can trust to help me.”

Tim sighed softly, “That’s not fair, Kate. After the last time we talked, you know that.”

“Yeah, well life sucks,” she shot back at him, “If it didn’t we would never have jumped ten years into the future and I would still be here instead of having to be Kitten again.” She took a deep breath and looked up at him, “I just need a couple of hours to rest and then I will be out of your hair, I promise.”

“Fine,” Tim replied shortly, confusion covering his face when she caught his hand.

Kate bit her lip for a moment before asking softly, “Sit with me while I sleep. Please.”

Tim hesitated before nodding. He placed one of the pillows so he could lean against it and grabbed his book. He gently covered Kate with a blanket before sitting on the bed to read while she rested. 

 

Tim felt Kate cuddle close to his leg as she slept, setting his book down he reached out and gently rested his hand on her hair. She sighed as one hand came up to her chest and gripped the edge of his t-shirt.

Tim had read everything he could find on Sophie Kincaid and Kitten but only now he was beginning to understand what Kate’s life had been like. He was now realising just how lonely she had been before coming to the Seaquest, before she had him and Bridger to watch over her when she was hurt. He finally understood just what she’d lost when they’d come here.

Soft murmurs sounded from his side, Kate was beginning to toss slightly as her sleep was battered by bad dreams. Sliding down he lay beside her, Tim slipped one arm around her shoulders allowing Kate to rest against his chest.

“You’re safe,” he whispered, “I’m here, Kate and you’re safe here so just rest for now. I’m watching over you.”

*********************************************

Tim woke up as his alarm beeped surprised that Kate was still sleeping cuddled close to him. Making sure not to disturb her he got off the bed and cleaned up the blood that was all over his floor. He hid the bloody towels in with his washing and hoped he could get them cleaned without anyone seeing them.

“Hey,” Kate’s tired voice made him turn to find her blinking sleepily.

Tim moved to the bed to check on her, “How do you feel?”

She pressed her hand to the pad sitting over the wound, “It’s doing its job.”

“Good,” he nodded.

“Thank you,” Kate said sitting up slowly, “For staying with me.”

Tim shrugged, “I wouldn’t leave you. You know that.”

Kate smiled very slightly before asking, “Do you remember the hurricane?”

“Of course,” Tim laughed slightly, “It was a horrible day.”

“What I remember most is coming back onto the boat,” Kate told him, “And seeing you standing there, waiting to find out if I was okay.”

“Captain Bridger told me I should come with him,” Tim replied.

“Did he tell you to stay with me while we were checked out?” Kate asked, “Or to let me hold onto you until I felt safe again?”

Wordlessly Tim shook his head.

“That was the day I knew I could trust you,” Kate whispered, “That I could close my eyes and relax with you there because you would watch over me so nothing could happen.”

Tim stared at her not sure what to say.

“I don’t trust people often,” she continued, “At that point the only two people were Nathan and Noyce. Then there was you, my best friend.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Tim asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Kate nodded, “We’ve got time until I can get up properly.”

“You knew Rawlings, didn’t you?”

Kate winced, “Yes, he knew Kitten.”

“It’s really strange how you refer to yourself in the third person,” Tim noted annoyed.

Kate shrugged slightly, “It’s always been the easiest way to deal with it. So, Rawlings?”

“How did you persuade him to give up his spot on the ship out of there?” Tim questioned, “Because it seems a strange thing for him to have done.”

“You’re just thinking of this?”

Tim frowned at her.

Kate shrugged, “I told you before, Tim I’m not a nice person. I’m also a survivor and I’m not going to apologise for that. I was not dying because of him, I wouldn’t have let any of you die either.” She glanced at the clock, “You should go. You’ve never been late for a shift on the bridge in all the time I’ve known you. Don’t be now.”

“What about…”

“I’ll be leaving,” Kate cut him off.

Tim grimaced, “How?”

“I helped build this thing, Tim,” she reminded him, “Like I told Hudson, I know at least six ways to the docking bay from pretty much every part of the boat. I can get on and off without anyone knowing.”

Tim grimaced.

“Nathan was well aware of this,” Kate pre-empted his next question. 

She glanced at the clock again and he followed her gaze.

“I’ll bring you something to eat before I head to the bridge.”

 

Tim managed to find a table alone to have a quick breakfast unable to stop thinking about Kate and worrying he’d find her dead from blood loss because he’d left her. He managed to sneak a roll into his pocket and grabbed a small carton of milk before heading back to his room. Opening the door he frowned to find it empty. 

Spotting a piece of paper on his bed he picked it up and smiled slightly at the note she’d left for him that simply read:

_Thanks._


	68. Interlude 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

Kate lay on the bed as the doctor studied the wound. She grimaced letting out a grunt of pain when the woman pressed on the site of the injury.

“You let yourself get impaled on purpose?” Mac cried annoyed from beside her.

Kate frowned up at him, “As I told Tim, it was that or try breathing underwater for twenty minutes. What would you choose?”

“I would have taken time to find another exit,” Mac replied.

Kate’s lips firmed in annoyance, waiting until the doctor finished she sat up and glared at Mac, “I didn’t have the time, Mac. I’m the one out there and I am making the decisions at the time. Hindsight is a great thing but if you want to critique me then get off your ass and get out there.”

Mac folded his arms, “I’ve had enough of your attitude, young lady.”

“And I’ve had enough of you treating me like I am still a child,” Kate retorted.

Mac frowned at her, “I am not...”

“You are,” she cut him off, “You’re still treating me like I am the wilful child you found in the rain. The stray you need to train to protect herself. Mac, I am an adult and I know what I am doing.”

He tilted his head challengingly, “And how often have you ended up in hospital or nearly dead since becoming an adult?”

“Go to hell,” she snapped ignoring him call her name as she stalked away.

 

Anger flowed through Kate as she rested back on her bed in the small room she had on Darrow. She knew she had to stay put for the next 48 hours to allow her wound to heal fully, unfortunately the last thing she wanted to do right now was lie still with nothing to do but fume.

A knock on the door made her wince, “What?”

The door opened and Tobias appeared, “How are you?”

“Wanting to punch something,” Kate replied motioning him to come into the room. “Did the generator work?”

Pulling a seat over to sit beside her bed Tobias nodded, “Yes. The first tests were positive. And with the information our bug is kicking back from the Seaquest we’ve almost got everything we need.”

Kate sighed, “Good.”

“I heard you and Mac had words,” Tobias noted.

Kate snorted, “Is that the alien way of saying he’s being a complete and total ass?”

“He loves you,” Tobias reminded her, “You’re his daughter and he lost you for ten years. He’s afraid that you will die while on this quest and the only reason he is helping us is because you asked him to.”

She let out a long sigh, “So do you want me to apologise just now?”

Tobias chuckled, “Would you normally?”

Kate shrugged.

“Then don’t,” he smiled, “I’m sure the normal process will take place soon enough for when you two have a fight.”

“I doubt it,” Kate noted before admitting, “I am usually the one who apologises,” she rolled her eyes at his surprised look, “Like you said, I’m his daughter. I also come with extreme self-esteem and abandonment issues. I always apologised.”

She turned and stared at the wall for a while until Tobias touched her arm. 

“We’re going to get you back home,” he promised her softly, “And you can go back to being just Kate, the engineer on the Seaquest,” he patted her arm, “Get some rest.”

 

Tobias found Mac in his study and took a seat when offered, waiting silently while Mac finished stabbing at the keys to his computer.

“She’s resting,” Tobias told the other man, “But I don’t think she’ll apologise to you anytime soon.”

Mac shook his head, “I blame you for this.”

“I know,” Tobias replied, “I understand why, I sent her on this quest.”

Shaking his head Mac began to pace, “Why can’t you just make your life here?” he demanded, “Why can’t she?”

“Because she’s not the girl you raised anymore,” Tobias reminded him, “She isn’t Kitten and she doesn’t want to be. She’ll never be happy here. Our plan will ensure that the Seaquest doesn’t disappear for ten years. It will mean you won’t lose her for a decade.”

“Assuming she doesn’t end up dead chasing this fantasy,” Mac retorted.

Tobias sighed, “If I go and tell her that it’s over, there’s no chance the plan will work and we have to live in this world forever. Do you think she’ll stay here?” 

Mac sighed sadly, “No. She wouldn’t.”

Tobias rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder. They had become friends over the past few months.

“I promise, Mac that my plan will work,” Tobias told him, “This will never have happened and you won’t lose your daughter.”

 

The movie played as Kate sat only paying attention to half of it dreaming of being back on the Seaquest with her guys watching some brain-dead action flick Miguel loved.

“What?” she demanded when a knock came on the door.

Mac appeared, “Am I allowed in?”

With a sigh Kate turned off her movie, “Sure. What can I do for you, Mac?”

“You can accept my apology,” Mac told her, “I’m scared I’ll lose you again, Kate. I’m scared that one of these missions will mean you end up dead.”

“It’s my choice,” Kate whispered, “I can’t keep doing this, Mac. I want to go home and I’m sorry but this isn’t my home anymore. I belong on the Seaquest with Nathan, with Ford, Lucas, Miguel...Tim. I need to go back there.”

Mac gently brushed his hand across her cheek before wrapping her in his arms and holding her tightly, “You’re my daughter, Kate. No matter where you are and I love you. I’m sorry that I haven’t been more supportive but from now on I’m behind you one hundred percent.”

With a sigh Kate leaned against him content to rest under his protection for now.


	69. Good Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Enjoy.

From the sound of things Hudson was not happy when the Section 7 soldiers appeared in front of him from the ship, Kate could see Tobias taking a deep breath as he prepared to play Nathan in a situation he had never imagined. This was yet another piece of information Kate had to try to remember when they returned to the past.

“Hardass Captain,” Kate murmured to him, “Just remember Nathan as he was before Robert died and you’ll hit the right note.”

Tobias nodded, “And how are we explaining you accompanying me?”

“That I was with you when you were given this assignment,” she shrugged.

Taking another breath Tobias walked out to meet Hudson.

 

While Tobias, as Nathan, and Hudson talked Kate had been given a room with the strict proviso that she stay out of trouble. It always amused Kate when they always added she was to stay out of trouble, like she would actually pay attention to them if she planned to do something.

“I’m online,” she said softly over the link Tobias was wearing so she could listen in and keep him right.

She heard the quick cough letting her know he could hear her and settled back to listen to them talk. The irritating thing about this situation was that it had absolutely no bearing on their plan but was a mess the real Nathan was needed for. The one good thing was it gave her a legitimate reason to be on the boat in order to check their bug and start the cover story of doing an engine upgrade, which they would need when the time came to execute their plan.

The knock on the door made Kate wince because she knew exactly who it would be.

“I’ve got a visitor,” she told Tobias who was just finishing his debriefing, “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Tim was relieved when his shift ended and he could check on their other visitor. Hudson had quietly asked that he keep an eye on her, Tim was relieved he hadn’t rolled his eyes at the request. Like Tim had any chance of controlling Kate in any way.

He couldn’t describe how relieved he’d been when word had filtered through that Kate had come onboard with Bridger. Tim had spent the past few weeks worrying that she had died of blood loss before getting back to Darrow after disappearing on him.

Now standing outside the room she’d been given Tim readied himself so he wouldn’t let her know he was worried, Kate would be insufferably smug if he did.

The door opened and she stood smiling at him.

“So, you didn’t bleed to death creeping away from the Seaquest,” Tim said instantly, feeling a little superior when her smile faded. 

“Say that a little louder,” she sniped at him, “I don’t think the bridge heard you.”

Tim folded his arms across his chest, “You were the one who showed up wanting me to help you and then disappeared without letting me know you were alright. I think I’m entitled to be annoyed.”

Kate grabbed his arm and yanked him in the room slamming the door behind him. She pushed him against the wall before stepping back then moving her top and pants to show the red scar she had on her stomach. 

“There you go,” Kate said coldly, “Satisfied or would you like to do a more thorough examination.”

Tim frowned at her, “What I want is you to stop acting like I’m the bad guy because I worry about you.”

“I don’t need you to worry about me,” Kate retorted sharply, “I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

Tim held his ground retorting, “It seemed that way when I found you bleeding on my floor.”

She grimaced but had no reply.

Tim stood in stunned silence that Kate had actually backed down, it was possibly the first time he’d actually truly won an argument with her.

 

Kate dropped her head, “I’m sorry,” she said softly, “I left because I knew that the longer I stuck around the more chance I would get caught and you’d catch hell.”

Tim nodded softly understanding.

“I take it no one knew I was here?” she asked.

Tim shook his head, “No, unless they’re keeping to themselves but I don’t see many people doing that.”

“I miss talking to you,” Kate whispered, “We only seem to fight these days.”

“We don’t exactly have much in common anymore,” Tim replied taking a seat on the bunk, “Your life these days is...darker than it used to be.”

“No,” Kate sat beside him, “It’s as dark as it was before I met you. Even when I lived with Nathan I always expected to leave and go back to my old life,” she smiled slightly, “Then I met you and being better suddenly seemed easy.”

Tim smiled back before asking, “I was surprised when Hudson said you were onboard. I thought you and Bridger had parted company?”

Kate shrugged again, “Nathan had an idea to upgrade the Seaquest engines. He asked me to look over it and I decided I was helping him with it. He didn’t argue much. I think he misses me.”

Tim chuckled at the smile she gave before asking, “Does that mean you’ll be back?”

“Yeah,” Kate nodded, “We will be.”

Tim nudged her with his shoulder with a slight smile, “Good.”

*********************************************

Lucas walked into the gym to find Kate running on the treadmill. After the mission he’d spent time writing a report then getting something to eat. He was still disturbed by the experiments he’d learned about and just wanted to forget.

Since joining up Lucas had started training with Brody and found that he enjoyed it. Taking his frustrations out on the punch-bag or running and clearing his head so he could see problems better.

“Are you coming in,” Kate asked, her attention still on the screen in front of her, “Or just going to hover in the door staring at me.”

Wincing at begin caught he stepped inside and took the treadmill at her side. Entering his code the computer uploaded his programme and Lucas began to run.

After ten minutes Kate finished and stepped off, as she grabbed some water Lucas paused his own and turned to her.

“Bridger is different,” he stated, finally saying what had been preying on his mind for months.

Kate shrugged, “Aren’t you?”

“You know what I mean, Kate,” Lucas frowned grabbing a drink from his water bottle, “From the moment I saw him on the island that first day back he’s not been the same as he was.”

“Come on, Lucas,” Kate said as she readied herself at the punching bag, “He lost his ship, lost people he cared about, found out he had a grandson because the son he thought was dead obviously isn’t. Could you stay the same?”

Lucas shook his head, “I guess.”

 

Kate watched Lucas as he started running again. She should have known Lucas would notice the differences in ‘Nathan’. The others wouldn’t notice it as much because he was their captain, he was the leader whose orders they followed whereas Lucas knew him differently. Nathan had been a father figure to the teenager and it was a role he took seriously because he knew how useless Lucas’ own father was.

“Neither of us wanted to leave, Lucas,” Kate said, “But we both had to.”

Lucas stopped the treadmill once more before challenging, “Did you?”

“Okay, we’ve been over me before,” Kate reminded him, “So, I’ll remind you that Nathan was injured and suddenly had a grandson to care for. Would you want him to abandon the child? Shove him away to some school like your parents did to you?”

Kate watched the anger then guilt travel over the young man’s face, she knew it was a low blow but she needed to stop him thinking about how different Nathan was these days.

Lucas was smart. If he kept prodding at the thought like a bad tooth then he would work it out and they couldn’t afford that.

“Life has to change, Lucas,” Kate reminded him, “I’ve never liked it but you learn to change with it or you get left in the dirt.”

Before Lucas could reply Tim appeared at the door.

“Captain Bridger is ready to leave,” he told her.

Kate gave Lucas a quick hug, “Look after yourself,” she told him before turning to Tim and giving him a hug also.

Without a word she left the room smiling when she heard voices floating to her.

“I miss her,” Lucas said.

Tim’s reply made her smile, “So do I.”

 

Reaching the boat Kate nodded to Hudson who was standing there before she slid inside and joined Tobias.

“Well?” she asked.

Tobias sighed, “I completed the mission. Now it’s time to start working on our own.”

“Are we ready?” Kate asked surprised.

As they left the Seaquest Tobias turned to her, “We’re getting there. It’s time to start putting the pieces together.”

Shifting slightly to watch the boat grow smaller Kate nodded, “Good.”


	70. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Kate finished and hit the timer at her side.

“Yes,” she crowed throwing her arms in the air, “Eleven minutes and fifteen seconds.”

She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. She needed to be able to make the three devices in fourteen minutes and it had been the biggest challenge of the plan to get the timing down below sixteen.

“Well done,” Tobias said from behind her.

Kate turned with a smile, “You mean it’s about time, right?”

Tobias rolled his eyes, “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to,” she shot back, “It was in your general tone.”

He chuckled and handed her the tea he’d brought with him, “We’re almost ready, Kate. We’ll have to start and put together a plan for how we’re going to pull this off.”

Taking a long drink she nodded, “I have a few ideas.”

“Tobias, Kate,” Mac yelled suddenly, “Come here, now.”

Confused they ran together to the small room they were using to listen in, skidding to a halt finding Mac holding the headset.

“What?” Kate demanded confused, “Did Henderson finally admit she’s useless?” when he hesitated she rolled her eyes, “Come on, Mac tell us what had you screaming for us?”

“The Seaquest is gone.”

Kate stared at him confused, “I’m sorry, what?”

Mac winced, “I was checking the recordings and all of a sudden there was nothing.”

“Are you sure it’s not the bug?” Tobias asked with a frown as Kate slid into the seat to start a diagnostic.

Mac shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

Silence fell as they listened to Kate working the annoyed sighs making them both wince.

“Damn it,” she snapped finally, leaning back in the chair she pushed a hand through her hair, “They’re gone. Just gone and whatever happened means we don’t have the feed from the past few hours.”

Tobias stared at her, “So we have no idea where they are or what happened.”

Kate’s eyes closed before she slammed her hands on the desk before bouncing to her feet and kicking the chair.

“Hey,” Mac moved and caught her by the shoulders, “Calm down.”

She stared at him incredulously, “I can’t calm down because they’re gone. We need the Seaquest to make the plan work without it we’re stuck here.”

Mac sighed rubbing her back in a slow circle, “Is that such a bad thing? You have a home here, Kate and you still have family.”

Kate pulled away from Mac and shook her head sadly whispering, “But I don’t have them,” before she slowly walked away.

 

Kate sat cross-legged on her bed, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. She couldn’t cry, she wouldn’t cry because she had to be Kitten again for the rest of her life.

Tobias had given her hope, hope that she would get her life back soon and she would be able to return to being Kate Foster, Seaquest engineer with her three guys there for movie nights and meals or card games and even emergencies where they were putting their lives on the line.

Now that was truly gone for good.

A knock on the door made her grimace and Kate debated for a moment which one would be at her door. She let out a sigh then called to come in.

To her surprise both men stood there.

“What is this?” she demanded, “Two pronged attack?”

Tobias shook his head while Mac walked over and sat beside her, “We both wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I have no idea,” she told them, “But they can’t have just disappeared, can they?”

Tobias shrugged, “I don’t have any answers for you, Kate. I’m sorry.”

“Could it be your people again?” she demanded.

“I doubt it,” he replied, “They would have contacted me first and even if they didn’t,” he continued before Kate could say anything, “I would know they were here.”

She took a long deep breath before nodding, “Alright.”

“Kate?” Mac asked softly.

“I need some time,” Kate told him gently patting her foster father’s arm, “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back later.”

 

Darrow was not the nicest of places.

It had originally been a farming colony but it had been built on a route that smugglers found to be useful. Soon it was taken over by smugglers, thieves and other scum who by 2032 had somehow coalesced into a working government of sorts with Mac as its elected leader.

Kate had spent a lot of her time on Darrow, growing up under the tutelage of murderers, thieves and other people who should have been in jail.

She strolled through the corridors not going anywhere exactly, just needing to walk in order to sort through her thoughts. Feeling someone begin to follow her, Kate paused for a moment and made a show of letting whoever that she was armed.

As she started walking again Kate smiled to herself knowing whoever it was had decided to leave her alone.

Losing the Seaquest now, after they’d come so far in their plan was...it was beyond devastating.

Kate headed back to the room they were using to listen into the Seaquest; she wanted to hear the final conversation they had before disappearing.

*********************************************

The voices of the bridge crew filled her ears. The random discussions making her smile especially when Lucas and Tim’s voices became prominent and she rested her head on her hand listening with a smile as the two men discussed ideas they had for the WSKRS.

This had been her small comfort during these past few months, listening to them just talk about anything and everything.

Taking a deep breath Kate was about to shut down the entire system when she noticed a feed coming through. Hastily she started checking the computer and stared in amazement.

“Come on,” she demanded, furiously trying to get the connection she was being told existed again, “Come on. Work you piece of...” she gave a cry of relief when she heard Hudson giving a speech to the bridge crew.

Kate pushed her hand through her hair before checking that the records from the missing time were being uploaded. Scanning through them quickly she found the record from just before they went missing to find out what had happened. Starting the recording Kate’s eyes widened in astonishment.

Hitting the comm. button before yelling, “Tobias!!!” 

 

“Well?”

Kate demanded as she paced the floor behind where he was sitting going over the data. Tobias held up his hand silently asking that she allow him to finish studying the information. She grimaced continuing to pace but as requested didn’t ask anything else waiting for him. Finally he turned to her.

“So?” she asked, “Did they travel in time?”

Tobias nodded, “Yes, they did.”

“And it helps us?”

He nodded again, “It does. Using the information the bug fed back to us will help me finish the calculations much sooner than I expected.”

“What does that mean?” Kate asked trying not to get too hopeful.

Tobias smiled, “It means it’s almost time to go home.”


	71. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Only one episode left.  
> Enjoy.

Tim sat on the grass as he waited for the others to catch up with Lonnie and find out what happened with her friend. The colony was actually quite nice with fresh air and green grass, he just hoped this was all a misunderstanding.

“I like this place,” Kate said as she sat by his side.

“Should I ask why you’re here?” Tim didn’t bother turning to look at her, “Or just accept it as one of those things you can’t answer?”

Kate chuckled nudging him with her shoulder, “You’re finally learning.”

He frowned at her but didn’t bother making any sort of comeback.

“I take it the others are floating around somewhere?” Kate asked amused.

Tim nodded before looking at her. He still wasn’t used to the short cropped hair or the all black outfit she seemed to wear every time he saw her now.

“Should you be here?” Tim asked.

Kate chuckled, “Of course not.”

He let out along sigh, “Kate, with all the security around please don’t get yourself into trouble.”

“I’m always in trouble,” she reminded him before squeezing his arm, “See you later.”

 

Kate walked slowly through the colony enjoying the ‘sunlight’; she grimaced when the klaxon sounded alerting them of the prisoner riot. 

“Typical,” she sighed in annoyance, “Why could they not wait for ten minutes.”

Heading back to where her ship was docked she pulled on her headset, “Mac, we have some escaped prisoners here. I’ll bet anything he’s with them.”

“Do what you can to get to him,” Mac told her, “We need the information he has.”

Kate sighed in annoyance, “Fine, I’ll attach myself to the Seaquest and follow them.”

“Be careful,” Mac reminded her, “Tobias is almost ready to carry out the plan.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

*********************************************

Osiris research base was not easy to get into with all the attention it was getting but Kate was a master of sneaking in where she shouldn’t be. It was a skill she hadn’t used for a long time until the ten years jump but it had been honed recently.

She eased her way slowly through the corridors before finding a way into the ventilation shafts. It was easy to find the hostages as Freeman was extremely predictable and she had seen him do this before.

Looking down she scanned the people in the room before swearing softly, he wasn’t there.

Easing her way slowly through the shafts Kate tried to work out where he would be in the station. It was that big but she couldn’t just wander around all day because something was going to happen soon if Freeman was in charge.

“Where the hell are you?” Kate muttered annoyed as she continued to crawl before stopping and shaking her head in annoyance at her own stupidity. She knew exactly where he would be.

 

The man checking the computer system grabbed his gun when Kate dropped onto the ground beside him.

“Kitten?” he growled in astonishment and annoyance.

Kate smiled up at the large man, “Did you miss me, Mash?”

He moved and grabbed her in a tight embrace, Kate let out an oomph as he squeezed her. She had first met the large scarred man when she was eleven and despite what he was, he had taken to the little girl bringing her sweets whenever he was on Darrow. He was also the one who taught her how to use her knife properly.

“Need to breathe,” Kate reminded him with a slight gasp.

Mash released her and set her down dropping a kiss on her forehead, “What are you doing here?”

“Mac needs the information,” she told him, “Now. Otherwise trust me I would not be here.”

Mash frowned at her, “This is not the time or the place.”

“Well since you decided to join the prison break I had no other choice,” she rolled her eyes at him, “Just give me the chip so I can get out of here before Freeman starts a war.”

Mash held out his hand and Kate placed her knife in his hand waiting for him to cut the chip out of his thigh. He handed her the chip and knife back taking the cloth she gave him to stop the blood.

Kate made sure the chip was safe before she turned to him, “How are you getting out?”

“I have a plan,” he replied, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

She looked up at him, “I could squeeze you into my sub. If you need me to?”

Mash reached out and rested his hand on her cheek, “Get out of here, Kitten.”

With an annoyed sigh Kate let him boost her up into the vents once more. She paused when she heard shouting coming from nearby.

Crawling through Kate frowned to see Lucas and Henderson being grabbed. She had no way to help them. All she could do was slide back to where Mash was waiting.

“Why are you still here?” he demanded sharply when she poked her head out catching his attention.

“If Freeman hurts Lucas,” she told him, “Then you kill him.”

“Kitten.”

“Mac expects you back,” she cut him off; “I’ll see you then.”

 

Tim sat with his eyes fixed on the console in front of him; he could see the small sub attached to the station. He knew it was Kate and knew he should report it to Hudson but he couldn’t bring himself to. No matter what had happened Tim was always going to protect her. Besides telling someone she was there wouldn’t help them right now.

Right now he had to find a way to get a team onto the station to help Lucas and Lonnie.

“Mr O’Neill,” Hudson appeared at his side, “Tell me some good news.”

“Wish I could, Sir,” Tim grimaced.

Hudson sighed annoyed, “Let me know the moment...”

“I will,” Tim nodded.

The Captain left to talk to Ford and Tim watched the screen again waiting for something to happen.

*********************************************

It had been a long day.

When Tim had left the bridge he was caught by Dr Perry and asked to help with the prisoners as some didn’t speak much English. Thankfully they were almost all settled in the infirmary or a room or, in a few cases, the brig. Walking out to the room he found the door blocked by a man almost a foot taller than he was with dark eyes and several scars on his face.

“Can I help you?” Tim asked unnerved, “Do you need the doctor?”

The man stared at him before looking around to ensure there was no one else there, “You’re O’Neill.”

Perturbed Tim nodded slowly.

The man smiled, or that was what Tim thought it was, “Kitten has talked about you.”

“Kate?”

The man nodded, “I wanted to meet you.”

“Why?”

The laugh made Tim frown even more confused, “Because of the influence you’ve had on her. There are very few people in this world she cares for and if you ever hurt her I will kill you.”

Tim’s eyes widened wincing when the man slapped his shoulder before he walked back to the bed in the corner of the infirmary. 

“Thank you for your help, Lieutenant,” Dr Perry said coming over to him.

Tim nodded and headed out glancing back at where the strange man lay apparently sleeping. 

It had been a long day.


	72. Weapons Of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> Here it is the final episode.  
> Enjoy

Tim stared at himself in the mirror wondering how this had become his life. Less than a week ago he thought he was going to meet a girl who he could possibly build something with. After jumping forward ten years where his whole family was gone, losing Miguel then finding out Kate had lied about who she was, then leaving, Tim had thought this was something good happening to him for once.

What a complete and total fool he was.

All he wanted was to go on a date, a normal date with a girl who liked him and was who she said she was. 

Tim clenched his fists at the memory of the humiliation when he’d found out he had been played. What was even worse was she was now part of the crew and his superior officer.

Life officially sucked.

 

“Mr O’Neill,” Hudson stated when Tim walked onto the bridge for his shift, “Once you’ve finished your shift on the bridge report to the engineering sub-control room.”

Tim nodded knowing exactly what duty he was being given as part of his punishment for disobeying orders. He was going to spend several hours hitting a button every two minutes for the full weapons system diagnostic. It was a job no one liked as it was extremely tedious and was usually spread across all the command crew but at least he wasn’t scrubbing the deck with a toothbrush, at least not yet. 

Taking his seat Tim logged onto the system and started his usual checks. The time passed quite quickly and then Kimura came onto the bridge. Tim felt his whole body clench as humiliation burned through him once more. Thankfully he was distracted by a signal coming in.

“Sir,” he spoke up, “Secretary General McGath is on line.”

Hudson nodded, “On screen.”

Tim did as ordered and listened to the conversation, which included how the new Lieutenant Commander was fitting in with the crew. Tim gritted his teeth until his jaw hurt.

“I have one other thing,” McGath said, “Nathan Bridger will be rendezvousing with the Seaquest in about six hours in order to work on an engine upgrade. You are to extend him every courtesy.”

“Of course,” Hudson said, “The crew will be happy to have him onboard.”

“Excellent,” McGath nodded quickly adding, “Miss Foster will be with him,” before cutting communication.

Tim closed the relay before glancing back at where Hudson and Ford were standing.

“Well at least it won’t be a boring week,” Ford noted.

Hudson nodded glancing at Tim for a moment then turned to Lucas, “Mr Wolenczak, you will be Miss Foster’s point of contact while she’s on board.”

Tim knew Lucas was staring at him but didn’t move or protest because this was just another part of his punishment.

*********************************************

Kate bounced as she waited for the sub to dock with the Seaquest. 

This was it.

They were about to put their plan into action and she hadn’t been able to sit still all day. Tobias stood at her side calmly, once again looking like Nathan. For once it didn’t bother her because Kate knew that, if all went well, then she would see the real Nathan before the day was out.

“Do you want to go over the plan once more?” Tobias asked.

Kate shook her head, “No. It’s clear. I just hope the information you gave me is accurate.”

He chuckled and rested his hand on her shoulder, “It will work.”

“It better,” she told him, the nervous energy she was feeling clear in her voice.

Tobias held out his hand, “It’s been interesting working with you, Kate.”

“You too, Tobias,” she smiled taking his hand in hers, “And, if this works, drinks are on me.”

The clang sounded alerting them that the airlock was sealed. 

“Let’s do this,” Kate told him.

 

“Nathan,” Hudson greeted him with a grin and a handshake, “Welcome back. It’s good to see you.”

“You too, Oliver,” Tobias answered.

Hudson glanced her way and nodded grimly, “Miss Foster.”

“Always a pleasure to see you too, Captain,” Kate beamed at him, the frown she received back made her smile just that little bit more, “Jonathan,” she greeted him before turning to the other person standing there, “And new girl.”

“This is Lieutenant Commander Kimura,” Hudson introduced, “She has recently joined us.”

“No Brody?” Kate asked as she sized up the new woman quickly.

“Mr Brody is taking some personal time,” Hudson replied.

Kate smirked asking innocently, “Brody has a personal life?”

Hudson ignored her as he started them walking, “We have set up a section of engineering for you to work. You each have a room and Mr Wolenczak will be on hand to help with anything you need.”

Kate turned to him bemused, “Lucas? Usually you stick Tim with that job.”

“Mr O’Neill currently has other duties,” Hudson stated.

A little bemused Kate glanced over at Ford who shook his head for her not to push it any further just now. Kate frowned slightly Lucas might be a little harder to distract until they were ready.

“Fine, I’ll annoy him later,” Kate shrugged as she followed on wondering what was going on.

 

Kate checked the energy readings from the generator and smiled, so far everything was going as planned. They’d managed to fob Lucas off with promises they’d explain the upgrade once it was complete. It had taken them less than three hours to set up the generator and connect to the engine. Tobias had entered the programme and now they needed one thing but that was going to be the trickiest part of the plan.

“All we need now is the command chip,” Tobias told her, “Do you think you can still get it?”

Kate nodded, “I ran into Tony when I grabbed a drink earlier and was told why Hudson didn’t make Tim our liaison. He also mentioned Tim is in the sub-control room doing the most boring diagnostic there is. I can get his control chip but once I do we’ll need to work fast.”

Tobias looked at her thoughtfully, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Completely. Just be ready to activate this the moment we have the chip,” Kate told him, “Because we won’t have much time. Tim may protect me from a lot of things but if I steal this from him then he’ll have no choice and report it to Hudson.” 

Tobias nodded, “Do you have a plan?”

“Yeah,” she winced slightly, “And trust me it’s a good thing we’re heading back in time so he’ll never remember what I do.”

“How long will it take?” Tobias asked, “Because it will take me about twenty minutes to get set up.”

“No problem,” Kate told him, “I can talk until you’re ready.”

*********************************************

Tim hit the button before leaning back in his chair and waiting. He stifled a yawn wondering when Hudson would let him out of the doghouse. The fact he’d tasked Lucas with being Kate’s point of contact while on board was a very clear message that Tim was still in there.

“So this is where you’re hiding,” the familiar voice from behind him made him jump slightly.

Turning he saw Kate standing in the doorway, “I have work to do.”

“This is usually split,” Kate reminded him, “You must have really pissed Hudson off to be stuck with the full check.”

Tim sighed, “You know, don’t you?”

“Tony may have spilled the beans,” she shrugged, leaning against the wall across from him.

Tim grimaced, “Typical.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kate asked softly.

Annoyance filled him despite knowing it was completely irrational, “Why would I talk about it with you?”

“Because Miguel isn’t here,” Kate reminded him, “And you always talked to one of us when you’re sad or hurt or angry. You’re all three right now and I want to help.”

“You can’t,” he snapped before hitting the button.

“Tim...”

“Just leave me alone,” Tim sighed turning back to the console.

He stared at the screen feeling Kate’s eyes still on his back.

“Kate...”

“Look, I know you’re still mad at me,” she said softly concern in her voice, “And I’m betting the whole situation with this Kimura just brought it back.” 

Tim glanced back round at her, “Maybe.”

“You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you the truth,” Kate told him, “I wanted to tell you so many times, Tim. I hated having to hide this part of me from you because you were,” she paused for a second before continuing, “You are my best friend. But you are the most honourable person I know and I didn’t know how you would react. I thought I would lose you and that wasn’t an option. I can’t lose you from my life.”

Tim caught her hand, “You will never lose me.”

A fond smile touched her lips before she let go of his hand and stepped back, “Unfortunately this is probably the last time we’ll see each other.”

“Why?” Tim demanded.

“Mac’s ill,” she told him, “So I’m going to stay on Darrow with him from now on.”

He stared at her not sure what to say.

“When Nathan asked me to come and help install the upgrade I agreed because I wanted to tell you face to face,” Kate said softly, “And there is something I want...” she paused, “Something I need...”

“What?” he asked confused at how the nervous she was acting, grimacing annoyed when he had to hit the button once more. Turning back Tim found Kate standing directly in front of him.

“You told me you love me,” Kate said softly resting one hand on his cheek, “I just...I...” she trailed off and touched her lips to his.

Stunned for a moment Tim froze as Kate’s lips pressed firmly against him, when she moved back slightly Tim pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened, Kate sliding onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. The warmth of her body pressed against his while she slid her fingers through his hair removed all the anger, all the humiliation he’d felt because she was the only one that mattered.

They parted and Kate looked down at him amazement in her eyes, she pulled back her breathing erratic as she took a few steps back from him.

“Bye, Tim,” she whispered before leaving.

 

Kate walked out the sub-control room and looked down to the chip in her hand she’d stolen while she kissed Tim, “Well if I wasn’t going to hell before I am now.” 

Taking a quick breath she tapped her radio, “I have the chip,” she started to run; “I’m on my way.” 

“I’ll be ready,” Tobias promised her, “Just make sure you put your shield up.”

Kate reached the moon pool and quickly grabbed the vocoder heading into the corner so she could see anyone coming at her.

“Kate,” Darwin’s voice came over the speakers.

“Sorry, Darwin,” Kate said as she opened the casing and started rewiring it, “But I need this.”

The dolphin whistled at her bobbing his head as though in agreement with what she was doing.

“Miss Foster,” Hudson’s voice came suddenly, “Stop whatever you’re doing.”

Kate paused and turned to him, “Sorry, Captain but that isn’t something I can do.”

She was aware of the new officer, the bitch who had hurt Tim, pull her weapon taking position next to Hudson.

“I’m going to give you one chance to stop whatever you’re doing and surrender yourself,” Hudson told her.

“I’m ready,” Tobias called in her ear.

“Yeah,” Kate said softly, “I’ve got some problems.”

Kate held the vocoder in one hand with the chip in the other, all she had to do was connect them and activate the time vortex sending her back but at the moment there was no way she could do it without getting shot first. The activator for the shield was in her pocket and she cursed herself for forgetting to turn it on the moment she got here especially after Tobias reminding her to.

“Okay, Captain,” she told him, “I’m putting the things down.”

Slowly she placed the chip into the same hand as the vocoder before lowering it to the ground as she slid her other hand into the pocket with the activator chip.

The next few moments happened so fast but would be forever etched in Kate’s mind.

“Gun,” Kimura snapped mistaking the movement and suddenly firing.

Hudson shouted pushing the weapon down, Kate dodged ready to dive away when Tim was suddenly in front of her. His body stiffened eyes wide when he was struck in the back before falling to the ground.

“No!!” Kate screamed, grabbing the shield generator and activating it before she fell down beside him, “Tim.”

“I couldn’t...” he gasped.

Kate gripped his hand, “No, no, no, no,” she slid her hand across his face, “Don’t do this to me.”

His breathing became laboured and she could hear the others shouting but ignored them.

“I...I...” Tim tried to force out.

Tears slid down Kate’s cheeks as she held his hand against her cheek, “I love you,” Kate whispered suddenly seeing the surprise in his eyes, “I do. I have always been so afraid of letting anyone in. Then you were there.”

His breath was coming in short gasps.

She hushed him, “I’m going to fix this. I promise, Tim. Tim? Tim?” she let out a cry of anguish realising he was gone.

 

Silence filled the room as Kate rested her head on Tim’s chest not caring that tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

“Miss Foster,” Hudson said quietly, “Please stop this. Whatever you’re doing could destroy the Seaquest. Don’t let anyone else get hurt.”

Kate raised her head and stared at him, her eyes blank and red-rimmed as she pulled herself to her feet slamming the command chip into the vocoder.

“She just killed the one person I might actually have listened to,” Kate stated, her voice cold and flat. Automatically she fixed the cover back on the vocoder, “Tobias, are you ready?”

She saw Hudson frown confused but ignored him.

“Activating now,” Tobias said in her ear.

Kate looked down on the body of her best friend.

“Miss Foster, you could kill everyone on this boat,” Hudson called to her.

Kate shrugged, “Then I’ll see you in hell.”

She hit the button, hearing the generator activate before the world exploded in a bright white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last episode of the show but not of the story. The Finale will be up soon.


	73. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This started as a random idea and I’m really amazed I managed to finish this. Thanks to those who stuck with me throughout.  
> Enjoy.

They were on an alien planet with very little chance of going home, and about to storm a base they knew was not what it seemed to be to rescue a friend. He had made a recording to say goodbye to his family along with the rest of the crew and now, before they did this, Tim had one thing he needed to do. 

“Kate.”

Tim caught up with her just before she reached the bridge and winced at the coldness in her eyes.

“What do you want, Tim?” she demanded sharply

“To talk to you,” he replied, “I need to tell you why I left.”

Kate shook her head, “This is not the time.”

“Well we could be dead soon,” Tim retorted, “So there might not be another one.”

Kate frowned before she suddenly swayed her eyes unfocussed and began to drop to the ground. Tim caught her wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her upright.

“Kate?”

She was gasping gripping his arms before she looked up and took in a shuddering breath.

“Tim?”

Before he could say anything Kate had her arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly. Confused he rubbed her back hoping he could comfort her.

“Come on,” she pulled away suddenly and grabbed his arm, “I need to talk to Nathan and I’m not repeating this.”

Tim stopped her, “I need to tell you why I left. Just in case.”

“Tim,” she told him, “I just watched you die to save my life. I know you’re my friend.”

“What?”

She shook her head, “I don’t have the time to explain, we need to get to Nathan. I’m not going to let it happen again.”

Without letting him say anything else she started away from the bridge dragging him with her.

 

“Nathan,” Kate burst into the ward room with Tim trailing behind her obviously confused.

“Aren’t you meant to be on the bridge?” Nathan demanded, “We’re about to do this.”

Kate shook her head, “You can’t. Your plan isn’t going to work. They’ve lied, they have underwater weapons and if you do this….” she took a deep breath wanting so much to just throw her arms around him but she couldn’t, “Tobias and I have a plan.”

“How can you and Tobias have a plan?” Keller asked confused.

Kate took a deep breath, “Listen to me, I have been through this already and I know what happens if you go through with your plan. Nathan, I need you to trust me. Please. I can’t let it happen again.”

“Kate...” Nathan started before trailing off obviously not sure what to say.

She held up her hand and turned to Keller, “Tobias sent you a message,” she hesitated before repeating the phrase painstakingly taught to her in the soft growl and clicks of Tobias’ native language.

Keller stared at her in stunned silence.

“Tell me I pronounced that right?” Kate begged, “I apparently swore at Tobias for the first three weeks when learning that.”

Keller shook his head, “No, it was perfect.”

“What was it?” Nathan demanded.

“It’s a code,” Keller explained his eyes trained on Kate in astonishment, “From the resistance. How did you know that?”

“Because I have just spent nine months trying to get back here to stop your plan,” Kate told them, “I know how crazy this sounds, Nathan but I need you to trust me for the next few hours.”

Kate could see the indecision in his eyes and moved to him, “Nathan, if you have ever believed in me I need you to do so now. I am begging you to let me do this because I can’t live through that again.”

Nathan rested his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes for a moment before he nodded, “Okay, kid. What do you need?”

Kate took a deep breath then grabbed a pen and paper from the desk and wrote a list, “I need these and fifteen minutes to put them together. While I get these ready you contact the base, tell them we have an idea to boost their shield capabilities. You send me over in a shuttle and three minutes after I dock you head to the co-ordinates I’ll give you. Once there I have a message for you to send then exactly seventeen minutes after I have docked you blow the base.”

“What?” the three men demanded.

Kate held up her hand, “You promised you would trust me, Nathan. I know what I’m doing.”

Reluctantly he agreed before turning to Tim, “Okay. Lieutenant, get what she needs.”

 

Kate finished the three devices, two inhibitors and a disruptor, in less time than she had managed during the practice runs she’d done. 

“Nathan said you needed my help?” a voice she hadn’t heard in months said.

Kate smiled, “Wendy, it’s so good to see you,” she shook herself to get focussed again on the mission and held up the small circular inhibitor, “I need you to help me with my hair. It has to hide this.”

The doctor nodded, placing the small device on the back of Kate’s head gathered all Kate’s hair up and tied it back in a neat ponytail. She moved her head a few times to make sure it stayed and grimaced, it was odd to suddenly have long hair again when she was used to it so short.

“You have a fall back career,” Kate noted with a smile.

Wendy caught her arm concern in her eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Not yet,” Kate whispered, “Once I do this I will be,” with a slight nod Kate picked up the other inhibitor and the disruptor and started to the launch bay.

Nathan and Tim were waiting for her making Kate smile slightly to see them. Reaching Nathan she gave in to her need and wrapped her arms around him, “When I tell you the story, you’ll understand,” she whispered before letting him go.

Turning to Tim she hugged him as well, “I’m sorry I pushed you away. We’ll talk later.”

Not giving him the chance to reply Kate entered the launch.

*********************************************

Tim watched the shuttle as it moved to the Krataks base, he had no chance before Kate left to tell her what he needed to. Absently rubbing the crucifix that sat round his neck Tim prayed that she returned and he got that chance.

“Lieutenant,” Bridger spoke up, “She’s docked. Start the clock.”

Tim started the countdown, watching the numbers slowly change, “Three minutes, sir.”

“Helm, head for the co-ordinates Kate gave us,” Bridger ordered.

Tim glanced round and saw the worry as well as the fear in the Captain’s eyes for Kate.

“We’re here, sir,” Tony spoke up after about a minute.

Bridger let out a long breath, “Mr O’Neill, send the message.”

Tim paused for a moment glancing up when he felt the Captain’s hand on his shoulder, “We’re trusting her, Tim.”

“Aye, sir,” Tim nodded and quickly sent the strange message Kate had provided them with.

Silence filled the bridge for several minutes before a soft beep came from Tim’s console.

“Sir,” he called, “I have a reply to the message.”

Bridger nodded, “Onscreen.”

A man appeared on the viewscreen, short black hair and strange green eyes.

“Killen,” Commander Keller stated stepping forward.

The man nodded, “Scott, it is good to see you. We have the ship ready as requested. We can return the Seaquest to its home.”

“What about, Kate?” Tim spoke up suddenly, “She’s still on the base.”

Killen shook his head, “The message we received was very specific, we are to return your vessel to its home no matter what.”

“Captain,” Ford spoke up, “We’re at sixteen minutes.”

Tim shook his head, “You’ll kill her.”

“I’m sorry, Tim,” Bridger rested a hand on his shoulder, “But I have to trust her.”

He sat in his seat and took control of the weapons. Tim heard the older man whisper something softly before he fired the torpedoes. All Tim could do was watch as they flew towards the base, where Kate was and his eyes closed when they struck.

*********************************************

Docking with the station Kate set her watch to countdown before she picked up the devices. 

“Welcome back,” the leader of the Krataks greeted her when she stepped out of the launch, “Captain Bridger advised that you have something to help us.”

Kate pulled out the small box and shrugged with a smug smile, “Not exactly,” she hit the button and the disruptor signal pulsed through the entire base. 

All the aliens fell to the ground clutching their heads, Kate grinned amazed that it had actually worked before she started to run through the corridors. Tobias had ensured she memorised the layout of the base and they’d recreated it so she could practice. Kate quickly found the room where Tobias was being held. He was sitting restrained, straining against the ropes as the disruptor signal affected him the same as his captors. Pulling out the second inhibitor she slammed it onto his neck.

“Kate?” he managed to focus quickly, “You persuaded them.”

She shrugged removing his bonds, “Seems that way. Hurry up, we only have five minutes left.”

Tobias rubbed his wrists, “Let’s go. Leave the box.”

Kate followed him through the corridors to what she hoped was a way off the station but if it wasn’t or they didn’t get away in time Kate had no regrets because the people on the boat, the people she cared about were all alive and would be safe.

“Kate,” Tobias called, “Hurry up, get in.”

Sliding inside the small vessel she checked her watch, “Thirty seconds.”

“Hold on,” Tobias told her before he launched the ship. Kate winced seeing the two torpedoes fly past them and let out a sigh of relief Nathan had listened to her.

 

Tim opened his eyes to check the status of the Krataks base praying distracted suddenly when the Seaquest jerked. 

“We’re caught in the tractor beam thing again,” Lucas reported.

“Is there any sign of Kate?” Bridger demanded.

Tim glanced over at Miguel who shook his head softly before answering, “No, sir.”

“Nathan,” Keller spoke up, “The message Kate gave us to send told Killen that they were to wait for nothing.”

Tim watched Bridger’s eyes close, pain covering his face and Tim knew, as they all did, their Captain was losing another child. Silence filled the bridge and they all watched as the ship was once again lifted from the ocean. Tim felt a hand on his shoulder and found Bridger standing at his side.

“Look,” Lucas said pointing at the screen, “It’s Earth.”

Tim gripped his console as they hurtled downwards and as suddenly as the systems had cut out when removed from the water they jumped to life again. 

“Sir,” Tim spoke up, “We’re connecting again to all communications nets. And I checked the date, we’ve been gone for over a week.”

Surprised faces greeted his announcement but before anyone could comment a familiar voice advised, “It could be worse. It was ten years the last time and several of you were dead.”

All heads spun to the viewscreen where she was smiling down at them.

“Kate,” Bridger breathed in relief.

 

Kate looked at the bridge of the Seaquest on the view screen relief filling her that they were all there and safe, “Did you think you were getting rid of me that easily, Nathan.”

He chuckled, “Head to Docking Bay 3.”

She gave a mock salute before cutting communication. Leaning back in her chair Kate let out a long sigh.

“We did it, Tobias,” she whispered.

He nodded softly as he guided the shuttle to the Seaquest, “I can admit now that there were times I thought we never would.”

“Me too,” she sighed, smiling as they docked.

Tobias checked the seal and shut down the systems before turning to her, “Are you ready?”

“More than I can ever say,” Kate told him with a nod.

With a deep breath he hit the button.

*********************************************

Kate hugged Miguel tightly for a second when she walked into the ward room before taking the seat waiting for her with Lucas, Tim, Tony, Lonnie and Dagwood.

“Okay,” Miguel said confused, “What did I do to deserve that?”

She gave him a smile, “You are alive, big brother and you’d better stay that way.”

He gave her a stunned look before managing to stutter, “Okay.”

“So what happened?” Lucas demanded, “You said we’d lost ten years the last time, how did you manage to get back to stop it, what was the world like?”

Kate held up her hand, “Hold on, I’ll give you the story but after this we don’t talk it about it anymore. For you it’s fascinating, for me it was hell.”

They all listened intently as Kate gave a, slightly altered, account of the nine months she had lived through in the future. 

“No way,” Lucas cried when she fell silent, “I would never have joined the military.”

Kate shrugged, “You had no real choice if you wanted to stay on the Seaquest. You weren’t bad at it but honestly this is more you.”

Everyone laughed easing the tension as Tony clapped Lucas on the shoulder.

Checking her watch Kate sighed, “I don’t know about you but I need to get some sleep. It’s been a long, long day.”

Miguel reached over and squeezed her shoulder, “Sleep well.”

Giving him a warm smile Kate started out. She waited outside for a moment relieved that she was right and Tim appeared a few moments later.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Tim replied before asking, “Can we talk?”

She nodded and motioned him to walk with her.

 

Tim walked at Kate’s side worried by how tired she looked. They reached the gym and Kate led him inside as it was empty.

“Before you say anything,” Kate said softly, “Don’t. I don’t care why you left, you obviously needed to get away from here for a while and I’m sorry I punished you for that.”

“The reason...”

Kate held up her hand cutting him off, “I don’t care. Before I came back you stepped in front of a bullet for me and died in my arms. You are my best friend and I need you back in my life. For the past nine months I have been almost completely alone and all I want right now is for you to be my friend again.”

Stricken by her words Tim knew he couldn’t tell her the truth so he simply wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

“Get some rest,” he whispered to her, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“For breakfast,” she told him smiling as he squeezed her one more time before leaving.

 

Kate sat on one of the weight benches gently tapping her fingers off the padding.

“You didn’t tell him,” Tobias noted appearing from the training room.

Kate looked at him confused, “Tell him what?”

Tobias smiled amused, “How you feel for him,” he chuckled at her stunned expression, “Your radio was on.”

“Oh,” was all she could think to say before she sighed, “No, I’m not going to tell him.”

Tobias sat at her side, “Why not? He was all you thought of, Kate. He was one of the main reasons you wanted to come back here. Why not let him know you feel the same as he does?”

Kate sighed softly, “If I tell him how I feel, I have to tell him who I am and right now I can’t. I just need some time where I have my friends and my normal life. After the last nine months I need that.”

Tobias nodded understanding.

“What about you?” she asked, “What are you going to do now?” 

He leaned back for a moment to contemplate the ceiling, “I’m going to rejoin my people. I gave Nathan all the information he needs so it’s time for me to take my place and help lead my people to a better life.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Kate told him softly.

Tobias smiled, “I’m going to miss you too.”

 

Kate roamed the corridors of the Seaquest knowing she should go to bed but every time she came close to her room she changed direction and started to walk again. Finally she reached the moon pool where Darwin was swimming lazily. She walked towards the edge of the pool trying not to look at the spot she had held Tim as he died.

“Kate,” his voice came through the speakers, “Sad.”

She trailed her fingers through the water, “Not sad just...” Kate shook her head, “Unsure.”

“Nathan, alive. Tim, alive. Miguel, alive,” Darwin listed.

Kate chuckled softly, “Why am I surprised you know everything?”

The dolphin laughed before taking off through the water again. 

“You need to get some sleep,” Nathan’s voice made her turn to find him walking towards her.

She let out a long sigh and slid down to sit against the side of the pool, “I can’t seem to. I’m afraid, Nathan.”

He sat beside her, “Of what?”

“Going to sleep then waking up and...” she looked up at him with large sad eyes, “What if I wake up and this is all a dream? What if I wake up and you’re still dead?”

“Oh, Sophie,” Nathan rested his arm around her shoulders drawing her to him, “You’re home. I promise.”

Kate cuddled close to him finding her eyes begin to close as Nathan rocked her gently, the way he would when she woke from a nightmare during the years on the Island.

“Just sleep,” he murmured to her, “I’m here and I’ll watch over you, Kate.”

While Nathan held her, Kate let exhaustion take over and fell asleep for the first time in a long time. 

She was home.


End file.
